Stay Out of My Head
by karjens44
Summary: Dinah accidentally sees Helena's hidden longing for Barbara and what starts out as a fight, sends Dinah into a breakdown, leading her into the arms of a former enemy while Helena and Barbara are forced to stop hiding their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Stay Out of my Head

Birds of Prey

Helena/Barbara and Dinah/Harley

Disclaimer. I don't own these characters or anything connected to them. This is merely for entertainment, not profit.

Part 1

 _God, you are so fucking beautiful._ Helena Kyle jumped at the sheer power of the thought that reverberated loudly inside her mind. The longing that was a constant presence inside of Helena and only grew stronger as she watched Barbara Gordon working diligently at the Delphi, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she focused on…whatever it was that had her so fascinated. It was sexy as hell and Helena prayed fervently she hadn't spoken her previous thought aloud. Fortunately, given the fact that she was perched out on the balcony watching her through the window, if she had indeed actually said it out loud, Barbara would have to have the ears of a…well, bat to have heard it.

Snorting at her own thoughts, she relaxed and went back to her favorite hobby of Barbara watching, occasionally breaking the silence with deep, yearning sighs. For as long as she could remember, she'd been completely captivated by the redhead. There was just something about her that constantly drew Helena to her. Maybe it was the silky length of autumn red hair that called out for Helena's hands or the incredibly expressive emerald green eyes that could shift as rapidly and beautifully as the Aurora Borealis shifted in the northern sky. Maybe it was the sculpted body that Barbara worked so hard to keep fit despite being in a wheelchair or the seductively throaty voice that sent shivers down Helena's spine each time Oracle relayed an order into her earpiece. Maybe it was her gentleness, which easily hid a remarkable strength. Maybe it was the warm smile that made Helena's heart feel as if it was once again in one piece, just before flipping over helplessly in her chest. Or maybe it was the way Barbara looked at her, telling Helena she mattered. That she was important to someone. That she was safe. No, Helena thought, it wasn't any one of those things. It was all of them together that made Barbara Gordon impossibly irresistible, not that Helena had any thoughts of resisting. The problem was, Barbara had yet to discover just how available Helena was and it was time that changed.

"Helena, have you seen…oomph,"

Helena's eyes widened as the blonde she hadn't notice enter the balcony, tripped over what appeared to be her own feet and fell forward, stumbling toward the balustrade. Helena instinctively grabbed Dinah's arm to keep her from falling over and she grinned, prepared to make a smartass comment about the youngster's gracefulness. Suddenly Dinah's eyes met hers and her eyebrows lifted almost to her hairline as she stared at Helena in surprise.

"Oh…wow," Dinah muttered feeling the desire for Barbara that was still lingering in Helena's mind. She had known, even without reading either woman that there was something strong between the two older women and sort of hoped they'd finally get a clue and wind up together, but she'd never known Helena felt this strongly about her mentor. The very unamused look on Helena's face told Dinah she'd screwed up…again.

"I'm going to tell you for the last time kid. Stay the fuck out of my head," Helena snapped, yanking her arm away from Dinah's hand.

Dinah flinched at the sharp tone and instinctively hid her hand behind her back. "It was an accident," she protested. "I didn't mean…"

"Sure you did," Helena retorted. "You can't stand not knowing everything that's going on around here, especially with me and you're always trying to snoop around in my private thoughts. Private. Get it?"

Dinah felt her stomach twist painfully as Helena's words stabbed at the insecurities she'd been carrying since she first discovered her abilities. "I'm not," she argued, growing defensive and a little angry. "I can't help what happens when I touch people. I try and I'm getting better but sometimes it just happens. Besides," she added defensively, "I hate to tell you but you're not exactly the dramatically mysterious figure you think you are."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Helena snapped, feeling ashamed of herself for lashing out at the young girl who was still trying to learn her way around her powers, but she couldn't help it. Dinah had come too close to seeing what she had struggled for years to keep hidden and she was torn between fear and massive humiliation.

"Oh come on, Helena. You're always wearing your little dark and broody expressions on your face and stomping around as if the world personally hates you. Then there's your clothes, your sarcasm, your anger… all of it. You're an open book, Helena, especially when it comes to Barbara and I don't need to touch you to be able to read that book."

Helena panicked at that which meant she got angry. "I strongly suggest you leave Barbara out of this," she warned quietly as she took a menacing step toward the teenager.

Dinah wasn't sure what happened but she literally felt something inside of her snap. She was suddenly very, very tired of being yelled at or judged for something she couldn't help and she was more than tired of being threatened. "Or what?" she shot back, as she narrowed her eyes slightly, feeling a thrill of power rush through her as Helena froze misstep and suddenly struggled to move.

"Let me go," Helena ordered. "Now."

"And let you beat the shit out of me for stating the obvious?" Dinah snorted derisively. "I don't think so."

"Dinah, I'm warning you…"

"I'm not afraid of you," Dinah interrupted sharply. "Not anymore. As you can see, I can take care of myself. You and everyone else may hate me and what I am, but suddenly, thanks to you, I've decided that I like it."

"What the hell is your problem?" Helena nearly shouted as she fought against whatever Dinah was doing to her. She hated being restrained, physically or otherwise and the kid knew it. When she got free…

"Hey, what the hell is going on out here?"

Neither Dinah nor Helena looked as Barbara wheeled herself onto the balcony. She had heard the argument from inside and had assumed it was just another one of their little spats that usually ended with them laughing and flopping on the couch together to watch television. Looking at them now, she saw just how wrong she was. This was much different and far worse than any fight they'd ever had. Helena was enraged and obviously trapped by a mental restraint that Dinah had established. Dinah was just as frightening with her deceptively emotionless expression.

When Dinah turned to face her, it broke the hold she had on Helena and predictably, as soon as she was free, Helena charged toward the teenager, bent on reminding the girl of the dangers of pissing her off.

"Helena stop," Barbara ordered, fearing the younger brunette was about to throw Dinah over the rail.

"She went too far this time," Helena growled, only barely reigning in her fury. "She's always shoving her way into my life and my head and now she's using those powers of hers on me. On ME!"

"Well what do you know, big bad Huntress is a tattle-tale," Dinah sneered, drawing startled glances from both of the older woman.

Barbara frowned as she looked anxiously at her young ward. Dinah had seemed a little…off, the last couple of days and had been less boisterous than usual, but when Barbara asked about it, Dinah said she was fine so she had left it alone. She had never regretted a decision more.

"Dinah" she said as soothingly as she could, "please calm down and tell me what's going on with you. I've asked you not to use your powers on one of us unless it was during training. You know better."

Dinah gaped at her guardian, her mentor, her friend, the woman she'd looked to as a second mother; a _better_ mother than her own had been. She thought she could almost feel her heart shatter when she saw Barbara place herself in front of Helena as if she thought Dinah would hurt the brunette. That unconscious gesture was all it took for Dinah to finally see things as they were and she found herself laughing bitterly.

"Of course you'd take your precious Helena's side without even giving me a chance to explain," she muttered scornfully.

Barbara flinched as if she'd been slapped and Helena growled, ready to tear Dinah apart if she'd used her powers against the woman she loved. Only the warmth of Barbara's fingers on her hand kept her from moving.

"Easy Hel," Barbara murmured before turning back to the surprisingly furious young blonde. "I'm sorry Dinah, you're right," she acknowledged apologetically, while choosing to ignore the "precious" comment. "Tell me what happened."

"Are you fucking kidding?" Dinah asked with true surprise. "If I have to remind you to ask for my side, Barbara then what the hell is the point?" She glared between the two women she'd once thought of as her family and sighed as she realized she'd made a horrible mistake. Maybe she would have been better off with the Redmond's after all.

"You know what? Just forget it," she exclaimed tiredly. "I'm sorry I tripped," she told Helena. "I'm sorry I can't help seeing things when I touch people and I'm sorry I accidently grabbed your arm to keep from falling over the balcony and killing myself." Tears of frustration and rejection stung Dinah's eyes as she thought back to the words thrown at her by her former best friend and everyone else who'd found out her secret. "In fact, let's just say I'm sorry for ever coming here and shoving my way into the little dysfunctional love nest you two have going here."

Hearing Barbara's gasp and seeing Helena's eyes narrow made Dinah realized she'd said too much.

"I'm sorry," she said again and walking off the balcony before she said anything else.

"Oh no you don't," Helena called after her.

"Dinah, wait," Barbara said at the same time.

Dinah didn't want to wait. She knew what would happen if she allowed this conversation to continue, but finding the incredibly fast Helena suddenly in front of her, stopped her before she could reach the elevator. "What?" she nearly shouted in frustrated desperation wondering how everything had gotten so out of control.

"Just what the fuck was that crack about a love nest?"

If Dinah hadn't been meta, she would have come close to fainting at the dangerously quiet tone coming from Helena. However, as she had been painfully reminded several times, she was meta and she was also hurt, angry and fed up with the whole situation she'd found herself in.

"I thought it was fairly obvious," she retorted and then smirked. "Well, maybe to everyone else but you two, but that's how you guys roll isn't it? You just soak up all the angst and drama that surrounds you, don't you? It makes you feel all noble and self-sacrificing clinging to all the darkness. Throw in a bit of unrequited love and that's just the perfect little melodrama, isn't it?"

Helen's heart was in her throat and she couldn't even bear to look at Barbara, fearing she'd see understanding and pity in the compassionate green eyes. She could handle anything but pity. Instead, she focused all of her energy on Dinah.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she bit out, stepping right into Dinah's space, noses nearly touching. "How can you talk to Barbara like that after everything she's done for you."

Dinah barked out a laugh. "Yes, you took in the unwanted stray and made sure I knew how much you were sacrificing to do it every single day. Yeah I'm so blessed."

"Oh my God," Helena retorted, torn between hurt, anger and concern. "Why are you being such a little brat."

"Helena stop," Barbara said desperately pushing her chair close to the brunette so she could try to pull the two women apart.

Helena heard the tears in Barbara's voice. The sound broke her heart and made her want to beat some sense into the young girl whose telepathic abilities apparently didn't extend to her guardian. However, never able to resist that sad voice, Helena stepped back, scowling furiously even as she seriously wondered what was wrong with the girl and then accepting with no small amount of shame that she was the one who drove Dinah to her little meltdown.

"Fine, you talk to her and find out what's crawled up her ass all of a sudden," she grumbled, knowing she should apologize, but not yet able to do so.

Dinah glared but didn't respond as she looked down at Barbara. The hurt and worried look in the older woman's eyes caused a lump in Dinah's throat, but it was just a few days too late in coming, she thought bitterly. Suddenly her head began to hurt and that made her even more irritated. "What?" she prodded impatiently.

"Dinah, this isn't like you. Why are you saying these things?" Barbara suddenly wondered if somehow one of the meta villains they'd locked up over the last year had somehow gotten to her and messed with her head.

"No Barbara, no one has done anything to me," Dinah said, pulling the thought from Barbara's mind. Hell, they already thought that breaking into people's minds was all she did, she may as well make it true. "I'm saying them because they need to be said. I've never belonged here. I tried so hard," she sniffed wiping angrily at a lone tear that dared escape. "I did everything you wanted everything you asked without complaint. I tried to show you I was happy so you wouldn't think I was too much trouble but even that irritated you. Nothing I did was good enough and I was always in the way but I always knew. I knew that you," she pointed at Barbara, "only took me in because my mother made you and you only allowed me to stay so you could monitor my powers and make sure I used them the way you wanted me to. You," she gestured at the glaring Helena, "never wanted me here at all. You've made that very clear."

"That's not true," Barbara protested urgently, feeling each word cutting deeply because she knew that if Dinah truly felt that way, there had to be some truth behind it.

"Yes it is," she scoffed. "Every single time I talk to Helena, she warns me not to touch her or go poking around her brain, like I'm some sort of mind rapist or something and you…nothing and nobody else exists once Helena shows up. How many times have we returned from sweeps, both of us bruised, bleeding and hurting and you send me to the bathroom to clean my own wounds alone while you personally fix her up, not even bothering to see how badly I'm hurt? Not bothering to see if I had been affected by the sick, disgusting thoughts spewing from the thugs and would be rapists we beat up? When you do get around to seeing me, your first thought is to remind me how I screwed up or tell me to be more careful because I'm potentially dangerous, like I didn't already know that. I'm nothing to you but another mouth to feed and another freak on the streets."

Barbara opened her mouth to argue but found she couldn't. She remembered an incident just like that happening a few days earlier. "Dinah, first of all, you are _not_ a freak and I swear, I never meant to make you feel that you didn't matter. You do. You're family and I do love you. It's just that Helena and I have a…"

"History," Dinah interrupted coldly. "Yeah, so I've heard. Over and over. Well, I have a history too and as horrible as what happened to you and Helena was, you aren't the only people to suffer in life. Yes, Helena's mother was killed and my heart hurts at what she had to go through, but you know what Helena? Your mother didn't leave you willingly. Mine did. She didn't want me."

"You know that's not what happened honey," Barbara told her as quietly as she could, her own heart aching for the increasingly agitated teen, wondering how long the girl had been holding all of this in and how she'd missed it.

"Yeah, that's what 'mom' said when she finally did come back, but I didn't believe her, not even after she was killed by Hawke. Yeah, that's right. My mother not only abandoned me once, but she came back into my life only to leave it again. So you aren't the only one with abandonment issues Helena. Do you know what it's like to always wonder know what was so wrong with you that it drove her away? To wonder why your own mother didn't want you, your foster parents didn't want you, the kids at school didn't want you? That the two people you came to see as family didn't want you? Do you know what that's like for me? Do you even care?"

Barbara was truly alarmed by how close to hysterics the girl was. Her emotions were spiraling and her grip on her powers had slipped so badly paintings were beginning to rattle on the wall. She took a deep breathe, hoping that she could calm the girl.

"Dinah please, you need to calm down now honey," she soothed, looking to Helena for help.

When she'd heard Dinah bringing up Selena, Helena came very close to giving into her rage but hearing the situation with Black Canary from Dinah's point of view, her anger vanished and she was hit by an enormous wave of guilt at having been so caught up in her own loss, she hadn't seen the teenager had lost just as much. Maybe more.

"Dinah," she started hesitantly, not sure exactly of what she wanted to say, but knowing she'd failed the young girl terribly and needed to make it right.

"No, it's my turn," Dinah interrupted sharply, knowing if she didn't get this out now she never would and it was eating her up inside. She closed her eyes for a moment, willing her violently swirling emotions to settle, relieved when everything in the room stopped moving. She turned her eyes to Barbara.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you," she said seriously gesturing at Barbara's chair, "Yes, you lost a big part of who you were, but has it occurred to you that you even though you can't walk, you still have your mind and your upper body. You also have a lot of people who love you and you're more powerful with your mind and your weapons than just about anyone I know." Dinah paused as she felt herself begin to weaken and the maelstrom of emotions rioting inside her begin to settle. She wasn't about to tell Barbara that her most powerful weapon were those green eyes that could have anyone doing just about anything with one look. Just then, Barbara shared a glance with Helena and her resolve stiffened again as she was once more reminded of her place in the so-called family.

"And Barbara, I know your parents died too, it seems like that's the only thing all of us have in common," she muttered almost to herself, "but your parents were different," she continued. "They left you with a wonderful man who has loved you like his own daughter and raised you to be a strong and formidable woman. Helena, " she turned to the sulking brunette, "Selena left you with Barbara who helped you deal with your loss as well as your meta abilities . When my mother left, I got stuck with foster parents who had no idea how to handle someone like me. They were afraid of me just like everyone else and when they weren't trying to beat my powers out of me, they avoided me, afraid I would touch them and read their thoughts…just like you. Just like everyone."

"We've never been afraid of you," Barbara objected, nearly choking on the tears she fought to hold back as she listened to the hurting girl. The sadness and loneliness emanating from Dinah was breaking her heart.

"Oh no?" Dinah reached out a hand to touch Barbara's cheek and then her lips lifted in a bitter smile and she chuckled without amusement when the redhead instinctively flinched back.

Barbara's eyes slammed shut as she instantly realized her mistake. Backing away was pure instinct. She would have done it if anyone had suddenly reached out to touch her, not just Dinah. Well, anyone but Helena, she admitted ruefully. Oh God, what had she done?

"I'm not afraid of you Dinah," she insisted firmly, the pain of what she'd inadvertently done nearly choking her. She met Dinah's cold blue eyes, willing the girl to see the truth in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Dinah said in resignation as she backed away, the emotions filling the room, including her own were making her head spin. She straightened her spine and gathered her strength. What she was about to say needed to be said calmly so they wouldn't continue to think she was simply having a tantrum.

"As of today, you can go back to your lives together full of self-denial, brooding and obliviousness without fear of my prying where I don't belong," she announced simply. "I'm moving out."

"What? You can't do that?" Helena nearly shouted. Her guilt nearly causing her knees to buckle. She knew she'd been less than welcoming to the youngster when she'd first arrived but she couldn't help it. She had finally reached the point where she thought Barbara was starting to see her as a woman and had only begun her slow subtle seduction of the redhead when Dinah showed up and taken Barbara's attention away and she'd been trying ever since to find another way. Then her unnecessary cruelty earlier….she never truly meant to hurt Dinah and she'd never expected Dinah to turn on them so viciously.

"Why not?" Dinah asked calmly, knowing what Barbara's reply to that would be and looking forward to their reaction to her own answer.

"Because you're a minor and I'm your legal guardian," Barbara shot back in desperation. She was totally lost on how to deal with Dinah at this point. She had never expected that the usually sweet and good-natured girl was holding on to such hostility.

Dinah laughed. Barbra really was predictable, she thought. "Actually no I'm not. It appears to have escaped your usually perfect memory that I turned 18 today. As of today I'm a legal adult and you're no longer my guardian."

"Oh fuck," Helena swore softly, mentally kicking her own ass all over New Gotham.

Barbara frowned as if her mind was double-checking every fact she knew about Dinah and she groaned as she realized the teenager was telling the truth.

"Shit, shit, shit," she swore fervently under her breath and then looked up at the blonde staring at her defiantly. "Dinah, God I'm sorry. I really don't know how I forgot, you know I never forget anything," she said almost pleadingly.

"I guess you're human after all," Dinah muttered, but the tone of her voice gave nothing away.

"So is that what this is about?" Helena asked, more confused than angry now. "You're pissed off because we forgot your birthday?" She wanted to retract that asinine comment as soon as it passed her lips but she couldn't.

Dinah sighed heavily and looked between the two women, shaking her head. "You really think I'd be pissed off just because of a birthday? Did you hear anything I said?" she nearly shouted, fighting back tears. "Do you even know me at all?"

"Dinah," Barbara started.

"No. I'm done," Dinah said harshly. "I think it's time for me to finally find someplace I belong. Somewhere I'm actually wanted."

"Dinah, we do want you," Barbara protested fiercely, wondering how she could possibly convince her. Surely, the telepath could see that. "Can't you feel I'm telling the truth? Can't you tell how we feel about you."

"You just assume that I… no, forget it. I've made my decision. And don't worry, I won't use my abilities to go around killing or mind raping people," she added bitterly and then stepping around Barbara she headed toward the elevator and grabbed her purse. She hit the button and cast one look at the two women who were staring at her as if she'd suddenly grown a third head and she couldn't really blame them. She had no idea what had come over her, but she couldn't…wouldn't take it back.

Against her will, she felt the shock and dismay coming from the two older women, but it didn't seem to matter. Even if she stayed, she'd constantly have to live with being an outsider to the bond that existed between them and a constant witness to the way they seemed to get lost in each other, even if they themselves didn't understand why. On top of that, she'd always have to fight to keep from accidently picking up on stray thoughts or emotions for fear of enraging Helena. She just didn't have the energy anymore and she was tired of always having to defend herself for something she couldn't help.

"Thanks for letting me stay as long as you did," Dinah said sadly just as the elevator arrived. Her head throbbing painfully, she stepped in and waited for the doors to close before she began to panic. She had no idea what she was going to do or where she'd go, but it was for the best. At least that's what she told herself.

BBBBBB

"What the fuck just happened?" Helena asked, stunned. She should have been mocking Dinah's rather childish tantrum, but she couldn't. The pain coming from the girl was too strong and while her actions were overly dramatic, she knew Dinah meant every word she said.

"I failed her and drove her away," Barbara said numbly, just before breaking down into tears. "I made her think we… I didn't care about her."

Helena was instantly on her knees and pulling Barbara her into her arms and murmuring every comforting word she could think of into the distraught woman's ear. In the eight years they'd spent together, she'd rarely seen the usually composed woman so shaken and it hurt her more than just about anything she could imagine.

"No Barbara, you didn't," she whispered fervently in Barbara's ear as she moved one hand to stroke comfortingly along her back. She pulled back slightly and placed a trembling hand on a tear stained cheek. "This…what happened was my fault," she admitted glumly.

Barbara reached up to cover Helena's hand with hers. "What happened outside?" she asked quietly once her tears had stopped.

Helena tried to move away but Barbara wouldn't allow it. She sighed and unable to help herself, ran her thumb across Barbara's cheek. She briefly thought about lying, but said to hell with it. She caused this fuck up and if her humiliation was the price for trying to set things right she'd pay it.

"It was just like Dinah said," she admitted reluctantly. "She tripped and when she touched me she…she saw something I didn't want her to see and I sort of freaked out." Helena dropped her head in shame as her angry and thoughtless words replayed over in her mind.

Barbara dropped their clasped hands into her lap and used her free hand to lift Helena's eyes to hers. "What did she see Helena?" she asked quietly, her heart racing as she suspected she already knew the answer and unsure of what it meant.

Helena swallowed and then swallowed again as she braced herself to lay her heart at Barbara's feet. "She saw… she saw the truth about how I feel about you."

Barbara's eyes shut tightly at the revelation she had known was coming but was still ill prepared to hear. "And how…how exactly do you feel about me?" she prodded quietly.

"This isn't the time," Helena prevaricated, trying not to succumb to an impossible hope.

Barbara offered a shaky smile and placed her hand on Helena's face. "Oh but it is. This...dance or whatever it is we've been doing for so long is part of what has driven Dinah to this point don't you think?"

Helena inhaled sharply. "What are you saying Barbara?"

Despite her anxiousness to find Dinah and her worry for the teen's mental state, she found herself temporarily lost in Helena's hopeful blue eyes. Eyes that held more love than Barbara had ever seen in anyone else's. Knowing that time was short she slid the hand resting on Helena's face up into her short dark hair and pulled the befuddled face close to hers and captured Helena's startled lips.

It was a brief kiss, but there was no mistaken the intent behind it and Helena fought not to take complete control over it and release the desire that had been simmering just inside of her for years.

"Barbara?" She finally whispered; confusion, excitement and fear for Dinah all warring inside of her.

"Helena, what I'm saying is that Dinah was right. We've spent so much time denying or avoiding how we feel about each other and all that did was just make it worse and we…I found myself unable to see anything but you and you became overly protective of your thoughts."

Barbara took a breath and looked away nervously, terrified that maybe she and Dinah had both been wrong about Helena's feelings but she couldn't give up now. "Maybe, if we both acknowledge that there's an…um...attraction between us, we can finally shoot the herd of elephants that have been stampeding through the Clocktower and start seeing what's going on around us."

Helena closed her eyes and mentally groaned. She was hearing what she'd wanted to hear for so long, but it was so not the right time to do anything about it. Though Helena did feel compelled to make one small correction and lifted her hands to cup Barbara's face, making sure the older woman could see how very serious she was. "It's more than an attraction Barbara," she whispered. "At least for me."

Barbara shivered at the quiet intensity. "For me too," she acknowledged seriously. "But now, we have a lost bird to bring home.'

"Definitely, but we will be following up on this later." The tone of Helena's voice was more innocent question than a statement and Barbara couldn't help but offer a gentle smile and a nod.

"I'm going to call her friend Gabby and find out if she has any idea of what's going on," Barbara commented, her mind fully back her ward. "I can't believe I couldn't see how much she's been hurting."

Helena nodded. "Me too, but God, she's so damned perky all the time. How were we supposed to know? We're not the psychics," she argued, but it didn't have much fire in it. She should have known been able to see it but she couldn't. She had been to lost in her own drama.

Barbara shrugged. "All we can do is be better," she said firmly, "but first we have to find her and convince her to come home."

"Yeah, but I can't promise not to…" Helena paused as the phone rang. Hoping it was Dinah, she put it on speaker.

"Dinah?" Helena asked hopefully.

"No, it's Gabby."

Both Helena and Barbara sighed in disappointment. "Sorry Gabby. Dinah isn't here. She left a little while ago. You haven't talked to her, have you?"

There was a long pause. "No, but I need to. Do you know where she went?"

Barbara suddenly had a suspicion of what might have set Dinah off. "No, she didn't say. She was really upset," she said pointedly. "You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

There was another long pause before they heard a telling sniffle. "I…yeah," Gabby said, and it was obvious she was fighting tears. "I caused it."

"What happened?" Helena asked as calmly as possible.

"I…well I had taken Dinah to dinner for her birthday and we had just left the restaurant when we saw these big ugly guys picking on a couple of kids. When she started to get involved I told her it was too dangerous and to just call the cops, but then she did something…she moved her hands or something and the big guys went flying. They got up and charged us and I… I don't know what she was doing but she kept them from hurting me, hurting us without even touching them and she eventually slammed them into the wall until they were unconscious and finally called the cops. When she turned back to me, I guess…well I freaked out. I…"

Gabby's rambling tale broke off as she began to cry in earnest. "I didn't mean it," she finally said once she was able to speak again.

Barbara's eyes were closed as she could imagine in detail how the girl had reacted and how it had affected Dinah. "What didn't you mean Gabby?" she asked gently.

"I…I was afraid. I called her a freak and told her to stay away from me and I never wanted to see her again."

"Oh Jesus," Helena groaned. She ran her hands through her hair, sadness and sympathy for the girl she considered a sister, filling her senses.

"I swear I didn't mean it," Gabby pleaded desperately. "I just… I didn't know what to think and I panicked."

"We know," Barbara said in understanding, even as she added one more thing to the 'it's my fault' list. She'd been the one who'd insisted Dinah keep her talents hidden from everyone. She should have known the girl would need to confide in someone and that eventually she was bound to find herself in situation where she slipped. Some genius she was turning out to be. "It's not your fault, Gabby. Dinah's apparently been suppressing a lot of things and it just boiled over tonight," she assured her. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"No," Gabby sniffed, "but I want to help you look. Please?"

Barbara hesitated. She had no desire to let an outsider into the Clocktower. They'd already learned the hard way that it was too risky, but could she do it for Dinah? She didn't even need to think about it. She gave Gabby the address. "Call when you get here and I'll buzz you up."

Gabby agreed and hung up and Barbara turned to Helena who as already putting her boots on. "Well that answers a lot," she said unhappily.

"Poor kid," Helena said sympathetically. "She was getting it from everywhere I guess."

Barbara nodded. "I hope she'll let us try to make it up to her. If we find her that is."

Helena put her transceivers on. "We'll find her," she swore with determination as she entered full Huntress mode. Walking over to Barbara, she dropped a brief but hard kiss on the redhead's lips, still shocked that she was allowed to do so. Before Barbara could reply, she headed to the balcony and with a small wave; she jumped out into the night in search of a little Canary.


	2. Chapter 2

Barbara watched Helena leave with a small amount of envy for the young woman's ability to run freely over the rooftops to search for their charge and a large amount of admiration for the lithe figure. She made her way toward the Delphi trying not to focus on the cutting words Dinah had thrown at them and concentrate only on finding the girl so they could show her how wrong she was and how much she'd come to mean to them. She had just turned on her several monitors when the phone rang.

"Hello...Oh, hi Dad, I'm sorry I can't talk right now. Dinah's run off… what's wrong?" Barbara's heart nearly stopped when she heard what her father had to say.

"She was what?... When? Two days ago?" she shouted as she heard the words she'd never expected to hear. "How the hell did that happen and why wasn't I told?...Okay I understand, I'm sure you're doing what you can to find out…Yes, keep me posted. Thanks for the head's up dad."

Barbara hung up the phone and sat stunned as the news she'd just heard tried to settle into acceptance. Dr. Harleen Quinzel…. Harley Quinn had been released from Arkham Asylum. Just before she released the loudest profanity she'd ever uttered; the phone rang again. It was Gabby, so pushing the psychotic psychiatrist aside for the moment, she entered the code that would let Dinah's friend enter the elevator which would take her to the Clocktower. She would just have to cross the Harley Quinn bridge after they found Dinah and brought her home.

"Fuck!" Dinah swore to herself as she walked the streets of New Gotham wondering what the hell she'd just done. Sure, she had been pissed by Helena's sudden attack, especially after what had happened with Gabby, her so-called best friend and she had been growing more and more frustrated and hurt with the way they treated her and by the way they often ignored her while they sat and pretend not to ogle each other, but she didn't understand the pure rage that had taken over her. Still she couldn't deny it had felt good to tell them the truth about how she felt. Especially since they couldn't be bothered to see there was something wrong with her on their own.

Angrily wiping tears from her cheeks, Dinah continued to walk, having no idea where she was going to go or what she was going to do. God, her head was killing her and she was just so tired. She had no doubt Helena was out looking for her but she just wasn't ready to be found. She decided it would be best to find somewhere to stay for the night and figure out what she wanted to do in the morning. She frowned as it occurred to her she had very little cash and a single credit card that would take Oracle a half a second to trace. She briefly contemplated heading to Wayne Manor but remembered Alfred had gone to visit Dick Grayson in Bludhaven.

"Fuck," she swore again and was only mildly surprised when the garbage can she was walking past fell over. It seemed she couldn't even swear without her powers showing up.

"You're awfully young to be using such language aren't you Miss Lance or do you prefer Redmond?"

Dinah jumped at the silky voice coming from just behind her. How the hell had she not sensed the black stretch limo trailing behind her? Hell, it was ostentatious enough, how had she not seen it? She turned to look as the dark window lowered even further and the speaker leaned forward. Dinah's chest tightened painfully when she saw the beautiful blonde smiling politely at her. Harley Quinn.

Flashes of the pain that this woman had caused so many people, especially Barbara and Helena, ran through her mind and she instantly assumed a fighting stance, expecting to be grabbed by one of the woman's thugs at any second. "Why aren't you in Arkham?" she asked, irritated that her voice shook slightly and that part of her was hoping for Huntress to appear.

"Would you believe I stepped out for a bite to eat? Prison food is rather bland for my tastes," Harley quipped.

"No," Dinah retorted, her eyes darting around trying to sense if there were hidden figures waiting to attack. She was shocked to discover she didn't sense any hint of danger. Not from behind her and more surprisingly, not from the woman watching her from the back of a limo. For some reason that frightened her more than anything.

Harley offered a lighthearted laugh and then stepped out of the car. An elegant eyebrow lifted as she watched Dinah back away from her.

"Easy, Miss…Dinah, isn't it?" Harley said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you," she assured the nervous girl.

"Yeah? Well you'll understand if I don't believe you for a damned second, won't you?" Dinah retorted, breathing deeply and preparing to push out against the former and very unstable psychiatrist if needed.

Harley laughed at that. "You've been hanging around with Helena and Barbara too long my dear. Their suspicious natures seemed to have rubbed off on you."

Dinah flinched at the reminder of what she'd just left and Harley, seeing the reaction moved toward her.

"Don't," Dinah warned and then pushed, feeling a sense of power as she saw a surprised expression cross the older woman's face when she found herself unable to move.

"Impressive," Harley drawled seductively. "You're growing up, Little Bird."

"Don't call me that. I'm not a kid."

Harley hadn't even bothered fighting against the invisible restraint Dinah had placed on her. She'd been in far worse situations and to be honest, she found it rather intriguing. Still, there was something off about the young Meta and she was inexplicably compelled to find out what it was. Or maybe it was just boredom.

"No. Indeed you're not," Harley said in a rare bout of seriousness as she studied the girl in the glow of the streetlight. Young Dinah was quite different than when they had first met. She was definitely a beauty but the once irritatingly bubbly and innocent girl who'd fought her so bravely and fiercely was gone. In her place was a young woman who wore a maturity beyond her years and an air of sorrow and worry that both saddened Harley and called to her at the same time.

In short, this enigmatic girl spelled trouble. The kind of trouble the old Quinn would have happily pursued but the kind the new Quinn needed to avoid. She knew she should run and run fast, but there was just enough crazy left inside of her to keep her from doing so.

"You're interesting little power aside," she continued casually, "what are you doing wandering out here by yourself? Don't you know how dangerous the streets of Gotham are at night? Especially for such a beautiful young woman like yourself?"

"Yeah, well I thought you were still in prison or I wouldn't have left," Dinah muttered, blushing at the compliment. Despite herself, she found herself smiling at the woman's resulting laugh.

"You flatter me, honeybunch."

Dinah shrugged. "Not on purpose."

"Of course not," Harley grinned, "but you haven't answered my question…wait, let me guess. I am still a psychiatrist after all," she commented drily.

"Go ahead," Dinah said nonchalantly.

"I'd say, given the lateness of the hour and the fact I haven't yet been beaten to a pulp by the lovely Huntress, you've run away."

Dinah scowled. ""Running away is what kids do. As of today, I'm legal and not anybody's responsibility. So, I decided it was time to move out and I left."

Harley wanted to point out that that was kind of the definition of running away but she could see the girl was still obviously distressed.

"I'm sorry my dear," she said sincerely. "I didn't mean to strike a nerve. So," she wisely decided to change the subject. "It's your birthday then? Why don't I take you for a late dinner as a small little birthday present and you tell Auntie Quinn all about it?"

Dinah gaped at the blonde. "Dinner? With you? Are you crazy?" she sputtered.

Harley grinned. "That's the rumor," she said drily.

Dinah swallowed, and almost instinctively tightened the mental hold she had on the smaller woman. "I meant, why the hell would I go anywhere with you?"

Harley refused to acknowledge the small flicker of inexplicable pain that caused her. "I realize we have a bit of an unpleasant history," she acknowledged.

"Unpleasant?" Dinah asked incredulously. "You're one of the worst criminals in Gotham history, Dr. Quinn. You betrayed Helena's trust in the worst way possible and then you broke into our home and nearly killed Barbara. All of us. I'd say that's a bit more than unpleasant."

"Well yes, when you phrase it that way," Harley remarked with a teasing grin but then she turned serious. "Does it change anything if I tell you I didn't escape from Arkham? That I was released a couple of days ago, all nice and depressingly legal?"

Dinah looked at the woman for a long moment and found herself believing her. She knew that had Quinn actually escaped, the woman would be happily bragging about it. Still… "No, it doesn't."

Harley's admiration for the girl…no, young woman, increased. "Look Dinah, I understand your reluctance and quite frankly I'd think less of you if you _didn't_ fear me, but there are things you don't understand about me. Things I don't really understand," she added almost to herself before focusing back on the girl. "The truth is, I saw you walking, looking like someone just kicked your favorite puppy and, hard as it may be to believe for both of us, I found myself wanting to help."

"Why?" Dinah asked suspiciously.

Harley looked at her as she struggled to find the answer for that. "I really don't know," she admitted honestly.

Dinah didn't know why but that simple honesty made her feel a little better. "I don't trust you," she said bluntly.

"No reason you should," Harley agreed pleasantly. "However, why don't you use your mental mojo and look at my intentions. I promise that I'm not up to any evil…tonight," she smirked, "I just saw another woman in distress and felt a rare urge to offer my assistance. Go ahead and read me if you want to be sure. I don't mind."

Dinah blinked at the offer. "You don't mind?" she asked doubtfully. Why would a virtual stranger offer her mind to Dinah when those she was closest to backed away from her? Unless it was a trap.

"It's not a trap," Harley grinned, reading Dinah like a book. "I swear on my…let's see, what is it I value most in life?" she asked casually, while seriously wondering what she truly did have that had any real, intrinsic value. What was the one thing she trusted above all else? It was rather sad that there as only one thing she could think of. "I swear on my own life," she finally said, with no touch of sarcasm in her voice. She'd once thought there was something…someone else. In fact, she'd clung to that one man so desperately it had eventually driven her mad. It took years but she'd finally discovered what a mistake that had been.

Dinah stared at Harley for a very long uncomfortable moment and while keeping the mental hold in place, she tentatively stepped forward and placed trembling fingers on the woman's shoulder. Her eyes widened in confused disbelief by what she felt. At first all she sensed was a low simmering buzz of something dark hidden in Harley's mind, something Dinah instinctively knew was the dormant madness that had driven Quinn at her darkest and she could _feel_ it fighting to be let loose. She also could feel the very tight leash Harley had on it and against Dinah's will, and she found herself reluctantly impressed by the sheer mental strength the woman must have, but mostly all she felt coming from the doctor was sincere compassion and a mild curiosity. Unless the woman was extremely adept at hiding inside her mind, which Dinah knew was very possible, Harley wasn't lying. At least she didn't believe she was lying and now Dinah was more confused than ever. Why wasn't she running away or pounding the woman into dust?

Dinah narrowed her eyes. "So, I'm just supposed to believe a seriously badass cuckoo who gets off on playing with people, wants to take me, her enemy out for a birthday dinner?" Dinah blurted and then wondered if she was about to be murdered in the street.

Once again, Harley merely laughed at the girl's outspokenness. "Oh, I do like you," she purred as she ran her eyes over the girl she'd just realized was quite striking. And way too young, she reminded herself.

"Why? Because I said you're looney?" Dinah asked, trying not to think of the way those mesmerizing blue eyes examined her and how it made her feel.

"That's part of it," Harley admitted. "I respect honesty, no matter how painful it is. And I admire the fact that you don't trust me. The fact is I have no intention of telling you I've, 'gone straight,' so to speak. I find living outside the law to be somewhat liberating. However," she added, holding up a hand when Dinah started to say something. "I've only been out of Arkham for a couple of days and haven't quite decided what I want to do with myself just yet. So, until then, I'm a semi-normal citizen of New Gotham. I'm also taking my pills like a good girl so I'm reasonably sane. So, what do you say?"

Dinah stood there, picking up no malice from the woman, but given her own talents, Dinah couldn't be sure Harley Quinn wasn't able to block her. "I don't think…" she paused, horrified by her inability to just say no. Something in the beautiful features of the woman watching her without even a hint of impatience confused her. Harley Quinn had made Helena's and Barbara's lives miserable and she'd scared the hell out of Dinah, yet there wasn't even a trace of evil present.

"Come on sweetheart," Harley tempted. "I promise, just a nice quick dinner and I'll help you figure out what you're going to do next."

Dinah froze at the endearment she'd heard Barbara call Helena too many times to count. Barbara had never called her that. No one had that she could remember. Suddenly all the anger and loneliness that had driven her from the Clocktower returned full force and she braced herself and hoped she wasn't about to make a huge mistake.

"Alright," she said as firmly as she could and then suddenly remembering the hold she still held on the other woman, released her will. "I'll go to dinner with you, but it better not be fast food," she said haughtily, even as her lips lifted in a cautious smile.

"Perish the thought," Harley laughed and slid her arm through Dinah's and led her to the limo letting the girl enter first. As she slid in next to Dinah, she deftly pocketed the cellphone she had managed to lift from Dinah's jacket. _You've still got it_ , Harley smirked to herself.

"Sam, please take us to Intermezzo," she told her driver.

"Yes ma'am," Sam replied and then without direction, raised the privacy window.

"Intermezzo?" Dinah asked incredulously. "That's the most expensive restaurant in Gotham," she protested. "I'm not even closed to being dressed up enough to eat there."

Harley again examined the young Dinah. True, her jeans, t-shirt and hooded jacket wouldn't even be allowed past the hostess stand…normally.

"Leave that to me, dear," Harley said with an arrogant but remarkably charming grin.

Dinah couldn't hold back a laugh, finding herself relaxing slightly. Having full confidence in her ability to protect herself if Harley tried something, she let herself appreciate having someone looking out for her. Even if it was a psychopathic criminal.

"Damnit," Barbara swore in frustration as every single lead she found turned into a dead end.

"We'll find her," Gabby said quietly, placing a cautious hand on her former teacher's shoulder. "We have to."

Barbara turned to look at the girl, seeing the sadness and worry in her eyes. "I know Gabby. It will be alright. We'll get her back and fix things. All of us."

Gabby nodded and went back to studying the screens.

"How are you doing, Huntress? Any luck?"

Helena heard Barbara's voice, hating the almost frantic sound of her voice. A tone she rarely heard, especially on comms. Still her own guilt, frustration and worry had her doing something she knew she would regret later.

"Don't you think I would have said something if I was having any luck?" she snapped, cursing her damned short temper when she heard the injured inhalation of Barbara's breath.

"Huntress…"

"I'm sorry Oracle. I didn't mean that," Helena interrupted sincerely, hating to have put the hurt in Barbara's voice. "It's just … I haven't seen any sign of her and I keep getting distracted by the idiots deciding they'd rather mug people for money instead of working for it."

"Alright He…Huntress. I understand. Do you want to come in and rest and get something to eat?"

"I can't. Not until we find Canary."

Barbara was about to reply when her phone rang. Her heart stopped when she saw Dinah's name on the caller ID. "Standby Huntress," she said as she picked up the phone.

"Dinah? Thank God, where…"

"Hello Barbara. I believe I have something of yours."

Barbara fought the urge to throw up when she heard the friendly and all too chilling voice of Harley Quinn. "Quinn. What the hell have you done with Dinah?" she nearly growled, trying to ignore the snarling profanity coming from the woman listening on the other end of the comms.

"Such language for a teacher," Harley teased.

"I don't know how you managed to persuade the parole board to let you out, but I'll make sure you're back in Arkham before you get comfortable and if you harm Dinah in anyway, I'll bury you under it," she growled, absolutely meaning it. She always told Helena and Dinah that they didn't kill, but if Harley Quinn so much as scratched Dinah, she'd make an exception. She'd made a horrible mistake in not telling the young girl how much she meant to her, to all of them and if that psycho bitch tried anything before she could, Barbara wouldn't hesitate to make her pay for it.

Harley snorted. "I'm disappointed in you Barbara," she drawled sarcastically. "It seems you've developed a taste for the melodramatic and I should tell you that it's not really becoming."

"I don't really care what you think about me," Barbara replied hotly. "I want Dinah back. Now!"

Harley rubbed the back of her neck, trying to hold on to her temper. "Just calm down. I have no intention of hurting her. To be honest, I actually quite like her."

Barbara snorted. "That's not really reassuring," she bit out. Just then, the balcony door swung open and Helena nearly ran to her side and tried to grab the phone.

"Helena stop," Barbara ordered, holding the phone away from the agitated woman.

"Quinn, you bitch, where the hell is she?"

Barbara sighed and then put the call on speaker phone knowing there was no way to keep Helena from interfering even as she pulled up the GPS tracking system, trying to trace the signal from Dinah's phone.

"Helena, it's nice to hear your sexy voice," Harley drawled.

"Well excuse me if I'm more than a bit surprised and less than happy to hear yours," Helena snarled, glaring at Barbara, who simply shrugged and mouthed 'later'.

"I'm afraid it's a long story, but I assure you, my release is legitimate and as I told Dinah, I'm not criminally inclined at the moment, although we all know that won't last long."

"I'm going to put you back in Arkham before you have time to become inclined," Helena said angrily.

"Oh, how cute, you and Barbara are even making the same threats. Have you two finally become an official couple then?" Harley retorted lightly.

"None of your fucking business," Helena snapped. "Where's Dinah?"

"As I'm sure the lovely Oracle is already trying to trace the signal for this phone, I'll save her some time and just tell you we're having a late dinner at Intermezzo."

Barbara looked at Helena and nodded, confirming Harley's statement. "You expect us to believe you took Dinah out for a simple dinner?" she scoffed.

"If you call Intermezzo simple, you've obviously never eaten there," Harley commented. "And yes, I do. I saw the poor girl walking the streets earlier and thought she looked a bit despondent so I stopped and we…chatted a bit. She has developed some very interesting powers," she added.

"Get to the point," Helena prodded roughly.

"You really need to work on that impatience of yours dear," Harley replied. "The point is, she mentioned it was her birthday and as I have no plans right now to occupy me, I decided to take her to dinner. And then I stole her phone."

Helena hated the fact that she snorted at the last sentence. If nothing else, Harley had a playfully honest sense of humor that was very difficult to resist. "Why?"

"Because I know she ran off and that you're probably worried. So here I am. I'm letting you know she's with me and remains in perfect health."

Barbara shivered as various scenarios ran through her head. There was something different in Harley's voice she couldn't really identify. If it were anyone else, she'd say it was sincerity.

"Okay fine. Thank you for calling. You can leave Dinah there and we'll be there to pick her up," Barbara said coldly.

"Or you can stay and let me kick your ass," Helena muttered, drawing a glare from Barbara and a lighthearted laugh from Harley.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass on both of those delightful options," Harley said, all traces of humor gone from her voice. "I'm very well that Huntress could easily show up here, beat me within an inch of my life and take Dinah anyway, but I'd advise against it."

"Is that a threat?" Helena asked dangerously.

"Put your claws away little Kitty," Harley said, fighting her own temper. "What I'm trying to tell you is that from what Dinah has told me, which isn't much so you can stop brooding about that, she's not at all happy with you two right now. She's having some major self-esteem issues right now and is feeling lost, alone and quite angry. She needs to be away from you right now. Leave her alone for tonight."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Barbara shouted.

"Well, psychotic tendencies aside, I'm a trained psychologist," Harley retorted. "Look, as I told her, I have no plans on living a model, law-abiding and utterly boring existence. You know it and I know it. Tweaking the nose of the NGPD is just too entertaining to give it up completely. That being said, I'm not feeling up to any criminal activities the moment. My concern for Dinah is sincere and free from motive."

"How did you even get her to go anywhere with you?" Barbara asked, feeling a tension headache from worry, remorse and confusion, building behind her eyes.

"I let her read me," Harley answered as if that was the dumbest question in the world. "It's a truly remarkable gift she has and it's rather heartbreaking that she hates herself for it."

Helena closed her eyes at that, knowing it was her fault Dinah felt that way. The gasp coming from Gabby told her she wasn't the only one feeling that way.

"So, what exactly is your plan Quinn?" Helena asked shortly. "Ransom?"

Harley sighed. "I do hate repeating myself," she muttered almost as if she was talking to herself. "I told you, I have no ulterior motives in regards to Dinah right now. I bought her dinner and planned to check her into the Gotham City Hotel…alone," she added before the two older women could protest.

"What?" All three women in the Clocktower shouted at once.

"She needs a place to stay," Harley explained. "Just leave her alone tonight and then go see her tomorrow."

"That's unacceptable," Barbara answered.

"That's your only option I'm afraid. You know, I didn't have to call and tell you anything."

"True," Barbara reluctantly agreed.

"I'm going to check her into a suite at the hotel and I will have her call you. Satisfied?"

"Not by a long shot," Helena answered shortly.

"Maybe you should talk to Barbara about that," Harley said suggestively.

"I expect a call from Dinah in one hour," Barbara said, ignoring Harley's innuendo. "I'll know if she's feeling threatened, no matter what she may say to the contrary."

"Really? Just like you knew how upset she's been?"

Barbara couldn't prevent the flinch at the not so subtle dig. "One hour, Quinn."

Harley chuckled. "One hour. And Helena, I have no doubt you'll be lingering outside of the restaurant and peeking in the windows. We'll be where you can see us but do try not to be too obvious. I have a feeling that of the two of you, Dinah is the least interested in talking to you."

Helena exhaled sharply as Harley disconnected. "God," she said shoving her fingers through her hair and pacing agitatedly.

"She's wrong Hel," Barbara said quietly, watching the young woman with concern.

"No, she's not," Helena said sadly. "We can say a lot of things about Harley Quinn or Harleen Quinzel…whichever one she's posing as this time, but she is nothing if not brutally honest. I think it's because she finds it more amusing that way."

"So, you believe her that she's not going to hurt Dinah?"

Helena looked at Barbara, longing to take her in her arms and ease the pain on her face, but she remembered Dinah's friend who was watching them curiously and held back.

"I do. If she were up to something, she would have taken great pleasure in throwing it in our faces. As I said, brutal honesty is her favorite past time."

Barbara sighed and sat back in her chair. "We don't really have a choice but to believe her. At least we know that Dinah is strong enough to sense if Quinn is planning something and defend herself."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do just what she said I'd do. I'm going to go to Intermezzo and keep an eye on them. I'll make sure Dinah stays safe even if I have to camp outside her hotel room all night."

"She'll know you're there Hel," Barbara reminded her.

"Oh. Well we'll figure out something after she calls and you figure out if she really does feel safe."

"Be careful Helena," Barbara said seriously. "I don't trust Quinn for a second."

"I don't trust her either, but believe me. Dinah will never see me," Helena said and then grinned. "You more than anyone know how sneaky I can be."

Barbara chuckled. Knowing where Dinah is had taken a lot of the stress off, even if knowing who she was with made her queasy. "That I do. You've given me several small heart attacks over the years."

Unable to resist, Helena leaned down to whisper in Barbara's ear. "Once we have Dinah back, I plan on trying to give you a lot more than that." She placed a gentle kiss on a blazing red cheek and then shot out of the Clocktower to keep watch over her canary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"I'm terribly sorry," Harley apologized smoothly as she slid into the booth next to Dinah. "I needed to make a phone call."

Dinah eyed her suspiciously. "To who?" she asked cautiously, though surprisingly she didn't really think Harley had arranged a trap.

Harley simply laughed delightedly. "Relax, Little Bird, I never plot on an empty stomach."

Feeling slightly ashamed of herself for doing so, Dinah found herself giggling. Part of her accepted that maybe she was being hypnotized by the doctor and former Arkham resident, but she discovered she didn't really care; she sort of liked the attention.

"If that's really true, then I should probably see to it that you never eat again," she retorted, sipping the soda the waitress had brought her while she waited.

"You could try," Harley said and then offered a heated smile as she ran her eyes slowly over her companion. "However, I should warn you darling, I have a _very_ healthy appetite," she finished suggestively and a bit wistfully. Dinah really was quite beautiful and Harley was rather surprised to realize the girl was completely unaware of it. Still, though she herself was far from old, even Harley Quinn wasn't so far gone as to try to seduce a barely legal child.

Dinah didn't have to have a mirror to know how red her cheeks were, they were burning and the self-satisfied smile on the older woman's face made it worse, but something about having such a charismatic and beautiful older woman flirt with her and look at her the way Harley just had, caused an unusual flutter in her stomach. "That's good to know," she finally choked out.

Harley paused while the waitress brought her martini and then took their orders. When the girl was gone, Harley slid Dinah's phone across the table, surprising the young blonde.

"Since I made such a fuss about honesty earlier, I should tell you that I contacted your guardian," she said casually before leaning back in her seat.

Dinah frowned. "Barbara? Why would you do that?" she asked, feeling inexplicably betrayed. Her anger had faded but she wasn't ready to face them yet.

"Because, dear child, she needed to know you're alright, especially since you're with me."

"I'm not a child," Dinah snapped. "I may be only eighteen, but seeing how I spent most of my childhood and everything I've been doing for the last couple of years, I think I deserve better than that."

Harley offered a sheepish smile. "I suppose I can't argue with that. Maturity isn't just a number and no mere child would have been able to stand up to me as bravely as you did. However, running away is something children do."

Dinah started to argue and then sighed. "I know. I'm not even sure why I left. Well I know why but I just felt so suffocated and…"

"Alone?" Harley interrupted. Now that her sanity had been somewhat restored, she was finally able to truly recognize hurt in other people's eyes. She wasn't sure she cared for that new ability, but it was what it was.

"Yeah."

Harley couldn't explain it, but she found herself hurting for the poor girl. Nobody, with one possible exception, had ever known how often Harley had felt the same loneliness. Carefully, she reached out and covered Dinah's hand, knowing the blonde would be able to sneak into her thoughts if she wanted and she wasn't bothered by that fact at all.

"I told them to leave you alone tonight," she assured her, willing Dinah to sense her sincerity.

Dinah couldn't think. Very rarely did anyone, well anyone who knew about her abilities, willingly touch her. Between that and the very warm fingers on her arm, she temporarily forgot where she was. She looked into Harley's blue eyes that were nothing but kind and she was nearly overwhelmed by confusion. Suddenly her senses picked up something unwelcome and she frowned.

"Helena's out there isn't she?"

Harley nodded. "You can't be surprised by that."

Dinah snorted. "I guess not. She and Barbara both have massive control issues, though Helena will deny that until the end," Dinah muttered. "I'm more surprised that she's not in here beating the shit out of you."

Harley chuckled. "We reached a tentative cease fire," she admitted. "She will be talking to you tomorrow however."

"Is she planning on following me all night or something?"

"Well no. You see, I told her I was taking you to the Gotham Towers and getting you a room for the night. No arguing," she added, seeing Dinah about to protest and then she saw the girls cheeks suddenly turn pink and blue eyes blink before quickly roaming over Harley's elegantly suited figure.

"Why are you…what did you say?" Dinah stammered, undecided if she was more afraid or excited by the prospect of an illicit night in a hotel room with the powerfully sexy woman sitting next to her.

Harley shifted nervously as blue eyes examined her. Part of her wondered what the girl saw when she looked at her but she ignored that curiosity for now. "Relax darling," she smiled fondly. "As I suspect you're low on funds at the moment and as I doubt you'd be willing to come home with me, I'm just going to check you in to the hotel so you have a nice safe place to stay tonight and then I'll leave."

"Oh," Dinah said, somewhat dejectedly.

Harley couldn't help but be a bit flattered by the girl's obvious disappointment and something told her that Dinah's esteem could definitely use a little boosting with the truth.

"At the risk of revealing my still very wicked side," Harley commented casually pretending she hadn't read Dinah like a book, "and in the spirit of honesty, I should admit that if you were just a few years older, you most definitely wouldn't be staying there alone," she finished, an honest regretful sigh escaping her. She hid a smile at the expected blush that instantly appeared and ran a thumb over the Dinah's knuckles.

"Why are you different?" Dinah blurted, not really sure if she was asking why Harley wasn't evil anymore or why she didn't mind touching her.

Harley didn't have to have psychic abilities to know that Dinah had two questions wrapped up in that one. She decided to focus on the implied question first.

"You mean, why am I not wreaking havoc and terrorizing people?" she asked with no malice in her voice. It was a valid question after all.

"Yeah. I don't understand how you could be as...well, crazy as you were one minute and then perfectly normal now. No offense."

Harley smiled again, charmed despite herself. Such a combination of power and innocence was fascinating and rather enthralling. "None taken, sweetie. It's just one of those things that are so complicated it's simple. Or is it so simple it's complicated?" She added thoughtfully and then they were interrupted when the waitress appeared with the lobster salads they'd both ordered.

"How about we eat first and then I'll explain."

"Yes, you will," Dinah said confidently before digging into her salad.

Harley laughed and then began to eat her own salad.

"Okay, I'm finished, now tell me," Dinah ordered.

Harley snorted as she put her fork down. She really was liking Dinah more and more. She looked at the girl's salad bowl, which was still half-full. "You know if you want dessert you need to finish your dinner," she said, eyes gleaming with suppressed laughter.

"It's a good thing I don't want dessert then," Dinah retorted, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh Dinah, I wish…" Harley shook her head and then sighed. "Where should I start? Do you want to know why I betrayed Helena and attacked Barbara?"

Dinah shook her head. "No. Everything you said and did was pretty self-explanatory. At the time, I thought you were just plain evil, but I know it was more than that. Everything you did before then was because you are…were…" she trailed off, not sure how to finish that.

"Batty?" Harley drawled and lifted an eyebrow innocently.

"Not really funny," Dinah replied, though her lips twitched.

"Really? I thought it was."

"Quit trying to change the subject. A person doesn't suddenly just become sane so either you're the best actress in the world, or something happened. I think I deserve to know what that was."

Harley studied the innocent blue eyes that were watching her closely and she was startled to see they were free of any judgment or distrust. _Foolish, sweet girl,_ she couldn't help but think. "I suppose you do."

"I won't bore you with my entire life story," Harley began but the tone of her voice definitely said that was non-negotiable. "I'm sure you can probably guess that my…mental hiccup if you will, was instigated by my obsession with Mr. J…the Joker."

Dinah heard a small hitch in Harley's voice and wondered just how much pain that evil freak had caused her along with everyone else he came in contact with. "I figured as much," she said softly.

"I'd managed to become obsessively fixated with him while working as an intern at Arkham. I found him fascinating and quite amusing and it became almost addictive talking to him. It was if he could see beneath every façade I'd ever worn and managed to find the real me that I wasn't even aware existed."

"Did he drug you or something?" Dinah asked incredulously, having no idea how anyone could fall in

love with that creepy, pasty-faced monster.

Harley gave a short laugh. "If only it were that easy," she said seriously. "The fact is, even if he had slipped me something, well, something other than the deliciously obvious," she said with a suggestive wink, enjoying the pink that instantly flooded Dinah's cheeks as she picked up on the innuendo, "it is very likely it wouldn't have worked."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that my friendship with a certain someone left me with an immunity to most toxins. It's come in quite handy, I must say. People are always trying to inject me with something."

"I can't imagine why," Dinah observed drily.

Harley laughed delightedly at that. "You really are quite precious," she said sincerely and then continued.

"As time went by, I spent an increasing amount of time with Joker. No matter how I tried, I couldn't stay away. We continued to talk and as cliché as it may be, I fell for him. He called to the part of me I'd never really acknowledged before. He became everything to me and once he was free, he took me with him and I discovered that I craved him worse than any drug. I craved what he gave me that no one else could."

Dinah saw the dark look cross the older woman's face. It wasn't an evil darkness, but more a darkness of disillusionment. "What could that monster have possibly given to you?"

Harley fought the instinctive urge to attack the girl for daring to insult her Mr. J, but that was in the past. A past she refused to revisit. "Power," she answered simply.

"Power? That's it?" Dinah said doubtfully, wondering if she had misjudged the other woman.

"Power is everything, my dear," she replied seriously. "It allows you the freedom to be who you truly are without guilt, shame or remorse. It promotes fear in people and when people fear you, they can't hurt you."

"That's not true," Dinah argued. "Sometimes when they fear you, that's when they hurt you the most."

Harley's heart suddenly ached. She reached up to brush a stray lock of blonde hair back from Dinah's face. "People fear your abilities, Dinah. Not you. Believe it or not, there is a difference. And anyone who runs away from you because of something you can't control is unworthy of you."

Dinah swallowed the lump in her throat at the surprising words and the compassion in Harley's eyes. A compassion Dinah would never have given her credit for feeling. "The same applies to mental illness Harley," she pointed out. "People feared you but you couldn't help what you did."

Harley felt a rare urge to cry. Had she ever been this naïve? "Oh Dinah, I wish that were true, but you are amazingly sweet to say so."

Dinah felt tears sting her eyes and she blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that to me," she said although reluctantly she wished Harley would leave her hand on her cheek. It was oddly comforting. She sighed when the woman pulled away.

"Have many people hurt you?" she asked trying to get away from her own sense of rejection and turn the conversation back to the enigmatic psychiatrist.

Harley shrugged. "I've had my share of bumps and scrapes. None quite so painful as my beloved Mr. J," she said bitterly, forcing herself to ignore the recurring pain the thought of him caused her. "When I was…mentally unavailable, I was well aware he was using me and I simply didn't care. Anytime I would try to leave, he'd say just the right thing or touch me just the right way to make me believe he loved me. That he respected my abilities. Eventually he had me so besotted with him that when Batman returned him to Arkham, very badly beaten, I lost what little sanity I had left and all it took was one helpless plea from him to have me hating Batman and the noble men and women in blue of Gotham as much as he did. In my eyes, they were unfairly tormenting the man I loved who was merely being who he was."

Dinah had no idea what she was supposed to feel about what she was hearing. It was horrible, heartbreaking, and simply confusing to make sense of such a troubled mind. "I see," was all she was able to add to Harley's story at this point.

Harley offered an understanding smile at the girl's confusion, but continued with her story.

"Eventually I managed to help him escape again and we went about our lives happily committing all kinds of mayhem and mischief. Then I found out that Joker had been the one to put Barbara Gordon in the wheelchair I became irrationally and insanely jealous. His plan to destroy her personally told me just how fixated on her he was. Especially after I saw the pictures that he took pleasure in showing me, of him undressing her in an attempt to send her daddy over the edge. I hated it. I hated her."

Dinah stared helplessly. "He…he undressed her after he shot her?" she whispered in horror. She hadn't known that and it nearly made her sick to imagine what the strong, always in control, Barbara Gordon had endured because of that disgusting act of violation and humiliation.

Harley didn't want to feel the sympathy that washed through her as she finally allowed herself to see what happened to Barbara through truly innocent eyes.

"He's an evil man with a sense of humor far more warped than mine will ever be sweetie," she told the girl. "He wanted to show the Commissioner that anyone could cross into the darkness with just the right incentive. Unfortunately, he underestimated his targets once again. Dear Jimmy Gordon stepped off the ledge of insanity and the very resilient Barbara survived and eventually regained her will to live." Harley paused as an idea occurred and she began to laugh.

Dinah's eyebrows lifted at the unexpected burst of laughter. "What?" she asked warily.

Harley's eyes met Dinah's and her laughter faded. "Easy my sparrow. I was just thinking that the Joker was not just responsible for what happened to Barbara, but he also is behind the death of Helena's mother."

"I don't find that funny at all," Dinah said angrily.

"I know dear, and as separate events they aren't funny, but when you consider the ultimate result, it is rather delicious," Harley chuckled. "Barbara survived the Joker's attack so that she could take care of Helena and Helena survived the Joker's murder of her mother so she could care for Barbara and the two of them together have spent close to a decade putting men like him behind bars. The sheer epic failure of his two greatest crimes must be making him crazy."

Dinah thought about it that for a moment and had to agree that Harley had a point. If either Barbara or Helena had given in to their personal darkness, it was likely the other wouldn't have survived and if the Joker hadn't tried to destroy them, they wouldn't be as strong as they are now. "Good," she said. "now go on."

Harley chuckled. "You're awfully pushy for someone so young," she said teasingly. "Anyway, I found myself following Barbara's recovery and I almost admired her, but when she had my Puddin' sent back to Arkham, my fanatical love overcame my admiration and I turned my thirst for revenge on her. And I nearly succeeded."

Harley stopped, feeling slightly exhausted. She'd never exposed herself this much to anyone, not even Mr. J and she wasn't sure she liked it. She also didn't like the anger that entered Dinah's eyes as she remembered Harley's attack on the Clocktower.

"Yes, you did," Dinah replied coldly.

"I'm not going to apologize for that," Harley said bluntly.

Dinah sighed. "I didn't think you would," she said and then cocked her head as a thought occurred to her. "I'm not sure why, but the truth is, if you were to say you were sorry, I would know this whole thing," she gestured between them, "was a set up."

"You're a very bright young girl," Harley grinned at the scowl she received. "Excuse me, young woman," she added. "Not to mention a formidable fighter."

"I know," Dinah said with a smug grin. "So, what changed?" She simply couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of being so controlled by another person that it literally drove you crazy.

"I got caught and sent to Arkham," Harley answered simply. "What's interesting is that I was almost happy about it. I was finally going to be close to Joker who actually found it extremely humorous that I had finally joined him in the looney bin. Of course, he finds everything extremely hilarious," she said sardonically.

"He didn't try to help you?" Dinah asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Of course not," Harley chuckled. "Well not until he decided he needed me to help him escape again. And, fool that I was I was actually working on a new plan."

They were interrupted when the waitress returned and took their bowls. After asking the waitress to leave them for a while, she turned back to Dinah.

"Unfortunately, the staff at Arkham had other plans for me," Harley continued negligently and then she smirked. "I'm sure Helena would find it somewhat amusing to know that they ordered me into therapy."

Dinah snickered as she pictured Helena's reaction. Having been forced to go to Harley herself for therapy, she probably would find it funny. Then she remembered how that court ordered therapy turned out and she found herself glaring at her companion.

"I certainly hope you had a better therapist than Helena had," she commented pointedly.

Harley nodded in acknowledgment of the insult. "Oh, believe me I did," she said with a grin. "Doctor Joan Leland. She's very good, despite being one of those depressingly ethical people."

"So, you're saying that a few trips to a shrink made you less crazy?" Dinah asked skeptically.

Harley chuckled. "It's not quite that simple. There was the lithium too."

"Lithium? I thought you said drugs don't work on you?" Dinah was growing more confused, and less sure that Harley hadn't been playing her for an idiot.

"Most don't," Harley agreed. "To be honest I don't think it worked quite as completely as they expected, but it did settle my mind enough that I was able to separate myself from Mr. J at least temporarily. It was during those times that I met with Joan. She was smart enough to know that those were the only times she would be able to get through to me. And she took her time pushing me for months, only working with me during those days when I was…'normal' and forcing me to see the truth. After several months, I finally began to understand everything. And she finally helped me accept the truth about my one-sided and totally dysfunctional relationship with Joker."

"Like what?"

Harley sighed. Part of her was screaming at her to stop talking. She was the one who had people open up to her while remaining detached and unknown, not the other way around. Something about the honest eyes watching her almost drew the words from her. Just like Dr. Leland, but somehow very different.

"She forced me to finally understand that I was simply another one of Joker's playthings. I was nothing more than a means to an end and an occasional toy to amuse him when he was bored."

Even though Harley wore a look of total disinterest, Dinah didn't have to use her abilities to know the calm demeanor was a front. She'd been devastated. Finding out that the man who'd won your heart while stripping away your sanity, couldn't care less about you had to be brutally painful. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. This time it was her turn to reach out to take Harley's hand.

Harley's mind had started to slip back into it's dark place as she had recounted her story but the feel of Dinah's hand on hers brought her back. The fact that this girl who had absolutely no reason to trust her and every reason to hate and fear her would reach out to comfort her was almost staggering.

"Thank you, Dinah. I admit, that acceptance nearly drove me back to the land of blissful insanity but Joan kept with me. After a while I began to understand that I was more than what I thought I was. What Joker had assumed I was. I realized that I clung to him because he let me be myself, but I came to understand that I didn't need him to do that. In fact, he needed me more than I did him. The way he kept crawling back to me whenever I'd leave was proof of that. I sure as hell wasn't in love with him. I was in love with what he gave me."

"And that's it? You were just cured after that?" Dinah said doubtfully. "I mean, sure I only just graduated from high school but even I know there's more to abnormal psychology than a few pep talks."

Harley chuckled. "Skeptic," she teased. "You're right and the truth is Dinah, I am and always will be a bit …cuckoo and there's not much I can do about that but take my lithium like a good girl and pay the occasional visit to the lovely Dr. Leland. Mental illness can't be cured, but it can be controlled and if I've learned anything from my relationship with Mr. J is that control is something I will never be without again. I did not like what I became because of him. It made me weak, even though it made me feared. Do you understand?"

Dinah ran the words over in her mind. Remembering the pure insanity in Quinn's eyes when she was in the Clocktower, Dinah was able to recognize the woman was terrifying because despite how she carried herself, she was clearly out of control. She was driven by her madness not the other way around, but looking into the perfectly clear and focused eyes now, Dinah finally started to get it. "Yeah, I think I do."

"And if I'm to have any success as a criminal mastermind, I need to have my wits about me," Harley said playfully, enjoying the frown that appeared on Dinah's face.

"Harley…"

"Now, now darling, I did tell you I had no intention on living the virtuous life. I'm simply not designed to handle that amount of tedium," she drawled. "However, if it will put your mind at ease, I have no desire to follow in the Joker's footsteps. He takes pleasure in people's agony and that was never one of my turn-on's, despite what my previous actions may have indicated. Besides I've always found murder to be a rather lazy way to operate."

Dinah sat silently for a long moment, trying to absorb everything she'd just heard. It explained a great deal about what drove the woman next to her, but Harley Quinn was also a very smart woman and it wouldn't be hard for her to deceive her just like she had Helena.

"I don't really know what to say," Dinah finally admitted.

Harley smiled. "I know my dear. And I do realize it's almost impossible for you to believe anything I've said, but I can't really change that, even though I wish I could."

"I'm sorry," Dinah said sadly.

"Don't let it trouble you dear. I'm just happy you've trusted me this far. Now, how about we go get you that hotel room? I think you need your rest."

"I still don't think you should," Dinah protested even though she had no idea what she was going to do.

Harley shook her head. "The fact that I shouldn't do something has never really been an issue for me Little Bird," she smirked, relieved to hear the laugh coming from the blonde.

"That's true," Dinah agreed, wondering why she wasn't bothered by the nickname Harley had decided to give her.

"And I simply can't allow you to wander the streets alone all night, even if you can take care of yourself. I wouldn't get a bit of sleep for worrying about you."

"Really?"

Harley's heart melted at the cautious yet hopeful tone of Dinah's voice. "Yes really. Besides, I already told your Barbara where you were going to be and quite frankly I'm not ready to deal with an angry Oracle and I shudder at what Helena would do to me if she went to the hotel and you weren't there."

Dinah nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure she's just looking for a reason to pound on you," she said honestly. "I'll pay you back," she promised. "I do have an inheritance. I just need to get to the bank tomorrow."

Harley shook her head as she tossed several large bills on to the table, knowing it would more than cover the check that hadn't come yet. "Come along then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"A penthouse?" Dinah said in awe as she and her unexpected companion stepped off the private elevator and entered the enormous suite.

"Of course," Harley quipped, watching the girls face and finding herself captivated by the awestruck look on the young face. It truly amazed her that a girl who had seen violence at it worst, had incredible mental powers and had beaten up men three times her size could be so impressed by a simple hotel suite. She had to admit to herself that her initial offer to help the girl known as Canary had been spurred by a mischievous desire to tweak the nose of the holier than thou Oracle and the not quite virtuous Huntress, but she had found herself fascinated by the girl.

"Would you expect Dr. Harleen Quinzel to settle for anything less than the best?" she quipped.

Dinah smiled shyly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I guess not. I…thank you."

"You're welcome," Harley replied, puzzled by the fact that she meant it and by the warmth she felt by making Dinah smile. She reached into her purse, drew out a card and a pen, and wrote her cellphone number on it. "You can stay here as long as you need. Consider it a small repayment for our previous encounter," she added before Dinah could protest further. "All I ask is that when Helena and Barbara come to see you tomorrow, you'll talk to them."

Dinah nodded. "I will. Can I…would you mind if I talked to them about you?"

Harley grinned. "Of course, dear. Don't you know that I always enjoy being the subject of conversation?"

Dinah smiled even though she wasn't sure what to think of everything that had happened over the last hour, but she was sure positive she was coming close to becoming overwhelmed. She took Harley's card.

"So, can we…will I see you again?" She knew that once Harley left, she should stay as far away from the dangerous woman as she possibly could, but she reluctantly realized she didn't want to.

Harley knew she should leave Dinah alone. The girl was too naïve and far too innocent despite her extracurricular activities. In the past, Harley had found those qualities rather irritating and always made it a point to avoid people like Dinah, but something about the girl…maybe it was the loneliness that surrounded her, called to Harley and she couldn't say the words that would ensure she'd stay out of her life. She handed the card to Dinah.

"Call me anytime you'd like, Little Bird," she told her gesturing at the card. "Don't forget to call Helena and let her know you're alright." Then without another word, she left the penthouse before she did something stupid like kissing the blonde on the cheek.

Stepping off the elevator in the lobby Harley was only slightly alarmed to find herself backed up a wall with an irate Helena Kyle in her face, forearm pressed tightly against her neck.

"Hello Helena," Harley greeted lightly, not showing even a hint of fear. "It's wonderful to see those beautiful cat's eyes of yours again."

"Can't say that I feel the same way _Doc_ ," Helena scowled, not about to give in to the charm that was second nature to the blonde. "Oh how I wish you'd give me just one reason to drag your overdressed ass back to Arkham where you belong."

Harley wasn't the least bit intimidated. She'd dealt with far worse than Helena Kyle. "I'm so sorry to disappoint you sweetie, but as long as I take my delightful lithium and see my therapist once a week, I'm as sane as you and…well, no, maybe not that sane, but I'm in control of myself, and I plan on staying that way."

Helena released her hold on the woman as she considered her words and against her will, she let out a sharp laugh. "You're seeing a shrink?" she said dubiously.

"Shrink is such an outdated term, but yes. Court ordered too," she added cheerfully.

Helena had to laugh at the irony of that. "Well, imagine that. And I'll bet you were as happy about being forced into therapy as I was," she replied. Anger returned as she remembered how badly Dr. Harleen Quinzel had betrayed her. How she had drawn all of Helena's tightly kept secrets from her so effortlessly only to use them against her, but it was the memory of how Quinn had used her to hurt Barbara that fueled her rage. If she had succeeded….Helena fought to forget just how close she had come to killing the only woman, the only person she'd ever loved besides her mother.

"I ought to kill you," Helena said coldly moving closer to Quinn.

"Yes, you probably should," Harley replied serenely. "And I ought to apologize for what happened. However, as I told Dinah, I'm not going to. There'd really be no point in it, would there?"

"No," Helena reluctantly agreed. Something was definitely off with the blonde woman and Helena didn't like it. She much preferred the crazy woman that was easy to figure out. "Where is Dinah?" she asked changing the subject.

"Penthouse One," Harley answered. "I told you I was just going to check her in and then leave."

"Then why the hell were you coming off the elevator? Were you in the room alone with her?" Helena scowled as various scenarios played out in her head, each one pushing her closer and closer to wringing the doctor's neck.

"Oh for god's sake Helena. I may have a few screws loose, but I don't seduce children."

"She's not a child," Helena said warningly.

"So she kept reminding me," Harley replied drily. "And legally she may be an adult but she's still too close to infancy for my personal tastes."

"Maybe so, but you'll forgive me if I don't believe anything coming out of your mouth."

Harley shrugged negligently. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, I've reserved the penthouse next door to Dinah's for you and Barbara," she stated.

Helena backed away. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'd think that would be obvious," Harley drawled. "You agreed to leave her alone for tonight but chances are that you and Barbara will get impatient, show up here anyway and push Dinah before she's ready causing her to run again."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Helena shouted. "You don't know her or anything about her. We…"

"You apparently don't either," Harley retorted, feeling suddenly irritated on Dinah's behalf. "Otherwise I wouldn't have found her wandering the streets alone, so depressed that even with her mental abilities, she had no idea I was behind her."

Helena longed to plant her fist right in that innocent looking face, but she couldn't. She couldn't hit Quinn for stating the truth.

"Fine. So where's this room of ours?"

"It's next door to Dinah's. She knows to expect you tomorrow," Harley made sure to emphasize the word 'tomorrow'. "You can get your key from the desk clerk. Oh, and you may want to go ahead and invite Barbara. I don't imagine she'd care for being left out."

Helena knew better than to argue. Barbara would ride her ass for weeks if she approached Dinah without her. "Alright Quinn, we'll play along for now, but if you've hurt her in any way…"

Just then, they were interrupted by Helena's cellphone. Helena's posture eased as she saw Dinah's name on the caller id.

"Dinah. Are you okay? What…?"

"I'm fine Helena. Harley didn't hurt me, in fact she was very supportive and very nice."

"That's what she does, Dinah. God. How could you have been so stupid to trust her?" Helena regretted her words as soon as she said them and watching Quinn roll her eyes in disgust didn't help anything.

"Dinah, I'm sorry…"

"Forget it Helena. Harley convinced me to see you tomorrow so I will. I'm sure you know where I am since you've been following us. Come by at nine."

Helena flinched as Dinah disconnected. When would she finally learn to put a leash on her temper?

"Well Congratulations Helena. I couldn't have fucked that up any better myself," Harley commented coldly. Helena turned a glare on her that would have had anyone else falling into a faint, but not her. Helena was the one who screwed up. She was the one who once again hurt an innocent girl and for reasons Harley didn't care to explore, it really pissed her off.

Helena was briefly diverted by Quinn's use of profanity but she was more confused by the woman's reaction. It was almost as if she was angry on Dinah's behalf and that didn't make sense. Harley Quinn never cared about anyone but herself and that psycho clown the Joker.

"Get out of here Quinn, before I forget I'm in a public surrounded by surveillance cameras," she threatened simply because she had no argument to Quinn's comment.

Harley moved away from the wall, straightened her suit jacket, and shot a cold look of her own at Helena. . "Your renowned temper doesn't frighten me one bit Helena, but I'm warning you now, do NOT take it out on Dinah. She doesn't deserve it."

Helena didn't stop Harley as she stepped around her and left the hotel. She hated to admit it, but the woman was right. Dinah didn't deserve Helena's anger but too many times she'd born the brunt of it, just because she was there. "Fuck," she muttered, just before calling Barbara and telling her to meet her at the hotel.

"I can't believe we're staying in a hotel room, a penthouse suite no less, paid for by the same woman who has taken great pleasure in tormenting the entire city, especially us," Barbara grumbled as she wheeled over to the large floor to ceiling window that overlooked the city. She found it somehow comforting that she could see the Clocktower from where they were.

"Yeah, well Harley Quinn gets off on doing the unexpected," Helena replied, moving to stand behind Barbara. She began to lightly massage the redhead's impossibly tight shoulders as they looked out at the city they'd both given so much to protect.

"Why can't we go see Dinah now?" Barbara asked with frustration as she leaned back into Helena's strong hands.

Helena sighed. "Because I fucked up and pissed Dinah off when she called," she admitted regretfully.

Barbara took one of Helena's hands and pulled her around until the brunette was standing in front of her. "Did you forget your tact at home again Hel?" she teased. Just knowing Dinah was alright and just down the hall had her feeling less frantic.

"It seems so," Helena sighed as she knelt at Barbara's feet, placing her elbow on a still firm thigh and casually resting her chin on her palm.

Barbara couldn't help but be charmed by the almost childlike glower on Helena's face. She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through the crop of soft dark hair. "What happened?" she asked gently.

"I jumped on her for hanging out with Quinn and sort of accidently called her stupid," Helena sighed and lowered her head, kicking her ass all over again.

Barbara lifted Helena's face up to hers and smiled. "Accidently?" she teased. "Helena, Dinah knows you and she's very familiar with your painfully blunt way of speaking. I think that she's just hurt by a lot of things right now and confused so it's not going to take much to set her off."

"I know, but she's hanging out with Quinn of all people? She let that nutjob buy her dinner and take her to a hotel. Why would she do that? Is this just her way at getting back at us or something?"

Barbara shrugged. "I don't know," she sighed. She was just as confused and a little hurt that Dinah would suddenly befriend the woman who'd nearly killed her.

"It was weird," Helena murmured as she unconsciously trailed her fingers along Barbara's thigh. "Quinn almost seemed as if she were concerned for Dinah. She actually warned me not to hurt her."

Barbara couldn't feel Helena's fingers on her thigh but she was intrigued by the sight and wondered what they would feel like…she shook her head getting herself back to the more important situation. "I don't like the sound of that," she said growing colder. If Quinn wanted to get at Barbara, she couldn't have picked a better way than to use the girl Barbara loved almost like a daughter, even if Dinah didn't believe it.

"What was even weirder," Helena said thoughtfully, "was how defensive Dinah was of Quinn. I mean the kid barely knows her and yet after a couple of hours, she's defending her?"

"Considering Dinah's ability to read people, the fact she didn't run screaming from Quinn is a pretty good sign isn't it?" Barbara asked cautiously.

"I wish I knew," Helena sighed.

"God," Barbara exhaled in frustration. "I really want to barge into Dinah's room and shake some sense into her," she muttered, half-heartedly. The truth was she just wanted to pull the girl into her arms and assure her that she was wanted.

Helena snorted, knowing Barbara didn't really mean what she said. The very rigid Oracle was truly a softie at heart. "I doubt she'll react well to that," Helena replied, reminding them both of what the girl was capable of.

Barbara looked at the endlessly fascinating woman kneeling before her, and pushed shaggy bangs out of her beautiful blue eyes. "Oh please, I'm used to dealing with rebellious teenagers," she teased.

Helena lifted an eyebrow and then raised herself to where her lips were pressed against Barbara's ear. "In case you haven't noticed, I haven't been a teenager in a very long time," she purred, chuckling hotly at Barbara's shiver.

"Oh believe me I noticed," Barbara whispered. "You've made it impossible not to."

Helena placed a kiss under Barbara's ear and then backed away. "As soon as we get Dinah back home where she belongs, you're going to have to tell me in detail, everything you noticed."

Barbara smiled up into Helena's face. "I look forward to feeding your ego."

Helena sighed then looked over to the large desk where Barbara had set up what Helena liked to call the 'mini-Delphi'. She hadn't even been remotely surprised when Barbara had entered the penthouse and instantly set up her workstation. "HDo you want me to do a sweep before bed?"

Barbara thought about it and then shook her head. "No, Gotham seems pretty quiet tonight. I think it will be safe to skip."

Helena's eyebrow quirked in surprise but she wasn't about to argue. She would never have guessed it, but the thought of doing sweeps without Dinah's bubbly chatter in her ear was rather depressing. "Okay, well I think maybe I'll turn in."

Barbara studied Helena for a long moment, seeing the regret in her eyes once more and Barbara knew the same feelings were showing in hers. She swallowed hard as she braced herself to ask a rather risky question.

"Helena, I know there are two rooms," she said as she nervously pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear, "but I was wondering if you'd like to…um, would you stay with me?"

Helena suddenly understood the meaning of the word dumbfounded. Of every possible thing Barbara could have said to her, an invitation to share her bed was the last thing Helena had expected. After only a slight flutter of her heart, she recognized the offer for what it was. A simple need for comfort.

"Yeah," she answered quietly. "I'd like that. Maybe we can try and figure out what possessed the kid to go with Quinn tonight and how we're going approach Dinah tomorrow."

Barbara nodded. It had been a huge relief to know the girl was safe but she couldn't forget how hurt and angry Dinah had been when she left. They now understood what had set her off, but there was something more behind it and it pained Barbara more than she would have ever known, to think that Dinah had spent the last years thinking they were only tolerating her.

The two women picked up the overnight bags Barbara had brought with her and headed into Barbara's bedroom. Helena changed and got ready for bed first, thinking she'd need to be available to help Barbara, however both women had been shocked to discover that Quinn had obviously requested a handicapped accessible room.

"That woman is going to drive me crazy," Barbara muttered as she left the enormous bathroom that was even better equipped than hers at the Clocktower.

"Maybe she wants to start practicing again and is trying to create her own patients," Helena grinned sliding into the large King sized bed and propping herself up against the headboard as she waited for Barbara.

Barbara chuckled. "That would be something she would probably consider." Fighting the urge to run her eyes over the long length of sexy legs covered only in boxer shorts, Barbara wheeled over to her side of the bed and transferred onto the low mattress.

She had only just gotten herself settled when Helena curled up against her, arm draped almost possessively across her waist. Instead of the suffocated sensation she sometimes felt when her previous lovers slept so close to her, with Helena it felt…right. Shifting slightly, she moved her arm around Helena so she could stroke gently up and down the strong back.

"Do you think maybe I should camp out in front of Dinah's room?" Helena asked as she reached over Barbara to turn off the table lamp. "Just in case Quinn or one of her thugs decides to try something?"

Barbara briefly considered it before shaking her head. "No. Dinah would know you're there and I doubt she'd appreciate it. For some reason she trusts Quinn, at least a little and it's time we show her we trust her to do the right thing and that we respect her wishes. Besides, I…" she paused before almost whispering the rest, "I sort of…I need you here, with me tonight."

Helena sighed at Barbara's tentative reply. She was so strong and confident, yet sometimes so unsure of herself. She was definitely a wonderfully complex woman. Suddenly feeling not a little aroused by the close contact with Barbara, she told her body to shut up as it was so not the time. "Yeah, I guess. I just hate leaving her unprotected."

"I know. I do too, but Dinah is a smart girl and very gifted. And she knows we're here and what room we're in. She'll call if she needs us."

"I hope so," Helena replied, snuggling closer to the one person beside her mother who had ever made her feel complete and safe.

Barbara was silent for a moment, trying to fight her own instinctive fear for the girl down the hall. She sighed and let herself appreciate the warmth of the strong woman in her arms and how good it felt. "So, when we go see her tomorrow you will try not to call her names won't you?" Barbara, teased, unable to keep from pressing a gentle kiss to the Helena's soft dark hair.

"I'll try," Helena said sleepily and then both women finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Harley sighed blissfully as she lowered herself into the steaming hot, bubble filled bath. It was, she supposed, rather cliché but after spending the last year locked inside the dingy, dreary cells of Arkham, Harley doubted she'd ever truly feel clean again. Especially after the additional little activities the lovely medical staff had encouraged her to engage in prior to assigning her a therapist.

The familiar rage began to simmer as she remembered the indignities suffered by the so-called prison doctor but she forced it away. That hack would pay for what he did, but Harley simply loved the planning aspects of everything she did. She would take her time. Now that she was legitimately free, she had all the time in the world.

She shifted in the tub, letting the hot water soothe her tense muscles and longed for a nice glass of scotch and cursing the medication that forced her to refrain. Damn but responsibility was a bore, she thought tiredly and that thought immediately brought to mind the fascinating young blonde she'd just left all alone in a ridiculously priced penthouse hotel room.

Harley allowed a small predatory smile cross her lips as she remembered the last couple of hours. After moving past her initial suspicion, Dinah had been ripe for seduction and damned if Harley hadn't been tempted. It would definitely drive Barbara and Helena into a frenzy and it would also serve to scratch an itch that had been plaguing Harley since before she'd been sent to Arkham. She knew it would have taken very little effort on her part and Dinah wouldn't have put up so much as a squeak of protest and in fact would have been a more than active participant. She barely held back a shiver as the possibilities raced across her mind. But no. She maybe a medicated borderline sociopath and criminal mastermind but even she had her limits. Seducing a barely legal young woman, willing or not, who was also extremely hurt and vulnerable was way over the line. Even for her. Still, she smiled wickedly, Harley Quinn was a woman who never said never and giving herself a moment, she let her mind imagine just how much passion young Canary had bottled up inside of her and what it would be like to set it free. She had no doubt it would be positively delicious.

Laughing to herself, Harley shook off the images feeling surprisingly ashamed of herself. It was an odd and not particularly welcome feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Hey," Dinah greeted nervously as she stepped aside so Barbara and Helena could enter her suite. After a surprisingly full night's sleep, she'd awakened feeling far less agitated and totally embarrassed by her actions of the night before and she had no idea how she could explain her behavior to the two women who were watching her closely.

Helena studied Dinah as she sat down on the sofa. Up until the night before she would have cuffed the kid upside the head and teased her out of her bad mood, but she knew that wouldn't work this time. She'd apparently been getting under Dinah's skin for a while and to her shame, she never realized it. However, that didn't change the fact that Dinah had hurt Barbara and scared the hell out of both of them for no reason and she fought to stay quiet as Barbara pulled her chair to a stop next to the sofa.

"Are you alright?" Barbara asked softly.

Dinah had taken the chair across from the two older women and briefly felt as if she had been sent to the principal's office. Inexplicably, she sort of wished Harley was there.

"I'm fine," she said and then her face heated as she realized it was time to suck it up and apologize. "I guess this is the part where I'm supposed to say I'm sorry," she muttered, looking away from the two pairs of probing eyes. Her fury had faded but there was a hint of hurt and resentment still lingering beneath the surface.

Barbara placed her fingers under Dinah's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. "Did you mean what you said?" She asked seriously.

Dinah swallowed and then nodded.

Barbara sighed. "Then you don't have anything thing to be sorry for. Dinah, I want…need you to understand that you never have to apologize for telling me how you feel. Even if it hurts and I'm sorry I never made sure you knew that."

"It's okay," Dinah shrugged.

"It's really not," Barbara smiled sadly. "And we both also want to say how sorry we are we forgot your birthday. I could make all kinds of excuses but there just isn't any," she admitted reluctantly. "I'll make it up to you somehow, if you'll let me," she said, guilt flooding her again, wondering how she, who never forgot anything, could forget something so important.

"We'll make it right, Dinah," Helena added sincerely, "along with everything else."

"I don't understand," Dinah prevaricated. She knew it was time for "the talk" but she wasn't sure if she was really up for it.

Barbara smiled knowing. "Yes you do. Gabby told us what happened," she told Dinah gently. "Why didn't you come talk to me?"

"I tried," Dinah shrugged, "but things happened."

Barbara cringed. She remembered Dinah coming home that night and looking upset but before she could pursue it, the alarm on the Delphi went off and Dinah and Helena had taken off to break up a robbery. By the time they returned and she had patched up Helena's injuries, Dinah seemed to have forgotten it. Apparently not.

"I…we," she gestured at Helena who was watching seriously, " _never_ meant to ignore you Dinah, or make you feel like we didn't care about you or you weren't wanted. If you doubt everything else, please believe that I've never considered you as anything but family and I do love you."

"We both do," Helena interjected.

Dinah blinked, trying to keep from crying. "I guess I do know that, it's just…shit, I don't even really understand."

"It's more than what you told us last night, isn't it?" Barbara prodded softly.

Dinah sighed. "Yeah."

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that kid, I'm a little slow," Helena teased carefully, hoping to relax Dinah at least a little.

Dinah's lips lifted in a smile as she met Helena's kind gaze. "Well duh," she teased back, feeling the weight on her chest lighten a little.

"What's going on Dinah?" Barbara asked, relieved to hear the light banter.

"I don't know," Dinah said honestly, feeling the frustration rising again and she fought to control it. "I've just been trying so hard to control my abilities you know? I've been practicing every day and have gotten better at blocking people, especially when I touch them but sometimes I can't help it and…"

"You've been doing this on your own?" Barbara interrupted, somewhat hurt the girl felt she had to do it alone.

"I had to, Barbara. Things just got too hard when I trained with you guys and I just…I couldn't say anything. Plus I thought if I could learn this one thing by myself, maybe you'd be proud of me."

"Oh Dinah," Barbara said, her heart breaking yet again. "I _am_ proud of you," she said sincerely. "I always have been. After everything you've been through and all you do to help innocents and your truly beautiful and amazing heart…how can I not be proud of you?" She reached out to stroke Dinah's face again, hoping the girl was truly hearing her and sensing that what she said was true.

Dinah sat stiffly as she fought to keep her mental walls up. She started to tremble as the effort started to make her head hurt.

"It's alright," Barbara urged her. She could see the girl struggling not to use her powers and it was painful to watch. 'You can read me, Dinah. I want you to."

Dinah looked at Helena who's expression was unusually blank and shook her head. "No…I can't."

"It's okay Dinah," Helena told her, hating herself for making Dinah so afraid to be who she is.

Dinah exhaled sharply and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and meeting Barbara's penetrating yet gently understanding green eyes. Instantly she was enveloped with a sense of warmth, concern and love like she'd never felt before. This time she let the tears fall and she quickly felt Barbara's arms pulling her forward into a comforting embrace.

Barbara stroked Dinah's hair and let her cry, tears springing to her own eyes as she realized just how alone the girl had felt. Eventually Dinah sniffed and pulled back; smiling shakily to show the older woman she was alright, even as she put her mental blocks firmly in place.

Barbara wiped away a stray tear with her thumb before releasing the girl. "How long have you been holding all of this in?" she asked.

Dinah shrugged. "A while I guess, but I swear I it's not like I've been doing the brooding thing or whatever. I've just been feeling a bit weird lately. Even before what happened with Gabby, I started feeling this ache…here," she tapped her chest and then headaches but I didn't really think much about it. Everyone gets pissy once in a while, right?"

"I wouldn't know," Helena quipped, even as she thought that what had happened the night before went far beyond a bad mood.

Dinah snorted. "Yeah, right."

Barbara frowned. Something was brewing in the back of her mind about what may be happening with Dinah but she wasn't sure what. She decided that it probably wasn't the best time to put her Oracle hat on. She needed to focus on Dinah who continued to look at everything in the room but them.

She lowered her head until she was sure Dinah was looking into her eyes. "I've said it before but I will continue to say it until you finally believe me, I'm sorry Dinah if we…if I've ever made you feel like you weren't wanted or that I cared for Helena more than you. Or that I was only interested in what you could do. I know I may not have…I didn't always show it, but I've never been anything but happy that you came into my life. I guess…well, let's just say you were right."

Dinah frowned, trying to figure out what Barbara meant. "About what?"

Barbara looked over at smirking and mildly leering Helena who lifted an eyebrow in response before turning back to Dinah, her face feeling uncomfortably warm. "About Helena and myself and our…'relationship.' I was fighting my feelings for her and it caused me to be more distracted than I meant to be."

Dinah's eyes widened. "Really? You mean you two are together…finally?"

"Don't push it kid," Helena muttered, though a rare smile of true happiness crossed her lips. It sounded so good to hear it and she couldn't wait to find out just how awesome it was going to be to experience it. "We're not really together yet, but we're… in negotiations," she said, casting a playful look at the still blushing Barbara.

"Do you always have to be an ass?" Barbara sighed, drawing a snicker from Dinah.

"But you like my…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Helena," Barbara choked out, wondering if her face was going to burst into flames.

Dinah giggled outright. Despite what she'd told them , she'd always been amused by Barbara and Helena's peculiar yet definitely loving and playful relationship. It amazed her just how much they did for each other without really even realizing it. Barbara was the calm that could get the perpetually energetic Helena to slow down and take time to experience the emotions that only Barbara could draw out of her and Helena was the free spirit that caused the too serious Barbara to let go and finally feel alive again.

It was an incredible thing to watch and often Dinah found herself longing for what they shared. Unfortunately she'd realized that given her invasive abilities, it was something she'd probably never have and she knew that was a large part of what had fueled her recent darkness.

"So then you're not a couple?" she asked in confusion, wondering if these two would ever get a clue.

Barbara sighed. Her love life, or lack thereof, was never a topic she enjoyed discussing, but she felt it was important for Dinah to understand.

"We are," she acknowledged. "After you left, Helena and I talked and we…well, we realized that the feelings we'd both been fighting to hide were a big part of what was making us so unapproachable and it was hurting you, so it was time to acknowledge them," she explained.

"And fear is what had me biting your head off when you didn't deserve it," Helena said guiltily. "I'm really sorry for that Dinah, but I just panicked. It's just that, my feelings for Barbara have been part of me for so long that I guess I'd gotten used to them and didn't want to share," she said and then blushed as she realized how stupid she sounded.

"Not even with Barbara?" Dinah asked.

Helena chuckled. "Hell no. Especially not with Barbara." She took a deep breath and forced herself to avoid looking at the redhead for this next part. "The truth is, I've been totally and desperately in love with her since I was old enough to know what love is and the thought of her finding out and laughing or pitying me was something I just couldn't handle."

Helena heard the sharp inhalation of Barbara's breath but kept her eyes on Dinah. She knew she'd have to explain that little revelation later, though she rather looked forward to it.

Dinah felt the emotions filling the room knocking at mental her walls, but she forced them to stay up. "You guys are a mess," she said with a smile and then suddenly she felt a flash of pain at her temples. She winced but was relieved it was gone almost as soon as it hit.

"Dinah? What's wrong?" Barbara said sharply, having noticed the girls pained expression.

"Nothing, it's just a weird mini-headache. It's gone now. So then…" Dina gestured vaguely, prodding for a definite answer of some sort.

Barbara smiled fondly. "We're getting there," she answered with a gentle smile at the brunette.

"Good. I'm really glad," Dinah said truly happy for them. Her heart began to ache with envy again but she pushed it aside.

"Me too," Helena said cheerfully, but then her smile faded. "So, now that we've gotten that all straightened out, would you mind telling us why you were hanging out with Harley Quinn?"

Dinah groaned. She'd sort of hoped they would have forgotten about that, but she should have known better.

"Because she asked me," she replied simply, not really understanding herself why she'd given in so easily to the woman instead of running as if the devil herself was chasing her.

Barbara scratched at her temple, trying to keep from snapping at the girl. "Dinah, you know what she is as well as we do. You know what she did, why would you trust her?"

"Because my instincts told me she wasn't a threat. She let me read her," Dinah answered starting to feel defensive. "I felt that she really wanted to help me."

"Oh come on Dinah, you know she's more than capable of fucking with your head and making you think what she wants you to," Helena protested. "You do remember what she did to me?" she added angrily.

"I know all of that Helena, I'm not an idiot," she bit out, "but the men she hires aren't smart enough to do that. There weren't any of her goons hiding in the dark and her driver was just as confused by her offer as I was and no, she didn't hypnotize me. I would have felt her trying."

"She's a killer, Dinah," Barbara argued, even know that wasn't really true.

"No, she's not. Check your records Barbara, she never killed anyone. And think about it, she's not really the type of woman who would be into that anyway."

"Well her boyfriend sure as hell is," Barbara replied shortly, gesturing at her chair.

"She had nothing to do with that," Dinah protested.

"Says who, Quinn?" Helena scoffed.

"Yes."

"God Dinah, Why are you defending her?" Helena said, jumping to her feet and starting to pace simply so she would try to shake some sense into the stubborn girl. "Not only is she a lunatic, she's the Joker's lover for god's sake."

"I never said she was sane," Dinah argued. "And yeah, I know that even if she never killed anyone, she didn't do anything when the Joker did it, but let me ask you Helena, how close to murder have you come? Hm? Barbara?"

"That's different. I may have come close a few times but I never did it," Helena protested weakly.

Barbara flinched, knowing that she'd killed one more person than Harley had. "Yes, I've killed someone but it was self-defense," she replied weakly.

"I know, " Dinah said, feeling bad for reminding Barbara of something that still tormented her, but she had to make them understand, "but how close did you come to killing Harley in the Clocktower before Helena stopped you?"

Helena saw the pain in Barbara's face as Dinah spoke and she felt her temper rise. She understood what Dinah was trying to do but she wouldn't let anyone hurt Barbara. Not even Dinah. "That's enough. If you have a point to make, I suggest you make it," she ordered angrily.

Dinah sighed. "My point is that yes she's crazy and she's a criminal but she's not a killer. And the fact is Helena, the only reason you've never killed anyone is because you've spent years having Barbara's voice in your head talking you out of it and reminding you of the goodness inside of you. Harley had the Joker in hers, pretty much shoving her into it. Calling her useless and weak and laughing at her when she refused. He got off on twisting her mind, knowing he had the power because she believed he loved her. But despite all of that, she never gave in to him. She never killed anyone. So what does that say about how strong she really is?" Dinah took a breath, hoping she hadn't said too much.

Neither Helena nor Barbara could find an argument for that, though they desperately wanted to.

"Alright, Dinah, that's a valid point," Barbara finally conceded. She had to admit she wondered what would have happened to either her or Helena if they hadn't had each other.

"That still doesn't change the fact she's a raving loon," Helena muttered, unable to dispute Dinah's statement, but not about to agree with it either. "So what exactly did you two wind up talking about?"

Dinah was glad the two older women seemed to have lost most of their anger and were really listening to her. "Just so you know, I didn't immediately believe everything she said," Dinah insisted, "but once I felt safe I decided it couldn't hurt to listen."

She told them everything Harley had told her about how she'd fallen for the Joker and lost her sanity in the process and then she told them how she'd regained it. Well most of it. She hesitated and then cautiously told them what Harley had revealed about the Joker's attack on Barbara.

"You honestly believe she didn't know anything about what he planned?" Barbara scoffed even as the memory of the horror, the pain and the humiliation she'd suffered that night reignited the rage that had lain dormant for years.

Dinah looked away from Barbara, sadness filling her as she pictured Barbara, bleeding on the floor, helpless to keep the Joker from stripping her clothes and her dignity from her even as he took away her life.

"I do. In her mind, for him to attack you personally showed an interest that he had never given her and she hated you both for it."

"That's ridiculous," Barbara argued.

"Maybe for someone sane, whose whole world doesn't revolve around one sick bastard and a deep need to be loved," Dinah replied instantly. "She doesn't have that fixation anymore," she finished resolutely.

"You really believed that crap?" Helena asked incredulously. "You really think that after popping some pills and spilling her guts to a shrink, she's suddenly cured from the crazies?"

Dinah stiffened noticeably. "She never said she was cured," she said defensively. "In fact she made it a very clear that she wasn't. The truth is she knows as well as we do that the Joker didn't make her crazy; he just brought out the illness that was already inside of her. As she says, mental illness can't be cured, it can only be controlled and treated."

"She's full of…"

"You weren't there," Dinah retorted with frustration. "Harley kept her hand on my arm almost the entire time and invited me into her mind. What I saw, all that I saw, was honesty. She's a woman who craves control. Even more than you Barbara, and desperately wants to stay that way. When she's off her medicine and lost in her fixation with the Joker, he has all the control and she's sick of it. She's tired of answering to anyone, especially men."

"That just proves how dangerous she is," Barbara insisted cautiously. She noticed Dinah's growing agitation and it concerned her.

"No it doesn't. Not really," Dinah protested. "She's been very honest about having no intention of giving up crime," Dinah admitted, "she likes the challenge too much, but I really don't think she's the danger you think she is. Not anymore."

"And you just want to forget what she did to me. To us," Helena said, hurt that Dinah would choose to side with a woman who had manipulated Helena into betraying their most important secrets and nearly killing Barbara.

"Oh my God no. Do you really think I could do that?" Dinah asked wondering if these women knew her at all.

"Of course not Dinah," Barbara cut in, wanting to ease the tensions before it got out of control again. "It's only that we had just found out Quinn was released from Arkham when she called and said she was with you and it frightened us. We're just trying to understand how you suddenly became friendly with this woman and we're worried for you. We're afraid of what she plans to do to you."

Dinah sighed. "I know and believe me I'm not saying we've suddenly become BFF's or anything or that I even trust her completely. I just…I know she was being honest last night. She was there and she…she helped me. And before you say it, I couldn't very well go back to the Clocktower to talk to you after the way I left could I?"

Barbara smiled sadly at the girls words. She purposefully reached out and took Dinah's too innocent face in her hands. "Yes, you could have Dinah and I'm sorrier than you'll ever know that I made you feel that you couldn't. The Clocktower is and will always be your home and you should never, _never_ feel you can't come back…come to _me_ , no matter what happens," she told her forcefully.

"Yeah," Helena added, trying to ignore her anger at Dinah's naïve trust in Quinn, "even if I've just had to kick your ass."

"Like that would happen," Dinah sniffed indignantly.

"Okay, so are you really okay? With everything?" Barbara asked, wanting to get them back on track and delay the inevitable squabbling until they made sure Dinah was really alright.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for yelling like I did," Dinah said sincerely looking at the two women.

Barbara took Dinah's hand and looked at the serious blue eyes. She suspected that there was something else wrong with the girl but she would deal with that once they were back in the Clocktower.

"We're sorry too sweetie," she said with a soft smile. "I'm sorry," she reiterated as she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat at Dinah's shy, hopeful smile.

Helena walked over to Dinah and ruffled her hair playfully. "If we're done with all the maudlin stuff, I'm starving. Maybe we should load up on room service since Quinn's paying."

"Tempting as that is," Barbara said smiling up at Helena, "we need to get Dinah home. There's someone who's waiting there to talk to her."

Dinah froze. "Gabby?"

"Yeah," Barbara acknowledged. "She feels terrible about what happened and wants to explain."

Dinah was about to say she didn't want to hear it, but she realized she did and that Gabby had a right to be shocked by what she'd seen.

"I guess I should explain to her about…"

"Yeah, we sort of already did that," Helena said guiltily.

"What? When?" Dinah was surprised to say the least.

"Last night. She called wanting to apologize to you and when she found out you'd taken off, she was adamant about helping find you and I invited her over."

"You did? You never let anyone come to the Clocktower."

"I made an exception," Barbara said without any hint of regret in her voice.

"So she knows everything? You trust her that much?" Dinah asked in amazement.

"We trust _you_ that much," Barbara said seriously, her heart lightening considerably at the first full-blown smile she'd seen on the girls face in longer than she cared to think about.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Helena said, throwing an arm around Dinah's shoulder and smiling warmly at the surprise on the girls face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Helena landed on the balcony and simply stood in the doorway watching Barbara for a while. She figured that was something she could do forever and never grow tired of it.

It had been nearly a week since the blow up with Dinah and since then Barbara had spent a lot more time with the girl helping Dinah try and work with her powers and the remainder on the Delphi researching. Dinah had continued to have sudden sharp but brief headaches that Barbara suspected was tied to her powers or how Dinah was suppressing them.

Helena had done everything she could to help including allowing Dinah to use her as 'target practice' during training and offering her mind up to the girl despite absolutely hating having anyone poke around in her head, but it did seem to be helping . Dinah had been a lot more controlled and focused in her fighting lately, but Helena had also noticed something seemed a bit off, almost as if she were still holding back .

Hell, given the way everyone reacted when Dinah used her telepathy, even accidentally, Helena knew it was going to take time to get the teenager to really feel comfortable showing her powers. Especially around her. It certainly helped that Gabby had finally reached out to Dinah and the girls were in the process of patching things up. In fact, only ten minutes earlier, Dinah had said she was headed out to meet her friend for a late dinner which ultimately gave Helena the opportunity she'd been waiting for.

Sighing, Helena quietly left the balcony and headed inside to Barbara, carefully locking the door behind her. It hadn't escaped her notice that over the last week, she and Barbara had fallen back into their former routine of playful banter with only occasional bits of flirting. It was almost as if their little talk and Helena's revelation hadn't happened. Her lips lifted in a predatory grin as she decided that it was time for that to change.

Barbara took her glasses off and just resisted throwing them on the desk in disgust. She had been staring at the empty search engine for ten minutes without the slightest idea of what to type in. She couldn't shake the feeling that what had been going on with Dinah, especially the headaches, was tied to her abilities but she just couldn't pinpoint it. Maybe it wasn't that complicated, she thought tiredly. Dinah had been bottling up so many things and on top of that she had been training herself all alone and was forcing her mind to reject a major part of itself, or at least hold back and it was bound to have an adverse effect on her body.

"Damnit," she swore softly putting her face in her hands. Why hadn't she noticed what the teenager had been going through? Why hadn't she given the girl the attention she needed and deserved.

Suddenly firm hands gripped her shoulders and began to rub soothingly , startling her out of her thoughts and causing her to jump slightly. A low throaty chuckle in her ear followed by a lingering kiss on her cheek had her shivering.

"Oh God, I don't know who you are but that feels wonderful," she sighed blissfully, knowing full well who it was, but deciding it would be fun to tease the younger woman.

Helena growled softly, knowing she was being played with and she found that sort of exciting. "Do you often have strangers popping in to give you a massage?" she said, leaning over to speak quietly into Barbara's ear before nibbling on a delicate lobe.

"Not usually, but maybe I should if it always feels this good," Barbara breathed and tilted her head so Helena's lips could trail down her neck.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Helena warned softly as she quickly pulled Barbara's chair around and promptly deposited herself on the redhead's lap.

"Oh really?" Barbara inquired arrogantly as her hands went to Helena's hips. "How do you plan to stop...?"

Helena's lips were on hers before Barbara could finish her question and all thoughts of strangers and anything else fled her mind as ardent warm lips convinced her that no one could ever make her feel as good as the woman in her lap.

Helena moaned softly as Barbara's hands slid slowly up her spine and into her hair. This kiss was far more intense and far more expressive than the ones they had shared when they finally admitted their feelings and Helena took full advantage of their rare time alone to show Barbara just how deep her love truly ran.

Shifting slightly, Helena lifted her hands to hold Barbara's face as she deepened the kiss, trailing her tongue across Barbara's parted lips before sliding inside.

Barbara's head was swimming, her senses overwhelmed by Helena's taste and the strength of her passion. No one had ever kissed her so thoroughly and with such desire. How could she have not seen the depths of Helena's feelings for her? How could she have denied herself such pleasure for so long?

Helena actually whimpered when she felt slender fingers clench almost painfully in her hair, the pain so sweet it nearly stripped of her of her remaining restraint. Reluctantly she pulled back, pausing to nibble Barbara's lower lip before lowering her head to Barbara's neck. It wasn't the most comfortable position but right then she didn't give a damn.

"Oh my God," she breathed softly, "do you have any idea how long I've wanted to kiss you like that?"

Barbara's eyes closed. "I do now and I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it," she murmured stroking her fingers along the soft skin of Helena's nape.

"I would have waited forever," Helena said sincerely, savoring the scent of Barbara's skin. "I'm just very glad I didn't have to."

"We definitely owe Dinah a big thank you for kicking us both in the ass," Barbara said, disappointed when Helena pulled back and slid off her lap.

Helena lifted one of Barbara's hands and kissed her knuckles. "I think we can do that by helping her work through everything that's been running through that blonde head of hers."

"I suppose so," Barbara said once her pulse had steadied and she'd regained her breath. Unconsciously her finger slowly traced her still burning lips, unaware that heated yellow eyes were watching the movement very closely. "The headaches bother me though and I just wish I knew if there were something physically wrong with her."

Helena sighed and blinked until she felt her eyes return to normal as she realized fun-time was over and her thoughts turned once more to Dinah. Still, her heart fluttered happily recognizing how close it was to finally having all it desired for so many years. It was a patient heart.

"I don't know Babs, she seems better now. Maybe she's just been trying too hard to fight her abilities and it sort of…caused a blockage or something in her head," Helena said, frowning as she finally understood. Helena's own powers were strong but they were physical and added power to her body. Dinah's were mental and seemed to take power from hers. Helena could only imagine what that did to the girl. Still, Barbara stressing out was not going to help the situation.

Helena shifted and lowered her hand to stroke Barbara's worried face, smiling with an confidence she really didn't feel.

"Hey, let's not plan for the worst when we don't even know what that is, alright? We'll keep an eye on her and make sure she's okay ," Helena said softly even as she found it odd to be the one telling Barbara to stay positive, "and if she's not , you'll fix her."

Barbara reached up to take Helena's hand, placing a kiss in the palm, "You're right, sweetheart."

"Oh goodie, do I get a reward?" Helena teased hopefully, wanting to see the bright smile that always caused her heart to race and her knees to go weak.

"I think that can be arranged," Barbara said, flashing a smile as her hand tugged lightly on Helena's hand and pulling her down.

Helena didn't have time to contemplate her trembling knees as Barbara's hand quickly slid around her neck and brought their lips together in an all too brief kiss before they got back to the dilemma that was Dinah.

Harley Quinn was bored and there was nothing she loathed more than boredom. That was how she found herself toying with a glass of vodka in a corner booth at Subzero, an underground Ice Bar, formerly owned by the Penguin and still a haven for the more upscale criminal element in Gotham, She knew full well she shouldn't drink alcohol with her meds, but such was her ennui that she was willing to risk it just to break up the monotony.

She ran her eyes around the dark club half-heartedly seeking a potential playmate, though she wasn't really interested in a one night stand and her ability to form a plan for even a small crime spree seemed to have deserted her. It was a moot point anyway, she thought as the place seemed nearly empty and those few patrons who were gathered, kept looking at her as if she didn't belong. It seemed she'd been dismissed and forgotten, A situation she'd really like to rectify, but the memory of trusting blue eyes flashed in her mind and inexplicably soothed her growing irritation.

Sighing, Harley looked down at her drink, very tempted to say to hell with side-effects and simply down it all. Surely one drink wouldn't hurt. No, she frowned. She wasn't that weak, even if she was itching for something to happen. Anything. With the Joker and some of the other major baddies, herself included, incarcerated, crime had dwindled to nothing more than muggings, occasional kidnappings and pathetically planned small time robberies. It was quite discouraging. The fledgling criminals in Gotham seemed to be at a loss as to how to carry out the simplest of endeavors with even a modicum of sophistication. Maybe she should open a school, she thought with a smirk.

Just then she noticed three men walk in. She had never seen them before, but she knew the type quite well. Young, cocky and barely smart enough to be lackeys but in the employ of men wealthy enough to inflate their egos. She loved playing with these types of idiots. Their arrogance often loosened their tongues, especially if her blouse was cut low enough and provided her the means to upstage their own employer in whatever scheme they'd been working on. Oh how she missed those days.

The men passed her table and sent her a sleazy leer and Harley fought to keep from laughing in their faces, instead offering a flirtatious smile. She had no doubt these two idiots would be unable to keep from rambling on about whatever pathetic scheme they were involved in. If for no other reason than an attempt to impress her. She just hoped they sat close enough so she could listen in. She got her wish as they sat at the table beside her and as she suspected, she didn't have to wait long as they instantly began gloating over their successful mission between bouts of eye groping her cleavage, but her amusement quickly evaporated when she fully understood what they had done. Fighting the urge to throw up, she quickly threw some money on the table and left her drink untouched. She had a phone call to make.

"Again," Helena ordered as she easily ducked a small ball. She and Dinah had been in the gym training for over an hour and Helena was getting frustrated by the girls restraint.

Dinah scowled, getting irritated by Helena's pushing. She was doing her best and it still wasn't enough. She turned her focus on the largest medicine ball and used her mind to lift it, but for some reason she almost dropped it before throwing it at Helena.

"Damnit Dinah, what's wrong with you?" Helena yelled as she caught the ball with no effort whatsoever.

"Nothing's wrong," Dinah retorted, feeling a pressure at the back of her neck. It had started as a twinge at the beginning of their training but now it felt like someone was slowly squeezing her brain.

"Bullshit. You're holding back. Why?"

"No I'm not," Dinah protested. "I'm doing my best."

"No you're not, sweetie," Barbara spoke up gently from where she'd been watching the two women sparring. When fighting hand to hand, Dinah was definitely giving it her all and had knocked Helena on her ass a few times, but when it came to her telekinesis, the girl was definitely not using her full strength.

"What do you want from me?" Dinah shouted defensively.

"We want you to stop holding back," Helena pushed, her concern coming across as anger. She picked up one of the balls Dinah had lobbed and threw it back at the girl. Shocked when Dinah delayed deflecting it so long the ball nearly hit her.

"I'm not. I'm trying!" The pressure in her head was a full blown headache now and she pushed out trying to knock Helena on her ass, but aside from a small flinch, Helena didn't budge.

"Oh really?" Helena scoffed. "Right now you couldn't deflect a fly."

"Shut up," Dinah growled, pushing harder and still nothing happened. She didn't understand. The night she had fought with Helena, she'd had no trouble focusing her mind.

"Make me," Helena taunted. "Come on girl, shove me on my ass, if you can."

"Helena," Barbara warned as she noticed how pale Dinah had gotten. Something was wrong.

"Fine, you want me to kick your ass, I will!" Dinah shouted and gathered her will and shoved with every ounce of strength she could muster.

Helena's smirk vanished instantly as she was thrown powerfully against the back wall of the gym which was a good twenty feet from where she had been standing. Head spinning from where it cracked against the wall, she paused and wobbled slightly wondering what the hell just happened.

"Hel?" Barbara asked shocked as she pushed her chair over to Helena.

"I'm okay," Helena said quietly, rubbing the back of her head and feeling grateful again for her own special healing abilities.

"You sure?" Barbara asked, taking Helena's hand. "That was a hard hit."

Helena lifted Barbara's hand and kissed her knuckles, wondering if she could back track and say she needed closer inspection by the redhead. "It's good. I have a hard head," she replied, the worried look in Barbara's green eyes, squashing her desire to flirt.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Helena," Dinah rasped as she watched the woman trying to regain her equilibrium.

The two older women looked toward the girl who was shaking visibly.

Helena rushed to the teenagers side, sore head forgotten. "Dinah, it's alright," she soothed placing her hands on the girls trembling shoulders. "I'm fine and it's what I wanted."

"No," Dinah whispered shaking Helena's hands off of her. "I didn't mean…" suddenly the world went black and the blonde collapsed at a stunned Helena's feet.

"Dinah!" Barbara cried, her heart stopping as she looked helplessly wishing more than anything she could run to the girl and pull her into her arms. By the time she got to Dinah's side, Helena had already picked her up and was cradling her gently in her arms.

"We need to get her to the hospital," Barbara said, fighting to stay calm.

Helena didn't even need to reply as she immediately led the way to the elevator.

"I wish I could give you more information, but right now I just don't have a definitive answer for why she collapsed, or why she hasn't awakened yet," the Doctor Lauren Abrams told a nearly frantic Helena and Barbara as they sat outside of Dinah's room.

"Why the hell not?" Helena snapped. "You have all that training and that overpriced equipment and you're saying you still don't know?"

"Helena," Barbara chastised quietly. "What can you tell us, Doctor Abrams?" she asked the older woman.

"Well, all I can say for certain right now is that we've run several scans and all are showing extremely elevated levels of activity in Dinah's limbic system."

"What do you mean elevated?" Helena asked, hating the professional jargon. Barbara most likely understood it, she just wanted to know how to fix the kid. "How elevated?"

"It's, and I don't really like to use this word, but it's almost violently elevated. Especially in the Cingulate cortex and prefrontal cortex. It's almost as if their fighting each other and the best way I can describe it at this point is that they simply…overloaded."

"You know more than you're telling us," Barbara accused dangerously.

Lauren sighed. "I'm telling you all the facts I have. Anything else is just conjecture and I want to be sure before I say anything more."

Helena's eyes closed. It was her fault. She'd pushed Dinah too hard. Even feeling the comforting warmth of Barbara's hand sliding into hers didn't help. "Is she…will she be alright?"

Lauren lifted her hands helplessly. "I really wish I could say for sure. What I do know is that …"

"Please keep it simple," Helena pleaded, needing to understand how to help Dinah, not just hear the words.

Lauren offered a comforting smile. "Alright. The fact is, Dinah is young and in otherwise perfect health. She's not suffering from any internal trauma or illness but the dangerous level of almost competing activity in her brain has overwhelmed her and her body simply couldn't handle it. We need to get these parts of her brain to…settle down and then we can work on getting her to wake up."

"How do we do that?" Barbara asked, even as her own mind was running over various ideas.

"We have a few drugs we can try but we can't do that until she wakes up. Unfortunately the only thing I can recommend right now is letting her body and her mind rest from whatever has agitated it so badly."

"That's it?" Helena nearly shouted, her guilt threatening to send her over the edge.

"I'm afraid so. I'll be studying her scans and reading everything I can get my hands on. I will find something," Lauren promised the two women. "Why don't you go home and get some rest."

"We can't leave her here all alone," Barbara protested. "She'll be afraid and she'll need us when she wakes up."

Lauren shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's against hospital policy and," she held up her hand to cut off the protest that was coming, "There's really nothing you can do right now."

"You're wrong," Barbara insisted urgently. She's…even now she'll know we're not here and she already thinks we don't …." Barbara cut herself off before her emotions got the better of her.

"I promise," Lauren said hoping to reassure the distraught women, "if she wakes up while you're gone I'll call you immediately and I'll let her know I forced you to leave."

"No," Barbara shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she imagined Dinah trapped in her own mind calling for them and not finding them. It would hurt her and Barbara couldn't bear that.

"Look Ms. Gordon, if I thought there was any chance whatsoever she'd wake up in the next few hours I'd let you stay," Lauren said kindly, "but her brain, for lack of a better explanation, is trying to repair itself and it's going to take time and even though it's cliché, you're not going to be any good to her if you collapse from exhaustion."

"The doctor's right," Helena said softly stroking her hand over Barbara's soft hair . "And you'll be better able to focus on trying to help Dinah with a clear head."

Barbara was about to argue when she heard Helena's phone ring. Her eyebrows lifted and she wondered 'what now?' when Helena looked at the caller ID and let out a low growl.

"What the hell do you want?" Helena barked into the phone.

" _My goodness. Whatever happened to phone etiquette?"_ The voice of Harley Quinn mused.

"I save that for people I like," Helena retorted. "Now, before I hang up and change my phone number, what do you want, and be aware, I'm at the hospital and in absolutely no mood for your games."

" _Hospital? Why? Are you hurt? Is it Barbara?"_

Helena blinked. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn Quinn was truly concerned. "No, it's Dinah, now what…?"

" _What's wrong with Dinah?"_

Helena didn't miss it that time. The woman who'd betrayed her, attacked her family, wreaked havoc all over Gotham and was as crazy as they came, was actually and sincerely worried about a young girl she'd only met twice, once being when she sent her goons to attack the girl.

"She collapsed," Helena admitted grudgingly.

" _She collapsed? What happened, is she alright?"_

"She's in the fucking hospital Quinn, so no. She's not alright. She was…she just collapsed while we were training and now she won't wake up."

" _Oh Helena. I'm sorry,"_ Harley said unsure of why she suddenly felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. " _If there's anything I can do…"_

"You can tell me why you're calling," Helena interrupted shortly. She didn't have the time or the patience to deal with this woman.

Harley sighed. She'd known it wasn't going to be easy but then again, she so did enjoy a challenge. _"I'm calling because something most likely unpleasant is happening to people with your rather unique properties."_

"What, you come up with a new plan to kill us already?" Helena asked suspiciously.

Harley took a steadying breath. " _You really should let it go Helena. I can't change the past even if I wanted to. If I was planning something, I'd hardly be telling you about it now would I?"_

Helena frowned, detecting the impatience laying just beneath the pleasant tone of her voice. "Yeah you would. You'd love throwing it in my face."

Harley felt a rare flicker of irritation. Sure she'd done nothing to instill trust from anyone but having to explain herself repeatedly was becoming tedious. _"My don't we think highly of ourselves,"_ she drawled coolly. " _Believe what you want, Helena. The fact is, I promised myself I'd bring this to your attention and I did. What you choose to do with the information is your business."_

Helena was surprised and irritated to hear Quinn hang up on her. How dare that bitch play the injured party?

"Hel? What did Quinn want?" Barbara had to fight her own anger realizing the dangerous woman was still in contact with Helena, but the tone of the conversation told her that it wasn't a casual call.

"I'm not really sure," Helena said, scratching her chin. "She said she thought something was going on with Meta's."

"Yeah? Was there a specific threat or just a hunch?" Barbara asked, though it was clear she really couldn't care less at the moment.

"I don't know. It just seemed like more Harley Quinn randomness to me," Helena replied, taking Barbara's hand and hating to see the older woman hurting so much despite the fact she was just as worried.

Barbara sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. "I know I should be more interested but I'm not. I just want Dinah to wake up and be okay." She choked on the last word as tears of fear and remorse slid down her cheek.

Helena pulled Barbara's face up to look her in the eyes and gently wiped away her tears with a soft thumb. "I know Barbara and she will," Helena swore adamantly, though she wondered just how the hell she was going to keep that promise. "Come on, since we can't stay, let's go home and we'll be back in a few hours, whether the administration likes it or not."

Being a criminal mastermind certainly had its advantages, Harley thought with a smirk as she snuck into Dinah's room undetected. It had been incredibly easy to obtain the room number over the phone and even better yet, the desk was empty. The highly trained psychiatrist inside of her was somewhat offended by the careless release of information and lapse in security. However, since it benefited her, she'd graciously forgive their indiscretions.

Harley felt an unfamiliar pang in her chest as she finally saw the young blonde lying so pale and helpless in the bed. She wasn't really sure why she had felt compelled to come see the girl. Dinah was antithesis of Harley Quinn in every way imaginable, but yet here she was.

Almost as if hypnotized, Harley reached out to brush a lock of hair from Dinah's face. So innocent, Harley thought curiously. Innocence normally bored her and optimistic, positive people irritated her, but Dinah simply fascinated her, even more so than Helena and Barbara and for the life of her, Harley couldn't say why. Maybe it was the fact that despite her distrust, Dinah had truly listened to her and that was a rare experience indeed. For as long as she could remember, Harley had been the one who'd had to listen. She listened to her parents and her gymnastics coaches and those who usually talked at her instead of to her. She listened to her patients and she had no choice but to listen to her Mr. J. Granted, when she was off her meds, she really didn't care who did what to her, but when she was sane she was painfully aware that no one had ever listened to her. No one except the young girl…young woman, she corrected herself, who had her own obviously painful burdens to carry.

Sighing, Harley pulled a chair up beside Dinah's bed and took her hand and simply sat there for a long time simply watching the girl and trying to figure out what had happened and why she suddenly cared about a kid…a young woman she barely knew.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

At the slight noise, Helena jerked awake only to find, not surprisingly, Barbara transferring herself from the bed to her wheelchair. When they'd returned to the Clocktower, there hadn't been any question or discussion about the two women sleeping together, both needed the comfort that only the other could provide and once they were in bed, Helena had wasted no time pulling Barbara into her arms and letting the normally strong woman lean on her for once.

"Barbara?" Helena sat up and rubbed eyes that felt like they'd been scraped with sandpaper. She'd only fallen asleep an hour or so and she had no doubt Barbara hadn't gotten any sleep at all. They had only just gotten settled when she felt strong tremors coming from the woman in her arms and knew instinctively the always controlled Barbara was fighting to hold back her tears. All it took was one whispered word of encouragement from Helena to get the always composed woman to let go, telling Helena more than anything just how safe Barbara must feel with her and that realization caused Helena's heart to flip over helplessly. She had kissed the red head softly and let her own tears fall. They were tears for Dinah and tears for the woman she held who was hurting so much. They would find a way to help Dinah. No matter what it took.

Barbara smiled apologetically at Helena. "I'm sorry Hel," she said quietly. "I couldn't sleep and I thought I'd get ready to head back to the hospital."

"Barbara, it's only three a.m.," Helena stated even as she left the warmth of their bed so she could start the coffee. She knew the argument was lost before it had even started. "You know they won't let us in to see her before six thirty."

"I don't care," Barbara replied stubbornly. "It's bad enough I left at all. I'm going back."

Helena sighed in resignation. "I know Babs and you know I have every intention of going with you. I just thought it would be fun to be the voice of reason for a change," she teased, hoping to draw a smile from the beautiful woman and relieved when it worked.

"Well, I'll try not to get used to it," Barbara responded with a small smile, more grateful than she could say that this woman who understood her better than anyone ever had, had come into her life.

Barely an hour later, they arrived at the hospital and were headed to Dinah's room, both of them silently willing Dinah to be awake but knowing she wasn't. They would have heard.

"What the fuck?" Helena's exclamation reverberated louder than it should have in the silence of the empty hallway.

"Hel?" Barbara followed Helena's eyes and inhaled sharply at the bizarre and utterly unwelcome sight of an unusually disheveled Harley Quinn sleeping in a chair outside of Dinah's room.

Just then Harley moaned softly and sat up rubbing at what was most likely a kink in her neck from the awkward way she'd been sitting.

"Well looked what the cat drug in. Pardon the pun dear," Harley quipped sleepily, glancing at Helena. Barbara was almost impressed by the woman's immediate transformation from sleeping innocent to mischievous woman.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?" Helena practically snarled.

"I'm sorry Helena but there simply wasn't anything decent on television so I decided to come trolling the hospital," Harley drawled sarcastically.

"Not funny," Helena retorted.

"No, it's not," Harley agreed, her almost negligent expression cooling into one of irritation. "I just don't enjoy stating the obvious. It's such a waste of time," she commented. "However, for you my sweet Huntress, I'll make an exception. I came to see Dinah."

Helena and Barbara both scowled at her use of the Helena's code name.

"Who else knows about Helena, about us?" Barbara snapped," about Dinah?" She instantly wheeled herself to the window of Dinah's room wanting to make sure Dinah was still alone.

Harley rolled her eyes. "I have no interest in revealing your secrets," Harley said blandly. "I've already tried that and I never repeat myself and no, I have no intention of sharing your secret with Mr. J or anyone else. Puddin' and I are no longer…intimate and to be honest, it will be in my best interest for you to stay hidden."

"How so?" Barbara asked suspiciously, not liking the enigmatic smile Harley shot her.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you're looking all suspicious and distrusting?" Harley asked the redhead seductively and then chuckled at Helena's low warning growl.

"Easy Kitten. I was simply making an observation. She's all yours, unfortunately."

"Enough," Helena snapped. "I'll ask again, Why. Are. You. Here?"

Harley stiffened. "I told you, I'm here to see Dinah."

"You have no right," Barbara snapped angrily, wheeling closer to the unfazed criminal. "We want you out of here. Now!"

Harley rolled her eyes. "It's not about what you want, it's about what Dinah wants and quite frankly I believe she'd like knowing I was out here."

Barbara flinched at the subtle dig about her and Helena's absence. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Relax, dear Barbara. I have no doubt that the staff all but had to physically escort you out of here, so do come back from that guilt trip you're on."

"So how did you get in to see her?" Barbara asked, though she pretty much had an idea how that had happened.

Harley shrugged. "A lot easier than I should have actually. I have to say security is terribly lax around here," she commented sounding a touch disgruntled. "Of course, there's not really much here worth stealing, aside from the miscellaneous drugs which I have no use for, and anything that is of enough value or use to me, well let's just say it would take more than little ol' me to carry it out."

Barbara had finally recovered enough from her shock and dismay at seeing the woman and had been watching her closely. It almost alarmed Barbara that she sensed nothing but genuine concern for Dinah coming from her enemy. This was a woman who'd manipulated and hurt her Helena, destroyed their home and driven her to the brink of murder. She didn't want to see any good in this woman and it was seriously pissing her off that she was beginning to. Yes, Harley Quinn was turning out to be a serious mystery and while Barbara sometimes enjoyed a good puzzle, this was not one of those times. The risk was just too high.

"So, you have one dinner with Dinah and suddenly you're her best friend?" Barbara asked coldly. "You want something from her and I'll be damned if you'll get it."

Harley simply lifted an elegant eyebrow, all the while thinking again that Barbara Gordon was a ridiculously sexy wolf trapped in an unfortunately uptight body. Lucky Helena.

"I understand your skepticism Barbara but I'm through explaining myself. I have absolutely no intention of hurting Dinah. In fact, I thought I may be able to help."

"Forgetting the why for the moment, what do you possibly think you could do when the Doctor's don't even know what's wrong with her?" Barbara asked, curious despite herself.

Harley crossed her legs and Barbara was a bit surprised to see her in simple blue jeans. Aside from the times she was out committing felonies in her harlequin outfit, the former psychiatrist was never seen in anything less than a pristine and ridiculously expensive business suit.

"Well, at the risk of bringing up a rather delicate issue," Harley said, and for the first time she could remember, she felt almost guilty about at least one of her actions, "as you well know, I managed to obtain the gift of hypnosis."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Helena retorted angrily as she remembered how the woman she should have been able to trust above all others aside from Barbara, had manipulated her and lied to her, pretending to be there to help her only to set her up. She'd hypnotized Helena, forcing her to reveal all of her secrets and nearly destroying everything Helena held dear.

"Well during my little sabbatical at Arkham, let's just say I had some assistance from one of Arkham's more…zealous doctors in altering my ability."

Barbara frowned. "Altering? How?"

Harley's stomach rolled as she remembered the endless hours of probing and painful electrical pulses being sent through her mind. "Altering as in I no longer have it," she said coldly.

"They stripped your power?" Barbara said with confusion. "How is that even possible?"

"Yes, well I don't think it's gone completely," she mused almost to herself. "I can still feel bits and pieces, but…it's different."

"Different? How?"

Harley shook her head and came back to herself. "I don't know. And I don't know how it was done either. All I know is, it just involved a lot of poking, prodding and electricity which even I at my craziest, would not have enjoyed." A dark look crossed her face that Barbara and Helena knew all too well. "And I may soon be able to repay this Dr. Carter for his efforts."

"Were you the only one they did this too?" Barbara asked, ignoring the implied threat for now.

Harley shrugged. "Let's just say there are a few less Meta criminals you'll have to worry about."

Barbara was appalled that such a thing would have been allowed to happen in such a secure facility as Arkham and she didn't even want to contemplate what sort of horrible tests would be involved in changing someone's mental makeup or the pain involved of stripping someone of their meta abilities. It had to have been horrible for Harley who had acquired those powers from someone else, but for a Meta who'd been born with them? She couldn't even bear to think of Helena or Dinah going through something like that.

"I'll try to contain my heartbreak," Helena sneered.

"Dear Helena, you really are too precious sometimes," Harley retorted coldly before looking soberly at Barbara.

"Look Barbara. It doesn't take a super genius to know that what is happening to Dinah right now has something to do with her telepathic abilities. Dinah has been in my mind. I let her in and let her stay for a while and she was able to become familiar with me. I thought perhaps that even without my hypnosis, I might be able to enter hers and… see what the fuss is about."

"Thanks, but she's been in our minds as well. We won't be needing you," Helena dismissed her shortly.

"Ah, but how long did she stay in your minds before you oh so gently kicked her out?" Harley shot back.

Helena only just stopped from walking to Quinn and pounding the smirk off the pretty face. She realized she couldn't be offended by the question. The woman was right.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Helena muttered sullenly.

Harley shrugged. "I'd say that given your refusal to let Dinah into your mind, she may be reluctant to let you in now even if she is in a coma."

"You don't know that," Barbara protested weakly. She been just as guilty as Helena about keeping the girl out of her thoughts, but on top of that she had continually cautioned Dinah about the consequences of using her powers and Dinah had become afraid of using them because of her.

"That's right I don't," Harley agreed, though her tone of voice made it clear it was what she believed. "Look ladies, I very easily could have tried this without you but I chose to wait for your consent. I believe I can help her but it's up to you to decide if you're willing to put your dislike for me aside for her."

Barbara and Helena exchanged a look. "I don't know that we have a choice Barbara," Helena said soberly. "The doctors can't help and we can't very well tell them she collapsed because her psychic powers overloaded."

Barbara didn't like the situation at all and she disliked having no other choices even more. "Alright, but if I even so much as suspect you're messing with her head, I'll kill you like I should have done before."

Harley was tempted to laugh off the threat, but she didn't. Even in a wheelchair Barbara Gordon was a formidable woman and she never made threats lightly, especially if it involved killing. No, Harley wasn't afraid of the former Batgirl, but she wasn't the kind of woman who'd kick a wounded lion either, well, maybe on her crazy days she would.

"I promise dear Barbara, I'll be good. I'll just pop in, say hello to Dinah's subconscious and see if it will tell me what's going on. No shenanigans."

"We want to see her first," Barbara stated. "You stay here."

"Of course," Harley replied agreeably. "By the way, the nurse stopped by to do whatever nurses do in these circumstances, about two hours ago. She may be coming back shortly."

"You've been here for two hours?" Helena said, thinking she'd never met anyone as confusing as the woman sitting calmly in front of her. Could her concern for Dinah really be sincere?

Harley nodded but didn't reply. She had become quite familiar with Helena Kyle's intense stare and found it more appealing than intimidating. Helena tended to forget that Harley had been intimate with frightening and the sexy young Meta didn't even come close. She was aware, however, of just how seriously the woman took her familial responsibility and God help anyone who hurt Barbara or Dinah.

"Shoo," Harley finally replied, gesturing at Dinah's door. "Let me know when you're ready."

Barbara scowled at the pleasantly smiling Harley before easily moving her chair to Dinah's room, ignoring the amused chuckle coming from behind her.

"Hey Blondie, still sleeping huh?" Helena greeted softly as she pulled up a chair beside Dinah's bedside. Her guilt was threatening to overwhelm her and she had to swallow the knot forming in her throat. "I'm sorry I pushed you so hard," she said quietly, taking Dinah's hand and trying to will the girl awake.

"And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Barbara added, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair from the girl's serene face. Barbara sighed and laid her head on Dinah's unmoving hand and tried to will the girl to wake up. Surely Dinah could feel her.

The two older women were startled when the door opened and both looked up hopefully as a Doctor they didn't recognize walked in.

"I'm Doctor Walker," the older man greeted tonelessly. "I was told to expect you here early, but you realize visiting hours aren't for another hour," he chided.

"I know, but we…"

"Rules are rules," he said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to…"

"You're not going to ask them to do anything," Harley's cold voice came from the open door.

All three turned at the small women staring fiercely at the Doctor who stood at least a head taller.

"And just who are you?" Doctor Walker inquired, unable to hide the sneer on his face.

"I'm the woman who's going to contact the Hospital Administrator and report the fact that there was not one staff member to be seen when I walked in over two hours ago, and the cameras were obviously shut off." Harley cocked her head thoughtfully. "You know, If I were a different sort of person I could have caused all kinds of mischief without anyone to stop me."

Harley heard a snort coming from Helena at that and though her lips twitched in response, she kept her face stern. "And my name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel," she added. "You may also know me by the name Harley Quinn."

Predictably, the Doctor had heard of the crazy girlfriend of the terrifying Joker and he paled. "I don't want any trouble," he stammered, his arrogance totally replaced by fear. Harley had forgotten how much she enjoyed causing that expression on people who deserved it.

"Well then, let my friends stay with the young woman and we won't have any problems."

"Fine." Doctor Walker looked at the two other women in the room who looked as shocked as he felt by the small woman's sudden appearance and started to leave the room.

"Ah, ah," Harley stopped him. "It would be rather unprofessional of you to leave without telling Dinah's guardians about her condition, don't you think?"

Walker sighed. "There's been no changes since yesterday," he muttered. "Her EEG is showing the same increased level of activity as when she was brought in and that's what's we think is keeping her unconscious. We need to find a way to stabilize that activity and then work to wake her."

"Well you just scoot along and work on that darling," Harley said flippantly, smirking as the taller man all but ran out of the room.

Barbara knew her jaw was hanging open but she didn't care. She was flabbergasted by what she had just witnessed and, despite herself, somewhat amused.

"You sure do know how to clear a room," Helena interjected blandly.

"It's a gift," she replied cheekily. "So, will you let me try and help?"

Barbara looked at Helena and then back to Harley. "You have thirty minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Harley was almost overwhelmed the second she entered Dinah's mind. It was like walking into the middle of a massive tornado. So many fears and doubts swirling around violently, battling Dinah's self-confidence and strength. Predictably, her telepathy was at the center of the maelstrom, pushing out at all of it and trying to control it.

" _Dinah," Harley's mind called out, trying to make itself heard over the cacophony of mental noise surrounding her._

" _Harley?"_

 _Harley heard the almost desperate sound of Dinah's voice and she fought not to get lost in the pity she felt. She needed to stay focused._

" _It's me Little Bird. What's all this about this then?" she asked more calmly than she felt._

" _I don't know," Dinah's voice cried anxiously. "I feel like I'm stuck in quicksand or something and I'm all alone. Help me."_

" _That's just what I plan to do my dumpling," Harley's voice replied soothingly, finding it almost impossible to ignore the plaintive tones. "The problem is dear, you've been fighting yourself so hard and so long, your mind simply couldn't take it and simply…shut down. You're in a coma, I'm afraid."_

" _A…a coma? Am I going to die?" Dinah's voice asked shakily._

" _That's a bit melodramatic, sweetie. No, you're not going to die. We just need to help you figure out how to work with everything inside of you instead of fighting it."_

" _How? My telepathy makes it so I can't touch anyone not even Barbara and Helena and If I don't control my telekinesis, I could kill someone. What's worse is that I don't know how to be without either of those things. What use would I be to Barbara or Helena if I didn't have those abilities?"_

" _Oh Dinah," Harley's voice was for once free of teasing. "You're of use to them because they love you. Yes, I know, that's a very strange thing coming from me and trust me, it was odd for me to say it, but in here, where it's just you and me, I can tell you what I'd never say outside. They do love you. Yes, you have tremendous powers and have the potential to be very dangerous and yes you will probably pick up on thoughts and feelings that will make others either furious or embarrassed but so what? If you can pick up on it, the fact is they weren't hiding them as well as they thought, yeah?"_

" _I guess."_

" _Listen Little Bird, if I learned anything while I was tucked away in the loony bin, it's that no one…NO one has the right to try and control who you are. You need to be who you want to be and to hell with everyone else. Right now, you're giving everyone else power over you, just like I did with the Joker. You need to get that power back Little Miss. Get it back and never give it to anyone else again and I want to help you, but first you need to wake up."_

" _I'm trying," Dinah's voice protested,_

 _Harley's voice chuckled. "No, my darling, you're not. You're afraid and overwhelmed and being here, inside your own mind is where you feel safe, but it's rather selfish of you isn't it?"_

" _No,"_

" _You are a stubborn one, aren't you?" Harley's voice was full of mirth. "Dinah, you have people out here who love you. Barbara and Helena are worried sick, as am I. And it's selfish of you to want to stay hidden here and not give people a chance to care for you, including me. The fact is, in the short time I've known you_ _I've grown rather fond of you. You are the only person who's looked past the insanity and my past and actually saw me. The real me that even I haven't seen in longer than I care to remember. You have absolutely no idea, dear Dinah, just what that means to me. And if that's not enough, I also have a proposition for you."_

" _What proposition?" Dinah's voice was sounding much less frightened and much more curious._

" _I know you and your two mother hens have some serious trust issues regarding my professional ethics as a psychiatrist, but if you would like, I will work with you_ _to help manage what's going on inside that beautiful mind of yours. And I am hoping you can help me do the same"_

" _Me? Why?_

" _As you know, my abilities were rather dubiously acquired. They aren't natural like yours and it's taken some time to readjust my brain to accept them. And over the last year, they've become…well, all that can wait until after you wake up, but the gist is, I can use the help of someone who's more familiar with it to help me understand what happened. So, what do you say. I help you settle your mind and you help me settle mine?_

" _Why are you doing this?"_

" _I_ _I don't really know myself darling except that despite only having met you twice, I find you very much worth the effort. You are a remarkable woman with more strength and courage than you give yourself credit for. You intrigue me sweetie pie and you should know by now, that rarely happens."_

 _It was several long minutes before Dinah's voice returned. "You really mean it? You really want to help me?"_

" _I never say what I don't mean love."_

" _I won't be alone anymore?"_

" _You never were Dinah," Harley's voice reminded her gently, "but now you'll have me as well your lucky creature._ _So, what do you say you open those beautiful eyes of yours, hm?"_

" _Okay, what do I do?"_

Harley's head began to throb even as she tried to guide the overwhelmed girl into releasing the tight hold she had on her psychic abilities. As soon as Dinah had done that, the area of the brain that controlled those abilities stopped fighting and Harley could feel everything else starting to retreat and the stress inside of Dinah began to ease.

Barbara and Helena could do nothing but watch as Quinn seemed to lapse almost into a coma just like Dinah's. The deep frown and beads of sweat that appeared on her forehead were the only sign the woman was struggling with something they couldn't see. Finally, after nearly an hour, the older blonde exhaled heavily and her head collapsed tiredly on Dinah's arm.

"Quinn?" Barbra asked, concerned despite herself.

After a very long minute, Harley raised her head looking, Barbara thought, a bit like she'd been on a three-day bender.

"She's okay," Harley rasped out, her head aching almost unbearably, but not, to her surprise, as much as her heart as she thought of everything she'd learned from the sad young woman.

"What happened?" Helena asked cautiously, not convinced Quinn wasn't about to make up some ridiculous story. The exhausted look on the woman's face told her that Quinn had done something, she just didn't trust what that something was.

"We had a meeting of the minds," Harley replied, though the flippancy was obviously forced.

"Enough with the jokes. What happened?" Barbara snapped.

"Dinah isn't so much in a coma as she is hiding. She has been fighting herself and her emotions for so long, her mind just couldn't take it anymore. She's also horribly torn. She hates her powers because she thinks it isolates her from everyone she cares about, yet she fears that without them, you won't need her anymore."

"That's ridiculous," Barbara protested, shaken by Quinn's words.

"That's what I told her. I also told her I would help her learn to manage everything going on inside of her mind and learn to prioritize better."

"Oh hell no. You're not going anywhere near her," Helena snarled.

"No offense cupcake, but that's not up to you anymore, is it?" The smile on Quinn's face and the tone of her voice were pleasant, but the look in the blue eyes was anything but.

"You're right," Barbara admitted unhappily before Helena could say anything. "She's eighteen now Hel. If…when Dinah wakes up, we need to let her make her own decisions."

"Yeah but not when it means risking her life with a lunatic." Helena felt a twinge of guilt when she heard the sharp inhalation of breath.

"Careful darling, that's coming close to being offensive," Harley warned quietly.

Helena met the cold eyes of her former therapist. "Well whoopty-shit," Helena muttered, though she couldn't help feeling a bit ashamed of herself. She rarely took cheap shots at something a person couldn't control. Still, the woman had betrayed her and nearly destroyed her family. She wouldn't forget that.

"Helena," Barbara reproached quietly before looking at Quinn. She studied the woman and knew in her heart the blonde was telling her the truth about what she'd experienced and what Dinah had told her. If… _when_ Dinah woke up and if she truly trusted Harley Quinn enough to let her help, Barbara wouldn't stand in her way, no matter how much it hurt.

"You're right Quinn," Barbara acknowledged quietly. "Dinah is legally an adult now and can decide for herself if she can trust you. The important thing is I trust _her_. However, I'm not seeing any evidence that you actually achieved anything."

And naturally, as soon as the words left Barbara's mouth, the girl they were discussing stirred.

"Do you think she did that on purpose?" Harley mused with a smirk.

Helena and Barbara ignored the other woman as they moved close to Dinah's side. Helena held back to give Barbara the space she needed.

"Dinah?" Barbara whispered. "Come on and wake up now," she prodded gently. The three older women were collectively holding their breaths as the blonde exhaled sharply and then let out a groan before slowly opening her eyes.

Almost immediately an alarm on the machine monitoring her vitals went off startling the women. Suddenly a nurse appeared followed quickly by Dr. Walker.

"What happened?" He asked angrily as if it were their fault.

"Something you're obviously incapable of dear. We woke her up," Harley said snidely, enjoying the fact that once again, his eyes turned fearful as he looked at her.

"That's impossible," He muttered and all but shoved Barbara out of her wheelchair to get to Dinah.

Helena growled at the older man's treatment of the redhead and only her anxiousness over Dinah and a firm but gentle hand on her arm, kept her from teaching the Doctor a lesson about mistreating the woman she loved.

"Let it go sweetheart," Barbara said quietly. They were too close to having Dinah back for them to be kicked out now.

Helena nodded but continued to glare at the doctor who was examining the now fully awake Dinah.

"What's going on?" Dinah asked groggily.

"Oh, thank God, you're back," Barbara said, clearing her throat to rid it of the lump that had formed but unwilling to stop the tears of relief from falling down her cheeks.

"Although the Doc here apparently can't figure that out for himself," Helena muttered.

Doctor Walker checked the EEG machine that had been monitoring Dinah and then shook his head. "I don't get it. Her brain activity is normal. That can't be right."

"Funny, it looks right to me," Helena chirped in sarcastically.

The older man ignored Helena as he conducted various tests to check Dinah's responses before calling for the nurse to take her vitals.

"What happened here?" He asked almost accusingly, turning on the three women.

"What happened," Harley interrupted without her usual playful sarcasm, "is that she's awake. That's all you need to know. Now, why don't you just skedaddle and let the beautiful nurse here," she gestured at the older woman who had appeared and blushed at the sincerely offered compliment, "do her job since you're obviously incapable of doing yours."

Helena snorted as Walker stormed out of the room. She was beginning to remember what it was about Quinn that she had liked. Even crazy, she had a way of a making people feel good about themselves, unless they pissed her off. Maybe Dinah had been right, though she wasn't about ready to admit anything just yet. She looked over at Dinah, tears of relief suddenly filling her eyes

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Barbara asked, as she gently ran her hand over Dinah's brow.

"I don't know. Confused, mainly," Dinah responded weakly as she let the nurse take her blood pressure and everything else she needed to do.

"I'll be damned. Everything is normal. My, you are a bit of a puzzle, aren't you honey'?" The nurse smiled warmly at Dinah.

"I don't know about that," Dinah said with a blush.

"I do and you're also going to be giving that old jackass…excuse me, Doctor Walker, fits for months trying to figure you out," the nurse grinned at the girl before looking at Barbara and Helena. "Well, I have no idea what caused her to fall unconscious, or how you managed to bring her out so quickly, but her vital signs are all perfectly normal as is her EEG. I'm sure the Doctor may want to run a few more tests but I'm guessing she should be ready to go home by tomorrow."

"That's wonderful. Thank you," Barbara said with a broad smile.

"You're welcome and please, stay as long as you'd like. I'm going to call Doctor Abrams who was on duty when you brought her in last night. She'll be much more helpful than that arrogant asshat."

"You're a feisty little charmer, aren't you?" Harley laughed appreciatively, giving the nurse a flirtatious once over. Granted, the woman was rather plain and many would say 'dumpy', but Harley Quinn didn't give two damns about appearance. Hell, if she did, she'd never have slept with that pasty-faced, green haired freak of nature. No, Harley liked cheekiness and this nurse seemed to have plenty of that. She chuckled as the nurse blushed again before giving Harley a saucy wink and leaving the room.

"So, who wants to tell me what happened?" Dinah asked, sounding much stronger.

"What do you remember?" Barbara asked, taking Dinah's hand.

Dinah frowned as she tried to organize the swirling images in her head. "I remember practicing with Helena and then…I woke up here."

Barbara frowned. "Are you sure there's nothing else?"

Dinah thought and suddenly she heard whispers in her mind and she turned to look at Harley who was watching her mildly. "You were in my mind," she said simply.

Harley shrugged. "You've been in mine, I thought it was only fair I pay a visit to yours," she replied simply.

"She saved you," Barbara said, shooting her a look that Harley had never seen before. If she didn't know better, she would assume it was gratitude.

"How?" Dinah asked looking between her guardian and bizarre new...what exactly was Harley? Friend?

"I just went in and we had a bit of a chat to help settle your mind. That's all." Harley said evasively, feeling strangely uncomfortable with the situation. She normally thrived being the center of attention but for some reason, she just wanted to gloss over what happened and leave.

Helena squinted her eyes as she studied Quinn looking for the tell-tale signs of…anything but all she saw was a calm and almost uninterested expression. Helena blinked as she saw what appeared to be a blush on the pale cheeks and then she grinned as she realized Quinn was actually embarrassed.

"Modesty doesn't really work on you Quinn," Helena observed drily, enjoying seeing the woman discombobulated. Perversely, it also went a long way toward convincing Helena of Quinn's sincerity more than anything else could have. Harleen Quinzel or Harley Quinn never did anything without feeling the need to brag about it.

Harley gave a light-hearted laugh. "True," she agreed. "It was worth a shot though."

"How did you do it?" Dinah asked the older blonde. "Are you a telepath?" The girl shifted uncomfortably on the bed confused by the fact her head no longer felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside.

Harley gave a half grin. ""The answer isn't quite as simple as it used to be," Harley replied vaguely and with a touch of anger in her voice. "Let's just say for now, whatever I have left of my psychic abilities was enhanced by the presence of yours and as you've already been in my mind, it was rather easy to slip in and find you. Though to be honest, I'm rather surprised it worked," she mused. "Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Not entirely," Dinah said, struggling to remember what she had thought had been a dream. "All I remember is feeling you there and then everything seemed to stop spinning."

Harley nodded. "Do you feel differently now?"

Dinah looked at Barbara and Dinah wanting to see their reaction to Harley Quinn's presence. She was surprised to see they were simply watching curiously. Then she felt Barbara's thumb stroking the back of her hand and she met Barbara's encouraging smile and Dinah suddenly felt an irritating urge to cry, though she wasn't really sure why.

Clearing her throat of the sudden lump in it, she turned back to Harley. "Kind of. I mean, I've been trying so hard to be everything that I thought everyone wanted me to be and to control who I am, I guess it just…took over and I lost myself."

"Dinah," Barbara said placing gentle fingers under the girl's chin and making sure Dinah was looking at her, "you are and always have been what we wanted, just the way you are. I think the problem was I've been treating you the same way I did Helena and I shouldn't have."

Helena smiled. "Yeah, I was a lot more stubborn than you are so she had to beat sense into me on a regular basis. I guess it became a habit."

Dinah smiled and Barbara snorted. "Yeah and we see how well that worked," she muttered. "As for your training, once you're out of here and have fully recovered, we'll sit down and work out a training schedule that's right for you okay?" Barbara said kindly.

"And no more trying to learn how to control your abilities on your own, D. You need to have help dealing with them. Even if you don't want to come to us." Helena hoped she hid the hurt she felt by the thought Dinah couldn't or wouldn't ask them for help, though she knew she had no one to blame but herself.

Dinah nodded and looked back at Harley. "In my…did you really say you could help me with the other stuff?"

Harley lifted an eyebrow. She knew what Dinah meant, but she also knew the girl needed to acknowledge what it was she'd been doing. "What other 'stuff'? She pushed gently.

Dinah frowned. Maybe she'd only imagined Harley being in her mind. No, the look on the older woman's face told her she was looking for something. "You…didn't you say you'd help me with my… help me handle my abilities and all the other crap that comes with it," she said lamely, unable to think of any other way to put it.

Harley smiled fondly, sadly wishing she was ten years younger and realizing it was a pointless wish at best.

"That's one way of putting it, Little Bird," she teased. "I would very much like to help you, but your two former guardians may have something to say about that."

Barbara bit back an instinctive 'hell no,' as she looked at Dinah who was still terribly pale but very much alive and she considered who had made that happen. She looked at Helena who had an unusually inscrutable expression on her face.

"You're a strong, capable adult Dinah. What do you want?" Barbara asked quietly as she once again reached out to stroke the blonde hair. Having come so close to losing Dinah and having realized how badly she'd failed in showing her how much she meant to them, she felt compelled to maintain some physical contact with the girl in the hopes Dinah could _feel_ what she was feeling.

Dinah looked at her mentor for a long moment and seeing only kindness and understanding in the green eyes watching her, she focused her mind and let herself sense what Barbara was feeling and tears sprang to her eyes as she felt the love and trust coming from the older woman. She turned her eyes to Helena who had every reason to hate Harley Quinn. Dinah knew that out of loyalty she should tell Harley thanks but no thanks but then she looked at the woman who had some major crazy issues and she couldn't. Something about Harley Quinn drew her like steel to a magnet.

"Helena?" She asked not wanting to alienate the dangerously temperamental woman.

Helena sighed. "Barbara is right Dinah. You're capable of making your own decisions, but we will be there if those decisions turn out to be bad ones," she said turning a warning glare at Quinn.

Harley watched the cozy familiar scene and shoved down a rare and unwanted flicker of envy. "Why don't I leave you alone to discuss it," she announced abruptly. "I know how awkward it can be talking about someone while they're still in the room," she grinned lightly as she got to her feet.

Dinah quickly reached out to take Harley's hand, immediately picking up on the woman's lingering sadness. Harley's lifted eyebrow and half smile told Dinah she was aware the girl had read her emotions and as before, she didn't protest. Dinah's hand tightened as she clung to the only person who wasn't afraid of her touch or afraid of what she'd see.

"It's alright dear," Harley said quietly, squeezing back as she saw the look on the girl's face. She really needed to teach sweet Dinah to be less easy to read. She ran a finger down Dinah's pale cheek before turning to the others.

"I think I'll leave you all to discuss my character, or lack thereof, in private," Harley commented pleasantly. "Oh by the way. What I had tried to tell you on the phone before was that Meta's are being kidnapped and Maxwell Carter, the doctor who so graciously removed my powers, is behind it. You have my number Little Bird," she added to Dinah. Then, with a wink and jaunty wave at the befuddled Barbara and Helena she left the room.

Barbara heard Helena's derisive snort but wasn't as quick to dismiss Quinn's concerns. At face value, it didn't seem that alarming, but if what Quinn said was true, that this doctor had done something to her, it definitely warranted looking into. For now, however, her concern was the growing relationship between Dinah and a woman they all had reason to hate. She couldn't deny that Quinn had shown nothing but an obvious concern for Dinah even if she didn't like it or even remotely trust the former psychiatrist. Part of her, however, wondered if it were truly fair to continue to blame someone who suffered from mental illness for the things they'd done.

There was no doubt that Harley Quinn was a vain woman who loved stirring up trouble and treating the city as her own private amusement park, but how much of her truly evil deeds were caused by a psychosis that she couldn't help and that had been cruelly twisted and manipulated by the Joker?

Suddenly needing to try and understand the woman who'd caused so much damage to so many people, Barbara excused herself and quickly went after the irritating woman.

"Quinn!" she called as loudly as she dared in the hospital. Fortunately, the woman hadn't gotten far and heard her.

Harley wasn't surprised to hear Barbara Gordon's voice calling after her. In fact, she'd expected it which was why she had been walking slow enough so that the woman wouldn't have to chase after her. She stopped and turned around to face the woman who represented so many different things to her.

"Is this where you tell me for the twentieth time to stay away from Dinah?" Harley asked indifferently, though she was afraid that was exactly what Barbara wanted to say and for some reason that thought upset her.

Barbara studied the blonde and finally let herself look at the woman who'd not only committed numerous felonies over the years and was the lover of the man who'd put her in the wheelchair, but worst of all, she'd used Helena and manipulated the brunette into attacking her, something Barbara knew still haunted the younger woman. What she saw, surprised Barbara. There was something different in the woman's expression, something that wasn't there when Quinn attacked her in the Clocktower. There was clarity, sanity and to her amazement, there was a sincere regret.

"Actually," Barbara said quietly, "even though it seriously pains me to say it, this is where I say thank you. I'm not sure what you did to get Dinah's brain activity back to normal and bring her back to us, but whatever it was…thank you."

Harley nodded all the while fighting not to get distracted by the green eyes watching her intently. Helena Kyle was a remarkably fortunate woman, she thought again.

In an extremely rare turn of events, Harley found herself unable to come up with a properly witty retort so she just shrugged. "You're welcome."

"Why did you do it?" Barbara asked, wondering what was going on in Quinn's head.

"Why do I do anything?" Harley replied flippantly.

"Usually because you want something or because you're bored and out of your mind."

Quinn laughed lightly and unable to help herself, Barbara's lips twitched in amusement before she decided to just get to the point.

"So, which is driving you this time, Quinn?"

"My motives aren't as complicated as you're making it, my beautiful little Bat," Harley said seriously. "I can't deny that playing the law-abiding citizen since my release has proven extremely tedious and yes I am getting a bit 'itchy,' but holding a telepathic tea-party in someone's mind doesn't come close to topping the list of things I'd choose to relieve that boredom."

"What's your point?" Barbara asked, but without anger. She wouldn't even attempt to try and figure out how this woman's mind worked but she knew that Quinn would eventually say what she meant.

"My point is, that while you may not believe it and I can't explain it, I truly like Dinah and I want to help her. And for the record I'm taking my sanity pills, so I'm currently psychosis free. Feel better?"

Barbara snorted. "Not really, no, but Dinah needs someone to help her and unfortunately that's not Helena or myself," she paused, trying not to feel wounded by that. "She seems to trust you and I trust her so, despite what you did to Helena and your attack on my home, I'm willing to give you a chance." She paused, wishing she had her neural device so she could look Quinn eye to eye. That thought added an even stronger anger to her voice. "That being said, I'm warning you now Quinn, if you so much as make her frown for any reason whatsoever, you will sorely regret it."

Harley's eyebrow lifted at the threat. She was tempted to tell Barbara she was repeating herself, but for once, refrained from her usual sarcasm. She had to admit that this side of Barbara Gordon was impressive and kind of hot. She really needed to get laid, she acknowledged before focusing back on the conversation.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harley merely replied.

"Good. Now, if you want to come by the Clocktower and tell us what you found out about Meta's and this Doctor Carter," Barbara suggested. "I believe you know where it is?" She asked sardonically.

Harley laughed outright at that and knowing it could easily cost her the digit, she reached out and trailed a finger down Barbara's cheek, surprised when the woman didn't so much as flinch. "Oh Barbara, if only I'd met you first," she said with a rather wistful sigh.

Barbara understood the softly spoken words and against her will, she felt a twinge of pity for the complicated woman. She smiled to cover her thoughts, knowing the woman wouldn't appreciate her sympathy.

"Oh please," she retorted, "you would have tried to corrupt me and I would have tried to kill you," she snorted.

Harley giggled. "Most likely," she agreed happily, "and both of us would have failed miserably, but," she ran her eyes over Barbara's marvelous body, "I definitely would have enjoyed the attempts."

Barbara saw an unexpected flicker of longing in Quinn's blue eyes that she had no doubt was sincere.

"Damn right you would have," she replied, surprised to find herself semi-flirting with the woman she'd so recently despised.

"I'll stop by tomorrow," Quinn said abruptly before turning and leaving the hospital as quickly as her dignity would allow.

"No, that wasn't odd at all," Barbara muttered drily before returning to Dinah's room.

After Barbara left, Helena took the seat next to Dinah and propped her chin casually on the rail. "You know there are easier ways to get out of training."

Dinah smiled. "Yeah, but if I've picked up anything from you it's your flare for the dramatic."

"I'm sorry I pushed you so hard," Helena said seriously, "and I'm sorry I made you think you had to learn to control your powers alone." Helena knew she'd never forget the sight of Dinah collapsing in front of her and she'd never get over the guilt.

"It's okay," Dinah said. "You were just trying to…"

"No, it's not," Helena cut her off. "I was so afraid…well, you know."

"I know, but you don't have to be afraid anymore though do you," Dinah acknowledged, with a maturity that surprised Helena.

Helena grinned happily. "Nope, but that doesn't mean there aren't things in my head you're still too young and innocent to see."

Dinah giggled. "I've got to learn some time."

Helena was so relieved to hear the girls laugh she decided against telling her she better not learn from Harley Quinn. "Yeah, well…"

"Learn what?" Barbara asked as she re-entered the room, seeing the mischievous grin on Helena's beautiful face and the almost happy expression on Dinah's blushing face. "Never mind, I'm sure I don't want to know." She wheeled over to Helena's side next to Dinah.

"So, you spoke to Quinn?" Helena said as mildly as possible. She'd seen the way the older blonde had watched Barbara. She had given her the same seductive look that she'd often given Helena during their sessions and it had Helena gritting her teeth. She wasn't worried that Barbara would suddenly decide she found the psychopath alluring, despite Quinn's strong sensuous nature. She was, however, worried that faced with Quinn's elegant and high-class personality, Barbara may decide the wild Helena wasn't what she wanted after all.

"I did," Barbara replied, puzzled by the suddenly gloomy look in Helena's eyes. "I wanted to thank her for what she did." A sudden laugh from the hospital bed had Barbara looking at Dinah.

"Geez Barbara, was it that bad? You look like you swallowed a bug," Dinah commented.

Barbara laughed, almost giddy with relief to see the girl looking and acting as if she hadn't nearly been lost to them. "It wasn't something I'd ever planned on doing in this lifetime," she admitted.

"But you saw she's different, right?" Dinah asked almost hopefully.

Barbara shared a worried look with Helena, wondering if having Quinn in her mind had only served to bind the girl to the older woman. "She does appear to be…less deranged," she answered cautiously.

Dinah sighed, understanding Barbara and Helena's reluctance to trust the infamous Harley Quinn, but surely, she could get them to see wasn't the same person. "I know you can't understand but she's…not the same. I don't know if it's the drugs or maybe it's being free from the Joker's control, but she's…whole and she's in control and," Dinah paused as she thought about the contact she'd shared with Harley and how much she'd _felt, "_ she has the most amazing mind. I can't even tell you. It's so…organized and complicated but just as focused as yours Barbara."

Helena's brow lifted at the almost besotted tone of Dinah's voice. "I think someone has a bit of a crush," she said lightly, though she was less than happy about that realization.

Dinah blushed. "She's a fascinating woman," she replied but didn't deny anything. She wasn't sure what she felt for Harley Quinn but she wasn't ready to dwell on that yet either.

"And you really trust her to help you?" Barbara asked, even though she knew the girl had already made up her mind.

"I do. And I swear Barbara, it has nothing to do with any hurt feelings or anything toward you and Helena. It's just…she's on the outside," Dinah said, hoping the two women would know what she meant.

Barbara stroked Dinah's face and smiled. "Alright sweetie, we believe you and we understand. We're just…surprised by your choice."

"No more than I am," Dinah said quietly. "When I first saw her on the street the other night I was afraid of her and I was angry by what she'd done to you guys, but I was also angry at you and myself and I guess I let my defenses down and then she let e see her. Really see her and I swear it wasn't the same woman as the one who attacked us."

Helena could see how much Dinah believed what she was saying and she couldn't help but admit that Quinn seemed more…. together than before. She thought back to the sessions she'd had with Quinn and now she could see the former Doctor was different, even then. Maybe Dinah, with a heart far more innocent than hers had been able to see what she and Barbara couldn't.

"Okay kid, if you think she's worth another chance, I'll trust your judgment."

Dinah was so relieved to hear that she ignored Helena's calling her 'kid'.

"We both will," Barbara added. "You're a very smart young woman with a heart too big for your own good I think," she said, only half teasing as she reached out to tuck blonde hair behind Dinah's ear.

"Thank you, I think," Dinah said blushing. This respect had been what she wanted but she still felt slightly embarrassed by all the attention and somewhat undeserving of it.

"I'm sorry for what happened," she blurted suddenly, "and for scaring you."

Helena smiled, not wanting the girl to fall into another funk. "Why are you apologizing Blondie? You didn't do it on purpose or something, did you? Didn't want to admit I was kicking your ass?"

"Shut up," Dinah said with a laugh, she was still a bit fuzzy on the mental conversation she'd had with Harley and how it had even been possible, but whatever had happened had changed her, though she didn't know how yet. All she knew was she felt…better.

"Well look who proved me a liar," came a lighthearted voice.

The three occupants turned to see Lauren Abrams standing in the open door, watching them with broad smile.

"We haven't actually met," Lauren said pleasantly as she entered the room. "I'm Doctor Abrams and was on duty when you were brought in last night."

Helena stood and made room for the woman to examine Dinah. "I'm just glad you're here instead of that old grouch Doctor Walker."

Lauren snorted. "He is a charmer, isn't he?" she asked as she checked the machine beside Dinah's bed. "His bedside manner is why he's usually on duty when all the patients are asleep."

"Not that we aren't glad you're here," Barbara said slowly, "but, why are you? Here that is."

"I asked the duty Nurse to call me if anything changed with Dinah," Lauren replied and then smiled down at Dinah. "To be honest, I was right in the middle of a spectacular dream when I got the call."

Dinah blushed. "Uh, sorry about that," she muttered.

Lauren laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'd rather be here talking to you anyway," she said kindly. "Now, I need to examine our friend here and then take her down for some tests. You're welcome to stay but…"

"You guys should go," Dinah interrupted looking at Barbara and Helena. She had picked up on the exhaustion coming from the two older women and knew they must have gotten very little sleep because they were worried. Worried about her.

"Are you sure?" Barbara asked warily. She still felt bad for leaving Dinah the night before and she didn't want to leave her alone now that she was awake. Not until she was sure she was truly recovered.

"I'm positive. I'm a little tired so after the tests and everything I'll probably just go to sleep. You guys should do the same."

"Dinah, we want to be here for you," Barbara protested.

Dinah smiled. "I know, but no offense Barbara, you look like shit."

Barbara blinked and Helena laughed until a glare from Barbara had her covering it with a cough. "That wasn't nice," she said blandly and grinned as she met Dinah's smirk.

"Maybe not," Dinah agreed, "but I don't hear you disagreeing," she grinned at Helena.

"I don't either Hel," Barbara chimed in, one eyebrow lifted in an expression Helena knew far too well.

"You're always beautiful to me Red," Helena replied honestly, wearing the earnest expression that always resulted in the redhead forgetting her irritation with her.

As always, Barbara's eyes softened and she smile warmly at Helena. "That look won't always work you know," she said, knowing it was a lie.

Helena grinned. "That's okay, I have other ways of making you…"

"Uh, you guys can go now," Dinah interrupted with a smile. She couldn't begin understanding it, but the closeness between the two women and the way they seemed to get lost in each other didn't bother her as much as it had, maybe because she finally believed she really was important to them.

"Alright," Barbara agreed, pulling her eyes away from Helena's teasing blue.

"Okay, now you guys really need to go now before you send me into a relapse," Dinah said with mock disgust. "Besides," she added softly, "Since I'm okay now, I think maybe you can use the time alone."

"You're sure?" Barbara asked worriedly.

"Go on," Dinah shooed them out. "I'll be alright."

"Fine, we know when we're not wanted," Helena said with a mock pout.

"Baby," Dinah muttered with a smirk.

"We'll be back after noon, okay?" Barbara said stroking Dinah's face as she cursed the chair that kept her from leaning in to kiss the girl on her forehead. "We love you," she said sincerely.

Dinah smiled and, sensing Barbara's frustration, shifted so she could lean over the rail to kiss Barbara's cheek. "Love you back," she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" Helena asked as she slid into the passenger seat of Barbara's Hummer.

"Not really," Barbara sighed as she started the car and drove them back to the Clocktower. "Just that Dinah is awake and as much as I hate it, it's because of Harley Quinn."

"How do we know that for sure?" Helena huffed as she braced herself when Barbara took a corner a lot faster than she should have. Wisely she avoided commenting on the woman's driving. "How do we know Quinn did anything more than just close her eyes and fake it?"

"As much as I'd like that to be true Hel, we both know it's not. Quinn really did touch Dinah's mind and…and fix her and I don't know how or what that means."

Helena heard the confusion and frustration in Barbara's voice and slid a hand beneath the heavy fall of red hair to comfortingly stroke Barbara's neck with her fingertips, relishing the fact that she had the right to do so. "It doesn't matter," Helena said stubbornly, not unaware of the little shiver Barbara had given at her touch. "At the most all it means is that she may be made up in one tiny way for what she did to us."

"We could have lost Dinah," Barbara sad seriously, her heart hurting painfully as she remembered watching the young blonde drop lifelessly to the floor and being unable to help, "and whatever Quinn did, she brought her back to us. I know she betrayed you, Hel and in any other situation I'd be the last person to defend her, but given what happened, don't you think we owe her another chance, especially if she's taking her medication?"

Helena shrugged and then sighed in resignation. She despised what Quinn had done. It was bad enough the woman had gotten her to reveal not just her secret but Barbara and Dinah's as well, but she'd hypnotized Helena into attacking the woman she loved and then nearly drove Barbara to losing her soul which was the most unforgivable thing of all, but how many of those actions were actually Quinn and how many were a result of her mental problems? Fuck, she hated complicated. Well, except for Barbara who had always been a puzzle she'd desperately wanted to solve.

"One chance," Helena finally said reluctantly. "For you and for Dinah, I'll give her one chance."

Barbara smiled at the petulant tone of Helena's voice. She'd never in a million years tell the younger woman but sometimes when Hel was trying to be intimidating, she just came across as adorable. "I promise Hel, if she does anything to hurt you or Dinah, I'll let you have her for a scratching post just as soon as I'm finished with her."

"Want some coffee?" Helena called from the kitchen.

"Sure," Barbara replied as she transferred to the sofa. Her instincts were screaming at her to check the Delphi as it had been almost two days since she'd even looked at it, but to her own surprise, she just couldn't find the interest. When Dinah collapsed, Barbara had realized there were two people far more important to her than the city of New Gotham would ever be and now that Dinah was out of the woods, she knew that she should take the opportunity to talk privately with Helena about their fledgling relationship and define exactly what it was.

Almost on cue, Helena flopped onto the sofa next to Barbara and handing her a cup. "You're thinking again," she commented conversationally as she studied the redhead and sipped the cocoa she'd chosen over coffee.

"Oh really? And what am I thinking about?" Barbara inquired drily, not the least bothered by the fact the brunette was sitting far closer to her than the large sofa required.

Helena pretended to think and then lifted her cup to her lips, casting a smirk at the woman beside her. She took a long swallow, enjoying the almost fascinated expression on Barbara's face as her eyes seemed glued to her neck. "Well," she answered thoughtfully as she lowered her cup and licked her lips suggestively. "As much as I'd like to think you're pondering my spectacular hotness; I doubt that's it."

Barbara snorted. It was true, Helena was a very beautiful woman, but she wasn't quite as conceited as she tried to make people believe, she simply enjoyed trying to get a rise out of her, but over the last couple of years, Barbara had learned the joy of giving it right back. "How can I possibly ignore your hotness Hel?" she replied, her grin growing wider at Helena's cocky smile. "Especially when you're constantly telling me about it," she finished, laughing outright at speed the cocky grin was replaced by an almost crestfallen and disappointed expression.

Predictably, Helena's pout didn't last long. "I'll ignore that because I know you're lying," she replied arrogantly and then she turned serious. "What's really on your mind Red?"

Barbara sighed. She had never cared for letting people into her thoughts. She'd found early on that that only gave them a power over her she'd no longer allow. Only with Helena was she comfortable letting down her walls, even if it was only part way.

"You," Barbara replied bluntly, finding the resulting lift of a dark eyebrow inexplicably sexy.

"As it should be," Helena teased fondly before an unwelcome fear entered her heart. Maybe Barbara had changed her mind about how she felt. Maybe after what had happened with Dinah, she no longer wanted to risk her heart on someone who's never been particularly stable in the romance department. Suddenly all humor fled her body and she swallowed wondering if she had lost the one thing she'd ever wanted before she'd ever truly had it.

"Is... what about me?" she asked cautiously, trying not to let the fear show, but Barbara saw. She always saw. Her eyes closed as long gentle fingers caressed her cheek soothingly.

"Relax sweetheart, it's not what you're thinking. In fact, it's quite the opposite."

Helena exhaled in relief and rubbed her cheek against the warm palm resting on her face before Barbara's confusing words registered. She opened her eyes and met serious green ones.

"What does that mean?" she asked, puzzled.

Barbara's lips lifted in a small smile. "I was just wondering what was going to happen with us and if you're the one who maybe changed her mind."

Helena almost chuckled at the realization that despite how very dissimilar they were in personality, she and Babs thought alike more often than not. The almost resigned look in Barbara's eyes stopped her laugh before it could begin. She reached up to remove Barbara's hand from her face and placed a lingering kiss in the palm and then stared intently into her eyes, willing the older woman to _feel_ the truth of her words.

"Barbara, I've been in love with you for longer than I can remember. You have been, are and will always be everything to me and that will never change. Never," she said with quiet fierceness.

"Even though I can't…" she gestured helplessly at her wheelchair.

Helena knew exactly where Barbara's words were going and placed her fingers on Barbara's lips before she could finish speaking. "Barbara, even if we could never be together…that way, it wouldn't matter to me. I just want to be near you. Hell, just the way you kiss me is better than anything I've ever known. I love you Red and will continue to love you until I die and," she smiled hoping to erase the worry line that appeared between auburn eyebrows, "you know cats have nine lives, so that's a very long time."

Barbara blinked. Had anyone ever felt so strongly about her before? Was she worth it? "Helena, I never knew …God, you say such beautiful things to me. How could I have not seen how you felt?"

Helena chuckled. "Brilliant people often miss the most obvious things, Babs," she grinned. "Plus, I tried very, very hard not to let you see. I wasn't about to risk losing what we have. "

"Even at the cost of your own heart." It wasn't a question. Finally, a smile so tender it nearly broke Helena's heart, crossed Barbara's face.

"I've never really knew what it meant to be in love," Barbara told her, "and I certainly never expected it would happen to me, but the truth is, I now understand the happiness I've always felt when you're here and the ache in my heart when you're gone. I now understand why whenever you're near me, you are all that I can see and I finally… _finally_ understand the warmth and completeness that I feel whenever I look into your amazing eyes, hear your voice over comms or even so much as think about you," she paused as she tried to still her shaking, knowing she had nowhere near the capacity for beautiful heartfelt declarations that Helena had.

She picked up one of Helena's hand and entwined their fingers. "For so long," she continued quietly, "there has been an emptiness here," she said, tapping her chest. "At first I thought it was because of what happened to me but I eventually realized that wasn't why. It wasn't until one day about a year ago when I caught you watching me with this… indescribable look, that I knew what it was. I didn't understand what I saw in your eyes back then, but that look shook me to my soul, Helena and filled that emptiness with a longing I'd never felt before. Do you understand?" Barbara ran out of words and simply looked helplessly at the woman staring at her intently.

Helena took a moment, unsure of what to say, her heart racing and beating so hard it threatened to jump from her chest. Seeing the urgency in Barbara's green eyes fade to be replaced by nervousness, Helena quickly lifted her hand to cup Barbara's cheek and she slid so close she was practically sitting on the redhead's lap.

"I think I do," she answered. She'd give anything to hear the words "I love you," but she knew how much it took for the inherently reserved Barbara just to offer the beautiful words she'd already spoken and that made them far more valuable. Instead of saying anything else, Helena lowered her head and covered Barbara's lips with a kiss that was meant to reassure, but instantly turned into desire and before she was sure how it happened, she was in Barbara's lap, her hands shoved deeply into the thick red silk of her hair and tongue exploring the warm depths of her mouth.

Barbara's moan was muffled by Helena's mouth but her hands were free to slide over the firm body resting on her lap and she took full advantage, growing increasingly more aroused with each shiver and moan that came from the younger woman as she stroked her hands over Helena. Then the purring began and Barbara nearly came undone simply from the throaty and incredibly erotic sound.

"God I love you so much Barbara," Helena panted breathlessly as she pulled her lips away and trailed them across Barbara's strong jaw, taking a few nips along the way.

"I..." Barbara was prepared to say the words. She longed to say the words as Helena's lips fastened to her neck and then a warm silky tongue slid up her skin, ending with a kiss on her chin, but the words simply wouldn't come.

"It's alright, Red. You don't have to say it," Helena whispered as she nuzzled Barbara's ear. She knew in her heart how Barbara felt about her. Sure, she wanted to hear the words but she would be content with what she had in her arms. That was real, that was tangible. Anyone could say the words 'I love you' but no one but Helena could hold and kiss the redhead in her arms and that was far more important.

"I want to," Barbara whispered sincerely.

"That's all I need to know," Helena replied as she returned to kissing the lips she'd been craving for years.

Barbara sighed blissfully as she let the brunette deepen the kiss. If it hadn't felt so incredibly good, she would have paused to wonder how the simple press of two sets of lips together could cause such a powerful physical reaction but Helena's tongue was doing such wonderful things, she ignored her innate curiosity in order to focus on the pure pleasure she was receiving. She carefully slid a hand up Helena's side until it was resting just under a full breast. Taking a deep breath for courage, she let her thumb stroke against the flesh she was looking forward to exploring in more detail and she nearly whimpered at the sensation.

Helena gasped at the tentative yet wonderfully sensual contact and pulled away. She stroked her fingers through Barbara's hair and smiled into sparkling green eyes. "I always knew that underneath that very sexy nerd-like exterior of yours, was one hell of a volcano just waiting for me."

Barbara rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched with fond amusement. "Nerd-like?" she asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"I said very sexy," Helena protested with a mock pout.

Barbara grinned and then brushed disheveled bangs from Helena's eyes which flashed a fascinating shade of yellow. "You're very sweet."

Helena smirked. "You think so, huh?" she asked pleasantly. "Maybe you should taste a bit more to make sure," she said suggestively, laughing softly at the blush that colored Barbara's cheeks.

"I didn't mean it that way," Barbara muttered, even though her mouth watered thinking about all the places it hadn't tasted yet.

"Pity," Helena grinned and reluctantly slid off of Barbara's lap, ignoring her body's cry of protest.

"Going somewhere?" Barbara asked casually as her lap warmer got to her feet. Inside she was wondering if she'd scared the other woman off.

Helena saw the flicker of worry in Barbara's eyes and leaned down to place a quick reassuring kiss on her lips. "I'm just going to the kitchen," she explained. "We haven't eaten since yesterday morning and I'm starving."

Barbara looked up at the younger woman with confusion. "Now?" she asked in disappointment.

"Oh believe me Babs, I'd so much rather be lifting you in my arms and carrying you to your bedroom right now, but if I do, we won't be leaving for days and I want to make sure Dinah's home safe and sound before that happens."

Barbara snorted. "Well, will wonders ever cease?" She teased. "Who'd have guessed that Helena Kyle would be the one to put compassion over sex."

Helena smirked as a faint blush crossed Barbara's face at the word 'sex'. The redhead could be adorably prudish sometimes and Helena considered it her personal mission to help her get over that. "Well first of all, when it comes to Dinah, there's no doubt which comes first, but," her grin slowly widened, "that being said, as far as you and me? The truth is I have no problem with putting just about anything over sex with you Red, because I'm not planning on ever having sex with you."

Barbara's heart stopped and then cracked with disappointment until she saw the heat still burning in Helena's blue eyes. "You're not?"

Helena slowly stalked back over to Barbara and quickly straddled the woman's lap once more even as she slid her hands deep into her thick red hair. "Nope," she whispered, lowering her face to Barbara's neck where she deeply inhaled the redhead's unique scent and flicked her tongue out to taste the pulse pounding rapidly beneath her soft skin before meeting green eyes once more. "I'm going to make love with you and believe me, when we're finally together, nothing on this earth or beyond it will be more important than my kissing, touching and loving every beautiful inch of you until neither one of us can think straight and then I plan on doing it all over again."

Barbara blushed and then melted at the sincerity in Helena's eyes even as her heart began to pound in anticipation.

"Is that so?" she choked out when she could finally manage to speak. Even though she tried to sound nonchalant, she was unable to keep her hands from wandering up Helena's thighs and around her back, pulling her closer. "What will I be doing while you're busy with all that kissing, touching and loving?"

She shivered as her body imagined Helena's lips and oh so warm hands on her.

Helena felt Barbara's reaction and it spurred a matching one in her and she knew her eyes had changed. They both new that it was going to be a little while longer before they could finally be truly together, but she wasn't above pushing the envelope as far as the older, much more focused woman would let her. She trailed her finger across Barbara's lips, barely suppressing a moan when Barbara's tongue flicked out to taste her skin. She quickly moved her finger before it could be enveloped in that warm, tempting mouth and trailed it down the soft skin of Barbara's throat, pausing to feel the rapidly pounding pulse before sliding lower to rest at the bit of cleavage exposed by her modestly cut sweater. She was tempted to slide beneath the material, but held back. The rapid breathing coming from the redhead beneath her was almost enough.

"You'll be enjoying it I hope," Helena finally answered, confidence warring with a tiny bit of self-doubt, hoping she would be able to please the older woman. Then, before Barbara could prolong the conversation, she dropped her head and kissed her again as deeply as her barely leashed control would allow her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Harley Quinn wasn't proud of it, but she cringed as she was let into the Clocktower, the sight of her biggest battle and biggest defeat. She hadn't been lying when she told Dinah and Helena there was no point in apologizing for her actions. There wasn't. It didn't change anything so why bother? Still, with the fires of insanity reduced to smoldering ashes, she had a vivid recollection of knocking Barbara violently to the floor and the erotic thrill she'd felt at knowing how badly she'd hurt the woman, particularly because of that clever little device that had allowed her to walk. For the first time that she could remember, Harley Quinn understood what it meant to be ashamed.

She huffed a sigh, trying to rid herself of that unwanted emotion and pasted an unconcerned expression on her face as she was met at the elevator by a scowling Helena.

"Hello there Helena," she greeted. "You really shouldn't frown like that, you'll get wrinkles on that beautiful face and that would be a terrible pity," she tossed out as she passed the taller woman and walked further into the tower, unsurprised and extremely amused to find Barbara sitting by her computer system, batarangs at the ready.

"Goodness Barbara, you certainly know how to make a girl feel welcome," she commented. "Especially a girl _you_ invited into your home. Martha Stewart would be sorely disappointed."

"Yeah, well Martha Stewart never had to deal with you breaking into her home and destroying it either," Barbara retorted.

"You sure about that?" Helena asked the redhead, feeling a flicker of amusement as she briefly imagined that battle and wondered who would actually win.

Harley offered a merry little laugh and then held her arms away from her body. "Feel free to search me if you think I'm armed and please… take your time," she grinned seductively, shivering delightfully as Helena's magnificent eyes roamed over her body which was clad in snug black slacks and a silky white blouse.

"I gotta say Quinn, there's not a lot of room to hide anything," Helena stated, unable to deny the woman was very…fit.

"Maybe you want to take a second look, Hel," Barbara drawled coolly. She'd seen Helena's eyes skim slower than necessary over the petite and irritatingly nice body. She wasn't jealous but…okay, she was jealous.

Helena turned her gaze to Barbara and gave her the same slow once over, but this time Barbara noticed blue eyes had flickered to gold, which somehow managed to both relax and wind her up at the same time.

"I think you may be right," Helena acknowledged with a leer. "A second look is definitely in order. Later."

Harley watched the rather intimate display with a mixture of amusement, longing and a deeper understanding of poor Dinah's distress. It was obvious that the brunette and the redhead were so incredibly attuned to each other that other people occasionally disappeared. The old Quinn would have definitely found that useful information. Now, she was simply jealous.

"I hate to intrude on the less than subtle eye sex you two are currently engaged in, but If you have any scanning equipment you'd like to use on me, please do so," Harley blurted a little more sharply than she intended. "If not, do you mind if we sit?" The unabashed and possessive expression on Helena's face was only slightly more fascinating than the deep blush on Barbara's.

Barbara ignored her embarrassment at being called out by their nemesis and put her batarangs back in the pockets of her wheelchair. Her instincts told her the woman was, at the moment, no threat so she gestured for Quinn to follow them into the living quarters of the Clocktower.

"Is Dinah still at the hospital?" Harley asked as she took a seat on the large sofa.

"We brought her home this morning and she's in bed resting," Barbara said, hoping the girl would stay that way until Quinn had left. She still had enormous reservations about letting Dinah anywhere near the woman for several reasons.

"How is she?" Harley asked seriously. Seeing the fragile girl looking so helpless in the hospital bed had shaken her for reasons she didn't care to explore at the moment.

"She's better," Helena said shortly. Then seeing the honest look of concern in Quinn's face, she softened her tone. "She really is. Whatever you did, helped her a lot. She seems a lot more relaxed than we've seen her in a long time."

Barbara nodded, though it took seeing the obvious change in Dinah's face that morning to realize that there WAS a change and that she had totally missed how stressed the girl had been up and she hurt all over again at the knowledge of how badly she'd failed her young ward.

"I'm glad," Harley said sincerely. She'd seen the pain cross Barbara's face and wondered why she wasn't inclined to mock her for it as she would have done before. "Dinah has a big heart," she said instead. "She's more than likely already forgiven and forgotten."

Barbara's eyes flashed with fury for a moment at Quinn's presumption but once again, the pure sincerity on the woman's face startled her. "Perhaps," she replied simply. "Do you want some tea or something?" she asked abruptly.

Harley blinked at the rapid change of topic. "Tea would be lovely. Thank you."

"So, are you here to tell us what has your knickers all twisted about some science guy?" Helena broke in when Barbara was gone, worried about the redhead and seriously uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, not to mention the presence of the woman who'd tried to kill them not too long ago.

"When Barbara returns," Harley replied, unimpressed with Helena's impatience. "I suppose we could chat about the weather instead, or delve further into your intense obsession with leather."

Helena snorted. "Yeah I think our days of polite chit chat are behind us. Especially regarding my wardrobe."

"Pity," Harley sighed, with a touch of sincere regret.

It was only a few more awkward minutes later when Barbara returned with a tray on her lap. Harley was amused to find herself wanting to offer assistance, but she resisted, knowing that Barbara would be less than receptive.

Barbara placed the tray on the table and then slid onto the couch next to Helena and studied the small blonde sitting on the sofa across from them.

"So," Barbara prodded when it seemed Quinn wasn't going to do anything other than watch them as if they were curiosities to be studied.

Harley reached for a cup of tea as she prepared to expose her greatest humiliation to her two fiercest enemies.

"So," she said slowly. "I suppose I should start from the beginning. The short version is, that in its infinite wisdom, the powers that be over Arkham decided to bring in Doctor Maxwell Carter to study it's more…unique guests in order to determine how to control them better."

"That doesn't make any sense," Barbara protested, still unable to believe anyone at Arkham would do what Quinn was implying. "The cells are specially designed to hold Meta's."

Harley laughed at that. "And they do such a wonderful job too, don't they? I mean, how many times have you and your lovely little birds had to recapture the same buffoons who somehow had the brains to escape the allegedly high security facilities at Arkham, yet didn't have the faintest idea how to commit the simplest of crimes without being caught."

Helena snorted at the twinge of professional disgust in Quinn's voice. "Yes, it's a shame. Crooks simply have no pride in their work these days."

"I know. I've obviously been away far too long."

"Yes, well the sloppiness of the criminal element aside," Barbara interjected, "what happened with Carter?"

Harley shrugged as if it didn't matter, but both Helena and Barbara read the pain that flashed across her face.

"Was it bad?" Helena asked, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Well compared to some of the things Mr. J would do if I displeased him, I suppose it could have been worse," she said negligently.

"I doubt that." Helena stated. "So what happened?"

Harley sighed and stared into her tea cup. "It started as your regular medical foreplay. All sorts of poking and prodding." She paused and then chuckled without much amusement. "I have to say, I do pity any woman or man he attempts to pleasure. No finesse or gentleness whatsoever in that one."

"And then what," Barbara interrupted, not prepared to listen to more of her rambling prevarications.

"Then came the brain scans and the needles and the electrodes."

"Electrodes?" Helena exclaimed with shock. "They electrocuted you?"

"That's a bit overstated darling, but it did hurt like a son of a bitch," Harley replied. "I suppose he was testing the relation of pain to my abilities."

"How long did that go on?" Barbara asked soberly.

"Oh I don't know. Days...weeks. Who can say? One day pretty much runs into any other when you're stuck in a cell."

Barbara didn't know how to feel about that. "You said your hypnosis powers were taken. What did he do to achieve that?"

"Injection," Harley said numbly, unable to summon her usual blasé sarcasm. "I was strapped to a table and wasn't able to see much but, and this may appease your great sense of justice," she added with a bitter smile, "whatever it was, almost immediately after he did it, it was as someone had set my insides on fire."

"Quinn," Barbara said in horror.

Harley waved off her concern. "It only lasted a few hours," she said a little too casually. "Then the emptiness came. There was still great deal of residual pain, but I could feel something was different I could feel it was gone."

"What the hell could do that?" Helena asked, reluctant sympathy filling her along with a flare of alarm as she tried to imagine having her abilities stripped from her.

"I have no idea, but I can guarantee Joker was made aware of it and the fact I was the original guinea pig." she said, bitterness and pain thickening her voice. "I can still hear that psychotic hyena's laugh of his even now."

"Do you think he was behind it?" Barbara asked, wanting to pull Quinn back from the darkness she was slipping into. If anyone would cause Harley Quinn to slip back into madness, it was Jack Napier.

"No. Despite what he believes, he's nowhere near clever enough to come up with something like that. I do know he has eyes and ears all over Arkham and knows everything that goes on. No, my concern with the Joker is that I imagine he's sitting in his little cell now, trying to find a way to profit from it."

"Let him," Helena shrugged. "I don't see him getting out any time soon, no matter how many friends he has on the inside."

"Maybe not Hel, but it wouldn't hurt to insure they increase security," Barbara replied before looking back at their guest. "You said there were others?"

Harley nodded. "Yes. Believe it or not, there was a young guard at Arkham who became quite…'fond' of me and..."

Helena chuckled. "I'm sure there was more than one."

Harley grinned at that. "Why Helena darling, was that a compliment?"

Helena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you may want to deflate that ego of yours…'darling', she quipped, though she had to fight a grin.

"What about this guard?" Barbara pushed, torn between reluctant amusement and growing frustration.

"Has she always been this impatient?" Harley asked Helena who just shrugged and looked as innocent as her twitching lips would let her.

"Yes she has," Barbara retorted. "Can we get on with it please?"

"You should work on that dear. You'll get wrinkles," Harley teased, more amused than intimidated by the glare she received.

"Anyway," she added quickly, "my special friend came to visit me some time after my own encounter with Dr. Carter. He told me that I wasn't the only one. That some of the more unruly prisoners, those whose Meta abilities were rather innocuous, were taken to the infirmary like I was. He didn't see anything, but he said the screams were, as he put it, 'god-damned horrible'. Even worse than mine apparently. It seems I impressed him with my fortitude," she stated rather smugly.

Barbara didn't need Dinah's powers to see the pain that lingered behind the cockiness and she hated that she found herself feeling sorry for her.

"Well, you are a definitely a bad ass," Helena agreed, with no mockery in her voice and she found the smile of gratitude from Quinn rather sad.

"Thank you Kitten," Harley replied fondly. "At any rate, he told me that once they were brought back, they were as meek as lambs."

"No offense Quinn, but you obviously skipped that side effect," Helena pointed out. "Why?"

"I'd say it was because her ability wasn't a natural part of her genetic make-up Hel," Barbara replied. "They were removing something that already shouldn't have been there. Something that hadn't really bonded with her as completely as a natural meta."

"That sounds about right," Harley agreed.

"You said there was something else involving Carter going on. What is it?"

"The other night I paid a visit to a certain establishment and…."

"You mean a bar? Harley, you aren't supposed to be drinking," Barbara chided.

"Relax my sweet. I didn't actually drink anything. I was simply pondering my numerous possibilities and…reminiscing. At any rate," she added changing the subject. "This particular place caters to the more…morally challenged segment of the population."

"Oh really. Care to share where this place is?" Helena inquired innocently.

Harley chuckled. "I don't think that would be in my best interest."

"I already know it's the Penguin's former bar. The Subzero Ice Bar isn't it?" Barbara threw out nonchalantly.

Harley laughed outright. "I should have known."

Helena shot her girlfriend an accusing glare. "You knew about an Ice Bar, one of the most awesome types of bars there is and one that could have provided me a lot of bad guys to play with and you didn't tell me?"

"Of course not Helena," Barbara replied quickly. "I like for you to come home sometimes."

Harley rolled her eyes at the sickeningly smitten glance Helena gave the redhead. "You know the baddies can't hold a candle to you."

"Ugh, please can we table the sweet talk for a while? You're giving me diabetes."

"Jealous?" Helena retorted with a smirk and then felt slightly guilty at the flash of sadness that crossed Harley's face.

"Okay Quinn, tell us what went on at the bar," Barbara pushed.

Harley tipped her teacup in grateful acknowledgment of the change of subject. "I overheard these young men discussing their latest job. I'll skip over the enormous amount unjustified bragging and over exaggeration and simply say that their job is rounding up meta's."

"Rounding up? You mean kidnapping," Barbara clarified.

"Yes."

"What makes you think this Carter guy had something to do with it?" Helena asked, not liking this development at all.

"Because I heard one of the men talk about some 'bad ass juice' Carter gave them that made the 'freaks' easier to grab. No offense," she said to Helena, surprisingly no hint of mockery in her voice.

"Shit." Helena swore sitting back.

"Eloquently put my dear," Harley quipped, "but apt."

"So what you're telling us is that not only is there a doctor out there who has discovered a way to neutralize a meta's abilities, but he's now kidnapping them?"

"That's what it sounds like."

"But how would he know who's meta?" Helena asked. "Most of us don't go around flaunting our freakiness if we can help it."

"I don't know," Harley shrugged. "They did say something about 'fucking awesome tech shit', if you'll forgive the juvenile expression, but then they moved on to rating the hotness of the few women in the bar so I took the opportunity to leave before I had to teach them some manners."

"You've learned restraint," Helena noted with a grin.

"Yes, well it's a highly overrated concept. At any rate, it doesn't take Barbara Gordon smarts to know that someone has a device of some sort that can identify meta-humans and that they're using it to target your people. However, I have no idea who or why."

"You realize I'm inclined to put you on top of the suspect list," Barbara stated without anger.

"Of course," Harley waved off negligently. "I'd be rather offended if you didn't. Still you'll have to take my word for it that I'm not behind it. If for no other reason, I'd never hire people I can't trust to keep their mouths shut for more than five minutes, to handle my business. The truth is, I merely want to offer my assistance."

Barbara couldn't argue that but she still had her doubts. "So what's in it for you?" she asked bluntly.

"I beg your pardon?"

'Your assistance. What do you get out of helping us?"

Harley sighed, fighting the urge to throw her hands up, tell the redhead to forget it and just leave.

"If you want the truth, I'm bored and I thought that perhaps it might be entertaining to play for the 'good guys' for a change."

Helena finally shook off her shock and burst out with a sharp laugh. "Oh that's a good one Quinn."

"I assure you, I'm very serious," Harley replied, feeling slightly offended and growing a bit irritated. She did NOT like being laughed at.

Helena heard the resolve in Quinn's last few words and cocked her head curiously. "Yeah, I've never seen you much as a team player," she commented with a small grin despite herself. "So again, why do you want to work with us?"

As she waited for Quinn's reply, Barbara wracked her brain trying to pin down at least one solid facet of the odd woman's ever changing personality, without success. The only thing that seemed to be constant was her blue eyes which held a disturbing candidness and a hint of something that Barbara thought could only be…hope?

"Because," Harley replied, not particularly comfortable at Barbara's almost invasive perusal. She knew without a doubt that those green eyes could see right through her. "I don't know," she finally answered honestly.

Barbara blinked. That had been the last answer she'd ever have anticipated. "You don't know?" she repeated with surprise evident in her voice.

Harley looked between the bemused green eyes and the skeptical blue ones and sighed, wondering what the hell she thought she was doing. "No," she answered defiantly, almost daring them to make fun of her.

"I do. I know,"

All three women turned their head at the quiet voice coming from behind them. Dinah stood, watching the women, looking pale but much better than she had. Her eyes moved to Harley who was surprised to see a blatant look of understanding and compassion in her sweet face. Harley stiffened, but didn't look away. Instead, she smiled at the girl.

"Dinah, you're looking well," she greeted warmly, keeping her eyes on the searching blue ones to show she understood that Dinah was reading her and she didn't mind.

"I'm feeling much better, "Dinah said, giving the woman a broad smile. It was such a wonderful feeling not to be yelled at for picking up stray thoughts.

Harley blinked at the utterly guileless smile being directed at her. "I'm glad," she said frankly.

"I'm sorry we woke you," Barbara broke in, not pleased with the disturbing vibes she was picking up between her young ward…former ward and the former criminal… the much older criminal.

Dinah turned her smile on Barbara. "You didn't. I was feeling hungry and thought I'd grab a sandwich or something and heard your voices."

"So," Helena asked a little nervously, "you said you know what's motivating Quinn to ask for our help?"

Harley lifted an eyebrow at Helena's pointedly suspicious look, but turned back to Dinah. She knew the girl knew exactly what was in her mind and to her surprise, she actually wanted Dinah to tell them what she seemed unable to.

"It's alright Dinah. Tell them," she smiled encouragingly, heart flipping over at the grateful smile on the girl's face. Unable to help herself, she patted the seat next to her. "Come, sit by me Little Bird."

Dinah didn't really understand the swarm of feelings fighting it out inside of her as she looked into Harley's beautiful face, but she was beginning to. Ignoring the disapproving scowls coming from Helena and Barbara, she sat on the sofa beside Harley, probably closer than she should have.

"So Dinah, what is it you know?" Barbara asked gently, despite wanting to wheel herself to the couch and insert herself between the two unlikely friends.

Harley placed a comforting hand on Dinah's, somewhat amused and flattered by the telling blush that colored Dinah's cheeks. "Go ahead sweetie."

Dinah looked at Harley, making sure she was reading correctly and then back to Helena and Barbara. Suddenly aware of how hard this would be for the proud woman next to her, Dinah squeezed Harley's hand comfortingly.

"Harley is here because she has nowhere else to go," Dinah announced gently. She could feel the flinch from the woman beside her and stroked her thumb over the strong hand in hers but kept her eyes on her mentors.

"What does that mean?" Helena asked less sharply than she would have if she hadn't seen the pained embarrassment on Quinn's face. She wasn't surprised though to see how quickly she'd reverted back to a casual indifference.

"It means that she wants to do right, well mostly," she corrected with a smirk, "but has no idea how to go about it. You're…we're the only decent people she knows."

Barbara wanted to laugh at the absurdity of Dinah's statement but the seriousness of the girl's expression and the fact that Quinn was looking everywhere but at them kept her from doing so. She had no choice but to accept Dinah's words as truth and she found herself looking at the woman who had caused so much damage, physically and mentally, with a bit of compassion and that pissed her off.

"You've got to be joking," she blurted and then regretted it as she saw both Dinah and Harley wince. She never set out to hurt someone deliberately but yet she had and she was ashamed of herself, even if it was Harley Quinn.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that someone can change? Can want to change?" Dinah asked irritably. Her emotions weren't as out of control as before but she knew better than Barbara or Helena how sincere Harley was and it upset her that of all people Barbara wouldn't see it.

Barbara sighed. "It seems so," she admitted wryly. "Dinah, I appreciate…I do believe what you're saying," she began cautiously, not wanting the girl to think she was questioning her, "but you're just going to have to understand it's going to take us a while to trust this ," she gestured at the unusually quiet Quinn.

"She's right, Little Bird." Harley said, smiling at the girl who'd defended her so ardently. No one had ever done that for her before and she was going to have to take time later to try and understand the feelings inside of her, but it so wasn't the time. "I can't expect them or even you to suddenly welcome me with open arms or believe what I'm saying. "

"So what if we decline your offer of help?" Helena asked coolly. Seeing Dinah's closeness and reactions to the older woman both disturbed Helena and made her less anxious to beat the woman back to Arkham. Dinah was powerful enough she should be able to detect even a hint of deception. On the other hand, Harley Quinn was a master manipulator.

Harley smiled innocently at the sexy brunette. Frustration certainly did look good on Helena Kyle. "I will simply handle it by myself," she replied indifferently.

"Not by yourself," Dinah said, looking seriously at the woman beside her. "Even if Barbara and Helena won't help you, I will. Maybe I can go with you to that club and try and read people?"

Harley once again felt something in her heart twist at the earnest look in young blue eyes and she fought against reaching out to stroke a soft cheek. "I appreciate that more than you can know darling, but you're not old enough to get into a club." The comment was meant as a reminder to both the girl and herself of just how young Dinah was.

Dinah frowned, understanding Harley's comment but she'd deal with that later. For now, she simply shrugged. "True, but I'm sure that with my abilities, there are other things I can do to help."

Not particularly proud of herself for it, Harley thought she would enjoy working with Dinah. Probably more than she should. "I' don't think…" she paused as she looked inquisitively at Barbara and Helena.

Barbara wanted to scream 'no!' but she simply couldn't. Not after everything that had happened with Dinah the last couple of weeks. Instead she took a deep breath. "Dinah, you're a grown woman. And you've demonstrated your intelligence, your maturity and your ability to defend yourself time and again so if you want to work with Quinn, I won't stop you."

Dinah smiled at the redhead. "Really? Thanks," she said excitedly, "but…what about you guys? Will you help?"

Helena snorted. "We can't very well have you out there running amok by yourself," she teased and then she grinned. "Plus, this ice bar sounds interesting. Wouldn't hurt to pay the competition a visit."

Barbara chuckled at her suddenly exuberant and always predictable partner. "Alright Quinn, we're in. If for no other reason than the fact that someone is out there snatching Meta's and doing God knows what to them and it's going to stop."

"So, what should we do first?" Dinah asked enthusiastically.

Barbara smiled at her former ward. "Well, I'm going to get on Delphi and find out what I can about Maxwell Carter and try and see what I can find about these reported kidnappings."

"I'm going to take a more hands on approach," Harley said. "I think another visit to Subzero is in order. Would you care to seek out some new playthings Helena?" she asked the brunette impishly.

"Yeah why not. It wouldn't hurt to check out the competition," Helena agreed. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on Quinn either. Helena saw Dinah scowl at her agreement and sighed. Poor Canary was seriously setting herself up for heartbreak and Helena had no idea how to prevent it. She just hoped Quinn had enough sense to see what was right in front of her and let Dinah down easy. Otherwise, reformed or not, Quinn would be getting another beating.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Dinah asked grumpily. She didn't know why exactly but she didn't like the idea of Harley and Helena going out together, even if it was glaringly obvious that Helena was so totally in love with Barbara she couldn't see straight.

Barbara looked at Dinah and thought for a moment. She too noticed the jealous expression on the girl's face and knew she was going to have to do something. She considered having Dinah stay behind so they could talk, but she thought there may be something better to distract her.

"Do you think you're up for sweeps?" she asked casually, trying not to grin at the way the girl's face lit up like a child's at Christmas.

"Really? By myself?" Dinah asked excitedly, forgetting her irrational irritation with Helena for the moment.

Barbara couldn't hold back a chuckle. "You're more than ready Dinah, but it will just be a short one tonight. You're still recovering."

Dinah considered arguing that she was fine, but decided not to push her luck. Besides, Barbara was right. She still wasn't sure what caused her collapse and she didn't want a relapse. "Okay," she said with a smile, warmed by the trust Barbara was showing her.

"And Dinah," Helena added, hoping she wouldn't piss off the blonde, "this is no dig at you or anything, but I'll have my transmitters on, so if you get into a situation you can't handle or something, give me a yell."

Dinah looked at Helena. The darkness that was still lingering inside of her was urging her to tell Helena to butt out of her sweeps, but she shoved it down. She felt nothing but an honest willingness to help coming from the brunette. "Cool," was all she said.

Harley had watched the peculiar interaction and once again felt a twinge of envy at the familial sight. Deciding it did no good to dwell on what she'd never have she shrugged it off, plastered on a smile and got to her feet.

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Dinah asked anxiously getting to her feet as well.

"I don't want to wear out my welcome Little Bird," she said warmly, disturbed by how this one young woman's open warmth unsettled her.

"We…you're still going to help me, right?" Dinah blurted, not wanting Harley to leave.

"I always keep my promises sweetie," Harley replied, a hint of something even Dinah couldn't pinpoint in her voice. "Call me tomorrow and we'll arrange something."

"Okay."

"Well then, now that we've settled everything, I'll just be on my way. I'll meet you at Subzero's tonight at ten. I'm sure Barbara can provide you with the address. I'd just hope she'd not share it with the police department?"

"As long as they aren't breaking the law, I see no reason to involve them. Yet," Barbara said, the warning clear in her voice.

Helena shook her head, trying not to think about the absolute absurdity of going clubbing with a woman she'd so recently tried to beat within an inch of her life. "I'll be there."

The three women watched Quinn leave and then Barbara immediately went to the Delphi. Dinah frowned as she instantly figured out what Barbara was doing.

"You're changing the codes?" She asked suspiciously.

Barbara looked at Dinah and nodded. "I am. Yes, we're willing to work with Quinn Dinah, but surely you understand our…caution."

Dinah sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I do. You're doing the right thing," she agreed quietly.

Barbara smiled. She didn't need Dinah's permission, but was grateful for it none the less. "I'm glad you see that," she said fondly.

Helena felt things had gotten a bit heavy in the Clocktower and decided it was time to do what she did best. Plus, Barbara had ignored her far too long.

"So Red, are you going to give me a um private debriefing before I go out?" she said with heated smile and a blatant leer.

"Seriously Helena?" Dinah huffed in mock disgust even as her cheeks heated and she got to her feet. "Can you wait until I get a sandwich and go back to my room?"

Helena watched the blonde leave with a laugh which promptly turned to a cough when she saw Barbara's cool look. "What?" she said innocently.

Barbara couldn't hold back her smile for long. She was just too glad to see the two younger women back to their normal bantering and she'd never been able to ignore Helena's playful side. Plus, the thought of a private debriefing was remarkably appealing. Still she enjoyed having the final word.

"So, tell me Hel, when would you like to have this …debriefing?" she asked, her voice a low sexy drawl, "and just exactly how detailed would you like it to be?"

Helena was over the couch and in Barbara's lap kissing her before Barbara could even smirk. Let that be a lesson, she thought just before giving herself to the overwhelming and utterly beautiful heat of Helena's kisses.

" _It seems pretty quiet out there tonight Canary, do you want to come in?"_

"No!" Dinah whined and then blushed at the almost childish sound of her voice. "I mean; I'd like to stay out a little while longer."

Oracle chuckled and Dinah knew the older woman understood her reluctance. _"Alright Canary, Continue on."_

Dinah's spirits picked up. She had been in almost full pout mode for over an hour. It was her first time doing sweeps alone and all the criminals apparently took the night off. Aside from subduing a pickpocket, breaking up a fight outside of rather shady bar and using her TK to keep a poor stray dog from getting hit by a car, there was little activity and she was bored. She briefly entertained herself with the thought that they knew she was out there and were too afraid to come out. She chuckled at the thought. "Yeah right," she muttered and then jumped at the sudden amused voice in her ear.

" _Talking to yourself already?"_

"Don't you have a bartender to hit on or something Huntress?" Dinah retorted, trying to hide her embarrassment.

" _Nope. There's not a person here who can compare to a certain little genius I know,"_ Helena's voice chirped happily.

" _I'm sure that genius would be very glad to know it,"_ Oracle's voice broke in, the smile in her voice obvious. " _How's Subzero? Everything a criminal's bar should be?_

" _Cold as a witch's tit err it's…cold. The temperatures in here are stupid cold but they hand out these really cool parkas'. Plus, I had no idea there were so many different vodkas."_

Barbara smothered a fond laugh at her partner's almost awestruck tone. She wouldn't put it past Helena to try and sample every brand of Vodka that night. _"That's nice to know for future reference but any more chatter about missing Meta's?"_

" _Nope."_

" _What's your companion doing?"_

" _She's off sharing a…private moment with our waitress. From what I've been able to gather, none of the staff have heard about any attacks on Meta's._

" _Do you think they're lying?"_

" _Lying, brainwashed, actually ignorant? It could be any of those. Oh wait, here she comes and doesn't she just look like she just walked away with the Hope diamond?"_

Barbara held her tongue, knowing that Harley wouldn't be quiet for long. The woman did love to talk.

" _Can she hear me?"_

Barbara heard Quinn's voice and thought it was a little too close to Helena's transceivers for her comfort. _"Yes, I can hear her. Is she sitting in your lap Huntress?"_

" _Of course not Oracle. That spot is definitely reserved for you," Helena said seriously. "She can hear you Q, what did you find out?"_

" _Well, according to the scrumptious Carlotta, there had been a lot of recent chatter about something big going down. Something that would mean a lot of money for the right people."_

Barbara frowned. _"You're in a bar full of criminals Q. That's hardly helpful."_

" _No but she also mentioned hearing talk of a bounty of some sort but she didn't know on what."_

" _Well fuck, you could have mentioned that first,"_ Barbara snapped. _"She obviously meant there's a bounty on Meta's."_

" _Well I'm so sorry that I'm not as efficient as the almighty Oracle."_ Harley snipped before taking a deep breath to regain her temper. _"Yes, the likelihood is the bounty is for Meta's but right now, there's nothing confirming it and nothing indicating who's behind it. And I only have partial information of Maxwell Carters involvement."_

Barbara sighed wondering when she started feeling bad about hurting Harley Quinn's feelings. _"I understand,"_ she said, the only apology she would give. _"Still I don't believe in coincidences. My gut is telling me that Meta's are being targeted as subjects for whatever this scientific scheme this Maxwell Carter has going on._

" _Agreed. However, having intimate knowledge of the good doctor, I'm fairly certain he doesn't have a fraction of the brains to pull off whatever he's doing alone. Someone else is driving this."_

" _And we need to find out who, before…"_ Barbara paused, not willing to let herself contemplate Helena or Dinah undergoing what Harley had.

"" _I have an idea about that,"_ Dinah's voice chimed in over the coms.

" _Hell Canary I forgot you were listening,"_ Helena yelped in surprise.

" _Gosh, thank you."_ Dinah drawled.

" _What's your idea darling?"_ Harley cut in.

" _I'd think it be kind of obvious. I either join you there at the cub or…"_

" _You're underage Canary,"_ Oracle broke in immediately.

" _It's a bar full of bad guys Oracle, I doubt checking ID is a priority,"_ Dinah retorted and then shivered as Harley's chuckle sounded in her ear.

" _Very true,"_ Harley agreed, _"but the few people that are here are so intoxicated, there's no telling what you'll pick up from them, aside from a second-hand hangover."_

" _Oh."_

" _Don't sound so disappointed dear. Perhaps I'll bring you back another day" Harley added._

" _Really?"_ Dinah asked hopefully.

" _The hell you will,"_ Helena replied at the same time.

" _Ladies focus,"_ Oracle chided, wanting to agree with Helena but knowing it wouldn't serve any purpose. _"What's your other idea Canary?"_

" _Go to the source. We can go meet this Dr. Carter guy and I can read him and find out right there what he's up to."_

" _That's actually a good idea Canary,"_ Harley said with a hint of pride in her voice.

" _Of course it is. I'm brilliant,"_ Dinah replied cheekily. _"I…uh oh, I see what looks like a burglary in progress at the East Gotham Laundromat. Finally!"_ Dinah blurted happily.

Barbara heard Helena's amused snort in her ear and grinned at Dinah's enthusiasm. "I think Huntress has been a bad influence," she muttered as she entered some commands into Delphi.

"That's weird. I don't pick up any signs of an alarm being triggered," she said to herself as she pulled up camera footage of the neighborhood where Dinah was located. She briefly considered telling the girl to let the police handle it, but Dinah was right there and she could use the experience.

" _The police will be there shortly Canary and those idiots don't seem to know there's a camera right outside of the store so this should be an easy bust. Just…do what it is that you do to keep them from causing too much damage until the cops come but don't put yourself in danger."_ Barbara grinned when she heard the wonderful sound of Dinah's light laughter.

" _I'll behave Oracle. I'll only beat 'em up a little."_ Dinah said, adrenaline rushing through her as she quickly made her way to the pending crime scene.

Helena's laugh rang through the coms and Barbara felt an inexplicable lump in her throat to realize that Dinah seemed to be almost happy again and things were finally getting back to normal.

" _Ok. Just a little_ ," Barbara acknowledged, hearing an offended huff from Helena.

" _You never said that to me,"_ Helena protested.

" _That's because you don't know the meaning of the word 'Huntress."_

" _Okay, I'm right behind them,"_ Dinah whispered, watching as the three figures worked to open what they stupidly thought was an unobserved alley door.

Relieved the would be thieves had no idea what they were doing, Dinah took a moment to consider her options. She knew Helena would probably have some smartass comment to throw at them right before she pounded them, but she wasn't really good at that. Hearing sirens in the distance, she knew it was time to put up or shut up and time to see if Helena had been right about her holding back.

Closing her eyes, she used her mind to reach out and mentally tap one of the thieves on the shoulder, wanting to giggle at the girlish squeak that came from the large man. "Lose your key?" she commented before throwing him away from the door and crashing him into a nearby dumpster.

"What the hell!" The other two men charged at Dinah and she was relieved to feel a calmness settle over her as she used her TK to trip one of the thieves, sending him into an undignified sprawl next to his friend and decided to use the old fashioned way for the last thief. As soon as the man got close enough, she gifted him with a hard roundhouse kick to the face, knocking him down next to the two thieves and using her TK to keep them still, she quickly handcuffed them just as she sensed the arrival of the police and took off into the darkness

" _Nicely done Canary,"_ Barbara praised.

" _That didn't take very long,"_ Helena interjected with disappointment.

" _Unlike some people, I don't play with my food,"_ Dinah said haughtily, drawing a snort from Barbara and a chuckle from Helena.

" _Don't underestimate the thrill of a little foreplay Little Bird,"_ Harley purred.

" _I'd advise you to change the subject,"_ Dinah heard Helena warn quietly.

" _You're no fun at all,"_ Harley replied brightly, not at all intimidated.

Barbara had listened closely to Dinah's words looking for any sign of stress and was relieved she didn't hear anything but a touch of elation. Still, given what she'd just gone through, it wouldn't take much for her to relapse. "How are you feeling?" she asked with concern. "Any headaches or anything?"

Dinah took a moment to let the adrenaline fade and did what she knew Barbara would do, she performed a self-diagnostic and wasn't really surprised to find herself feeling slightly lightheaded. She considered ignoring it, but couldn't bring herself to lie. _"I guess I'm a bit dizzy,"_ she admitted.

Barbara frowned and wanted to totally kick her own ass for letting Dinah go out so soon after leaving the hospital, but it wasn't the time. " _Come on in D…Canary. You've done a great job, but you need to rest."_

Dinah felt an instant desire to snap at Barbara that she wasn't a child, but she forced it away. She knew her mentor was right and that irritating darkness that still lingered wasn't going to take her over. Not again. " _I'll be there in a few,"_ she conceded.

Helena sighed and tossed back the rest of her vodka. "Well, as fantastically uninformative as this evening has been, I'm headed out," she said looking at her companion who had been watching her curiously from across their semi-private table. "I want to go check on Dinah."

Harley frowned and was startled by the fear that entered her heart. "You don't think she's going to relapse is she?"

There was no way the worry in Quinn's eyes was fake, Helena thought, reluctantly realizing that maybe Dinah had been right. Maybe someone even as morally questionable and crazy as Harley Quinn could change.

"Nah I think she just wore herself out a bit," she replied, although considering Dinah hadn't encountered that much trouble, the fact she was tired was troubling.

"Poor baby," Harley commiserated, her worry for the young woman growing. "Tell her to call me tomorrow and we can set up our first session." She rolled her eyes at the almost instant narrowing of Helena's.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she said with no small amount of irritation. "You can be there, or we can have it in your Clocktower if that will put your ridiculously suspicious mind at ease."

Helena didn't know why, but she felt slightly ashamed of herself. Still, until they were completely sure of Quinn, maybe it would a good idea to be there. "It would," she said simply. "I'll tell her."

Harley sighed and got to her feet. "It's time for me to leave as well. It's been a pleasure as always Helena," she quipped and tossed a large bill onto the table. "Do say good night to our beautiful young waitress for me."

Helena watched the petite woman leave and felt the need to hit something. Quinn's tone had been light, but Helena hadn't missed the resigned hurt in her eyes and Helena absolutely hated seeing it because it made her feel guilty and slightly sorry for the other woman and she didn't like it. She stood up and choosing not to flirt with the waitress by proxy, Helena turned in her borrowed parka and left the bar, hoping to encounter at least one troublemaker on her way home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I'm beginning to wonder if we were wrong about the bounty on Meta's," Barbara said as she joined Helena and their guest in the living room.

It had been nearly three weeks since Dinah's collapse and Harley's approaching them about her stolen powers and kidnapped Meta's. Since then, it had been fairly quiet.

"I've been at the Black Horse almost every night and if Meta's have gone missing, nobody's talking and Barbara's run every check her giant brain could think of, to match any reported kidnappers to those with Meta abilities and nothing. Though, it's a safe bet that the targets are going to be loner types that nobody knows," she added, not bothering to hide her disappointment. If it continued to be so boring, she feared her ass kicking skills would start to rust. Plus, fighting criminals gave her an outlet for the pent up energy that constantly boiled beneath the surface and until she and Barbara were finally able to …well, she needed an outlet and had been hoping this Carter guy could provide it.

"Call it a hunch then," Harley said, trying not to grow annoyed. She did not like being wrong and she positively hated it when people pointed it out to her when she was. "I know what was done to me and I know what I heard," she stated stubbornly.

Barbara scratched her chin thoughtfully as she considered the woman sitting across from her. She may not trust the blonde as far as she could throw her, but she knew instinctively that if Harley Quinn had a hunch regarding criminal activity, it would be a grave mistake to ignore it.

"Okay Harley, maybe you're right, but the warden told me that Carter left shortly after your release and he firmly denies he did anything more than minor testing. The prisoners your friend told you about were released and have gone underground."

"And that's not suspicious?" Harley prodded sarcastically.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, but I've checked all the criminal activity over the last two weeks and haven't found any reports of missing meta's and aside from the multiple cocked up robbery attempts we've stopped, the crime rate is almost non-existent."

"I gotta side with Harley on that," Helena chimed in. "No crime in this city might as well be a great big banner announcing something's going on."

"I know," Barbara agree. "I may have a few programs I can set up to run with certain parameters which could help identify any possible links among the crimes that are being reported or that we happen to stumble on…" Barbara trailed off as her mind began to formulate a game plan.

Harley looked on in fascination as she watched Barbara lose herself in her own thoughts and her fancy computer. "My, but brainy women really are sexy aren't they?" she purred. The short low growl coming from Helena told her that her comment was heard and not appreciated.

"Oh settle down Kitty. I know better than to play with your things." Harley quipped.

"You are definitely a brave woman," Dinah said as she joined the small group and flopped casually on the sofa next to Harley.

"How so?" Harley asked with a fond smile even as she wished the young woman wasn't sitting practically on her lap.

"If Barbara was still mentally on the planet, you would be so dead for your 'thing' comment," Dinah replied happily, her breath catching in her throat as she looked into gently smiling blue eyes. Oh damn, she thought as in that instant she finally understood what her heart had been trying to tell her.

Harley saw a look spark in Dinah's eyes that she recognized all too well and she sighed. She had been working with Dinah nearly every day for the past three weeks trying to help her learn how to accept her powers and work with her emotions at the same time. Most importantly, she'd been working specifically to teach Dinah to stop hiding herself. There had been frustration, tears, laughter and a lot of flirtatious banter, but Harley had obviously missed something that even the space station could have picked up. She blinked as she watched the flickering look of adoration fade into confusion and then back to innocence and Harley damned herself by considering just how easy it would be to accept what young Dinah was unknowingly offering. She mentally shook her head to clear it and gave an amused little grin.

"It's a good thing she's not then," Harley replied.

"I am still in the room you know," Barbara muttered distractedly.

"Someone's gonna get it," Helena singsonged, laughing when Dinah made a face at her.

"Helena, please stop teasing the children," Barbara told the brunette haughtily, her lips twitching despite herself at the giggles coming from Dinah and their guest. The more she was around Harley Quinn, the more she found herself close to forgiving the other woman and almost liking her. While on her medication, Quinn had a mischievous and playfully seductive personality that was a definite match for Helena's. Barbara looked at the brunette who, as usual, was watching her closely, a slight smirk crossing wonderfully full lips and nearly groaned at the thought of dealing with two Helena's. Just the one was more than a handful. A very sexy and desirable handful and she wondered how long it would be before her hands would be full of Helena's nice full…she cut that thought off before she embarrassed herself.

"You're looking a little flushed there, Red? Something on your mind or are you having a hot flash?" Helena inquired casually even as she offered a lazy smile to the blushing older woman. Her grin grew wider as Barbara's eyes met hers and her blush got darker. On any given day, Barbara Gordon was not an easy woman to read. The woman could change expressions faster than a person could figure out them out, but after years of pulling her hair out in frustration, Helena had finally figured out that Barbara's eyes often told what her face would not and just then, Barbara's eyes told Helena that the redhead had been thinking some lovely naughty things. About her.

Barbara ignored the heat coming from her cheeks as she realized she'd been caught fantasizing and started to reply when she saw the telltale flash of gold in Helena's incredible eyes. She swallowed hard before she found her voice. "I'll ignore the hot flash comment for now," she said with as much dignity as she could and then turning away from the prying and very curious eyes of Harley and Dinah she slid her eyes slowly over Helena's indolently sprawled body. Her embarrassment was pushed aside as she saw the eyes shift again and witnessed Helena's quick intake of breath. Then it was Helena's turn to blush.

Barbara lifted an eyebrow, silently asking Helena if she wanted to keep playing, grinning triumphantly at Helena's nod of surrender.

"Are you two finished?" Harley asked drily.

"For now," Helena mumbled, wondering how she could delicately go about kicking Quinn and Dinah out of the Clocktower for about ten hours or so.

"Yes," Barbara announced primly, "have you heard anything from your um…associates about any movement from the underworld?"

"Not a peep," Harley admitted thoughtfully. "And that concerns me more than if everyone I knew was singing about it."

"I don't like to be anxious when there's nothing concrete to be anxious about," Barbara said cautiously, and then frowned as she contemplated the grammatical correctness of that sentence.

Helena chuckled softly as she knew exactly what Barbara was thinking but decided to leave it alone, no matter how adorable she looked. "Don't think of it as anxious, think of it as being prepared," she said reassuringly.

"Hm," Barbara acknowledged. "I don't know Quinn. I still think if something was going on, I would have found something about missing Meta's or at least this Dr. Carter.

"So, where does that leave us then?" Dinah asked.

"Nowhere," Helena replied impatiently, "but as much as I hate it, I agree with Quinn. I can't really explain it, but I've got a feeling that there's something brewing but it's been too quiet lately."

"Should we increase our sweeps?" Dinah asked.

"I'm not sure that will accomplish anything," Barbara replied, "but it probably wouldn't hurt either."

"Goodness, you're awfully decisive tonight," Harley quipped, laughing lightly at the glare she received from Barbara. Suddenly an idea, a horrible, terrifying idea crossed her mind.

"Oh hell no," Dinah said furiously as she shot an appalled look at the woman beside her.

"What is it?" Helena asked sharply, wondering if this is where they were going to find out Quinn had been playing them all along.

"That's cheating," Harley chided Dinah gently, ignoring Helena's accusing question.

"Dinah?" Barbara asked looking between the disturbed young blonde and the almost unnaturally calm older blonde.

"Tell them," Dinah told Harley, fear for the woman next to her making her tone angrier than it should have been.

"Tell us what?" Helena said in a low quiet voice. She stiffened and prepared herself to pound on Quinn at the first hint of deception.

Harley saw the distrust and simmering anger in Helena's eyes and sighed. "Sheath your claws Kitten, it's not what you think. I was just considering that there is one former associate of mine that I haven't spoken to and would be the most likely person, if you can call him that, to have any information at all."

"Who…oh you can't possibly be talking about the Joker," Barbara objected with disbelief.

"Well can you think of a better source of information?" Harley asked defensively.

"He's locked away in Arkham, how can he know anything?" Dinah argued, looking intently at Harley. She didn't have to read the woman's mind or emotions. The fear of facing the past was apparent in her eyes.

"He has his ways," Harley said vaguely. God, just the thought of seeing that disgusting face and hearing that grating laugh, made her sick, but if he knew if Penguin was planning anything or if the even more dangerous criminals were going to be making a move on Gotham, she was the only one who could get it out of him and so she told Barbara as she purposely avoided Dinah's probing gaze.

For a split second, Barbara considered it. Logically, Quinn was right. If anyone would know about any major criminal players about to hit Gotham, it would be the Joker and if anyone could get him to share the information it would be Harley. That's if he didn't already know she had switched sides. If he did know, he would make it his personal mission to torment Harley in the most painful and lingering way possible. Whatever her own thoughts on that subject, she knew that Dinah would do everything to keep that from happening, no matter what it cost her. Plus, she didn't have to have Dinah's powers to see how the thought of being back in the Joker's clutches terrified the usually self-possessed woman and she found herself troubled by that.

"No, we can't…we won't let you do that," she said quietly.

Harley lifted an elegantly shaped eyebrow. "You won't let me?" There was a dangerous quiet to the tone of her voice that didn't escape the other's notice. "Oh wait, you're afraid I'll realize what I've been missing with dear old Puddin?"

Helena saw the flare of temper in Harley's blue eyes and held up a hand. "Okay Quinn, just de-twist your knickers for a minute," she interjected calmly. "I don't think that's what Barbara is saying."

"She's right," Barbara agreed, hiding a grin at Helena's words. Only Helena Kyle would dare tell the very dangerous Harley Quinn to 'de-twist her knickers' and live to brag about it. "I'm not concerned about you falling for him again. I am worried however about his effect on you. I know you're taking your medication but you know better than anyone what a manipulative bastard he is. He _will_ find his way around the drugs and do whatever it takes to put you back under his thumb and he will crush you."

Harley frowned. It almost sounded as if Barbara Gordon was worried. About her. And the fact that Helena wasn't shoving her out the door and driving her to Arkham herself suggested she didn't want her to face the Joker either. She felt a crack form in the walls she'd worked hard to put up and it frightened her. It frightened her even worse than facing the man who'd nearly destroyed her. Unable to handle the strange emotions she was feeling, she got to her feet.

"I need to go," she blurted and was startled when Dinah jumped to her feet and stood practically nose to nose with her.

"Don't go see him Harley," the blonde pleaded quietly. "There's probably nothing even going on. I mean there hasn't even been a whisper of anything and Barbara's so smart. If this doctor guy is kidnapping meta's she'll find out. I just… he'll hurt you," Dinah finished weakly as she realized she had been babbling.

Harley had been hiding a fond smile as Dinah started to ramble, but with those last three quietly spoken words, her heart broke. How long had it been since anyone had ever cared if someone hurt her? Not caring that Barbara and Helena were mere feet away and watching with growing concern, she reached out to stroke Dinah's face and leaned in to place a quick kiss on a soft cheek. "Alright Little Bird. I won't go."

The shy blush that colored Dinah's pale cheeks almost had Harley leaning in to kiss the pretty lips that were now smiling at her. Fortunately, a small warning rumble coming from Helena stopped that idea before she could act on it.

"Yes. Well, please keep me posted if you hear anything and I'll do the same," she said and all but ran from the women who appeared to have found a way to break her without even trying.

The three women watched Harley's abrupt departure with a mixture of shock and confusion. Barbara turned her gaze to Dinah and her heart clenched at the abject sadness and longing on the young woman's innocently beautiful face. There was also something else in her expression, something that she'd only seen in Helena's eyes when they were turned on her. Dinah was in love and Barbara wanted to cry knowing she couldn't do anything to prevent the heartache she was sure would follow.

"We can't let her get involved with him again," Dinah said earnestly looking at the two older women.

Helena sighed and fought her natural inclination to shake some sense into Dinah and shout at her to remember that the woman she was mooning over was a psychopath that had tried to kill them all. Unfortunately, she knew it was far too late for that and she was surprised to realize her own animosity had faded only to be replaced for concern.

"We won't," Helena said seriously and then she smiled, wanting to ease Dinah's worries a little. "Besides, if she mentions it again, just bat those baby blues of yours at her and I'm sure she'll forget all about it." She laughed outright at the bright red flush that instantly flooded Dinah's face.

Growing serious, Helena stepped into Dinah's personal space and lifted her chin so that blue eyes were looking into hers. "Be careful Dinah," she warned quietly, trying not to sound accusing.

Dinah forced herself not to jerk her face away from Helena's knowing touch and tell her to mind her own business.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she muttered lamely.

"You know very well what I'm talking about," Helena replied and then grinned. "You really are a terrible liar."

"Helena," Dinah started, not really sure of what she wanted to say.

"No Dinah, it's very obvious to both me and Barbara that you're attracted to Quinn and don't even bother to deny it."

Dinah frowned as she'd been prepared to do just that but then realized she didn't want to. "So? What if I am?" she asked defensively.

Helena glanced at Barbara who was watching with an almost horrified fascination and then back to Dinah who looked as if she was expecting to be shouted at and she tried her best to relax her expression.

"Relax kid, I'm not going to yell at you. Hell, I'm not even going to try and talk you out of it. I know as well as anyone that the heart wants what it wants, regardless of whether it's smart or even possible. I just want to. I don't want you to get hurt."

Dinah could feel the truth coming from Helena as well as Barbara which erased the anger that had started to build. "I don't want to get hurt either," she acknowledged sadly and then began to pace nervously.

"I don't know why I feel the way I do," she said almost pleadingly, hoping one of the two older women could explain it. "I'm not even sure I want to feel this way but before you start telling me all the reasons I should stay away from Harley I already know them. You should know that Harley figured out how I feel but she doesn't feel the same. Well, not quite the same."

"What do you mean not the same?" Barbara asked, though she had a pretty good idea. She'd been watching Quinn closely and she had been remarkably easy to read.

"She is attracted to me," Dinah admitted quietly, not quite able to hide the blush that crossed her face. Whether it was embarrassment or pride she didn't quite know."

"Oh she is, is she?" Helena asked with a touch of anger. "She does know you're just a kid right?"

Dina frowned at Helena's sarcasm, wondering if the brunette would ever see her as anything but an annoying child. "I'm not a kid anymore Helena," she said coldly. "And yes, she knows how old I am which is why she ran out of here. She sees me as a baby too."

"Dinah, that's not what we're saying," Barbara protested.

Dinah smiled at Barbara. "It's alright Barbara. I'm not going to throw another tantrum or anything. I'm just frustrated. Harley can't hurt me as much as it hurts loving someone you can't have, but I'll get over it."

Suddenly tears of heartbreak and rejection stung her eyes and without another word, Dinah left the room and headed to the gym. She had a lot of thinking to do.

"Poor Dinah," Barbara said sadly and then looked at Helena. "Do you really think she's in love with Quinn? I mean, there's no denying Harley has a very magnetic and seductive personality."

"Oh really?" Helena drawled with a lifted eyebrow, though she admitted Barbara was right. There was something about the beautiful and petite woman that was very hard to resist. Still, she wasn't happy hearing that Barbara had seen the same thing.

Barbara didn't miss the flash of jealousy in Helena's face and her heart fluttered even as she studied the extremely sexy woman standing in front of her, pausing for a long moment to ogle the skin tight t-shirt that served only to accentuate the magnificent body it reluctantly concealed before moving down to the snug, hip hugging jeans that had Barbara wondering how Helena had managed to get in them. "She's got absolutely nothing on you sweetheart," she rasped, her throat suddenly dry.

"God…damn," Helena breathed prayerfully as her entire body seems to come alive at once and it was all she could do not to attack the beautiful redhead on the spot.

"Soon," Barbara whispered, reading Helena's desire as plainly as if it were tattooed on her forehead.

Helena swallowed desperately as she tried to control her baser instincts. "You are so damned sexy Barbara," she said, stalking over to where Barbara sat surrounded by the technological halo known as Delphi. "Do you even have the slightest idea?" she said almost to herself as she knelt before the woman she positively adored.

"You're biased, but keep telling me so," Barbara replied with an awkward smile.

Helena stroked a hand gently over the satin soft red hair before sliding to the back of Barbara's neck. "I'd rather show you," she whispered as she leaned forward and covered Barbara's lips with hers. The kiss was far briefer than Helena would have liked, but she knew it was for the best for now.

"She'll be alright Barbara," Helena said sitting back on her heels. "I don't know exactly what Quinn feels for Dinah, but despite my better judgment, I really think she cares for her and won't deliberately hurt her."

Barbara nodded. "I know, but it's the unintentional hurt I'm worried about," she said sadly.

"Almost everyone has their heart broken at some point Babs. Dinah is strong and she's young. She'll get through it. We'll help her."

"You've had your heart broken?" Barbara asked, curious despite herself. "I've never known you to be serious enough about anyone to risk your heart."

Helena blushed and lowered her head. "I couldn't risk what already belonged to you," she said soberly and now that we're…together, I don't' have to worry about it. I know you'll never break my heart, and I'll never break yours."

Barbara blinked at the absolute certainty in Helena's voice and then raised the younger woman's chin. "Oh Hel, you can't make such a promise and neither can I."

"Maybe not," Helena reluctantly agreed, "but you have to believe I'll never do anything deliberately to hurt you."

"Me too," Barbara said, before guiding Helena's lips back to hers for another gentle kiss.

BBBBBB

 _I want...a girl…to call…my own…I want a dream lover, so I don't have to dream alone…_

Dinah stopped changing the channel when she heard the poignant lyrics. She had no idea what movie was on but she couldn't stop listening to the song that played in the background. The lyrics were a bit cheesy she thought, but they seemed to crawl inside her mind and stayed there along with a vivid image of smiling blue eyes watching her with a hint of longing and a lot of regret.

 _Someday I don't know how, I hope she'll hear my plea. Someday I don't know when, she'll bring her love to me._

Once the song ended, Dinah found herself desperate to hear it again. She flipped off the television and picked up her phone and searched the internet f for the lyrics and once she found the name of the song she instantly went to YouTube and found a generic video and lost herself in the song as she let herself pretend that Harley was her dream lover.

BBBBB

 _Young girl get out of my mind, my love for you is way out of line, you better run girl, your much too young girl…_

Harley stopped mid-step as she finally recognized the song she was humming. She groaned and shook her head to clear it as best she could of the wildly inappropriate thoughts of the barely legal blonde who was shoving her way past Harley's defenses without very little effort.

Vowing to forget all thoughts of things she shouldn't want and couldn't have, Harley continued into her large bedroom and crawled into bed. As she turned out the light and tried her best to get comfortable, she found herself chuckling at the thought that the very fact that she knew the old song by Gary Puckett was enough to remind her that she was too old for Dinah. Though, she considered sleepily, she was only fifteen years older. Men dated women who were twenty years younger or more without anyone saying anything. Even Demi Moore married a man fifteen years younger so really, was it such a big deal?

Cursing softly in frustration, Harley pulled the covers over her head and forced herself to go to sleep.

BBBBB

 _Harley knew it was a dream as soon as she stepped off the elevator. She never would have been let in the extremely well protected Clocktower so easily in the waking world. However, she was an extremely curious woman and didn't shy away from seeing where this little fantasy took her._

 _Entering the penthouse portion of the would-be fortress, Harley noticed that neither Helena nor Barbara were anywhere to be found, but that hardly surprising considering that none of what she was seeing was real._

 _She wandered around the spacious living room when predictably a figure appeared from out of nowhere. It was, of course, Dinah who was dressed in the outfit Harley knew she fought in, black leather pants and a black top which probably should have been a size larger for Harley's peace of mind. Somehow she found the simple outfit far more tempting than the clichéd sexy dresses that normally appeared in these types of nocturnal musings._

" _Harley? Why are you here? Where's Barbara and Helena?"_

 _Harley frowned. That didn't seem quite right. "I really couldn't say sweetie. I suppose my unconscious mind didn't feel the need to include them in this particular dream."_

" _Dream? This is a dream?"_

 _Harley was really confused now. Usually dream characters didn't question their particular reality. "Of course, darling. Do you really think they'd let me be here alone with you?"_

" _No," Dinah admitted, "but this doesn't feel like a dream. I mean, two seconds ago I was in my room listening to music and next thing I know…"_

" _It's alright," Harley interrupted, hoping to keep her composure as she began to suspect that either Dinah's powers or her own stolen hypnotic abilities had morphed into something even more dangerous, but she wasn't about to let the girl know that, she decided to let Dinah think this was her dream. "You must have fallen asleep, so here I am."_

" _But why? Are you here I mean."_

 _Harley was going to give some nice and neat psychological explanation about dreams but was suddenly hit with a very naughty realization that she had an ideal opportunity. She stepped closer to the taller young woman and smiled warmly up at her. "I'd say it was because something inside of you wanted me here," she purred. "Am I right?"_

 _Dinah blushed and looked everywhere but at the older woman whose closeness was making her slightly dizzy. "I don't…" she paused, not sure of how to answer that. A warm finger under her chin forced Dinah's eyes to turn back to Harley's and she shivered at the intense gaze meeting her own and the hand that was now resting on her cheek._

" _Dinah, don't hide from me. I know how you feel about me…no, don't turn away," ordered softly as Dinah tried to do just that. "I also know that you're aware that your feelings aren't entirely one sided."_

 _Dinah's eyes lowered in shame. "I'm sorry Harley. I didn't mean to…."_

" _Shh," Harley whispered, placing a finger on Dinah's wonderfully full lips. "I've told you before, Little Bird, that I don't care if you read me. Especially about this, since it's something I can never verbalize."_

" _You could if you wanted to," Dinah muttered, hoping that didn't sound as childish to Harley as it did to her. The warm throaty chuckle coming from the woman in front of her squashed that hope._

" _I can't and you know why."_

 _Dinah sighed. "It's my age," she said sadly. "It's just a number Harley. I'm not a child."_

" _Oh my beautiful girl, I know that," Harley said seductively. "It's not just your age. The fact is that your two friends wouldn't take too kindly to us…dating. It was hard enough getting them to let me counsel you."_

" _They don't tell me what to do anymore," Dinah argued firmly._

 _"Maybe not, but it is what it is sweetheart. Now, I don't know how much time before we…you wake up, so why don't we spend these next few moments the way dreams are meant to be spent," Harley whispered, moving even closer to the now trembling Dinah._

 _Dinah looked into the mesmerizing eyes, wondering if she'd been hypnotized as she couldn't seem to form a single intelligent thought. "Huh?" she managed and her knees grew weak at the resulting grin._

" _Dreams are for acting out what we can't in real life, so…" Harley took a deep breath and slid her hand under the thick fall of blonde hair to softly stroke the back of Dinah's neck._

" _So?" Dinah croaked, wondering if Harley really wanted what Dinah thought she wanted._

" _So, would you like me to kiss you?" Harley asked with gentle patience. Well as much as she could muster considering how much she wanted this herself._

" _Yes," Dinah replied instantly, "You know I do." Instinctively her eyes dropped to Harley's lips which had somehow drawn impossibly close to hers and she unconsciously licked her own lips which had grown suddenly dry._

 _Harley bit back a moan at the innocent yet powerfully seductive action. Not willing to waste any more time, she pulled Dinah's head down and placed a gentle kiss on Dinah's lips._

 _Dinah started at the brief contact but as Harley made no move to deepen the kiss, she relaxed and let herself experience the wonder that was Harley Quinn's soft lips on hers and to her embarrassment she heard herself whimper._

 _At the small sound, Harley pulled back to make sure she hadn't frightened Dinah and felt her pulse speed up at the telling flush on Dinah's pale cheeks and the expectant look in light blue eyes. "Are you alright?" she whispered._

" _Yes," Dinah replied and then she felt the desire that Harley was trying to hide. Desire for her and she stood straighter. She had said she wasn't a baby and now it was time to show it to the woman in front of her. She stepped forward decisively and took Harley's face in her hands. "I'm wonderful," she said as she lowered her face and ,working on instinct rather than any real experience, she captured Harley's lips but this time she made sure it was the kiss she'd been craving instead of the rather perfunctory one Harley had just given her._

 _Harley shivered as Dinah proceeded to kiss her enthusiastically. Her inexperience was obvious, but to Harley that just made the kiss so much better than anything she'd experienced in years. Maybe ever and she was going to take full advantage of this moment even if it damned her completely._

 _In a blink of an eye, as usually happens in dreams, Harley and Dinah were entwined on the sofa. Harley was resting on top of the taller blonde, her hands shoved deep into Dinah's thick, soft hair as she took control. She took her time, kissing Dinah as slowly, deeply and thoroughly as she could, wanting to show Dinah just how much she truly was wanted, but maintaining enough restraint so as to not frighten her or lose complete control. When Dinah tentatively caressed Harley's, tongue with her own she nearly said to hell with the restraint but just managed to remember that everything was not quite as it seemed and what appeared to be a rather heated, intimate dream was anything but._

 _Between her emotions as well as what she was picking up from Harley, Dinah was nearly beside herself. She slowly slid her hands up Harley's back, briefly diverted by the contemplation of how such strength could reside in such a small body. Then she silenced her mind and once more gave herself up to the searing kiss and the warmth of Harley's body covering hers._

" _You're beautiful, Dinah. Never doubt that for one second," Harley whispered huskily as she trailed her lips along Dinah's jaw, savoring the unique taste of innocence, desire and simply Dinah. It was a wonderful and highly addictive flavor._

" _You…you're the one who's beautiful," Dinah gasped as Harley began to nibble and lick at her neck. "You really do want me?" she blurted and then regretted her words when Harley's lips left her skin._

 _Harley gazed intently into Dinah's eyes and she smiled gently as she felt the final piece of ice fall away from her heart. She stroked her hand over Dinah's hair and then stroked her thumb of the younger woman's slightly swollen lips. "Oh Dinah," she said, saddened by the hopeful yet slightly doubtful look in the earnest blue eyes. "I know that you can feel how very much I want you," she said quietly. "But for now, this moment will have to suffice."_

" _Why?" Dinah wanted to weep at the rejection, even as she could feel Harley's own desire._

" _I just can't Dinah. Not right now baby. You have to understand that I'm still trying to deal with who I used to be. Who I still am in many ways. Being with you now, wouldn't feel right. Yes, you're very mature for your years. You're strong and very brave, but you're still a girl just out of high school. I'm nearly old enough to be your mother."_

" _Not even," Dinah huffed, sounding like the eighteen-year-old she was._

 _Harley chuckled. "Thank you sweetie, and okay, maybe not your mother, but at least a much older aunt."_

" _I don't care about that. You're so beautiful and so amazing and..."_

 _Harley felt her throat tighten at the utterly sincerity in Dinah's voice and placed a finger on the young woman's lips to silence her._

" _But I care sweetheart. Anyway, let's not talk about that now. One of us is bound to wake up soon and since this is all we can have, I don't want to waste it talking."_

" _Okay," Dinah agreed quickly before pulling a chuckling Harley's lips down to hers again and kissing the woman with all the longing and frustration she was feeling._

BBBBBB

Dinah sat up with a gasp as he tried to regain her bearings. She looked around the dark room, seeking any signs that Harley had been there but she was disappointed to find she was in her bedroom. Alone. It had been a dream. An impossibly realistic and wonderful dream.

"Damnit," she muttered unhappily as she flopped back down onto the bed, fingers running over lips that were still tingling from the phantom kisses that had been more arousing than any of the real kisses she'd ever had and her heart aching so painfully she wondered if she would be able to bear it.

BBBBBB

Harley's eyes fluttered open and her lips lifted in a lazy smile as she relived the all too brief dream that she suspected wasn't entirely a dream. She knew that she was going to have to talk with Dinah about what had just happened but for now she simply enjoyed the fact she could still feel the softness of Dinah's lips and the sweet taste of her smooth skin.

"Damnit," she sighed, trying to still the flames that burned inside of her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

" _Everything's wrapped up here Oracle and the cops are on their way."_

"Great job," Barbara replied sincerely. "Both of you."

" _Well considering this is the eighth break-in we've stopped in less than two weeks, we could have done it blindfolded,"_ Helena replied, her voice a mixture of her usual cockiness and irritation. " _I will say I think our Canary likes having an audience. She definitely bumped her ass kicking skills up a notch."_

" _Shut up Huntress," Dinah muttered._

Barbara glanced at her guest who almost appeared embarrassed by the odd little exchange. She lifted an eyebrow as if waiting for a witty comeback, but when there wasn't one she turned back to Delphi.

"Let me guess, you didn't find anything tying it to the others," she predicted.

" _You guess right,"_ Helena quipped _. "It's in a totally random part of town, totally different business and totally different yet equally incompetent method of breaking in."_

"Hm. I'm thinking that very lack of connection _is_ a connection," Barbara mused. "I have no doubt that someone is behind these would-be robberies but the question is; Who? Is this some newbie trying to make a name for himself and failing miserably? Is he screwing up on purpose? Or is there something else entirely going on?" Barbara's voice trailed off as she mentally ran over the several different possibilities.

" _Uh-oh Canary, I think we've lost Oracle," Helena commented humorously._

Dinah's responding giggle in her ear snapped Barbara out of her musings. "Very cute," she muttered huffily, smiling despite herself. "Are you two coming in? Or do you plan to stay out making fun of me all night?"

" _Gosh, I'm sorry Oracle,"_ Helena said lightly and the dropped her voice to a seductive whisper. " _I promise I'll make it up to you when we come back._ "

"I don't know Huntress. I'm pretty hurt," Barbara replied, trembling at the suggestive hint of a purr in Helena's voice. "It could take a while before I get over it."

" _Oh that's what I'm counting on Red. I'm very thorough, you know."_

" _Uh, there are others listening you know," Dinah interjected, laughter tinged with a hint of embarrassment colored her voice_.

Barbara cursed as her face heated. She had forgotten Dinah was still listening and she blushed even harder at the soft laughter coming from beside her. She'd obviously forgotten Harley Quinn was present as well. "So are you on your way back?" she asked with as much dignity as she could muster.

" _We'll be there shortly. I thought I'd treat Canary to a post sweeps snack, if she's interested,"_ Helena replied casually.

" _Really? What's the occasion?"_ Dinah asked warily. " _Or is that your way of saying you're hungry and don't have money to pay?"_

Barbara grinned at the snort of laughter coming from beside her and the offended huff on the other end of the transmitter.

" _You want to just forget it_?" Helena asked irritably.

"No, I'll go," Dinah quickly replied.

" _I thought so_ ," Helena muttered smugly. " _We'll see you soon Oracle. Going silent_."

Barbara sighed. She had a pretty good idea of Helena's surprising invitation. She had a feeling she and Dinah were going to be having a little chat about Dr. Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn.

"Can I ask you something Barbara? Or should I continue to call you Oracle since you're on duty?"

Barbara turned from her computer screens to look at Harley who had unexpectedly and annoyingly pulled up a chair directly beside her after arriving at the Clocktower. Barbara half expected to see the smirk that perpetually graced the woman's pretty face and was startled to see an expression very close to nervous.

"Sure," Barbara answered cautiously, turning to face the enigmatic woman.

"I…well… damn, this is more difficult than I thought," Harley muttered awkwardly.

"What is it Quinn?" she frowned as a disturbing thought hit her. "You didn't go see the Joker did you?" The thought of the woman putting herself in a situation that would only end badly for her saddened her more than she would have thought.

Harley smiled. "No. I promised Dinah I wouldn't," she said and then decided she probably should have kept that to herself when she saw Barbara's scowl.

"What exactly is going on between you and Dinah?" Barbara asked coolly, although she already had a very good idea.

Harley sat back in her seat and crossed her legs, briefly wondering at the fact that just a month or so ago, she would have been doing everything she could to get the redhead's romantic attention. Now here she was simply wanting her advice. Romantic advice involving a barely legal teenager. It would have been amusing if it wasn't coming close to making her crazy. Suddenly that thought, given her mental condition, caused her to giggle.

"Something funny about my question?" Barbara asked breaking into Harley's thoughts.

"Not at all," Harley answered seriously. "In fact that's actually what I want to talk to you about." She shifted nervously, ashamed at how the icy glare of the woman across from her now had her more frightened than when they had actually battled it out so long ago.

"Come on," Barbara said abruptly moving from the platform where she was working. "I have a feeling we'll be needing a drink for this." She pulled up short, unaware of Harley nearly running into her chair from behind.

"Are you supposed drink with your medication?" She asked in afterthought.

"Now Barbara, you should know that I rarely do things I'm supposed to do," Harley drawled, walking past the redhead. "However, prudence dictates I settle for hot tea if you have it."

Barbara shook her head growing more and more confused by the one woman she'd thought was as straightforward as they come. "Sure. Make yourself comfortable and I'll put the kettle on."

Harley headed to the sofa and as she sat down she tried very hard not to think about the blood stirring fantasy encounter she had with Dinah on that very spot. She failed and her pulse sped up as she remembered what an amazingly talented and passionate kisser young Dinah was and she found herself longing to experience her kisses while they were both fully awake.

"Here you are." Barbara's sultry voice jerked Harley rudely from her pleasant daydream and she blushed as she wondered how long she'd been lost in her inappropriately pleasant thoughts. She watched as Barbara transferred herself from her wheelchair to the sofa with seemingly very little effort, but she knew it wasn't that easy and she felt angry all over again at what the Joker had done to this woman but this time it wasn't because of jealousy.

"I know I said I wouldn't apologize for my actions before I was sent to Arkham and I meant that," Harley stated simply as she cocked her head and studied the woman who was studying her right back. "I am, however, sorry that you became a pawn in one of the Joker's games."

Barbara blinked. She hadn't been expecting that at all and she searched Harley's eyes looking for any indication she was being mocked, but all she saw was true regret. "You didn't pull the trigger, Quinn. You have no need to apologize what he did," she answered truthfully. "And I can't help but think that what he did to me wasn't just to get at me and my father, but also to get to you as well. You were only valuable to him when you were…unstable and he knew exactly how to push your buttons."

Harley fought the urge to gape at the brilliant woman sitting across from her. She had never even considered that Joker had known exactly how she would react to what he'd done to Barbara. That he'd been playing her just as easily as he'd tried to destroy Barbara Gordon. The only difference is that where he'd failed with Barbara and her father, he'd succeeded beyond his wildest dreams with her.

"Well, God damn, you're right," Harley said with amazement and a mounting fury.

Barbara saw the dark look enter Harley's eyes and swallowed her nervousness. Despite her usually pleasant demeanor, there wasn't a person in Gotham who didn't fear an angry Harley Quinn, including Barbara.

"Harley, you need to let it go," Barbara said quietly.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Harley asked sounding more bitter than Barbara had ever known her to, even at her craziest. "I may not have shot you, but what he did to you, he knew that would send me over the edge and he was right. That was the catalyst that put me further under his control and had me so deep into madness, it's a miracle I ever got out.

Against her will, Barbara found herself wanting to comfort the agitated woman. "Yes, what he did resulted in your going after Helena and then trying to kill me and I'm sure you'll appreciate that neither Helena nor I will forget that soon, but realizing what drove you to that…" surprisingly, Barbara found herself angry on Harley's behalf. That someone could manipulate someone who was so fragile to begin with, was truly despicable. "He lost, Harley. You fought him and finally broke his hold on you and took control over your own mind. That's what matters. You've proven that you are stronger than he is. You're stronger than he will ever be."

Harley blinked, surprised to feel the sting of tears in her eyes at the support and comfort coming from the woman who had less reason than anyone to give it, but she refused to let them fall. The fact that she had started calling her Harley was itself, a major step forward. "Thank you Barbara," she said quietly. "And I plan on staying that way which is why I will continue to take my medication like a good girl." She took a slow steadying breath before continuing. "We got a bit off topic, but I hope you understand now," she said pointedly.

Barbara felt a lot of the tension she'd been carrying since Harley Quinn had reappeared in their lives, ease a bit. "I think I do, Harley." And she did. Harley may enjoy testing the law but she was a woman who prided herself on remaining in control and she could see the determination to stay that way in her blue eyes. "I do understand and I do believe you really want to change, well up to a point anyway," she added with a smirk, but then she grew serious. "That doesn't, however, mean I am or ever will be okay with your trying to seduce Dinah."

Harley inhaled sharply. She had planned on easing into the topic of the tempting blonde but Barbara had just shoved her into it.

"Well alrighty then," she said and quickly scrambled to find a way to broach the subject without getting a batarang across her throat.

"Alright Barbara, yes I am attracted to Dinah. More than attracted if the truth be known," she held up a hand to stop Barbara who was about to have, if she wasn't mistaken, a massive fit. "Relax darling. Yes, I have feelings for Dinah but I'm no happier about that than you are," she finished.

"I'm relieved to hear that," Barbara said soberly. "Dinah may question just how much I care for her, but believe me, I love her and I won't let anyone, especially you, hurt her."

Harley wanted to roll her eyes and make a snide remark about Oracle's melodramatic pronouncement but she couldn't do it. "Believe me Barbara, even if you don't believe anything else I say, you can believe that I would rather rot in a cell in Arkham for eternity than hurt Dinah. She is such an amazing young woman. So irritatingly innocent and sweet but with a strength that astounds me and I'm not just referring to her abilities. Somehow she can see the real me, craziness and all, she knows what I've done and it doesn't send her screaming and…" she paused, hating how much the redhead was pulling from her yet unable to stop, "she wants me. Just the way I am."

Barbara ran her hand along her jaw just to make sure it hadn't fallen open at Harley's revelations and the almost childlike confusion in the woman's voice. If she didn't know better, she'd question whether if this was the real Harley Quinn or some devious facsimile.

"You love her," Barbara stated, somewhat in shock.

Harley shrugged negligently. "Maybe. I don't know," she admitted. "The fact is, I'm not sure if I'm even capable of loving anyone. Myself excluded of course," she finished with an arrogant grin.

Barbara snorted in amusement at that. "Look Harley, I know that you can't stop your heart from wanting what it wants. It's what you do that could hand you a severe beating."

Harley laughed outright, even though she knew just how serious Barbara was. "I don't plan on doing anything," she assured her. "I can't deny that I'm tempted. She a beautiful young woman and the fact that she has no idea that she is makes her even more so. I also know that despite how powerful she is and despite the fact she spends her evenings kicking ass all over Gotham and despite the fact she's legally an adult now, she's just too young and I'm nowhere good enough to be with someone like her. I'm the type that belongs with creeps like…" she couldn't bring herself to mention the Joker. The thought of being with him again nearly made her vomit.

"No," Barbara interjected, knowing what Harley was going to say. "We may have our…disagreements on things, but you don't belong with that monster. You deserve better than that, but…"

"I don't deserve Dinah either," Harley finished quietly.

Barbara shrugged. "Honestly? I just don't know. I don't trust you not to hurt her," she said bluntly.

"Ouch," Harley replied with a mock smile. "The truth really does hurt doesn't it?"

"Can you truly say you'll never break her heart or betray her?"

"Can you truly say you'll never hurt Helena or that she'll never hurt you?" Harley fired back and then took a deep breath to reign in her temper. She couldn't blame Barbara for having the same doubts she had herself.

"Look Barbara," she continued. "I'm not arguing with you. I know I'm not even remotely good enough for her and I probably will disappoint her more than once. Not to mention that love seems to have an adverse effect on my sanity, if my history with Mr. J is anything to go by and I can't…I won't risk losing myself like that again. Dinah wouldn't survive it and that's why I have no intention of seducing her. However, what Dinah has in mind is a totally different story," she said, relieved to finally be getting to the crux of what she needed to tell Barbara.

"What are you talking about? Has she tried something with you?" Barbara's mind tried to wrap itself around the fact that her young former ward had finally grown up.

"Not directly no," Harley prevaricated.

"Ok Harley, you've obviously got something on your mind and you're not a woman who beats around the bush so what's going on?"

"I'm thinking that our Dinah may have powers that you and she didn't know she had." Harley told Barbara about the dream she had, well not all of it of course, but enough.

Barbara scowled as Harley finished telling her what she believed she would have been happier not knowing. "Okay," she said as calmly as she could. "You had an inappropriate dream about an eighteen-year-old. Am I supposed to cheer about that?"

This time Harley did roll her eyes. "You're missing the point, dumpling," she said with barely tempered patience, "I'm trying to tell you that I'm not sure it was a dream entirely and that whatever it was…was instigated by Dinah."

"Oh come on. That doesn't even make sense," Barbara argued, even though she couldn't begin to fathom why Harley would tell her about such a personal dream unless she believed there was more to it.

"Now really Babs, how much of our lives really make sense?" Harley reminded her before continuing. "Yes, I know it's a bit of a stretch and I don't even begin to understand it, but Dinah and I shared something in the hospital. Maybe the fact that my mind was able to…talk to hers created some type of link. I don't know, but it was obvious to me almost from the beginning that it was more than a dream."

"How?" Barbara asked, though she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

"Well to be quite frank, if I had been truly dreaming, Dinah wouldn't have been so confused about what was happening," she said with a suggestive little smile.

Barbara scowled. "Get to the point, if you would."

Harley flashed a grin. "Sorry," she replied without a hint of apology in her voice. "As I said, I can't really explain it, but whatever that was I experienced last night, it was as if she entered my mind and somehow…orchestrated our little meeting. She was discombobulated and didn't even seem to realize where she was."

Barbara wanted to laugh and then she wanted to pound Harley's too innocent face for making up some ridiculous explanation for the inappropriate dream she'd had about Dinah but she didn't. As Harley had pointed out, their world was full of the bizarre and impossible. Dinah's powers were still changing and growing and perhaps the psychic overload that sent her into a mini-coma triggered another power.

"Well damnit Harley, you're suggesting that somehow she can direct other people's dreams, and she can do it when they're all the way across town from each other? What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't even know how we can test for that, much less help her deal with it," she said angrily. She was pissed that Harley had brought this to her attention when there was nothing she could do about it and she was pissed that it seemed poor Dinah may be forced to endure yet another power she didn't want and would have to learn how to control.

"I don't know that she can for sure," Harley said trying to soothe the unusually agitated woman, "but it's the only thing that can explain what happened because I know without a doubt it wasn't a normal dream. As for how to find out for sure…I'm afraid we'll simply need to talk to Dinah and well, try some experiments."

Barbara dropped her head into her hands and tried to think of everything she'd ever read on sleep studies and telepathy and came up with absolutely nothing that helped her.

"I don't know, Harley. Maybe we shouldn't tell her what you suspect just yet. If it really was some type of mental transference or something, it could simply be a fluke."

Harley lifted an eyebrow. She'd never expected the ridiculously brilliant woman to sound so…flummoxed or without at least a hint of an idea on how to solve a problem and it was rather disturbing.

"Perhaps you're right Barbara. The girl is just starting to adjust to managing the multiple abilities she already has, if she thinks she can now start popping into people's dreams…well, it could devastate her and send her hiding so far inside of herself we'll never find her."

"You'll understand that I'm not sure I believe you, Quinn," Barbara said thoughtfully, deliberately using the name they called her when she was their enemy. "I'm not saying you're lying exactly, but maybe the drugs you're taking has started causing hallucinations or maybe it was caused by your own internal struggle against your desire for Dinah."

Harley didn't miss the irritated gleam in Barbara's eyes at the last suggestion. "You could be right," she acknowledged and then held up a hand. "Yes Barbara, I know you hate the idea of a woman you despise being attracted to Dinah and as I've said ad nauseam, I'm not happy about it either but it is what it is. Now, let's stop beating that poor dead horse and figure out what to do."

Barbara reluctantly let go of her anger. Blaming the woman for her feelings for Dinah was as useless as blaming her for her mental illness. And she had to admit, if even to just herself, that she knew there were people who would judge her for her relationship with Helena; a woman over 8 years her junior not to mention her former student and legal ward. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was protecting Dinah. Still, she did need to be honest with Harley about one thing.

"I don't despise you Harley," she said honestly, "and you're right, there's no point in going around and around about that subject anymore. I know from firsthand experience; you can't choose who you fall in love with. You can, however, control what you do about it," she said, the warning clear in her voice.

"As far as this dream thing," she continued, "if you're right about what happened, I think all we can do right now is assume that what you experienced was a one-time incident caused by any number of issues and let it go for now. I really don't want to add to Dinah's already high level of stress right now if I can help it."

"Fair enough," Harley agreed. "And perhaps I shouldn't have told you my suspicions until I knew something for sure, but I felt you had a right to know."

"I do appreciate that, Harley and we'll keep an eye on her. If it happens again then we can address it," Barbara paused and found herself suddenly feeling sorry for the woman across from her. "I really can't believe I'm saying this, to you of all people, but it's obvious to me that you do truly care for Dinah and she's made it clear that she has feelings for you and... well, I'm sorry that this is such a mess for you."

Harley couldn't have been more surprised if Barbara had of leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. "That's very kind and surprisingly understanding of you, but such is the nature of amore," Harley said with a negligent shrug, but Barbara saw the sadness flickering in her blue eyes and found herself wishing she had the ability to say something to make the blonde woman feel better.

Just then she heard the elevators open and saw Dinah emerge with a victorious grin and a split second later she heard the door leading to the balcony open.

"Ha, I beat you," Dinah said when Helena entered the room looking distinctly annoyed.

"Well, goodie for you," Helena muttered sarcastically, though her lips twitched with amusement.

"Does Helena always pop in that way?" Harley asked as the two younger women removed their jackets and joined her and Barbara.

"Pretty much," Barbara replied drily.

"Are we interrupting?" Helena glared suspiciously at Harley.

"Why Helena, were you expecting to catch me behaving inappropriately with the beautiful Oracle? Harley drawled provocatively.

An image of Harley Quinn kissing Barbara flashed through her mind resulting in a scowl that usually had criminals surrendering immediately and then she saw the gentle reassuring smile on Barbara's face, the smile that always managed to soothe her more irritable moods.

"I know better," Helena replied her jealousy instantly dissipated.

"Yes, but I can be very persuasive when what I want is so wildly attractive," Harley countered, with an evocative grin wondering why she was poking the volatile woman.

Barbara saw Helena's eyes twitch and knew the short tempered young woman was about to send the psychiatrist home with two black eyes and she reached out to take the woman's hand. She had seen the dark look on Dinah's face and had instantly known what was behind Harley's flirting. Unfortunately she also knew that Harley's tactic was more likely to backfire than not.

"Let it go Hel," she said quietly to the scowling brunette and then she turned to the older blonde. "That's not going to work," she said with an understanding little smile.

Harley laughed. "Probably not but it was worth a shot. And you are wildly attractive you know," she added seriously.

"Yes well," Barbara stammered, her cheeks heating. "I need to get back to Delphi and start running my searches."

"Yes, perhaps you should run along home Quinn," Helena added pointedly. She finally picked up what Harley had been doing but she still wasn't about to sit by and watch as the obnoxiously seductive woman practiced her charms on her girlfriend.

Harley laughed and got to her feet. "Territorial much?" she quipped.

"Yes," Helena said bluntly. She could almost feel Barbara's russet eye brow lift and expected she'd be in for a lecture about possessiveness, but she felt a thrill to know she now had a new and much more pleasant method of avoiding it.

"For a sarcastic, ass-kicking vigilante, you're absolutely no fun Helena," Harley said pleasantly. "And I do think I shall leave before I wear out my welcome."

"I'll walk you out," Dinah blurted, speaking up for the first time since they entered the Clocktower.

Harley considered refusing, but the earnest expression in the beautiful eyes she was finding harder and harder to resist. "Very well pumpkin, since you insist," she agreed airily, deciding that she'd simply enjoy the moments with young Dinah that she could. Besides maybe she could try and subtly discover if Dinah was aware of what had happened the night before.

"I'll be in touch. I've got a few contacts I need to see and hopefully I will have some information soon."

Barbara felt it prudent to not push Harley on who her contacts were. She and Helena had both accepted that Harley had no desire to totally reform and they would deal with whatever criminal escapades she attempted when the time came, but they knew that her connection to the underworld was their best way of keep tabs on anything brewing.

"Alright. See you in a few Dinah," Helena said pointedly, drawing a snicker from Harley as the two blondes headed toward the elevator.

"What are we going to do about them?" Barbara said with concern, once they were alone.

Helena looked thoughtful for a moment and then an expression Barbara was becoming all too familiar with, crossed the beautiful face. "For the moment, nothing," Helena said quietly as she practically stalked toward Barbara. "We're alone and I plan to take advantage of it."

"Oh you do, do you?" she inquired casually, even as her heart fluttered with anticipation. Her breath caught in her throat as Helena placed her hands on the arms of her chair and leaned down, her lips a breath away from Barbara's.

"Have you ever known me to ignore an opportunity?" Helena murmured, lowering her head so she could nuzzle Barbara's throat and inhale the delicate scent that did peculiar yet incredibly wonderful things to Helena's senses.

"No, but…" Barbara's reply was promptly cut off by the warm brush of Helena's full lips against her own. When Helena started to pull back, Barbara slid both hands to the back of the dark head and drew Helena's lips back to hers. Not one to ignore opportunities herself, Barbara quickly slid her tongue out to slide along Helena's, moaning softly as the brunette immediately parted her lips to let her in.

The kiss was slow with enough passion to have both women moaning lightly but with enough restraint that they wouldn't be aware of Dinah's return. They finally pulled apart when Helena was forced to acknowledge the discomfort of her current position. Placing a last gentle kiss on Barbara's chin, Helena straightened and reluctantly stepped away from the powerful temptation of aroused green eyes.

"I could do that forever," she said seriously, her fingers unconsciously tracing her lips that were still aching for the taste of Barbara. She would never get enough of kissing her.

Barbara considered making a sarcastic retort, but seeing the sincerity in blue eyes watching her so seriously, she couldn't. She wondered if she would ever get used to how much the young woman honestly felt for her. "One day," she promised throatily, "I doubt we'll be able to kiss forever, but we will be able to manage more than a few stolen moments."

Helena stepped close to Barbara's chair once more and placed a hand on her cheek, stroking the satiny soft skin with her thumb. "I've waited so long for you Barbara, just to be allowed to touch you like this and if all we ever have are stolen moments, it's more than I ever let myself hope for and it will be enough."

Barbara swallowed at the utter sincerity in Helena's voice and the undisguised adoration in her blue eyes. She took Helena's hand from her face and placed a warm lingering kiss in her palm. "It won't be enough for me sweetheart," she replied quietly.

BBBBBB

"Well, here we are," Harley said with a lightness she wasn't quite feeling. Never, not even with Mr. J had she felt so awkward and…virginal. That last thought nearly sent her into a fit of giggles but she just contained herself. She grabbed her keys and was about to open the car door when suddenly Dinah was standing between her and her escape.

"Uh, I was…um, can I ask you something?" Dinah asked nervously. She had picked up on Harley's own anxiety but the woman had hidden a part of herself and Dinah wasn't sure why. Still, as she looked into Harley's beautiful face, she saw nothing but a tender sort of confusion, that nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Of course," Harley answered wondering why she wasn't shoving the girl aside as she would have done to anyone else who'd gotten in her way.

"I know you don't want a relationship with me but will you…will you kiss me? Just once? "

Harley's breath caught in her throat, both by the tentative and totally unexpected request and the almost pleading look in Dinah's blue eyes.

"Dinah, I don't think that's a good idea," she said sadly. When Dinah's eyes lowered, Harley could feel the embarrassment and rejection rolling off of her and she made up her mind. To hell with Barbara and Helena. To hell with her own misgivings. She would taste Dinah's lips. Just once. She never claimed to be a saint.

Stepping forward, she placed gentle fingers under Dinah's chin and lifted the far too innocent face. "Fortunately that rarely stops me," she continued with a smile. Slowly, she slid her hand to the back of Dinah's neck and maneuvered them until she was pressing Dinah's taller body back against the car.

"This won't change anything," she said quietly trailing her trembling fingers down Dinah's soft cheek.

"We'll see," Dinah said with an arrogance that was belied by the blush on her cheeks. She hesitantly placed her hands on Harley's waist, relieved when the older woman didn't pull away.

For the first time in her life, Harley Quinn was laughing when she kissed someone. Her laugh quickly faded as the shy warmth of Dinah's lips sent an unexpected fire racing through her. It was even more potent than the 'dream' kiss. Dinah was obviously inexperienced and that both frightened and aroused Harley as she fought to keep the kiss as gentle as she could.

Dinah, however, had other ideas. If she would only have this one chance to see if the actual Harley kissed as wonderfully as the dream Harley, she was going to take full advantage of it. And fuck if this wasn't even better than what she'd experienced the night before. She gripped Harley's hips and pulled the smaller woman tighter, shivering at the unique and unfamiliar feel of another woman's body against hers and put every ounce of what she felt for Harley into her kiss.

Harley moaned as she let Dinah's tongue slip into her mouth to dance with hers. What Dinah lacked in experience, she definitely made up for in enthusiasm and for this one moment, Harley let herself believe that she was good enough and young enough to be with Dinah.

It was the sound of Dinah's sweet little whimper that had Harley pulling away more roughly than she should have. "We have to stop," she said breathlessly.

Dinah blinked rapidly, trying to still the desire that had taken over her. She wanted to ignore the older woman's declaration and pull her back and kiss her until she accepted that they belonged together but she couldn't. She knew that if she tried, Harley would shut her out completely, maybe even stop seeing her professionally and Dinah couldn't risk that.

"Okay," Dinah said dejectedly.

"Dinah," Harley paused not knowing what to say, only that she couldn't leave things the way they were and she definitely couldn't let Dinah feel as if she weren't wanted. "Don't for one second think that I'm stopping because I don't want to kiss you. I know very well that you can sense just how very much I do want you but it simply can't happen. I can't tell you how much I wish it could but…"

"You're afraid," Dinah said with sudden understanding and surprise. "I'd never hurt you," she swore fervently, trying assure the woman she considered to be as strong if not stronger than Helena and Barbara.

"Oh, I know that Little Bird," Harley said gently, "at least not intentionally, but you don't understand that the last time I gave my heart to someone, I wound up giving him my sanity as well."

Dinah wanted to weep for the woman who was forced to battle her own mind on a daily basis and wouldn't let herself love someone because of it. She knew it was hopeless but she decided to lay her heart on the table. "I love you Harley," she said simply and was appalled when tears sprang to the older woman's eyes.

"I wish that I could believe you were only speaking as a teenager with a crush," Harley choked out, "but I won't trivialize your feelings like that. I can't. God Dinah I wish…oh how I wish I could tell you that I love you too but it's just not that simple. As it is, you need to move on Dinah. You need to find someone who can love you as intensely and completely as you deserve."

Dinah studied Harley for so long, the shorter woman began to actually fidget. "You're right," Dinah finally said softly. "And that's why I'll wait for you for as long as it takes." Then to Harley's enormous surprise, Dinah placed a brief but fierce kiss on her lips and left the parking garage.

With hands trembling so hard she could barely open the car door, Harley slid into her car and drove back to her apartment. She made it as far as her bed before the tears began.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

"I found it!" Barbara announced in triumph as she pulled her gaze away from the multiple screens of Delphi.

"What, no 'Eureka?" Helena teased walking over to the Delphi, snacking on a bag of Oreos.

"In all the years you've known me, have I ever said 'eureka?'" Barbara asked drily as she looked at the young woman, envying her the ability to eat any and everything without gaining an ounce.

Helena grinned at the way Barbara glared at her over the top of her glasses. She wondered if she should tell the redhead that that particular look was more of a turn on than it was intimidating. "No, but I'm fairly sure it would be hot if you did."

Barbara sighed and stifled a smile. "Helena, there is very little on this planet that you don't find hot," she said simply.

Helena shrugged and popped another cookie in her mouth. "Red, there is nothing and nobody on this planet or any other that is as hot as you are," she said honestly.

Barbara blushed. She'd been complimented before, but never with the heartfelt sincerity that Helena showed her and never in a way that truly made her _feel_ beautiful.

"Yes," Barbara finally answered, awkwardly changing the subject, "well anyway, I think I found our first lead."

Helena's flirtatious demeanor vanished instantly as she walked up behind Barbara to look at the computer. "What did you find?"

"I set up a program that was designed to locate any anomalous…."

"Yeah, how about skipping over the stuff I have no hope of understanding?" Helena prodded.

Barbara smiled, knowing Helena understood far more than she was willing to admit, but she let it go. "Okay, to make a long story short, a week ago, a young man by the name of Peter Frost was brought into Gotham Hospital by the director of the Haven Shelter. He had been beaten pretty badly and appeared to be having some sort of psychotic break."

"Well, that sounds bad, but it sounds like he was just coming down or something, which unfortunately isn't that uncommon," Helena said sadly.

"Unfortunately you're right, but I called Laura Abrams at the hospital and…"

"Abrams?" Helena interrupted with a frown. "As in the smoking hot doctor that worked on Dinah?"

"That's the one," Barbara replied casually, lips twitching in amusement as she heard the jealousy in Helena's voice.

"So, have you two been chatting a lot?" Helena asked as casually as she could.

Not looking away from her computer screen, Barbara reached behind her and slid her hand up Helena's thigh. She felt the instant shiver and she grinned

"Now and then, sweetheart. Mostly about Dinah's recover but also her experiences living as a Meta." She paused for Helena's response and didn't have long to wait."

"What the hell Barbara? She's Meta? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well it's not like I knew all along," Barbara replied defensively. "We were discussing what happened to Dinah and she told me that she knew that Dinah was different. She had been able to sense her Meta genes."

"Sense? As she's like a human Meta detector or something?"

"Something like that," Barbara grinned. "Actually she has an ability similar to Dinah's telepathy, but when she touches people she's able to detect your unique…make-up."

"Wow," Helena said. "She had to have known when we talked to her at the hospital. Why didn't she tell us?"

"She said telling us wouldn't help Dinah and her concern was making sure Dinah was taken care of."

"But wait…Harley said something about these kidnappers being able to identify Meta's. How do we know she isn't involved?"

"Well, we don't, really except that if she was, why wasn't Dinah taken from the hospital where there was easy access? Why hasn't anyone come after you?"

"They could be waiting for something," Helena stated then shook her head. "No, I don't really see the doc as a bad guy. Maybe there are others like her."

"Maybe, but that's going to be almost impossible to find out. She did confirm, however that the man that the shelter brought in was a Meta but even more important, he kept talking about big mean men who wanted his magic."

"Magic? Is that a new club drug I've been missing out on or something?" Helena snapped her fingers in mock disappointment.

Barbara chuckled. "Laura thought so at first until she told me what happened. He continued to grow so agitated Lauren had to strap him down and then when she started to take some blood, she heard a growl and, in her words, she nearly pissed herself when she saw a big wolf standing beside her."

"Holy shit, is he a shifter?"

"No. It was a projection," Barbara explained. "Laura said it lasted only a second or two but it was incredibly realistic. It growled and scared the nurse into fainting but before she could do anything, the image was gone."

"What the hell kind of power is that?" Helena said, somewhat impressed.

"I have no idea. I've never encountered a Meta who could project such active and vivid image before. It's really fascinating, though I can't help but wonder why he didn't use that power against his attackers. Or maybe he did and that's how he got away…"

Helena listened with an adoring sort of amusement as Barbara rambled, clearly lost in thought and simply waited for her words to trail off.

"Yeah, well what happened to this guy?"

Barbara dragged her focus back to the matter at hand "Oh, well, Laura said the man had passed out, which was why the image disappeared so quickly so she treated him. His injuries weren't severe so she released him back to the shelter."

"Perhaps I should pay him a visit," Helena suggested.

"That's a good idea though the likelihood that he's still at the same shelter is pretty small. Still it's the only lead we have," Barbara noted. "We'll both go, but it can wait until tomorrow" she added, turning her chair to face the woman who's close proximity had been driving her to distraction for the past half hour.

Helena inhaled sharply at the suggestion in Barbara's low sexy voice. lifted an eyebrow as she looked down at the woman who owned her soul. A glint in her green eyes sending fire racing down her spine. "Can it now?" she drawled.

"Well, Dinah is with Harley for her sessions and we have the place to ourselves for the next few hours," Barbara replied casually.

"So, an early sweeps then?" Helena smirked, playing ignorant. She gasped as she found herself pulled into Barbara's lap before she knew what was happening.

"If you'd rather go on sweeps," Barbara purred, sliding her hands up a leather clad thigh, "instead of staying here with me, I suppose I can just…"

Helena had her lips on Barbara's before she could finish her sentence and all thoughts of missing Meta's or anything else left her mind until all that existed for her was the full lips and warm tongue melding with hers.

Barbara had never been kissed the way Helena kissed her. It was more than desire, more than lust, it was if Helena was pouring her very heart into Barbara with her kiss and she had never felt so loved or so wanted and she did her best to reciprocate.

The kiss lasted and lasted. There was no rush into burning desire. The slow languorous kisses were perfect. For a while, until breathy pants turned into soft throaty moans and urgent fingers began to wander.

Helena sighed blissfully as Barbara's lips trailed slowly across her jaw and down her neck where she paused to suck passionately at her pulse point. Strong hands slid up Helena's back, pulling her closer and Helena hissed and arched in pleasure as the suckling turned into nips and then little licks.

"For a big sexy nerd," Helena panted, "you _really, really_ know how turn a girl on,"

Barbara chuckled against Helena's skin feeling the throaty moan that came from the neck under her lips and thrilling at her ability to generate such a reaction in the seductive younger woman. "Nerds do a lot of research on everything Hel," she murmured between kisses. "You know that."

"That I do, but you can't forget about practical experience," Helena rasped as a slick tongue trailed up her throat.

"I'm sure you can provide plenty of that," Barbara said, then it was her turn to moan when Helena's hands slid up Barbara's side, stopping to let her thumbs stroke against her breasts before she took their delicious weight fully in her hands. "In fact I…"

"Less talking, more kissing," Helena interrupted before covering Barbara's lips with hers and forestalling any further replies. Helena struggled to maintain some control over the fire raging through her. Kissing Barbara, hell, just the realization that she was free to do so and that Barbara wanted to kiss her back, was the most mind blowing feeling in the world. It was far more than she'd ever imagined and she had a very vivid imagination. Suddenly the magnitude of having everything she'd ever wanted, the only thing that would once again make her whole, struck her and she pulled away, resting her head in the crook of Barbara's neck as she fought back tears that were for once, pure happiness.

Barbara was startled by Helena's pulling away but then she heard a slight sniffle and became concerned when she realized the younger woman was trying not to cry. "Helena?" she inquired quietly as she ran a soothing hand up and down the slender back. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Helena heard the fear in Barbara's husky voice and looked up. She offered a watery smile as she traced her thumb along the redhead's swollen lips. "I'm alright," she said. "I just… you don't know how long I've wanted to be here like this…with you. How long I've loved you. After my mom…I never… _never_ thought I would feel this complete again."

Barbara's eyes clenched tightly at the naked emotion in Helena's expression and she knew she couldn't deny the younger woman the same courtesy. She smoothed her hands over Helena's short dark hair and then cupped her face, making sure the open blue eyes were focused on hers.

"Hel, I wish I could tell you that I've loved you as long as you've apparently loved me, but I…" she paused, not knowing what to say that wouldn't hurt the sensitive woman.

Helena smiled gently as she looked into worried green eyes. "It's alright Barbara. You wouldn't have loved me back then. I understand that I was too young and you were too focused on keeping me out of trouble and pulling your life back together."

"I never meant to not see you….as a woman," Barbara explained, and then frowned as she tried to determine if her sentence had been grammatically correct.

Helena watched Barbara's brows lower as she analyzed her words and fell in love all over again. The woman was so anal it was ridiculously adorable. "Love is sort of a screwed-up thing, Babs. It doesn't necessarily hit the people it's supposed to hit at the same time." Helena's smile faded as she realized something. "That is, well…" she hesitated and looked away from Barbara, afraid of asking her directly what she was trying to tell her.

Barbara gently pulled Helena's face back to hers. "I do love you Helena," she said quietly, her heart flipping over at the slow smile that crossed the sweet face and the hope that entered bright blue eyes.

"Really?" Helena wasn't proud of the childlike hope in her voice, but sitting in Barbara's lap, having the woman she adored more than anything in the known galaxy saying she loved her was more than she could have ever hoped for.

Barbara smiled gently and placed her hand on Helena's soft cheek. "Really. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd take me to bed."

Helena let out a shaky laugh. "I'm afraid I don't think my legs will hold me up baby. You're going to have to drive."

Barbara couldn't help but laugh as she attempted to direct her wheelchair with the powerful distraction of Helena's lips nipping at her ear and a warm hand slipping under her shirt and caressing her belly.

BBBBBB

"Well Dinah, I must say I'm impressed," Harley commented as she handed Dinah a cup of tea and joined her on the sofa. You've come so far and even though I'm no longer able to access your mind as I was before, I can tell you're a lot more comfortable in your own lovely skin."

Predictably Dinah blushed at the compliment, earning a fond smile from Harley. "I am, and it's all because of you," Dinah replied quietly. "You let me be what I am and..."

Harley placed a finger under Dinah's chin. "Stop right there love. Never refer to yourself as a what. Got it?"

Dinah grinned. "You're as bossy as ever," she stated.

"And that's what you love about me." Harley regretted the words as soon as she said them especially when she saw the yearning enter the sweet blue eyes. Yearning that rarely stayed away for long when they were together.

Dinah really wanted to reply to Harley's statement but she saw the panic in the beautiful dark eyes and she felt the woman's discomfort so she ignored it. "Are your powers really gone?" she asked instead. Her lips lifting in a smile of triumph as she watched Harley try and grasp the change in topic.

Harley's heart melted a little more at Dinah's easy deflection, understanding how hard it was for Dinah to ignore her feelings.

"Mostly. I can't push anyone like before and there's this sort of emptiness inside but I can still feel something there." Harley said it as if it didn't matter, but Dinah didn't need to be a telepath to know it did.

"Do you think that something is what allowed you to reach me when I was in a coma?"

"Possibly," Harley acknowledged.

"And…" Dinah paused awkwardly, looking into her tea.

"And?" Harley prodded gently.

"And, do you think that's why I was able to bring you into my dreams, or whatever that was we shared the other night? I mean, that was real wasn't it?"

Harley's eyes widened in surprise. "You are a clever girl aren't you," she said, greatly impressed though not really surprised Dinah already knew what had happened between them.

"It wasn't really hard to figure out," Dinah shrugged. "I've never really…been with anyone like that before I know my imagination wouldn't have been anywhere as amazing as you made me feel."

Harley swallowed a groan as she remembered the taste of Dinah's lips and the feel of her body under hers, even for such a short time.

"Dinah, I…"

With a quick turn, Dinah to face Harley directly. "It's okay Harley," she said with a confidence she hadn't felt before. "I know I'm young but I'm not like most girls my age…"

"No you're not," Harley agreed, her tone more serious than she intended

Dinah just grinned and continued. "I'm not going to say I don't have my moments, but my abilities, what I've had to do, the horrible things I've had to read in people's minds…well, I'm different," she shrugged not sure how else to explain it. "I don't have the same blinders on that Gabby or other people my age have."

"Oh I know that," Harley said softly, reaching out to push a lock of Dinah's soft hair behind her ear. "You have an old soul, my darling."

"Yeah, well my old soul and I will wait for as long as it takes for you to let yourself see past the numbers on my birth certificate and my inexperience and accept that I know what I feel for you and it's no less powerful and real than what Helena feels for Barbara."

How could Harley Quinn _not_ kiss Dinah after that? She stroked her hand down an endearingly flushed cheek before sliding it around her neck.

"You can be very convincing when you want to be," she whispered just before leaning in She placed a gentle kiss at the corner of Dinah's mouth, thrilling at the younger woman's little gasp and then trailed her lips across her cheek, stopping to nibble at her ear.

"I suspect it may not be a long a wait as I'd first planned on," she whispered before moving to take Dinah's lips with hers in a searing kiss meant to show Dinah that her feelings were not unreciprocated.

She jumped at the feel of Dinah's soft tongue sliding along her lips. _My she's a fast learner,_ Harley thought before parting her lips to let Dinah explore.

Dinah's heat was racing so fast that Harley must have heard it. She cautiously reached out to slide her arms around Harley, hoping she wouldn't scare the older woman away and nearly wept in relief when Harley simply deepened the kiss.

The kiss lasted far longer than Harley intended but the taste of Dinah was extremely addictive and the young woman was proving to be very talented.

To Harley it was Dinah who eventually pulled away, resting her forehead against the older woman's while she caught her breath.

"If that's all you ever allow me to have," Dinah whispered breathlessly, "I would die a happy woman."

Harley chuckled and clasped Dinah's face in her hands. "No talking of death my sweet. And you say that now, but there are so many pleasures out there that you have yet to experience."

Dinah pulled away and grinned wickedly. "Yeah I know. As I said, I can wait."

Harley sighed, feeling like she was destined to have the same conversation over and over. "Dinah, you are an amazing woman," she said, stroking Dina's cheek and leaving the word 'young' out deliberately. "You're intelligent and beautiful with extremely talented lips," she added with a leer that had Dinah blushing. "And while I never before found it to be an admirable trait, you also have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. You can have any man or woman you want, you shouldn't wait for anyone. Especially a woman who will be sporting gray hair and wrinkles long before you."

"Oh please," Dinah snorted. "You will never have either of those. You're too vain to allow it."

Harley laughed delightedly. "Very true."

"And maybe I don't have to wait, but the thing is Harley, the thing the last few weeks have taught me, the thing _YOU_ have taught me, is that I get to decide what I want and what I want is you, so I will wait thank you very much."

Harley shook her head. "My goodness, someone's become quite assertive. It's quite appealing I have to admit."

"Good, that means you'll kiss me again."

Harley shook her head. "I expect so," she agreed in surrender. Dinah was simply too tempting and persistent for a woman with as few inhibitions as Harley Quinn to resist for long

"Good," Dinah replied smugly and then deliberately moved farther away from the tempting woman. "Now, tell me how are you doing with everything? Any felonies I need to know about?"

Harley again found herself laughing. She couldn't remember ever laughing this much or this sincerely with Joker. "No dear. No felonies. Between our sessions and working to figure out what's going on with Maxwell Carter, I simply haven't had the time."

"Oh. Well I'm sure you'll understand if I don't feel too bad about that," Dinah replied. "And have you…um…how about the other thing?" she finished awkwardly, not wanting to offend the notoriously temperamental woman.

Harley thought it as a testament to her therapist and the drugs that she didn't fly into a rage at the question.

"My sanity?" She asked dryly.

Dinah lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…you don't have to answer."

Harley took Dinah's hand and squeezes. "It's okay Little Bird. My sanity is fine. I've had some…hiccups here and there, but I'm taking my medication and I'm still seeing Dr. Leland so all in all I'm quite well."

"Oh good, but you know…maybe I can help too."

"That's very sweet darling, but I don't see how."

"Well I may not be as qualified as Dr. Leland, but, I will always be here for you to come to whenever you're feeling shaky. Maybe my powers can do more than just move things or read minds."

Harley wanted to refuse her. She knew telepathy even as strong as Dinah's couldn't fix her troubled mind, but she was unable to refuse her.

"I will gladly take you up on that the next time I'm feeling a bit…twitterpated."

Dinah snorted. "Twitterpated? Uh Harley, the 19th century called and wants its vocabulary back."

Harley lifted an eyebrow. "Really dear?"

"Sorry," Dinah replied, though she continued to laugh until Harley decided to silence her in the best possible way.


	14. Chapter 14

" _God I'm bored_."

Barbara smiled at the petulant complaint coming through her intercom. "I'm sorry that there aren't more criminals for you to play with Huntress," she said lightly, but there's absolutely nothing going on tonight."

" _Well that sucks. There's no sign of the homeless hologram guy and there haven't been any more reported kidnappings in nearly a week. What's he waiting for?"_

Barbara frowned. "I wish I knew," she said with a frustrated huff.

" _Has there been any word from, well... her?"_ Dinah's hopeful voice chimed in.

Barbara sighed at the tentatively hopeful sound of Dinah's voice. "I'm afraid not Canary but I expect to hear something soon. Why don't you two come on in?"

" _Sounds good to me,"_ Helena replied happily. While she most definitely enjoyed handing out a well-deserved ass kicking, she never refused an opportunity to simply be with Barbara.

BBBBBBB

t was not a condition that benefited anyone. She knew that Maxwell Carter was up to something and that something involved genetic manipulation. She also knew he was going to pay dearly for what he'd stolen from her against her will, but what confounded her was that her rage wasn't just limited to what had been done to her. She actually found herself caring about the innocent Meta's out there being pulled into whatever twisted experiments he had waiting. The fear that Dinah could be next nearly made her sick and she didn't like it. It made her uncomfortable and she could almost hear Joker cackling at her weakness.

It didn't help that she constantly had that itchy sensation that told her she was being watched. It wasn't a new feeling. Joker had always had someone watching her when they were together, but back then, she'd been too crazy to care and now, it didn't really surprise her that what passed for the remaining criminal element in Gotham was spying on her. What did surprise her was the fact she hadn't actually seen anyone and she couldn't stop the rush of fear thinking that Joker had people following her, which had her hiring a wonderfully large meta she'd met at Sub Zero. He wasn't the most powerful meta she'd ever met, his ability was his strength, which when draped in his enormous body, made him perfect. He was intimidating to normal humans to keep them from trying anything and any of Joker's meta goons, were too afraid of trying and failing to risk an assault until they knew they could get rid of him. She knew she should probably tell Barbara and Helena about her unwanted company, but Barbara would start mothering her and Helena would start following her everywhere and, while having the attention of both extremely seductive women wouldn't necessarily be a hardship, Harley wasn't about to give up any more of her new freedom than she already had.

Sighing, Harley finished preparing her hot tea, briefly considering changing it to a glass of scotch, before refusing to give into weakness. She went to her balcony and looked out at the night. Most people would savor the silence and peacefulness, but it was at these moments that the voices of madness were screaming the loudest. She was itching to do something: break into a bank or museum. Hell, even some petty shoplifting at a convenient store would be better than the tedium she was wallowing in. However almost as soon as those thoughts crossed her mind they were followed by image of a sweetly beautiful face and blue eyes, shining with trust and love and the voices retreated with a whimper back into silence.

Dinah. That girl was going to be the death of her…or maybe her 'rebirth'. Harley snorted into her tea at that pathetic little imagery. Still, it was that painfully innocent yet incredibly fierce young woman that kept her from fearing she'd lose her grip on her sanity and go release Joker simply to relieve her boredom.

Harley had spent her entire life never being good enough. Never being loved or wanted. Not by her parents, nor anyone else, especially the bedmates she allowed to take her home on occasion. Maybe that's why she was so drawn to Dinah. They both shared a deep, haunting isolation and a desire to be loved. She wasn't proud of that desire. In fact, she hated it but she wasn't a fool either. She knew that the need for love was a big part of her…attachment to Joker. Yes, he was a lot of fun when she didn't give a fuck what she did or who got hurt in the process, but it was how he made her think she was loved. That she was needed. Looking back with a clear mind, she could recollect the way the words of affection never reached his eyes. Of course, she had been, as Dinah had called it, looney back then and she had simply never had the experience to know what love looked like. Now, however, she did. Whatever her feelings for the younger woman were, she couldn't…she wouldn't trivialize what she saw in Dinah's eyes. She now understood, even with the lingering madness lurking inside, what it meant to be truly wanted and that alone cemented her conviction she would never be fooled by that green haired bastard again. Even though she could never let herself completely embrace what Dinah so sweetly offered, she would never again settle for anything less.

Suddenly, a flash from the building across the street caught her attention. She instinctively knew it was her unwanted companion. Feeling more amused than anything, she offered a jaunty wave and headed back inside and prepared for bed. As she slid between the soft, sinfully expensive sheets, her thoughts continued to dwell on her little Bird. She hadn't seen the young blonde Since their last session, when she finally let herself show Dinah how she felt. Even though she should, she didn't regret her decision to be more demonstrative with Dinah. The young woman needed and deserved to be shown how desirable she was, though Harley still managed enough self-control not to take it too far and that was not helping the tenuous hold she had on her emotional stability.

On top of her confused feelings for young Canary and as much the idea of working for the 'good guys' amused her, she was starting to feel trapped. She didn't have her practice, she didn't have her criminal past time. She had nothing but her own thoughts and the nearly painful sessions with Dinah to occupy her. Though as far as torture went, spending time with Dinah, watching her become more confident and strong was the sweetest torture one could imagine. And then she allowed herself to taste Dinah's lips and that had come close to breaking her.

She was somewhat irritated to realize she really missed the blonde. She missed the way she kissed, all inexperienced passion but more importantly she missed the way she made Harley feel. How her gentle acceptance and love settled her mind as effectively as her medication or a well-executed felony. She didn't have to be psychotic or evil or threatening to earn Dinah's affections, but what was strange was that even when she was those things, Dinah still wanted her.

Then there were the girl's powers. What Dinah could do with her mind, what she continued to learn and her amazing ability to adapt and control each new facet of her powers she discovered was amazing and she couldn't deny it was sexy as hell. And Dinah had also taken every opportunity to practice her flirting and seduction techniques. She had never tried to use her abilities to coerce Harley but it had reached the point where she didn't need to and that scared Harley to death.

She smirked up at the ceiling as she thought that if young Canary had _any_ idea of just what a seductive and tempting woman she was, Gotham or even the world wouldn't stand a chance but damned if she didn't want all of that for herself

"Fuck," Harley muttered, flipping off the lights and flinging an arm over her eyes, willing sleep to come and silently wishing for another nocturnal visit from a little canary. If not that, than maybe one of the morons following her would finally have the balls to try something. It had been too long since she'd kicked somebody's ass.

She didn't have any idea how she lay there before sleep began to pull her in but it didn't take long before she sensed Dinah coming to her in her dreams as she had before. This time, however, Dinah was intent on seduction.

Harley gasped as she gaped at the tall svelte blonde who wearing a very snug little black dress that would have given Barbara apoplexy had she seen her in it. It nearly gave dream Harley a heart attack as she ran her eyes over the magnificent legs on display beneath the thigh high hem, the fit body that was emphasized by the very tight material and the mouth-watering cleavage that the girl had obviously been hiding.

" _You realize it's rude to intrude uninvited into a person's dreams, don't you?" She had tried to sound firm but the raspy sound of her voice diminished any sense of scolding she'd tried to get across. Dinah's sheepish smile had melted her on the spot._

" _I know but I've missed you and since we can't be together when we're awake, I just wanted to…come into the kitchen," she said abruptly._

 _Harley had tied her wrap tighter around her and followed the girl and was startled to see a table set up romantically for two, with flowers and wine._

" _Dinah? How did...?"_

" _That's the beautiful thing about dreams Harley," she had grinned. "Or whatever this is. Even I can fix a dinner if I t's not real."_

 _Harley smiled and then felt the need to remind young Canary of why this wouldn't happen. "And the wine? You are underage you know?"_

 _Dinah winced at the pointed reminder but then shrugged it off. "I am a legal adult," she reminded Harley a little defensively._

 _Harley had been unable to resist the hurt expression on the sweet face. She approached Dinah and placed a hand on her cheek. "I know that my sweet, and you are…" she paused as she once again ran her eyes over the taller woman, "a very beautiful legal adult. And this…what you've created here, the realism is phenomenal." She had said with a great deal of appreciation. "You're abilities are becoming more powerful."_

 _Harley couldn't deny the flutter in her heart at Dinah's blush but then she'd found herself pulled tightly against a deliciously fit body and being kissed like she'd never been kissed before and even though she knew this was mostly a dream, she knew Dinah's kisses…her passion was very real and it was very, very hard to fight and for a moment she didn't. She had let herself give into her own desires, however inappropriate they may be._

 _She let her hands map the contours of Diana's body, marveling at the silky soft skin and firm muscles over her back. She let her lips part so Dinah's tongue could slip between to dance with hers as she let the young woman take control. Good God the girl could kiss._

 _Dinah had whimpered at Harley's response which only served to inflame Harley more but when Dinah's fingers slid up to caress her breasts, the older woman snapped back to herself._

" _No Dinah," she had managed between panting breaths. "This isn't going to happen. Even here." The heartbreak on Dinah's face had Harley clenching her fists to keep from taking her into her arms._

" _But why? This is a dream…a fantasy. There's nobody here but us," Dinah protested, tears nearly choking her. "And you said before…"_

" _I know what I said before sweetie, but you just don't understand. It doesn't matter if this a vision because it's still us and I'm still me and I will still have to live with the guilt of taking advantage of you."_

 _The instant change in Dinah's demeanor was as startling as it was alarming._

" _You lied. You really don't want me," she stated numbly and then scoffed. I'm just a kid. I'm just something you use every once in a while, when you're bored."_

 _Harley had never been so horrified or so sickened by her own actions. She had reached out to cup Dinah's face, hurt but not surprised when the girl pulled away._

" _Dinah, you know that's not true. You KNOW that."_

 _Dinah stepped away. "Don't worry about it Quinn," she'd said stiffly. "Rejection no longer makes me fall apart like a little bitch. I'll keep coming to your sessions but don't worry. A grown up knows when to cut her losses, yeah? I won't bother you again."_

Whatever connection Dinah had established between them was abruptly broken causing Harley to jerk awake, the lingering sensation of Dinah's kisses mingled with the pain of hurting the last person in the world who deserved it had rare tears slipping down her cheeks and she angrily wiped them away, wondering when she'd become so pathetic.

BBBBBBB

"I'm leaving."

"Okay, have fun but call if you're going to be late," Barbara muttered, her focus on the rapidly changing screens as she continued to search for the missing Meta and any connection to Maxwell Carter.

Despite her pain, Dinah couldn't help but laugh softly, fascinated as always by how intensely focused Barbara could be in her work. "No Barbara, I'm leaving...as in moving away. From Gotham.

It took two seconds for Dinah's words to penetrate Barbara's concentration but when they did, the redhead turned away from Delphi as fast as her chair would let her.

"You're what?" she asked, desperately hoping she'd heard wrong but the sad eyes and wan expression told her she hadn't, and it scared her.

"Dinah? What happened? Are you feeling sick again?" She asked urgently, rolling her chair over to the tall blonde and taking her hand.

"No. It's just…I can't stay here anymore. I can't…" her words stopped as the tears began to fall.

"Did I do something to hurt you?" Barbara asked quickly. She had thought she and Helena had made great strides in making things up to Dinah but maybe they missed something.

"No!" Dinah replied vehemently, dropping to her knees in front of her mentor. "No, neither you nor Helena did anything. Honest."

"Then what…Quinn," Barbara stated, fury replacing her concern for a moment. "What the hell did she do to you?"

Dinah sighed and bowed her head dejected "She didn't do anything," Dinah said sadly and then it hit Barbara.

"You want to leave because she rejected you," Barbara stated, her relief that Harley had kept her word, immediately replaced by regret at the pain Dinah was going through. She considered telling Dinah that her feelings for Harley would fade, but she wouldn't belittle Dinah's feelings. She knew that what Dinah felt was far more than simple puppy love.

"I know, it sounds stupid but…"

Barbara's hand shot out to cup Dinah's cheek. "No sweetie. It's not stupid. You're hurting and you've been through so much lately. Maybe some time away would be good for you. But please don't say you're wanting to leave for good."

Dinah had been about to do just that, but the wave of sadness pouring off Barbara kept her from doing that.

"No. I just need a break. Maybe a couple of months. I found this really nice house for rent in Greece and I've always wanted to see it so, I figured I have the inheritance from my mom so why not use it?" she smiled weakly.

Barbara dropped her hand and sighed. "I really, really want to forbid you to go," she said quietly.

"I know," Dinah smiled, "just like I know you won't."

"You're right," Barbara agreed, tapping Dina on the nose. Then she pulled the young woman into her arms. "I don't want you to go," she sniffed, trying not to cry, "but I want you to be happy. If helps you at all, Harley does care for you Dinah, more than I like or want to admit. She's just…"

"She's scared. She thinks I'm a kid and don't think I'm capable of love. I know all that," Dinah muttered glumly. "She made that perfectly clear."

"No Dinah, that's not true and oh how it pains me to defend this woman, but I've actually talked to her and…"

"You talked to her? When?" Dinah asked, unsure if she should be angry or anxious.

"It was a couple of weeks ago, and no I'm not going to tell you everything we discussed," she smiled when Dinah instantly opened her mouth. "I will say that she knows that your feelings for her are real and not some childish infatuation, but there is so much going on with her. We all know what happened the last time she let herself love someone and she's terrified that if she lets herself love again, she'll sacrifice her sanity."

"I'm nothing like that psycho Joker," Dinah protested, even as she began to understand. "I'd never do anything to hurt her like he did."

"She knows that Dinah," Barbara assured her, "but what she suffered because of him…it's going to take a lot to get past that."

Dinah's heart hurt as she realized Barbara was right. "Yeah, but she won't even give me a chance to try."

"She's just not mentally capable of that level of trust yet Dinah. Not trust in you, trust in herself and, to be honest, she does have issues with your age."

"Why?" Dinah pushed.

Barbara smiled. "Dinah, she's nearly fifteen years older than you and that does tend to give a woman pause. Especially when you only just became legal. Blame it on societal stigmas woman have been stuck with for centuries," Barbara shrugged. "It's a rather stupid hang-up considering it's more than acceptable for men do date women nearly thirty years younger than they are, but there it is. I'm nearly nine years older than Helena and sometimes it stills feels like I'm taking advantage of her."

"And feel free to take as much advantage as you want," Helena chirped, from behind them, causing Barbara to squeak in surprise.

"Damnit Hel, stop doing that," she said, her hand resting on her pounding chest.

"Sorry," Helena grinned, gracefully hopping up on the platform and placing a kiss on Barbara's cheek. "So what am I interrupting?"

"Dinah's going on holiday for a while," Barbara said, hoping to stave off bringing up Quinn's involvement for at least a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Helena asked, confused and a little suspicious. "How long is a while?"

"A few weeks I guess."

"Any particular reason?" Helena's voice was casual, but she had no doubt that her former therapist was behind it.

"I just need a vacation," Dinah answered.

"A vacation, with some guy out there kidnapping Meta's and doing who knows what to them?" Helena tried not to sound angry, but a willingness to blow off crime fighting just wasn't like the blonde.

"I know Helena and I'm not proud of myself, but my head just isn't in it right now and that would make me a liability. You know that."

Helena couldn't argue with that. "That's a pretty smart decision," she agreed.

"It would be nice Hel, if you followed that example once in a while," Barbara added, needing to lighten the mood.

Having no reasonable comeback, Helena simply stuck her tongue out at the redhead. "So, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Dinah answered, ignoring the startled looks on their faces. "It's going to be good," she said with an enthusiasm she didn't entirely feel. The house I'm renting is awesome. It's this secluded villa in Rhodes Greece with a pool and private beach."

"And I'm not invited why?" Helena prodded with a pout, wondering just how big of an inheritance Black Canary left her daughter.

"I just need some time alone for a while. Consider it a belated graduation trip."

"Okay," Helena said seriously. "I get it. I've been there myself so take whatever time you need. And if you'd like me to kick Harley Quinn's ass for you, I'd be more than happy to do that."

"How did you…? Never mind," Dinah sighed, wondering if her telepathy was contagious. "No, leave her be. It's not her fault."

"Yeah, well she shouldn't have…" Barbara's hand on her arm and the subtle shake of her head stopped Helena before her rant could truly get started.

"So, you're really okay with my going?"

"As long as you come home, we're okay with it," Barbara assured her and then laughed as the blonde launched herself into her arms.

"Thanks Barbara."

Helena didn't even flinch when Dinah hugged her next. She had been working remarkably hard not to do that anymore, knowing how much it hurt Dinah. "Enjoy your privacy because in two weeks, we're coming out to check out the pool. Oh, and to make sure you're okay of course."

"You're an ass," Dinah muttered with a laugh.

"And a fine ass it is," Barbara added, laughing at the way both Dinah and Helena blushed furiously.

"Barbara," Dinah protested, while Helena shifted so said body part was in the best viewing range possible.

"You think so?" Helena said smoothly, running a hand up her tight leather pants, feeling Barbara's hot eyes on her.

"Oh, for God's sake you two, get a room," Dinah laughed, even though her heart clenched with jealousy and sadness over what Harley wouldn't let them have.

"Have you told Quinn you're leaving?" Barbara asked tentatively.

Dinah shook her head sadly. "No. It's not like she'd care anyway. Hell, she'd probably tell me what a wonderful idea it is."

Barbara looked at Helena, both knowing that Dinah was wrong. Regardless of what they thought about it, there was no denying how Harley Quinn felt about Dinah.

"Okay, well do you want some help packing?" Barbara asked.

Helena looked between Barbara and Dinah and suspected the older woman needed a private word with her former charge and she needed a private word with her former therapist. "I'm going to uh…go do stuff," she said lamely.

Before Barbara could say anything, Helena was out the balcony doors and out of sight.

"I hate it when she does that," Barbara muttered, drawing a laugh from Dinah.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

"She's leaving, you know."

Harley had just fallen to sleep when she heard a pounding on her balcony door. After riding out a small moment of panic wondering if the Joker had found her, or one of her stalkers decided he disliked living, she went to the double doors, less surprised than she should have been to see Helena Kyle standing there dramatically.

"Haven't you heard of an elevator?" She drawled, even as she took a moment to appreciate the woman's supernatural athleticism that allowed her to appear on a 30-story balcony without effort. Suddenly Helena's abrupt statement penetrated her still sleepy mind.

"Who's leaving?"

Helena rolled her eyes and pushed past the shorter woman, ignoring how innocent and almost normal Harley looked in her robe and messy hair.

"Dinah. She's leaving tomorrow."

Harley's heart clenched painfully, but she managed to keep her expression impassive, not about to give Helena any grounds to attack or mock her.

"Is that so?" she managed to reply a little too casually to fool Helena.

Harley may have sounded as if she were discussing the weather, but Helena saw the pain that passed over her face and had to finally accept that despite the very weirdness of it, Harley Quinn had truly fallen for Dinah.

"Oh please, that uninterested look isn't fooling anyone," Helena replied, her lips twitching as Harley glared at her.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" Harley snapped. "Do you want me to fall apart and start sobbing like an infant? Or am I supposed to be angry? What?"

Helena was a little taken aback by the near panic in Harley's voice. It was totally unlike the woman she'd come to know and hate and then somewhat respect.

"I don't know," she finally answered honestly. "I just thought you should know."

Harley ran her hands through her hair and began to pace, craving a drink more than she had in months. "I'm assuming you're blaming me for her decision."

Helena watched the woman cautiously. Given Harley's history in the romance department and its adverse effects on her sanity, she was carefully looking for any signs of a returning madness.

"I probably should," Helena finally replied.

Harley laughed bitterly. "Naturally. I mean you wanted me to keep away from her so I did and now she's leaving and that's my fault too. It seems any choice I made regarding Dinah was destined to earn me a beating."

Helena couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Drama Queen,_ she thought with amusement. "I'm not going to beat you up Quinn. At least not now and not for Dinah anyway. I know how hard it's been not to act on your feelings for Dinah and even though it still bugs the hell out of me, I know those feelings are real."

"Where's she going?" Harley asked quietly.

Helena only briefly considered telling Harley it was none of her business but she couldn't. She fondly cursed Barbara's gentle influence for that. "Greece. She's apparently rented a fancy ass villa somewhere on the coast."

Harley's eyebrows raised in surprise. "That's a rather interesting choice for a young girl."

Helena shrugged. "Yeah, Dinah's always marched to her own drummer. I think she came out of the womb holding retirement brochures."

"Is anyone going with her? Her friend Gabby perhaps?"

Helena almost laughed outright at the pathetic attempt at nonchalance. "Jealous much?" she asked and then did laugh at Harley's glare. "She's going alone."

"And you're letting her?" Harley accused. "Do you know how dangerous it is for her to travel alone right now, especially overseas?"

Helena felt her temper flare at that. "Hey, ease up," she warned. "Barbara and I are both aware of the risks and if Dinah was any normal eighteen-year-old, we wouldn't allow it, no matter how much of a fit she threw but you know as well as we do, just how capable she is of defending herself."

Harley sighed. "I know and though it actually hurts me to say it, I'm sorry. I just…"

"Yeah, I know and believe me, we're not thrilled about it anymore than you, but if we learned anything from what happened with her before, it's to trust Dinah to make the right decisions and quite frankly, I think she needs this."

Harley chuckled sadly. "As a psychiatrist, I'm inclined to agree with you. Dinah has had a lot happen to her in such a short life and she's confused. A sabbatical away from everything will do her a lot of good. However, we both know I'm not nearly that selfless."

"That's for damned sure," Helena agreed with a grin. She wasn't sure when she'd let go of her hatred and distrust toward this surprisingly vulnerable woman, but she had. Mostly.

"What I don't get Quinn, is that Dinah never said anything about needing a vacation until about two hours ago, so it doesn't take a Barbara to know that something happened between you. What was it?"

Harley groaned and in a rare show of inelegance, flopped onto the sofa. She told Helena about the last 'dream visit' she'd shared with Dinah and how the girl had misunderstood Harley's intentions.

Helena shook her head. "I still can't believe she can do that. How many more powers is the poor kid going to wind up with?"

"I don't know and the fact that she keeps finding them and still has such a trusting heart says a lot about her. If I haven't destroyed that," Harley stops and then begins to laugh bitterly until tears start to run down her face.

Helena grew alarmed at the sudden manic reaction and sat on the sofa, placing a hand on Harley's shoulder.

"Quinn?" she said softly.

Harley finally stopped and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, but I just realized I may be more like Joker than anyone thought."

That didn't sound good. "How so?" Helena asked, her defenses raising once more.

"Isn't it obvious? He got me to fall for him and then used me only to toss me away when I wasn't useful. He destroyed what humanity I had left inside and that's what I've done to Dinah."

Helena relaxed at that and her words convinced her more than anything else that Quinn had really let go of who the Joker had turned her into. Still, just in case, she let cautious anger slip into her voice.

"So, you're saying you don't have feelings for her? That you've just been toying with her all along, just to play Barbara and me. Is that it?"

"No damnit!" Harley shouted. "That's not it. I haven't been toying with her but I've destroyed her anyway. That makes me even worse. I hurt people even when I'm not trying."

Helena was stunned. She'd seen Harley Quinn playful, evil, sarcastic and even cruel, but never had she thought the woman capable of becoming hysterical, especially at the idea of hurting someone.

"Quinn…Harley, calm down," Helena soothed, waiting for the smaller woman to settle. "Look, I'm not the shrink here, but it seems to me the fact that you're so afraid of that happening, makes you less like the Joker than you think, than you ever will be. This…whatever it is between you and Dinah was going to be painful for her no matter what. No," she said hurriedly when she saw Harley about to protest, "not because of any evil intention on your part, but because Barbara and I knew that whatever we thought of you, you would do the right thing for Dinah."

"And see what doing the right thing gets people?" Harley retorted, a hint of her usual dry humor returning.

"Trust me, I've used that argument on Barbara numerous times and it never works," Helena replied. "I think this trip will be good for Dinah," she continued more seriously. "And for you. Dinah needs time alone to sort out everything that's happened to her and separate them from her feelings for you. And you…" she paused, wanting to kick her own ass for the sickening mushiness of what she was about to admit, "you need time to decide if you can get over your age hang-up and your fear of losing yourself again and trust Dinah with your heart."

Harley's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you'd accept a relationship between Dinah and myself?"

Helena shrugged. "I just want Dinah to be happy and, if you tell anyone this I'll have to beat you into a pulp, I kind of think that after everything that green haired douche bag did to you, you deserve a chance to be happy too."

Harley gaped at Helena for several seconds before offering a smirk. "You know, if I didn't want to ruin this rare moment with the volatile Huntress, I'd make a comment about the Bat declawing the Cat."

Helena couldn't help but snort at the woman's ability to risk life and limb with her bluntness. "You have quite a pair on you Harley Quinn. I'll give you that."

"How long will she be gone?" Harley asked more seriously.

"She doesn't know. A few weeks at least."

"And is this really such a good idea with what's going on with Meta's right now?"

"I didn't think so at first, but this might actually be safest for her. At least until we find out what's going on anyway."

"Maybe so." Harley sighed and leaned back against the sofa.

"She'll be back," Helena said comfortingly and she could read the dark thoughts in Harley's mind as clear as if she had Dinah's telepathy. "As cliché as this sounds, if what you two have is real, a few weeks or even months apart won't change anything and knowing Dinah like I do, she could be gone for a year and it wouldn't change her feelings."

"We'll see. Hell, maybe I'll meet someone else. Perhaps there's a kitten that's getting bored at home," Harley shot a half-hearted leer at Helena.

"Not a chance in hell of this kitten ever getting bored." Helena quipped with a grin.

Harley laughed. "Yes, I imagine not. You do have your hands full with the delightful Oracle and that giant creative brain of hers."

Helena's mind happily wandered off as she contemplated the many ways Barbara could use her sexy brain.

"Earth to Huntress," Harley poked Helena in the side bring the young woman's attention back to the present.

"Sorry," Helena replied without a hint of embarrassment.

"Well I appreciate your coming to tell me," Harley said getting to her feet with Helena following suit.

"Are you going to call her before she leaves?"

Harley thought about it for a long moment then shook her head. "No. I don't want to risk influencing her decision and keep her from doing what she so clearly needs to do. Will you…can you tell her that if she needs anything at all she knows how to reach me."

Helena couldn't help but agree. "Okay. Look while she's gone all of us are going to be trying not to drive ourselves crazy with worry so maybe we can get back to looking into these missing Meta's and this Maxwell Carter of yours."

Harley stared at Helena as if seeing her for the first time. Despite still relishing her tight leather pants and t-shirts and even the mask she wore only to put Barbara's mind at ease, Helena Kyle had grown up and it was a sight to see.

"Maturity looks good on you," she grinned which broadened when Helena blushed.

"Yeah whatever. Good night Quinn," Helena muttered and headed to the balcony. She turned and looked back at Harley who suddenly seemed unusually small and vulnerable. "We'll call you tomorrow after we get back from the airport okay?"

Harley nodded and then in a flash Helena was through the balcony doors and out of sight.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good afternoon Dr. Carter. What do you have for me today?"

Maxwell Carter shifted nervously as he stood in front of his employer. The man sat back in his big comfortable chair and sipped on his coffee but made no indication Maxwell should join him so there he stood, trying not to fidget.

"Unfortunately, sir, word has started to get out and merchandise is getting more difficult to obtain."

"That sounds dangerously close to an excuse Dr. Carter," the man said with a casualness that belied the implied threat and Maxwell swallowed nervously.

"Not at all sir. We were able to gather five more specimens, but as I said it's becoming a bit more challenging, and the quality isn't what it has been."

"Hm. Well I suppose it was only a matter of time before they began to grow cautious. What is our current supply?"

"We have twelve that are completed and four more that are still being prepared. They should be ready in two days."

"Sixteen. What is the quality?"

"I…pardon?"

"The quality, Dr. Carter," the man said with a forced patience. "Will our clients find them worth bidding on, for the grand prize."

"Mostly yes. There is the usual speed, strength, and enhanced senses, which make up the bulk of the collection, but we have managed to capture a chameleon as well a teleporter. Unfortunately, there are a few that are limited to basic mind reading."

"What about the homeless man that escaped?"

"I believe that all this man can do is generate a hologram that is essentially harmless. There would be no challenge with for your bidders."

"Hm, while I admit that seeing such an ability in person would be fascinating, I agree that it wouldn't benefit the auction, however, it should still be researched. If your people locate this man, bring him in, but your focus continues to be Harley Quinn. Why don't I have her?"

"Dr. Quinzel has been particularly elusive. She's been spotted a few times, most often at the Penguin's old bar, but she is always accompanied by a bodyguard or with a red-haired woman in a wheelchair, a young trashy looking woman and a teenager."

The man sat back and smiled thoughtfully. "So, Harley Quinn has been associating with Barbara Gordon; the former police commissioner's daughter _and_ the woman she nearly killed? That's an interesting development."

Carter knew better than to comment, so he waited for his employer to continue with his orders.

"I don't need to explain to you that having the Joker's whore as part of our little auction will only drive up prices, even without her powers, so I fully expect to have her brought to the lab before the gala."

Carter didn't need to be told he was dismissed and he quickly left the man's house while he still had his head.

BBBBBB

Dinah set her bags down and took a moment to look around her home for the next two months. She had thought the suite at the hotel in Gotham had been lavish, but this villa was just ridiculous. It was as big as the Clocktower but had an enormous open floor plan and bright colors that kept it from having that 'secret' lair' feeling. The back wall of the house was all floor to ceiling windows that offered magnificent view of the startling blue green waters of the ocean as well as access to the large infinity pool.

Dinah grinned as she looked around and realized it was going to be all hers and she couldn't wait to get into the pool. She paused as a wave of loneliness washed over her but she brushed it aside. She just wanted a little while to embrace the excitement of being in such a beautiful country on her own and without any responsibilities or worries and she had no doubt Barbara and Helena were taking advantage of the privacy.

Silently thanking her mother once again for the enormous inheritance that made this trip possible, Dinah picked up her suitcase and made her way through the large house, checking all the rooms until she located the enormous master bedroom. She didn't even bother to unpack, just changed into her bathing suit, grabbed her phone and headed back through the house.

"Hey did I wake you?" She said into the phone as she examined the stocked refrigerator and the cabinets.

" _Hey blondie. Nah you didn't wake us."_

"Oh really?" Dinah teased, innuendo heavy in her voice.

" _Mind out of the gutter kid,"_ Helena laughed. " _Besides, do you really think I'd be answering the phone?"_

"Good point," Dinah chuckled. "What are you doing then?"

" _I'm about to head out for sweeps and Barbara's sitting in front of Delphi pretending not to worry about you_."

Dinah grinned when she heard an offended "I am not" in the background. "Tell her I'm fine. I just wanted to let you guys know I got here okay and everything is great and now I'm going to head to the pool for a swim."

" _I hate you_ ," Helena stated bluntly.

Dinah laughed. "Sorry. Anyway, the house has wi-fi so if you and Barbara want to Skype after you get back from sweeps we can."

Dinah hears Helena saying something to Barbara

" _Yeah sounds good kid, how about in three hours?"_

"Sure. If that's not too late for you."

" _Not at all."_ Helena replied warmly. _"Enjoy yourself D. You deserve it."_

"Thanks Hel. Give Barbara a hug for me, JUST a hug," she teased.

"You're getting pretty sassy since you're safely across the ocean," Helena replied, her all too familiar cocky tone entering her voice. "Still, I do plan to give Babs something alright, but you won't have anything to do with it."

"Helena Kyle!"

Dinah burst into laughter at Barbara's embarrassed shout. "I'd probably leave if I were you," she told Helena.

"Yup. Talk to you later D."

Dinah ended the call, still smiling. She had no doubt Helena had already sweet talked her way out of a lengthy lecture on propriety.

Her smile faded as she thought about the person she had really wanted to ask about. She hated to admit it but she missed Harley terribly. Since their last encounter, Dinah had grown to regret the way she left things and hated the fact that she'd given Harley all the proof she needed that Dinah was too immature for her.

Sighing, Dinah shook off her black mood. She was in the biggest damned house she'd ever seen, in a beautiful country on her own and with a giant pool all for herself. She was in Greece as far away from all things Meta as she could get so she could try and figure herself out and she wasn't going to be stopped. She had plenty of time to sort things out with Harley.

Grabbing a bottled water out of the fridge and her towel, Dinah headed out to the pool prepared to spend the next two hours in blissful mindlessness.

BBBBBB

"Easy my friend," Harley said with a rare compassion. "I know you are in danger and I'm here to take you to safety."

"Oh, fuck no lady. I ain't goin' nowhere," he said almost hysterically, eyes flicking toward the huge man standing behind the small woman.

Harley looked around and seeing nobody in the shelter paying them any attention, she stepped toward the poor man. "Mr. Frost, I know what happened to you and I know that you must be extremely frightened, but I am here to help you and believe me, that is not something I do often."

"No. You want to hurt me. Like the others," he whimpered. Harley's eyes widened as she saw a shimmer next to the man and knew she was about to get a firsthand glimpse of his powers.

"Peter," she said with the soothing tone of voice that had made her a successful psychiatrist. "You need to calm down. Look at me," she ordered softly. She was tempted to place her hand on his face to see if she could reach him like she had Dina, but the thought of trying and failing prevented her from doing so. Instead she called up on her skills she had once used legitimately.

"Peter, I understand your fear and in the spirit of honesty, you do have reason to be afraid but I promise you that I will take you to people who can protect you. All we need is whatever information you can remember that will lead us to those who hurt you and who are hurting others."

"I know you," the man stammered, his fear increasing. "You're that lady who ran with the Joker."

Harley noticed the shimmering grow stronger and was intrigued to see the outline of a wolf forming. She would have loved nothing better than to watch it form and learn more about this projectionist but she knew there was no time and for once in her life, prudence won out.

"As fascinating as that little gift is," she said gesturing at the barely visible wolf form, "you may wish to put him away for now. It's going to give you away."

"No," he said nervously, "you are a bad lady."

Harley sighed and fought for patience. "Yes, well, I may no claim of sainthood, she smirked. "but at the moment, I've decided to try something new to break up the monotony. So, do hurry and gather your belongings before someone else recognizes me, yes?"

Peter studied the strange woman and realized his fear was gone. There was no evil in her eyes. All he saw was sincerity and a hint of sadness. "Okay," he shrugged. "I don't have any stuff so we can just go."

Harley wasn't sure if she liked the flicker of pity she felt. She knew this man had fallen into drugs and lost everything, but she had no doubt it was because he was afraid of his own ability and had no idea how to control it. Unwillingly her mind turned to Dinah and her recent struggles with her abilities. It actually hurt to realize that had it not been for Barbara, Dinah could have fallen down the same hole and Harley knew she wouldn't have survived. Shaking her head to rid it of the horrifying thought, she decided that purely for Dinah's sake she would make sure this man had some clothes and other things to take with him.

"Let's go then," she said abruptly and then led the man out of the back door to the shelter, mentally congratulating herself on her continued ability to steal in and out of places without notice.

BBBBBBB

"This isn't going to work," Barbara muttered, frustration and bitterness filling her voice as Helena helped her into her old Batgirl costume.

Helena looked up and studied Barbara. She could see remembered pain in her eyes and it broke her heart knowing Barbara was reliving her life before she'd been shot. She sat back on her heels and took Barbara's hand, deciding now was not the moment to acknowledge of just how sexy Barbara looked in her form fitting latex.

"Barbara, I know this is hard for you," she began with a rare seriousness, "but it has to be done. We have to help the guy but he can't know who we really. Besides, it's time you finally stop running from your past. You can't ignore who you used to be and you shouldn't. It made you the amazing woman you are today."

"I know but…"

Helena's hands went to Barbara's face. "No buts," she interrupted firmly. "I can't imagine your pain at this reminder, but you are still her. In here," she placed a hand over Barbara's heart. "You are still the fierce warrior that can take out an army with just her batarangs and," she couldn't help but leer as her eyes ran over the body encased in latex that emphasized her fitness more than it disguised it. "You look ridiculously hot in that outfit."

Barbara felt her face heat at the look in Helena's eyes. "You say that no matter what I'm wearing," she muttered with embarrassment.

"That's because you do look hot in anything," Helena grinned and then got to her feet and sat on the bed. "But aside from that, I don't know this guy Harley is bringing here and maybe him seeing the formidable Batgirl may keep them him from doing anything stupid."

"Are we sure having Quinn pick this man up was a good idea?" Barbara asked. "She's not known for her gentle way with people or her patience."

Helena snorted. "That's an understatement, but as much as it pains me to admit, I think she has changed. Mostly because of Dinah I think. She wants to be better for Dinah."

"I miss her," Barbara sighed.

"I know. Me too. But until we find out what's going on with Meta's, she's safe and she's probably so busy lying on her little private beach she hasn't given us a second thought."

"Do you think she's managed to get over her feelings for Harley?" Barbara asked doubtfully.

Helena sighed. "I wish I could say yes, but I've gotta admit, I've had to accept that what Dina feels for Harley isn't any different than what I felt for you at eighteen or even now."

"She's so young," Barbara said, even though mentally she knew age had nothing to do with love.

"I know and I know that she's still a kid and she's still got a lot of growing to do, but Dina's not like other kids. Aside from her powers, she had a shit childhood and then she's spent the last few years handing out beatings to grown men twice her size and having to read some of the vilest thoughts to enter a scumbag's head. So, she may have only been on the planet 18 years, but I think her soul is older than yours."

"Did you just call me old?" Barbara frowned.

Helena laughed. "It's nice to know you pick out the important parts of what I just said AND not hear it right to boot." She quickly plopped herself into Barbara's lap.

"I didn't say you're old Barbara, just your soul."

Barbara frowned. "That sounds like…mmmph" she was pleasantly silenced by Helena's lips on hers as Huntress set out to correct the misconception.

Finally, once she felt the familiar tugging in her hair, Helena pulled back and ran her hand through the silky red hair.

"Never old," she said softly. "And I meant what I said. I truly believe Dinah is 100% in love with Harley whether we like it or not and having seen Harley moping around like someone stole her favorite plaything, I'm convinced she feels the same way."

"It just seems so…I would never have imagined those two together. Ever."

"Well we've seen weirder. And Dinah seems to settle Harley like nobody else," Helena shrugged. "And the heart doesn't seem to give a shit or a fuck what the world thinks when it comes to who it chooses to love."

"Eloquently put Hel," Barbara laughed, and then kissed the brunette once more. "Now I think we should probably get prepared for our guest. I'm still not sure meeting in your old apartment is the best idea."

"We can't have him at the Clocktower Barbara," Helena mentioned, for once being the voice of reason.

"I know," Barbara sighed reluctantly.

"Good. Well let's go get this show on the road then, yeah?"

BBBBBB

"I don't like this blindfold," Peter complained as Harley led him into the half empty apartment that positively screamed 'Helena'.

"I don't like a lot of things, but here we are," Harley retorted, her pity for this man replaced by a rapidly growing irritation and her last nerve on the verge of being severed. For the last two hours, she'd done nothing but listen to this man complain about everything. Even when she took him shopping, he complained about where they went, wondering why it couldn't be one of the nicer stores and her driving and the food she'd bought him. Several times she'd had to remember which side she was currently on and that hand delivering him to the people looking for him would make her current 'colleagues' unhappy.

"Besides," she continued, "the people we are here to see are most protective of their privacy and if you knew their location, well, you'd be a liability then, wouldn't you? And if you know my reputation, than you know how I feel about liabilities," she couldn't help but add, with a pleasant smile that sent chills down the man's spine.

"Harley, stop terrorizing our guest," Barbara stated and Harley nearly fell over her own feet when she saw Batgirl sitting casually on the sofa, not a wheelchair in sight. Only her strong sense of decorum kept her from gaping at the woman.

"You never let me have any fun," she pouted instead, finding that smirk on Barbara's face very appealing.

"Welcome to my world," Helena added and Harley couldn't suppress a leer at seeing the Huntress in full leather uniform and mask.

"And what a very sexy world it is," she replied and then grinned at the glare Batgirl was giving her.

"Hello, I'm still here," Peter complained. "Would someone take off this blindfold?"

"Oh, very well," Harley sighed and went behind him to remove the binding.

"Finally," he muttered and then blinked to clear his eyesight. "Holy hell," he breathed when he saw Barbara and Helena. Predictably Harley laughed out loud.

"Add on a "Batman" to that and we could have a new Robin in our midst," Harley quipped.

"You're Batgirl," Peter gaped, ignoring the obnoxious woman. "I thought you left town with Batman."

"Yes, well I've heard some rumors that worried me and Huntress mentioned that you are the one who could tell me about them."

"Me? Why me?" he stammered.

"I'm pretty sure you know why," Helena said.

"I don't like it here. I want to leave," he blurted, his eyes darting around fearfully as he felt the horrible pull again.

"Holy shit," Helena started as the wolf suddenly appeared, looking very real with its teeth bared in an extremely realistic way.

"Make it go away," Peter cried, trying to get around Harley, but the small woman was extremely strong and kept him from running.

"Steady now darling," Harley said with a rare compassion, not the least intimidated by the wolf that was still snarling. "That goes for you too," she told the projection sharply, and to everyone's surprise, the growling stopped and the wolf sat down before disappearing.

"Wow Q, you can scare even a projection. Impressive," Helena smirked.

"It is nice to know I can still scare something," Harley replied vaguely.

"So, Peter," Barbara interrupted, vowing to follow up on that odd statement later, "how long have you been able to project?"

"Pro-what?"

"The wolf? When did you start being able to do that?"

Peter looked at the infamous Batgirl, the scary lady in leather he didn't know and the evil crazy lady, but unlike the others, they weren't afraid of him, they didn't look like they were going to make fun of him or lock him away, but his past experiences still had him too wary to answer.

"You have any beer or vodka or something?" he asked.

"I'm sure Harley can find some coffee," Barbara said pointedly. She had no doubt this man had suffered because of his 'gift' which had driven him to alcohol and ended with him living in shelters. She would help this man whether he liked it or not.

Peter sighed and reached into his pocket for the 'emergency' flask he always kept handy, but before he could twist the lid off, it was taken from his hand by the woman in leather. Huntress, Bat Girl had called her.

"Hey," he protested, wondering how she'd moved from the couch so fast.

"Q's getting you coffee, so, you know, it's rude to bring your own." Helena retorted, going back to sit beside Barbara.

"Here you are dumpling," Harley returned, handing him a cup of coffee. "Don't worry, I didn't put anything in it. This time."

"Harley," Barbara chided, trying not to laugh.

"Peter, please have a seat," she gestured at the sofa across from her. Reluctantly he did as he was ordered, unhappy when the crazy lady sat beside him.

"Tell us about your ability. Have you always had it?"

"I don't know. I guess," the man said vaguely.

"How did you discover it?" Barbara pushed gently.

"Can't I get a drink of something?" He almost begged, the fear of what lived inside of him, threatening to consume him.

"You really don't need it," Harley said, with a rare compassion.

"How would you know?" He retorted. "You don't know what it's like, having this…thing inside, this monster that comes out and you can't control it, that scares people and makes them want to lock you away."

Harley let out a sharp laugh that scared Peter and had Helena and Barbara looking at her with sympathy.

"You really think so?" she asked, with a dangerous quietness. "Do you really want to compare a holographic projection to what lives inside me?"

"Quinn," Helena said kindly, wanting to her bring their new…friend? Allie? Back to herself.

Harley heard the soft familiar voice, and the rage thankfully subsided. "Look Petey," she continued, more calmly, "I do know what it's like. The difference is, what you are able to do is frightening but harmless. If I let loose what's inside of me, well, both of these women can tell you just how bad that is. You are fortunate…."

"Fortunate my ass," the man protested, then flinched at the simple lifting of Harley Quinn's eyebrow which was more threatening than anything else she could have done.

"Yes, fortunate," Harley continued, pushing back her frustration. "Your projection can be a very useful tool if you learn to control it."

"Useful?" Peter scoffed. "How?"

Harley cast a glance at the two masked women sitting across from her. "Well, the old me would have all kinds of ideas," she smirked.

"Quinn," Barbara interjected, drawing a laugh from Harley.

"The new me, however, has decided to remind you that it has already saved your life at least once."

"And, the fact is, the more we learn about what this ability is, and exactly what these projections are able to do, the more we can determine what you will be able to do with it."

"I don't want to…"

"Well too bad," Helena said, growing impatient with the whole thing.

"Careful darling, you're starting to sound like me," Harley commented, enjoying the twitch of Helena's lips.

"Look buddy, I can't imagine growing up with this power and having nobody to help you deal with it or understand it, but right now, there are bad guys out there trying to capture people like you and me and take what they have no right to. You managed to get away from them, so therefore, you're our best lead to finding these assholes and stopping whatever it is they're planning."

"Why should I?"

Even Barbara was growing tired of the petulant man's attitude, but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Because it's the right thing to do and because it's more than likely that those who tried to take you, aren't done with you yet."

"And because I strongly suggest you do help," Harley added pleasantly, and the man nearly wet himself.

"Fine."

"There now, all sorted," Harley said cheerfully, sipping her coffee as if it was just a normal social gathering.

Barbara rolled her eyes and Helena snorted, both women liking this new Quinn, more and more.

They talked for another two hours, probing the skittish man for whatever information he had or at least could remember, before he suddenly declared he was too tired to talk. Helena pointed him toward the bedroom and Harley handed him the bag of clothes and necessities she'd bought him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

"The fundraiser is in three weeks and I still don't have Harley Quinn in my collection. Is there any particular reason?"

Maxwell Carter shifted nervously. He detested that polite, friendly tone of voice because that meant he was about ten seconds from a painful death.

"Because, she's careful," Maxwell whined. "Her apartment building is more secure than Arkham, she's never without a bodyguard, probably to protect her from Joker and she also still has enough of her abilities that she is almost always aware of when someone's following her."

"What are you doing about it?"

"I've had my people looking for her weakness. Something we can use to bring her to us and we were able to discover that Dr. Quinn apparently has developed a fondness for the blonde teenager that lives with Barbara Gordon."

"So what?"

"So, I thought we use the blonde to get to Quinn."

"Harley Quinn is a vindictive, crazy bitch. Why would she give enough of a shit about some blonde girl to hand herself over to you?"

"Rumor is, she's changed sides and if she's as close to Barbara Gordon as it seems, than she'd be sure to protect Gordon's latest ward."

"I suppose it's worth a shot. Where is this girl?"

"She's in Greece on holiday."

"Fine. Go get her and bring her back. For your sake, this had better work."

Dinah was bored. Certainly, Rhodes was a beautiful city with so much to see, but after two weeks, she'd seen almost everything and even the pool and the beach had lost it's novelty.

Rhodes was eight hours ahead of Gotham so every morning she'd skype with Helena and Barbara when she knew that sweeps were done and while they avoided mentioning their nighttime activities specifically, enough was said that had Dinah missing going out on sweeps with Helena and hearing the warm, confident voice of Oracle in her ear, not to mention the therapeutic feeling of beating the snot out of anybody trying to hurt an innocent person. And even more, she missed a certain obnoxious, former psychiatrist. Not a day went by that Dinah didn't think of Harley and miss her sass, her fire, her tenderness and not a night passed that Dinah didn't go to sleep thinking of Harley's kisses.

For the last two weeks, Dinah had refused to try and reach out to the woman who'd broken her heart, but this time, when she'd contacted Barbara, her heart had fluttered wildly to see that familiar smirking smile and beautiful blue eyes looking at her from over Barbara's shoulder.

"Hey Little Bird," Harley smiled, and just like that, every wall Dinah had put up against this woman crumbled.

The conversation had been perfectly innocent and extremely frustrating on Dinah's side and now she lay on a lounger by the pool, feeling agitated and unable to appreciate the beautiful sunny day or clear water that was no match for Harley's eyes.

 _Harley._ Her mind called out. It would be nearly two a.m. in Gotham and she had no idea if Harley was in bed or if she was out again with Helena looking for Maxwell Carter. Neither thought sat well with Dinah. She sighed and focused her mind, picturing the nearby beach, a beautiful sunset and nobody but her, standing by the water.

 _Harley? Are you there? I'm waiting for you."_

Harley groaned and rolled onto her back. She felt Dinah's call, more than heard it, and it was powerful. She had missed Dinah far more than she'd expected or wanted to and just seeing her face earlier had made her feel something she hadn't felt, even with Joker. Sighing, she shifted and turned her thoughts inward, following the sound of that sweet voice.

" _Hello Little Bird," Harley said, appearing behind the blonde young woman._

 _Dinah turned around and the wary and innocently hopeful smile nearly broke Harley's heart._

" _You came." Dinah said happily._

" _Of course I did, dumpling," Harley smiled. "You know, one day, we really should talk to dear Barbara about how this little gift of yours works."_

" _One day," Dinah agreed, and then her mind went blank. Now that Harley was here, Dinah didn't know what to say._

" _Are you alright?" Harley asked, with a rare seriousness._

" _Yes…well, no. I'm kind of bored." The light sound of Harley's laugh made Dinah smile._

" _You are in a historical paradise, staying in a home that anyone would be envious of, and you're bored?"_

 _Dinah shrugged. "It was fun for a while, but I miss the action in Gotham."_

" _You mean you miss beating people up," Harley chuckled._

" _A little," Dinah admitted sheepishly._

" _That's my girl," Harley replied, proudly and then wished she hadn't when she saw the look shift in Dinah's eyes._

" _Am I?" Dinah asked, all traces of humor gone._

" _Dinah…"_

" _Please don't," Dinah said quietly, stepping deep into Harley's personal space. "Talk to me Harley. Talk to me as if you saw me as an equal."_

 _Harley lifted a hand and placed it against Dinah's face and even in this dream-like world, Harley could feel the silky warmth._

" _I do see you as an equal. More than equal," she corrected, not about to forget the purity of the young woman's heart as compared to her black, shriveled one._

 _Dinah covered Harley's hand. "No…equal," she corrected firmly._

" _I tried to stay away," she continued. "I wanted to give you what you wanted and stay out of your life. I thought if I did, what I felt for you would begin to fade. It didn't."_

" _No?" Harley looked into the expressive blue eyes and saw the love as plain as if they were in truth, face to face and it shattered the very last of her resistance._

" _Not one tiny bit," Dinah whispered. "I love you more now than I did before I left._

" _Oh Dinah," Harley whispered, her heart melting and she finally knew that letting herself care for this woman would be nothing like what she endured with the Joker. Where the Joker's love was a toxic black hole that sucked her soul and sanity from her, Dinah's love was a balm that enhanced Harley's feelings instead of overwhelming them, but there was still so much to consider._

" _Dinah, you have to know that I can't say those words to you…"_

" _I know," Dinah said quickly, ignoring the hurt those words caused because she truly did understand the complicated woman. "I know you can't, and I don't expect you to."_

" _Don't say that dumpling," Harley said gently. "That's a very dangerous road to go down. Besides, I only meant I can't say them…yet." The happiness that broke over Dinah's face was such a beautiful thing to see, it brought tears to her eyes._

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, darling," Harley said. "I think that when you come home, you and I will have a nice long talk, when we're both fully awake and fully present."_

" _You realize that now I want to be on the next flight back to Gotham," Dinah said, almost dizzy with happiness._

" _I know, and I'd love for that to happen, but I think you need to stay here a while longer."_

 _Dinah just barely kept from stomping her foot. "Any particular reason?" she asked, proud of the casual tone of her voice._

 _Harley smiled, having seen the desire to throw a tantrum in the blue eyes, but decided not to call her on it._

" _Yes. We've finally started hearing about more meta's that have disappeared and we've been working with the one who managed to escape from whoever is kidnapping these people to find out what he knows."_

" _Okay, but I can help. Remember my powers?"_

" _I do indeed, however, for now, we all think you'd be safer here for now. At least until we have more information."_

" _I don't care about safe," Dinah protested._

" _No and we all know you are capable of taking care of yourself, but Dinah, you chose to come here. We're just asking you to stay a little while longer."_

 _Dinah sighed. Harley was right. They didn't send her away, she ran away, so protesting their request that she stay would be ridiculous and demonstrate the immaturity she'd spent so long trying to prove she didn't possess._

" _Alright. One more week," Dinah said. "But I want you to promise me that you will tell me what's going on."_

" _Fair enough my bossy little Canary," Harley grinned and then she surprised Dina but sliding her arms around her neck._

" _Now, sweetie pie, since I don't know how much longer we have here, maybe we should spend it doing something far more productive."_

 _Dinah knew that this technically wasn't real, but she didn't give a single damn as her heart nearly burst with happiness. "Well, if you insist," she commented with a blatantly false reluctance, enjoying the soft laughter coming from Harley as she lowered her lips and captured the sound._

Helena gave a mighty yawn as she left the bedroom, her body still humming pleasantly from the previous night and the vigorous enthusiasm of her new lover.

Scratching her head lightly as she tried to wake up, she headed to the one spot she knew without a doubt Barbara would be, but was surprised to see her seated on the couch instead, glaring at a piece of paper.

"Morning Red," she greeted, flopping on the sofa beside the distracted Barbara. "What did that piece of paper do to you?" she teased.

"Morning Hel," Barbara said distractedly. "Coffee is made if you want some."

"Hm," Helena's playful mood dissipated as she saw the furrowed brow, knowing Barbara was troubled. "What's going on Barbara?"

"Nothing probably," Barbara said, reading over the invitation again.

"What is it?"

"It's an invitation to Richard Kirkland's annual charitable fundraiser."

"Kirkland? Isn't he the guy who owns that big Research and Development lab and a bunch of other stuff?"

Barbara smiled, loving the way Helena could minimize things everyone else seemed to be in awe of.

"Yes," she replied. "And the other stuff includes Kirkland Pharmaceuticals, one of the largest drug manufactures in the country. He's a powerful man, the equivalent of Bruce Wayne."

"Well good for him, but why does an invitation from him, have you looking like you swallowed a bug?" Helena asked. "Did he hit on you at the last one or something?" Helena didn't like that idea at all.

Barbara laughed and patted Helena's thigh, which was wonderfully bare in her sleeping shorts. "Easy, sweetheart. No, I've never attended one before, but my father has. I've never met this Richard Kirkland."

"Kind of weird you'd get one now," Helena commented. "Though, who wouldn't want a woman like you gracing one of their big parties? Smokin' hot, brilliant and classy? That's a sure way to bring in a lot of donations."

"You're biased and I love you for it," Barbara smiled, looking up at Helena and her heart stopped at the suddenly serious look on the other woman's face.

"Hel?"

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that," Helena said.

Barbara's heart melted. "I'm glad. I'll never get tired of saying it."

And Helena had absolutely no other choice but to kiss Barbara for that and the little moan Barbara gave her in approval had her forgetting everything. She slid her hand into Barbara's soft red hair and deepened the kiss, thinking there would never be anything that felt or tasted as good as Barbara Gordon. Shifting, she leaned back on the couch, pulling Barbara until the older woman was on top of her.

"You sure you don't want any coffee Hel?" Barbara asked, the teasing in her eyes was belied by the breathlessness of her voice.

Helena enjoyed it when Barbara wanted to play. "Now that you mention it, I could use some caffeine" she said innocently, then moved to stand up.

"Oh, no you don't," Barbara replied quickly, pushing her back down.

"You're pretty bossy." Helena smirked, lifting her hand to cover one of Barbara's breasts, thrilling at the hiss the redhead released.

"Shut up Hel," Barbara murmured, running a hand over the short dark- hair.

"You started it Babs. I mean, here I…" Helena was rudely interrupted by the press of warm, full lips against hers and she didn't care a single damn bit.

Eventually, the two women redressed and Helena finally got around to making them breakfast as Barbara went back to staring at the invitation with a frown.

"What's eating you Red?" Helena asked. "It's more than getting an invitation to a party."

"I've just been thinking about this Kirkland. He's involved in both research and pharmaceuticals. Doesn't that seem a bit…convenient?"

"Convenient to what?" Helena asked, shoveling a spoonful of eggs into her mouth.

Barbara forgot the invitation for a second as she laughed at the rather questionable table manners of her lover.

"What?" Helena mumbled.

"Nothing," Barbara replied, grinning wider, "though I really do envy your metabolism."

Helena frowned and then she blushed as she realized she'd been eating like she hadn't seen food in a month. "It's your fault," she muttered.

Barbara laughed, and took Helena's hand, kissing her knuckles. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but sometimes you're just too adorable."

Helena offered an arrogant smirk then went back to her breakfast. "Tell me what you're thinking," she said between bites.

"I'm thinking that we've been looking for this Maxwell Carter who's been doing research on Meta's at Arkham."

"Yeah."

"But nobody can find him. What if he's hiding in plain sight? Where else could he have the equipment to do whatever research had to be involved to develop something that weakened a person's natural abilities? And who else would have the money to finance it and the means to hide the good doctor?"

"Makes sense, but that doesn't explain why he decided to invite you to his fundraiser."

"No, but if Carter is working for Kirkland than I suspect it has everything to do with our new relationship with Harley Quinn."

"But how would he even know about that?"

"You have been seen with Quinn at Sub Zero and you and I have been seen in public together…a lot."

"And that would mean people have been watching Harley and us and if they're watching us that means they know about…"

"Dinah," Barbara finished, a growing fear starting to fill her.

"Easy, Red. Dinah's safe in Greece right now," Helena rushed to assure her girlfriend, though her own concern was starting to grow.

"She's alone in Greece," Barbara reminded Helena.

"We need to talk to Harley and find out if she's noticed anyone following her," Helena stated, her hunger suddenly gone.

"Surely she would tell us if she had."

"Quinn isn't really known for being a team player," Helena noted with a grin that didn't last long. "And she's probably so used to being watched that it doesn't faze her. Besides, aside from when she's in the Clocktower, or out with me, have you ever known her not to be trailed by that behemoth body guard of hers?"

"True, but if she's even sensed anything, we need to know about it. I mean, I'm making an enormous leap here, because if Kirkland is behind the missing Meta's and the attacks on the prisoners in Arkham, he's the biggest idiot in the world for making it so easy to figure out."

Helena snorted. "Criminals tend to be stupid. The prisons wouldn't be so crowded if they weren't."

Barbara nodded. "True, but what do we do about Dinah? I don't like her being halfway across the world, all alone. If Kirkland is involved, he's got the resources to send people after her."

"I pity any dumb bastard that tries to attack Canary," Helena said, a hint of pride in her voice. "With her abilities and the improvement in her fighting skills, she's hardly helpless."

"Unless they do to her what they did to Peter." Barbara said.

"You want me to go get her? I'm sure I can get Alfred to hook me up with dear old daddy's private plane."

Barbara noted the bitter tone of Helena's voice as she mentioned Bruce, but that was a conversation for another day.

"I think you should. "I'll contact her and let her know you're coming."

"I'm not sure I like you're being here alone," Helena said soberly. "Not that you can't defend yourself, but…"

"It's okay Hel and I appreciate it. I was actually going to contact Harley and invite her over to discuss my theory and our options."

"I've seen how she flirts with you," Helena grumbled, "so that really doesn't make me feel better."

Barbara smiled that smile that always turned Helena into a giant puddle of goo. "You have nothing to worry about kitten."

"Kitten?" Helena wasn't sure if she should be offended or not, but with Barbara giving her 'that' look, she decided she didn't really care.

"Tigress?"

Helena laughed. "Have you been secretly watching Kung-Fu Panda again?"

"None of your business," Barbara retorted, but the blush on her face gave her away.

"Damn, but I love you," Helena laughed. "I guess I need to go shower and get changed. Can you call Alfred about the plane?"

"Alright."

Helena stood up and dropped a kiss on Barbara's lips before leaving, letting out a startled squeak at the playful swat on her ass she received as she walked by.

While Helena was getting dressed, Barbara went ahead and called Dinah, so she wouldn't be surprised.

"What is it," a sleepy voice grumbled in Barbara's ear. Barbara couldn't help but smile, thinking how much she missed the young girl, even if she was extremely cranky when she first woke up.

"Hey Dinah," she greeted.

"Barbara?" Dinah said, sounding far more alert. "What is it, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Barbara rushed to assure her. "I'm sorry for waking you up, but I wanted to let you know that Helena is on her way to get you."

"Why?"

"Well, we think we know who's behind everything and we're worried he knows about you and that you're in danger."

"But Harley said to stay here," she mumbled.

"Harley?" Barbara asked with a huge amount of surprise. "Is she there?"

"No, not exactly."

"You've called her then?"

"Called who?"

Barbara sighed as she heard the now familiar voice of her former nemesis as she entered the clocktower. It had taken a lot of soul searching for her to finally grant Harley access, but so far, she hadn't regretted it.

"How does that woman always seem to know when she's being talked about," she muttered, smiling at the giggle on the other end of the phone.

"I'm talking to Dinah," Barbara explained. "She said that you told her to stay where she was." The blush on Quinn's face told Barbara more than she probably wanted to know.

"I…yes." Harley admitted. She was never one to prevaricate anyway.

"Is it the dreams again?"

"Barbara, can we talk about that later," Dinah interrupted nervously.

"You can count on it."

"Would someone care to tell me what's going on?" Harley interrupted. Even with her medications, patience was still not something she had a lot of.

Barbara put Dinah on speaker phone. "Helena and I are pretty sure Richard Kirkland is behind everything."

"Interesting," Harley replied thoughtfully as she approached Barbara's chair. "He's in the right business and has more money than God, but how did you reach that conclusion?"

"I got an invitation to his annual fundraiser and…"Barbara paused, glaring as Harley burst out into a fit of the giggles.

"Something funny?"

"Oh, dear Barbara, of course there is. Only you would see an invitation to a party as cause for suspicion." Harley heard Dinah's matching laughter on the speaker and her heart fluttered a bit.

"Well, pardon me for my lack of invitation etiquette," Barbara grumbled. "Besides, it's the fact that while my father had gone to this event every year, up until he retired, this is the first time I've received one."

Harley's eyes narrowed. "Maybe this Kincaid fellow wanted to continue the tradition of having a Gordon present. It is a pretty big name to drop in fundraising circles."

Barbara laughed. "You don't believe that anymore than I do. I'm just a former teacher in his eyes. The only possible reasons I can think of for this invitation is that he has either figured out that I'm Oracle, or he's working with Maxwell Carter and they've been made aware that you and I have become friends. Sort of."

"Why thank you darling," Harley grinned. "Sort of." Her smile faded. "So, you believe this is a trap to get to me? Why don't they just invite me directly."

"No offense Harley, but your reputation isn't generally one that gets people a lot of invitations to high dollar fundraisers."

Harley huffed. "I don't know why. We're much more fun than all of you straight laced goody two shoes. Well, I am anyway."

Barbara couldn't help but laugh. "I can't really argue with that."

"Hello, I'm still here," Dinah's voice called through the speaker.

"Oh, Dinah, I'm sorry," Barbara said quickly, not unaware of the touch of jealousy in her voice.

"Anyway, if Kincaid is behind everything and he knows about Quinn's connection to us, then…"

"He knows about my connection with Dinah." The playfulness was gone from Harley's voice and Barbara felt a chill in the air and instantly fought her instinctive fear and tried to calm the mentally fragile woman.

"It's possible," Barbara said calmly, "but not necessarily accurate. Still, I thought it would be better if Helena goes to get Dinah and bring her back."

"And perhaps I think I should be the one to go fetch our little bird," Harley replied, a stubborn look on her face, saying more than anything that she wasn't suggesting it.

"And perhaps I can bring myself home," Dinah retorted. "I got here by myself, I'm sure I can manage to go home…"

"Not a chance," Barbara and Harley said together.

"Harley, you can't go. Carter's men are just waiting for you to step free of your body guard. In fact, I don't like you even going back to your penthouse alone."

For the first time, Harley wasn't interested in making a snide remark. "I do appreciate that Barbara, however, I've been more than vigilant as has Bernard. I will no longer be caged and in fact I almost hope Carter's men do try something."

"Don't say that," Dinah protested.

Harley offered a light laugh that only Barbara could see was false. "Don't fret my little bird. I'm having too much fun playing with them. Now, back to who's going to Greece…"

"That would be me," Helena commented, entering the room as if she owned it. "Jealous?" Harley glared and she just grinned.

"Hardly. I can easily fly myself to Greece if I wished," Harley replied glibly. "I was just wondering if you even had a passport." She nearly laughed at the way Helena's bubble burst and the smirk vanished from her face.

"Dammit," Helena muttered.

Barbara chuckled. "Clearly, the both of you have forgotten who you're working with." She handed a blue booklet to Helena, who's arrogant grin returned even brighter.

"Have I told you lately how brilliant you are," Helena chirped, dropping a kiss on Barbara's cheek.

"Not lately no," Barbara blushed.

"Well my, my," Harley grinned. "Barbara Gordon forging federal documents. How delightful."

"It's not like a second career Harley," Barbara retorted.

"Pity."

"So, do I need to pack or what?" Dinah called out.

"Yeah D…go ahead and pack. I'm taking Daddy Wayne's jet so you get to fly in style."

"Neat."

"I want to go," Harley added.

"Sorry Quinn, but that's a bad idea." Helena replied.

"Besides, you need to tell me more about your nocturnal visit with Dinah."

"Barbara," Dinah practically whined over the speaker.

"Not the details sweetheart," Barbara quickly corrected, having no desire to hear any specifics of their dream encounters. "We still need to find out the…um…mechanics of it and whether it has any lasting effects on you."

"Well, if you want to know the truth…"

"I don't," Barbara interrupted the playful girl, glad to hear the happiness back in Dinah's voice.

"I do," Helena smirked at a surprisingly blushing Harley. "And since we'll be on a plane for several hours, D, you can tell me all your sordid secrets."

"Helena," Barbara slapped her lover in the leg which was predictably protected by skin tight leather.

"Okay, well I'm out. I'll call you when I get there," Helena said, bending down and kissing Barbara with such enthusiasm, both Barbara and Harley were blushing furiously and Helena was reconsidering her generosity.

"Stop making out with Barbara and come get me already," Dinah stated.

"That's easier said then done," Helena sighed wistfully.

"Gross," Dinah retorted.

"Jealous," Helena quipped. Then she grabbed her small bag and left the apartment after giving a slap to Harley's backside, grinning at the irritated huff she received.

"She really is getting too big for those tight britches," Harley muttered.

"How do you know her 'britches' are tight?" Dinah questioned grumpily.

"It's hard to miss, darling."

"Yes, well I think we should talk about these dreams," Barbara interrupted, before they got distracted by the flirting she still wasn't sure she was comfortable with.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

"Fuck me," Helena swore, when she entered the big house that Dinah had been staying in.

Dinah laughed. "You do say the classiest things," she teased.

"You love it," Helena retorted as she pushed past the blonde and into the large house that was just as fancy if more modern than Wayne Manor. She saw the lighted pool through the glass doors.

"Oh sweet!" she said, headed out to the pool.

"Helena, don't we have to catch a plane?" Dinah protested, her bags already packed and by the front door.

"Nope. Not tonight, anyway. The pilot is getting some sleep before we fly back, so I'm all yours."

"Lucky me," Dinah griped, though secretly she was happy to see the other woman. She'd been far lonelier than she'd expected to be.

"Time to swim," Helena grinned, deliberately beginning to unbutton her blouse and laughing outright at the furious blush on the blonde's face.

"Go put on a bathing suit, perv," Dinah ordered, laughing despite herself. "I'm not paying extra for a pool cleaning."

"Hey," Helena protested. "Well, I kind of forgot to bring one, so you'll have to deal with my undies. You go get yours."

Dinah rolled her eyes, but went to get her suitcase.

"Hey D, I was thinking, don' you need to turn your keys to the place back in?" Helena called as she was searching the cabinets for something with alcohol in it, surprised when she found a bottle of something called Retsina.

"No. I called the landlord earlier and she said I could just lock up and slide the key under the mat."

"That's either dumb or admirable," Helena muttered. "Uh, D…is there any reason why there's a bottle of booze in your cabinet?" She called, even as she poured herself a glass.

"Yeah, because I'm over the drinking age here, nosy," Dinah returned, stepping into the living room in a bikini that had Helena's eyes widening.

"Well, well. Someone's gotten a bit more comfortable with their bod," Helena teased, though she was glad to see that Dinah's self-confidence continued to grow.

Dinah hated the blush that heated her face, but refused to give Helena the satisfaction. "Jealous?"

Helena choked on her wine, thrilled at how much the young woman had grown since the night she'd had her breakdown. "Hardly, although I can guarantee a formerly psychotic psychologist would be, if she could see me now. Maybe we should do a Facebook Live?"

"Helena, stop it," Dina laughed, though part of her was tempted. "And don't you have a ball and chain you should be reporting to?"

"Oh, my God, I can't believe you just called Barbara that," Helena laughed. "I'm so going to tell."

"Tattle tale," Dinah stuck her tongue out and then took the bottle of wine from Helena and pouring herself a glass.

"Hell yeah I am, but you're right. I should let her know I'm here."

Dinah made a sound like a cracking whip and then laughed at Helena's glare before she dashed out to the lighted pool, as Helena made a quick call to Barbara telling her she'd arrived safely and they were going to leave first thing in the morning.

Then Helena stripped down to her bra and underwear and ran to the pool, taking the opportunity to do a cannonball right behind the oblivious blonde.

The two women swam for a little while, splashing and laughing until the chill of the air had them climbing reluctantly out of the pool.

"Funny. I thought cat's hated water," Dinah teased, tossing Helena a towel.

"You're pretty cheeky all of a sudden," Helena quipped. "Maybe Harley's nocturnal visits have been scratching that itch that's made you so cranky lately."

"Shut up," Dinah retorted, face heating painfully at the reminder of how realistic the last one had been.

"Oh, Canary can dish it out but she can't take it, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right. And I haven't been cranky."

"Just horny?"

Dinah squealed in embarrassment and mentally pushed Helena into the pool, turning the hysterical laugher into sputtering gasps.

"Cheater," Helena managed between coughs.

Suddenly, Dinah frowned and cautiously made her way to the pool, worried that Helena was going to be mad at her for using her abilities. "Sorry, Helena. I didn't…"

Helena heard the wariness in Dinah's voice and felt a flash of regret, remembering how she had caused Dinah's breakdown after freaking out over the blonde using her power against her. Pushing her guilt aside, she merely lifted an eyebrow.

"If you remember, cats are bigger than canaries," she said and before Dinah could move, Helena grabbed Dinah's ankle and pulled her into the pool. Dinah emerged, coughing and laughing, relieved that Helena hadn't been angry.

After they dried off, Helena threw her underwear in the dryer and put on the one change of clothes she'd brought while Dinah poured them both a glass of wine.

Helena filled Dinah in on what they had pieced together about Maxwell Carter and his boss, though they hadn't had any luck tracking down the missing Meta's.

"What about Harley?" Dinah asked. "I know those people are still after her, even if she hasn't said anything. Why wouldn't it have made sense for her to come here?"

"She wanted to, but it would be far more dangerous for her to attempt to leave the city than to stay mostly hidden," Helena reminded her gently.

"Yeah, I know," Dinah said glumly.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure she is more than capable of taking care of herself. And the rest of us too, if it comes to it."

"That's for damn sure," Dinah snorted. "And what about that guy you guys found? The one that makes the holographic wolf?"

"We've put him in a safe house," Helena answered, a smile lifting her lips. "I'm pretty sure that if Quinn had to babysit him for one more minute, a fake wolf would have been the very least of his problems."

"That good huh?"

"I feel sorry for the guy for sure. He's dealing with a lot even if that power of his is pretty nifty, but the dude complained about everything. He 's worse than you."

Dinah just rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk," she snorted.

"I have to hand it to Quinn though. It was clear every time we met with her and her charge, that she really wanted to do what she used to do best, but she just sucked it up and showed way more compassion than I had. Hell, even Barbara looked about ready to snap, but Harley just gave him one of her gently worded threats, he'd look up at her with a weird adoration and behave himself."

Dinah felt a warm sense of pride fill her, imagining it. "She's good at that," she said simply.

Helena cocked her head and stared at Dina. "You were right about her," she stated.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't want to believe it, but I can't deny anymore that she truly is trying to be better. And it's because of you."

Dinah shook her head. "No, it's because she finally realized just how strong she is without that psycho messing with her head. And it's because she's taking medication she should have been taking a long time ago. "

"Yeah, but you're the reason she keeps trying. I have to say, I've seen it D. I've seen the darkness in her eyes and it's almost painful to watch her fighting it but she does and I know as does Barbara, that she keeps fighting because of you and that makes us even more proud of you than we already were. I don't think you have any idea of the kind of positive effect you have on people."

Dinah felt an inexplicable urge to cry. "Really?"

"Sure. I know I've never told you before, and I feel bad about that, but you amaze me. No matter what you've seen or had to do, you've kept your innocence and your good heart and that matters to people. You make as much difference to the world without your abilities as you do with them and you should be proud of that. And if I'm honest, Quinn has been good for you too. Especially after I let you down."

Dinah sniffed, barely resisting the urge to go hug the aloof Huntress. "Thank you," she muttered, and then laughed at Helena's expression.

"You look like you swallowed a bug," she said between giggles. "Does saying nice things really hurt that bad?"

Helena relaxed as the seriousness faded and she threw a pillow at the giggling Canary. "Yes, it does," she retorted arrogantly.

"Does Barbara know how much you're suffering, when you're whispering sweet nothings in her …Helena!" Dinah squealed when Helena pounced on her, laughing as Dinah half heartedly fought off the playful assault.

Finally, jet lag got to the formidable Huntress and the two women headed off to bed.

BBBBBBBBB

Dinah had just fallen asleep when she heard it. It was a hushed, muffled whisper that broke through the pleasant, wine-induced haze she'd slipped into.

"Hm?" She muttered, drowsily.

" _Little Bird, let me in."_

Instantly, the light buzz she'd been feeling and the sleepiness, vanished. _"Harley?"_ This dream, or whatever they shared, was different. Harley didn't appear and there was a sense of fear and darkness filling her.

" _Dinah, listen to me. I've been taken."_

" _Taken? Harley, what are you talking about? Where are you?"_ Dinah was terrified but forced herself to remain where she was. If she woke up fully, she'd lose Harley.

" _Carter and his thugs have been following me from the minute I left Arkham. They know I've been seen on friendly terms with Helena and Barbara and I can guarantee they saw our little encounter in the parking garage, which means they are aware of our connection. I will not let them hurt you because of me."_

A sharp, piercing fear shot through Dinah. _"Harley, what did you do?" She asked, fearfully._

" _What I had to, Little Bird. Since Carter and his minions clearly don't have a complete brain between them, I made it easy and let them catch me."_

" _God dammit Harley. Why would you do this?"_

" _Because, my dumpling, it's as I said. I will not let them hurt you. You need to understand Dinah, that you mean more to me than I've ever let you know. You have badgered your way into my heart and I will do whatever I have to, to protect you."_

" _Oh Harley, please don't…"_

" _It's alright, Dinah. I told Barbara what I was planning."_

" _And she let you go through with it?"_

" _She really had no say in the matter," Harley said pointedly, reminding Dinah that Harley Quinn was a woman who didn't like being told what to do._

" _Sorry, but I don't understand."_

" _I know, sweetie pie. The fact is, I grew bored of the cat and mouse game. It was entertaining enough, trying to stymie those buffoons who kept following me for a while, but once I suspected they had set your sights on you, it was time to end it. Barbara is convinced that Kincaid fellow is behind everything and her magnificent instincts were telling her that the fundraiser she'd been invited to, was a catalyst to something. So, she and I decided there was no point in dragging it out any further. I told her the best way was for me to allow myself to be captured and find out what the hell is going on. She knows I can talk to you so, I pass what I know to you and then you call Barbara and tell her."_

" _I don't have to call her,"_ Dinah said, somewhat numbly, _"Hel is here and we're flying home in a few hours."_

" _I don't think that's a good idea. You're safer where you…"_

" _I_ will _be home tomorrow,"_ Dinah interrupted firmly. _"Just like you, I'm not going to sit here while those assholes are doing God knows what to you. I won't let anyone hurt you again Harley."_

" _Oh, my darling Little Bird,"_ Harley let out a wistful sigh. _"Fine. I won't belittle your courage by arguing further. Just please be careful, and inform our little hellcat that I shall be most upset with her if anything happens to you."_

" _Hellcat,"_ Dinah snorted, looking forward to telling that one to Helena. _"You be careful,"_ she said more seriously. _And tell me everything that's going on and where you are as soon as you're able and I will come for you."_

" _I look forward to giving you a proper greeting when you do, my darling,"_

" _You're done hiding from me?"_ Dinah feared to hope.

" _Yes Dinah. I'm done hiding and once this is over, you and I will finally have a very long discussion."_

" _Just please, watch yourself Harley. You say these guys are idiots, but those are the most dangerous kinds of bad guys. Go let out the badass that you've been bottling up and show them who you are."_

" _Oh, Little Bird, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."_

The soft, dangerous chuckle in Dinah's head, made her shiver, and not necessarily in a bad way. She had no doubt whatsoever that while Harley would gleefully let her bad side come out in force, she would not lose herself to evil.

" _Just…when you do whatever it is you do…before you get addicted to that feeling again and lose yourself, just remember there's someone here who loves you and who needs you."_

There was a silence that lasted so long, Dinah feared Harley had woken or had been interrupted.

"Harley?"

" _Dinah… I…damnit, I have to go. I'll be in touch."_

To Dinah, it felt as if Harley's mind had been physically ripped from hers and she sat up with a jolt. "Harley," she breathed. She slid out of bed and ran into Helena's room, waking her instantly.

"Hel, get up."

As if she heard the desperation in Dinah's voice, Helena sat up instantly, no hint of the irritation she normally felt at being ripped from her sleep.

"D? What is it?"

"It's Harley."

"What about her? Did Barbara call?" Helena was out of bed in a flash, looking for her clothes.

"Not exactly. Harley contacted me. Apparently, she and Barbara cooked up a plan that had Harley letting herself be captured."

"What?"

"Yeah. She said she knew they'd come after me, so she let herself be taken by people who have hurt her once before and could kill her now. Who the hell does that?"

Helena sighed, seeing the fear in Dinah's face. "Someone who loves you," she said quietly, finally accepting what she'd already, reluctantly, come to realize.

Dinah's heart squeezed at hearing the words she longed to hear from Harley, but she couldn't think of that now.

"We need to get back home. Do you think the pilot is okay to fly?"

"He's going to have to be," Helena said. "Go get dressed and I'll give him a call. When Dinah was gone, she picked up her phone. After apologetically telling the pilot to go get the plane ready, she, quickly pulled on her clothes and called Barbara, who predictably answered on the first ring.

"Hel? What's wrong. Did someone…"

"Everything is fine here Barbara," Helena said, with a rare anger towards the other woman. "What the fuck is going on there?"

"Helena, what are you talking about, and why are you so angry?"

"I'm angry, because Dinah is running around all agitated. Seems Harley paid her a visit and told her she practically handed herself over to the assholes kidnapping Meta's and you were just fine with it."

"Oh," Barbara said after a telling pause.

"What the hell Barbara? Did you guys come up with this before or after I left?"

"After. Harley was beside herself, fearing for Dinah. She was the one who decided that it was safest for Dinah, if she gave herself up."

"And you let her?"

"Have you met this woman? Harley Quinn, sane or crazy, is not a woman you can dictate to. Besides, to protect Dinah, I was more than fine with it. However, I thought there was a way we could turn it toward our advantage. I convinced her that the best way is to let them think they caught her. If she turned herself over, they'd be more than suspicious and watch her every second. If they thought they got the jump on her, there'd be no need for it. This way, I could put a tracking device on her, without them even thinking about looking for it."

"Okay, that's a pretty good plan," Helena conceded.

"I thought so," Barbara replied drily. "And Harley will do whatever it is that she is doing to contact Dinah and give her what information she's able to pick up."

"This is going to put a lot of stress on her, Red."

"I know," Barbara sighed. "And once you guys get home, I'll be able to monitor her while she's sleeping and we both can help her after."

"Alright. Well, Jerry said he'll have the plane ready to go in two hours and we'll be home 8 hours after that and we can talk about this more.

"Be careful, Hel. Just because they have Harley, doesn't mean they still aren't after Dinah."

"True. We'll be home before you know it."

"Good. And Hel?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Helena's heart flipped as it always did at those rare words, but Barbara had hung up before she could reply. Sighing, she quickly got dressed, grabbed her bag and went in search of Dinah.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

Harley had already figured out three different ways of getting out of her cage, when she heard the door open. Suddenly the room was full of light and she couldn't help but flinch at the sudden brightness.

"Terribly sorry," the man said, though it was clear he wasn't. He walked around the cage and looked down at Harley.

"Hello again, Dr. Quinzel."

"Carter," Harley sneered, enjoying the flash of anger in the old man's eyes at her deliberate snub of his position.

"Still so arrogant, even locked in a kennel, like the animal you are."

"Well I can't say much for the rather bland décor, but it's an improvement over Arkham," Harley shrugged, enjoying seeing the frustration that her lack of reaction was causing him.

"I have to say, I thought it would be a lot more difficult finding you," Maxwell continued, knowing the crazy woman before him was weakest when she lost her temper. "You've gotten sloppy."

Harley rolled her eyes. He certainly had the misguided arrogance of her former lover, but she'd play along. "It must have been all those wonderful meals in prison." she quipped, fighting a grin at clenching of the old man's jaw.

"I'd say it was the fact you don't have the Joker telling you which way to turn, anymore. You never were much without him." Maxwell grinned when he saw the twitch in Harley's eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure that's it," Harley replied, managing to hold on to her temper. "Now, why don't you stop prattling on and tell me why I'm here. I'm sure it has to do with whatever drug it is that you gave me in prison, but since you already took my abilities, I can't fathom why you've been chasing me all over Gotham."

"Oh, but you're quite mistaken on that," Maxwell smirked proudly. "My serum doesn't strip the mutations from you. It manipulates them according to my design."

Harley bit back a snort as she thought that her ability to seduce young Canary in their interactive dreams was not something he designed.

"Is that right?" She asked, unimpressed.

Maxwell Carter hated this woman and had from the second he faced her arrogant, psychotic face in Arkham. "Yes, that's right."

"And how many Meta's have you 'manipulated'? Did you kill them?"

"No, my dear. I didn't kill them. In fact, they're all here, just like you. However, you're a very special guest, so you are being kept separate."

"Oh golly, dumpling. I'm just flattered all to pieces," Harley batted her eyes at him, delighting in his resulting scowl.

"You aren't fooling me with that smug façade of yours _Doctor._ I remember your screams and how much you fought me in Arkham. And you are worried about what else I have planned for you."

Harley tried not to remember the pain and indignity she felt as her brain had been scrambled. "As you like to remind me, I spent years with the Joker. Nothing you can do, worries me."

"Keep telling yourself that," Maxwell spat. "For too long, people like you believed you were better than the rest of us. You use that…perversion inside of you to take whatever you want, whenever you want and enjoying the destruction you leave behind."

"Jealous?" Harley taunted.

"Of you? Hardly," Maxwell retorted. "You don't scare or intimidate me, Harley Quinn" he continued. "I see you for what you really are."

"And what is that, dumpling?" Harley could feel her impatience starting to grow.

"You're an abomination," he spat, leaning closer to the cage. "Worse than that, you're a sniveling little coward. You were nothing but the Joker's whore and once he was done with you, became nothing. You are nothing and you have nothing. There isn't one person on the face of the earth that would care if you were to disappear. Not even your new friend Barbara Gordon, who most likely only puts up with you so she can tell her father what you're up to."

"You're probably right," she said glibly, trying not to show that his words had hit their mark.

"And let's talk about your new little girlfriend, hm?"

Harley stiffened. "I'd suggest you move on," she said coldly.

"Why?" Maxwell laughed. "Are you ashamed that you've become so desperate for anyone to love you, that you'd pant after a child half your age?"

"You'd be wise to stop talking," Harley said coldly.

"Did I finally hit a nerve?" Maxwell continued to mock. "Do you know how pathetic you are? Do you realize that the child probably laughs about you to her friends, giggling over the sad middle-aged, wannabe criminal who's chasing after her because not even a crazy, deformed monster wanted her?"

Harley felt the tears sting her eyes at that. "I do like making people laugh," she replied airily, refusing to show how his words prayed on her biggest fear about Dinah.

Despite the lightness of her tone, Maxwell heard the waver in her voice and it made him cocky.

"Of course, I could be wrong," he continued smugly. "I know all about Dinah Redmond. I know she was thrown out of the house by her foster parents," he shook his head with blatantly false pity. "I suppose she must have been another criminal slut, like you, because they clearly didn't want her. Still, it's sad that someone like that pities you. Or maybe she's just another dumb blonde who wants a piece of what the Joker…"

Harley shifted immediately and had the man's throat in her hands before he could finish speaking.

"You don't talk about her. Don't even _think_ about her. Is that understood?" She hissed.

Maxwell sputtered, clawing at her hands.

Harley savored the fear in the man's face, the pleading in his eyes and for a moment, it all came back to her; the rush of power, the thrill of instilling terror in people who looked at her as if she were nothing and she squeezed harder, longing to hear the rattle of his last breath leaving his body.

" _Remember, there's someone here who loves you."_ Dinah's sweet words filled Harley's mind, shoving aside the madness that threatened to return. She took a deep, steadying breath and then released Maxwell's throat, sitting back as if nothing had happened.

"Nice try Carter," she said, easily regaining her composure, "but you are wrong. About everything."

Maxwell rubbed his sore neck, his embarrassment at having given the bitch an opening, warring with rage at her presumption. He reached into his pocket, regretting he hadn't had it in his hand earlier. More calmly than he was feeling, he extended the metal rod and thrust it into the cage against Harley's cheek, a nearly orgasmic feeling ripping through him as the powerful electric shock pulled an agonized scream from the obnoxious woman.

"I've had it with you," Maxwell said darkly. "You forget who's in control here, Doctor Quinn. If I had my way, I would strip the so-called abilities from every one of you freaks and enjoy every second of suffering that you'd feel from it. Unfortunately, Richard Kincaid has other plans for you. I have to admit, though, that knowing that your kind will now be hunted like animals, does provide me some amusement. Come to think of it, I may have to put in a bid myself, even if it bankrupts me."

"What the hell are you rambling about," Harley asked, feigning indifference, even as her adrenaline began to speed up at the revelation. "What bid?"

Maxwell realized he'd said too much. "It doesn't matter. Not to you. After Saturday night, you won't be my problem, or anyone else's."

With that, he turned and left. Harley sat in the cage, tears of fury and pain that she'd refused to shed in front of her captor, now streaming down her face, causing the burn on her cheek to ting painfully. At least she had some information to pass on to Dinah. She tried very hard not to picture the beautiful young woman, talking with her friend Gabby and laughing at the desperate crazy woman who thought Dinah actually cared about her.

RRRRRRRRRRR

"Dinah, welcome home," Barbara greeted warmly. She held out her arms, ecstatic when the young woman didn't hesitate to run into them. She held Dinah tightly, trying not to remember how close she'd come to driving her away for good.

"I'm glad to be home," Dinah said, kissing Barbara's cheek.

"She's lying," Helena commented as she shoved Dinah away from Barbara and kissed the redhead the way she'd been thinking about since she left Gotham the day before.

"Lying?" Barbara asked, once she could breathe again.

"Hell yeah. You should have seen that set up she had, not to mention the hooch."

"Helena," Dinah whined.

"Alcohol? Dinah, you're underage," she reminded the blonde.

"Not over there," Dinah grinned. "And I only had a glass of wine, at night before bed," she added, growing serious. "I really am glad to be home. Especially after hearing from Harley."

"She's alright Dinah," Barbara assured her.

"How do you know that?" Dinah asked, still a little angry that Barbara had gone along with Harley's plan.

"Because I implanted a homing chip in her…well, somewhere they won't think to check…"

"Her ass?" Helena laughed. "You stuck a computer chip in Harley Quinn's ass. You are an incredibly brave woman."

"Just her cheek Helena, though it is a pretty nice ass, I must say," Barbara quipped, loving the way Helena's laugh stuck in her throat as jealousy narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Helena said quietly, stalking toward Barbara intently while Dinah glared. Dinah's glare turned into an eye roll as Helena stopped in front of Barbara and turned around.

"As nice as mine?" She queried with no attempt at innocence at all.

"Oh brother," Dinah huffed, though she couldn't help but laugh, vowing that one day, she and Harley would have moments of playfulness, just like Helena and Barbara.

Barbara's eyes were glued to Helena's backside, a telling flush on her cheeks. "Nobody's is as nice as…"

"Oh, come on," Dinah interrupted, amused frustration entering her voice. "I'm sure Helena would just be ecstatic to have you discuss her ass all night, but can we work on saving Harley?"

"Sorry D," Helena said seriously. "You know, Harley Quinn is way tougher than she looks," she reminded the worried young woman.

"I remember," Dinah said, trying not to picture the woman she loved as she attacked the two women who had become her family. "Still, she's not the woman she was. She doesn't have her craziness to back her up."

Barbara took Dinah's hand. "Dinah, this isn't an easy thing to hear, and I'm not thrilled about saying it, but given the time she spent with the Joker, I'm pretty confident that nothing Carter or Kincaid or anyone else does to her, will even faze her."

It was a horrible thought and Dinah wasn't sure she ever wanted to know the truth about Harley's relationship with that rabid Bozo. She wasn't sure she would be able to handle the truth, but that didn't even matter.

"Maybe not," Dinah sighed, "but for once in her life, Harley will know there's one person willing to fight for her. That she's worth it."

"Three," Barbara corrected.

"What?"

"There are three people willing to fight for her." Barbara's heart melted as tears sprung into Dinah's eyes and the young blonde threw herself into Barbara's arms.

"I know that's not easy for you, or for Hel, but thank you."

"She's earned it kid," Helena said, meaning it.

"So, I guess I should reach out to her and see if I can make contact."

"Sounds like an excuse for a nap to me," Helena commented, laughing when Dinah just stuck her tongue out.

"You can try," Barbara said. "Besides, I'm sure you're exhausted from the trip. Both of you."

"Yeah, I could go lay in bed a while," Helena leered. Barbara blushed and Dinah rolled her eyes.

"Dinah, I keep saying it, but you and I seriously need to talk about these dream visits. I need to make sure they aren't hurting you."

"I know Barbara and we'll talk about it, once everything is back to normal. Well, normal for this city anyway. Anyway, I'll let you two, do whatever it is that you two do and that I don't want to know anything about."

"Prude," Helena teased, even as she stepped behind Barbara and leaned down to scent her neck.

"Blech," Dinah muttered before heading to her room. She didn't bother unpacking. She just stripped off her clothes and slid under the covers, anxious to hear that beautifully sarcastic voice.

Of course, as soon as she closed her eyes, she discovered she couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable but images of Harley being tortured kept her from drifting off.

While Dinah was trying to force sleep to come, Helena had her face buried in Barbara's neck, tongue licking gently at the warm skin.

"Damn Hel, I missed you," Barbara whispered, her arm reaching behind her to clench in Helena's short hair.

"I was only gone a day, Red," Helena murmured between nips of Barbara's strong jaw.

"It was a day too long. Now come around here so I can kiss you properly."

Helena was around Barbara and in her lap in a flash. "I know I didn't used to think so, but this bossiness of yours is kind of sexy."

"You think so?" Barbara slid her hands down to the ass she'd been admiring earlier and pulled Helena closer.

"Everything about you is sexy," Helena said sincerely, then gasped as Barbara's hand squeezed her ass firmly. "Well God damn," she swore and then instantly took Barbara's smirking lips with hers. There was no gentleness in the kiss. Helena was desperate for Barbara and felt absolutely no shame in it as she slid her tongue between those sweet lips, savoring the unique and addictive taste of Barbara that would never be matched by even the most expensive wine.

"I'm going to give you a hickey that will stay for months," Barbara purred in Helena's ear, before nipping sharply.

Helena hissed. "I'm counting on it," she groaned as those hot lips moved down her throat. "I think we should move this to the bedroom," she managed. "In case D decides to sleep walk."

Barbara paused as she realized where they were and what was happening in the room down the hall. "Hel, maybe this isn't a good idea right now. We don't know how long Dinah will be or if she'll even be able to contact Harley."

"Barbara," Helena whined.

"I know, but I don't want just a quickie with you."

Helena sighed. "Red, nothing we share is ever a 'quickie'. Ever second I spend with you is a lifetime."

Barbara's lips twitched and she lifted an eyebrow. "That bad, is it?"

Helena frowned and then realized how what she said could have been misconstrued. "Shit. I didn't mean it like that," she insisted.

Barbara laughed and cupped Helena's face. "I know, sweetheart and I appreciate the sentiment. It's very sweet."

"Well I mean it. I mean sure, making love with you is by far my second favorite thing in the entire world but…"

"Second best?"

"Barbara, are you deliberately trying to be obnoxious?" Helena pouted, drawing a pout.

"Of course, I am," Barbara grinned.

"Any way," Helena continued sarcastically, "what I meant, was the first best thing is just spending time with and taking care of my family and that includes Dinah."

Barbara's teasing smile faded and she felt her heart melt even further as she looked into those beautiful eyes that had captured her heart so long ago.

"You always say the sweetest things," she said warmly. "And if I wasn't already head over heels in love with you, that would have done it."

Helena pouted, playfully. "So, you mean that after all those years of bending over backwards to make you notice me, all it would have taken was just a few sweet words?"

"I always noticed you Hel," Barbara replied seriously, then pulled her back into an incredibly deep and soul searching kiss, meant to remind the younger woman just how much she was loved.

"Damn Barbara, you _really_ know how to kiss," Helena panted breathlessly. "But, as much as it pains me to admit it, you're right. Even though there's nothing more that I'd rather be doing than spending the rest of the day in bed with you, there just isn't enough time. So," she slid off Barbara's lap. "I'm going to remove myself from temptation and go pay a visit to our old friend Pete and see how he's getting along."

"That's a good idea. With Harley gone, he's only got Bernard and the big guy isn't quite as patient with Pete's personality as we are."

"Ha! Though you'd think having to deal with Harley Quinn on a daily basis, he'd be used to it."

"Harley is a special kind of obnoxious," Barbara chuckled. "Now get going. Take your comm so I can let you know if Dinah wakes up."

Helena nodded, dropped a quick kiss on Barbara's lips and then left, hoping that Dinah could talk to Harley. She'd have to be tortured to admit it, but she was worried about her former nemesis.

BBBBBBBBB

"Harley, it's me. Please be there." Dinah sent out from her dream. In her mind, she was back in the Clocktower, which was empty, just like their first dream encounter. The lights were off, with only the moonlight shining in through the windows providing any illumination. She began to pace as the silence continued and she began to worry.

" _Hello, Little Bird."_

Dinah turned around and nearly began to cry when she turned around and saw the small blonde standing by the sofa, looking impossibly beautiful.

" _Oh Harley, you're alright,"_ Dinah strode quickly to the other woman and took her in her arms, holding her like she'd never let her go. She shivered when she felt slender arms wrap tightly around her.

" _Well, to be honest, this is still technically a dream, darling, so you're only seeing me as you remember."_

Dinah's heart froze. _"What are you saying? Are you hurt?"_ Fury like she'd only felt once before, filled Dinah.

" _Calm down, dumpling,"_ Harley smiled, feeling an ache in her chest at the rare sensation of having someone angry and protective of her. _"They haven't hurt me. Carter is too afraid of damaging the merchandise."_

" _Merchandise?"_

" _Come, let's sit down."_

Harley was surprised, though she shouldn't have been, when 'dream' Dinah instantly pulled her into her arms and held her as if she were fragile. She was even more surprised by how much she enjoyed the feeling. Whether that was due to the fact that it was just a 'dream' or not, Harley didn't know, but she let herself warm to the feeling of being protected.

" _So, what did you mean by 'merchandise?'_ Dinah asked, wishing the soft body under her hands was real.

" _Maxwell Carter is a man who loves to hear his own voice and once I irritated him enough, he couldn't stop talking about his 'brilliant' serum and the plans for the Meta's they've captured."_

" _Once you irritated him enough? It didn't take you long then, did it?" Dinah teased, giggling at the ghost poke she received in her stomach._

" _I'll pay you back for that once we're in the waking world,"_ Harley said, though the tone of her voice made it clear it was more of a lustful promise instead of a threat.

" _It turns out that once again, Barbara was right,"_ Harley continued. _"It's almost criminal that someone can be so sexy and brilliant."_

Dinah stiffened. _"Really?"_

" _No need to be jealous, sweetie pie,"_ Harley smiled, rubbing a hand up and down Dinah's thigh and greatly appreciating the youthful firmness. _"I may be aware of both Barbara and Helena's attractiveness, but believe me darling, that they have never captured my interest the way that you do."_

Dinah sighed. _"I really want to kiss you right now, but I know we have more important things to talk about."_

" _You have more restraint than I do, darling,"_ Harley murmured, just before she slid a hand into the silky blonde hair and pulled Dinah's lips to hers. As always, the depth of passion in Dinah's kiss was breathtaking, but as always, in these encounters, there was a sense of something missing. Reluctantly, she pulled back. Dinah was right. They had more important things to discuss.

" _So, as I was saying, Barbara was right. Richard Kincaid is behind everything. And this drug Carter gave me doesn't take away Meta powers, it suppresses them to a point that he can then do something with."_

" _What kind of something?"_

" _I don't know. He finally caught on that he was flapping his gums too much and stopped talking. The only specifics I got, and they really aren't difficult to interpret, is that something is going to go down at this fundraiser of Kincaid's and I'm one hundred percent certain he's auctioning off Meta's."_

" _Shit,"_ Dinah breathed.

" _Precisely."_

" _Why the hell would anyone do that?"_

" _Money, my darling. Why else does anyone do anything?"_

" _One day, I'm going to help you with that cynicism of yours," Dinah vowed, "but in the meantime, I need to tell Barbara. Where are you, so we can come get you out?"_

" _No Dinah. It's best I stay here for now."_

" _What? No way, Harley."_

" _Yes, way. If I escape now, they'll shut down whatever they've got going and just set up again somewhere else. Leaving me here, letting this thing play out is the one way to ensure these 'gentlemen' get what's coming to them as well as learn a very valuable lesson about underestimating me."_

" _But…"_

" _No dear. I have to stay. Besides, these kennels are actually more comfortable than one would think."_

" _A kennel? Like they put dogs in?_

" _Maybe a little larger."_

Dinah's brain nearly exploded at the thought of Harley Quinn being thrown in a kennel. _"There's no way I'm letting you stay in a dog kennel,"_ she said angrily.

" _You don't have a choice, Dinah. I'm staying. It's safer for me this way."_

There was really no way Dinah could argue with that but she had to try. _"Safer? But I…"_

" _Look Dinah, I really am grateful for your concern for me. More grateful than you will ever know, but you can't break in here now. We're too close to the full truth. I don't even know where they're keeping the other Meta's yet, just that I'm being kept separate because I'm 'special', but we will have them together at the fundraiser. You can be sure that this little auction will not be taking place in front of Gotham's upper class and the press, so you have to wait to move until the party."_

" _They'll hurt you,"_ Dinah said sadly. Dream Harley placed a hand on her cheek.

" _More than likely,"_ Harley admitted, refusing to treat Dinah like a child, any longer. _"However, it won't be much, considering I'm apparently the guest of honor. Besides, anything they do to me will be a picnic compared to what I had to put up my dear old 'Puddin'"._

" _One day I hope you'll tell me about that,"_ Dinah said softly, placing a kiss in Harley's hair.

" _One day, Little Bird,"_ Harley conceded. _"Now, why don't you go speak with Barbara and tell her what I've said. Then, you need to actually go to sleep. You must be very tired after your long trip."_

" _I am, but…"_

" _I'll talk to you again, sweetheart. I promise."_

" _I love you Harley,"_ Dinah said earnestly.

" _I know you do,"_ Harley smiled but then the smile faded _"I do love you too,"_ she admitted, kissing a stunned Dinah on the lips and then vanishing before Dinah could stop her. For a few minutes, Dinah stayed in her dream world, replaying Harley's parting words over and over. Then, telling herself there'd be time to process that later, when Harley was safe, she woke herself up and immediately went to talk to Oracle.


	19. Chapter 19

Helena walked into the living room, needing Barbara's help to zip up the little red dress that was shorter and tighter than was probably appropriate, the main reason she bought it.

"Babs, can you…well sweet Jesus," she stopped, gaping as she saw the red head sitting near the Delphi, looking in her purse.

Barbara raised her eyes and they nearly popped of her head as she looked at lover, her long legs practically on full display beneath the very short hem of a dress that emphasized the body it hugged so tightly.

"Helena, you look…" for once, words escaped Barbara as she stared at the perfection standing in front of her, looking equally bemused.

"Barbara, you look so incredibly amazing," Helena finally managed, running her eyes over the woman she adored. Barbara's beautiful red hair was pulled up in a simple twist, exposing the long throat Helena loved to nibble at. The golden strapless dress matched Barbara's coloring perfectly, and seemed molded to her body, revealing a great deal of silky white skin and a mouthwatering expanse of décolletage.

"You, Helena, look like sin," Barbara practically purred. "A beautiful, sexy and extremely irresistible sin."

Helena, of course, found that to be the hottest compliment she'd ever received She stepped close to Barbara, desperate to pull the other woman into her arms, take her back to the bedroom and forget this stupid fundraiser existed.

"Zip me up?" She said, instead, her voice full of the want she couldn't act on.

Barbara swallowed and then nodded. Helena turned around, presenting her bare back, that Barbara knew all too well, was soft skin over firm muscle, velvet over steel and she couldn't help but run her fingers over that magnificent canvas.

Helena hissed at the caress of Barbara's fingers, skin instantly burning for Barbara's lips.

"Red, if you don't stop, we'll never make the fundraiser and Dinah and Harley will be pissed at us."

Sighing, Barbara pulled her hands away and reluctantly zipped up the dress. Instantly, Helena spun around and kissed Barbara until they were both breathless.

"You can touch all you want, when this is over tonight," Helena promised hotly. She placed a kiss on Barbara's cheek then stood up, smiling at the dazed look on the redhead's face.

"Your lipstick is smudged," she added, licking her lips and tasting the remnants of Barbara's lipstick.

"That's entirely your fault," Barbara muttered, reaching into her purse. "And so is yours."

"I'm not wearing any but yours, Red."

Barbara looked up at the younger woman, prepared to return the teasing, but as she saw Helena standing there, looking so beautiful and vibrant, an unwelcome pang hit her.

Helena saw the sudden darkness enter Barbara's eyes. "What's wrong Barbara?"

"I…nothing," Barbara prevaricated.

Helena lifted Barbara's chin. "It's not nothing. What is it?"

"It's ridiculous," Barbara said quietly. "I was just thinking that there will be dancing tonight."

"So?" Helena asked confused, and then her heart broke as she understood what Barbara meant. "Barbara…" she paused, not knowing what to say.

"It's alright, Helena," Barbara assured her with a small smile. "This," she gestured at her chair, "doesn't get me down much anymore, but sometimes I look at you and think that you're…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Helena warned seriously. "I won't tell you that you being in that chair doesn't matter, even though it doesn't. Not to me. But I know that it matters to you and I would never belittle that. I can't imagine what it's like for you. All I can do is show you every day that you are more than enough for me, just the way you are. I am not missing out on anything, because just having you love me is the only thing I've lived for, my entire life."

"I do love you," Barbara sniffed, taking Helena's hand.

"Then that's enough. And if you really want to dance tonight, then you will dance," Helena promised.

Barbara laughed. "That's the stupid part. I really don't like to dance."

Helena rolled her eyes in mock frustration, even though she privately longed to take away every hint of self-doubt and loss that Barbara still carried inside of her.

"Well if it helps you any, dancing or not, this position allows me an awesome view down your dress and…"

"Hel!" Barbara chided, even as she blushed furiously and her hand went to her cleavage.

"Party pooper."

"Are we ready to…whoa, you guys look super hot," Dinah said.

"Why are you so surprised, kid? I always look hot." With that, and Barbara's playful swat of her leg, the mood was lightened, despite the burden of what was hanging over them.

"Conceited much? Don't answer that," Dinah said.

"You're looking a bit...burglarish," Helena commented, noting entirely black outfit the younger woman was wearing.

"Well duh. While you two are pretending to be classy…"

"Hey!"

Dinah grinned at Barbara's protest. "I'm going to be hanging outside with our friend Pete, waiting for the all clear to sneak in and get Harley."

"Why do we need him again?" Helena asked warily. "He's not as unstable as he used to be but still…"

"He'll be fine," Barbara assured her. "Since we've been working with him to understand his ability, he's stopped drinking, well he doesn't drink as much," she corrected, "and Harley pretty much rid him of his need to complain about everything. Besides, we need him to cause a distraction in case things don't go as planned."

"You aren't afraid the dog will chase the kitty cat?" Dinah said with a fake innocence, that had Helena sticking her tongue out.

"Now I'm convinced you and Harley are perfect for each other," she muttered. "At least you find each other funny."

Dinah's heart ached a little, thinking about what Harley might be enduring, even as they spoke.

"Dinah, I have no idea exactly what the layout is of Kincaid's house. The lower level isn't on the original blueprint, so I can't pinpoint what area Harley's being held in."

"Okay, but I'm sure you've already solved that problem."

Barbara smiled, as always touched by the blonde's faith in her. "I have." She handed Dinah a watch.

"You never gave me jewelry," Helena complained, half-heartedly.

"You don't wear jewelry," she pointed out.

"I'd wear anything you gave me," Helena replied, batting her eyes at a blushing Barbara.

"Oh gag," Dinah rolled her eyes. "Can you two stop that for more than two seconds?"

"Nope," Helena smirked.

"Fine. So, this is clearly more than a watch."

"Yep. Once you're inside, it will pick up the signal from the tracking device…"

"You mean Harley's ass."

Barbara rolled her eyes but ignored her lover. "Just be careful. We still don't know where they're keeping the others, or what reinforcements they may have down there."

BBBBBBBBB

" _Oracle, I'm in place."_

Barbara looked at Helena who nodded that she'd heard Dinah.

"You're sure you're in the right spot?"

" _As sure as I can be, having got the intel in a dream. However, I trust Q. She's more observant than anyone I've ever met."_

"All she mentioned was knowing she was in a basement with half windows. This is a freaking big house, Canary," Helena replied cautiously.

" _I know. But I've got my eye on a section of the house that's guarded by one guy and I'm sure Pete can take care of him while I'm getting through the window. And by the way, looking at the size of those small ass windows, I'm glad I stayed away from the rich food in Greece."_

"Do I need to get the butter, Canary?" Helena poked.

" _No, but you can shut up if you want."_

"Children, please behave," Barbara chided, trying not to laugh. There was too much at stake. "We're just pulling up to the front of the house now, so go ahead and make your move."

"You sure Jesse is standing by?" Barbara asked Helena.

"I'm sure. He said he had trouble convincing his bosses that Richard Kincaid was involved in anything illegal, much less trafficking, but since Kincaid is one of the leading supporters of cuts to the police department, they had no problem sending backup."

"Let me guess, they're disguised as waiters?" Barbara asked drily.

"Hardly," Helena laughed. "I think every bad guy in the world by now has caught on to that old trick. No, he didn't say where they would be, just that he and the others would be there."

Barbara looked at Helena for a moment. "Are you hoping to see him in a tux, Hel?" she asked, a smile on her lips, but another expression in her eyes.

Helena saw the uncertainty and jealousy in Barbara's eyes. Instantly her hand went against a soft cheek.

"He could walk by stark naked and I wouldn't even blink," Helena assured her. "He's a good guy and yes, he's really damned sexy, but you, my insecure little Oracle, are my world. There is nobody in existence that is as beautiful as you."

Barbara's eyes stung as always at the beautiful words Helena never thought she was capable of. "I love you Hel."

"I love you too Babs. Always and forever. Now, let's go take care of business, so I can take you home and show you just how much I prefer your body over Jesse's."

Barbara snorted. "You and that silver tongue of yours…"

"Well, you know all about my tongue and…" Barbara's fingers were on Helena's lips before she could finish the dirty comment.

"Perv."

Helena laughed. "You love it."

"Hm. Oh, there's one more thing." Barbara handed Helena a black box and Helena's heart began to race at the familiar logo of Gotham's most expensive jeweler.

"Barbara?" Helena's eyes went wide.

"Open it," Barbara smiled.

Helena carefully opened the box and nearly cried. Inside was a stunning silver choker with an onyx cat pendant. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

"It's beautiful," Helena whispered, trailing her fingers over the black cat.

"Here, let me put it on," Barbara replied. She took the choker out and put it around Helena's throat, taking a moment to brush the nape of her neck with her fingers.

"Look at that, Oracle just collared the Huntress," Barbara chuckled.

"I will reply to that later," Helena huffed. "But why?"

"Well, because I knew you would feel left out when I gave Dinah her watch, and I was right," she laughed, reminding Helena of her earlier tantrum, "and because when I saw it, I thought of you."

Helena touched Barbara's face. "I really want to kiss you right now," she muttered.

"And also, because the cat is a little camera," Barbara finished with a grin, trying not to let her hormones focus on Helena's words as she laughed at the way Helena deflated like a balloon.

"A camera?" Helena pouted.

"We are going to need evidence. Once you're inside the auction, you reach up and tap the pendent once to activate the camera and twice to stop recording."

"Oh," Helena said and then suddenly she found herself laughing. "Barbara Gordon, you truly do redefine the word romance," she said, shaking her head.

Relieved Helena wasn't too angry, Barbara just kissed her cheek. "I'll redefine it again later. Now, let's get going."

Laughing, Helena stepped out of the van while Barbara lowered her chair. She walked beside the redhead, feeling a rush of pride, knowing she was with the most intelligent, sophisticated and beautiful woman at this stupid event and as they entered the already crowded house, her smirk grew as she watched people trying to appear as classy as her Barbara and failing miserably.

"Ms. Gordon. I'm so glad you could come."

Helena's hackles immediately rose as the tall, elegantly dressed man approached. He was good looking, slimy mob-boss kind of way, with perfectly trimmed salt and pepper hair, chiseled featured tinted with a tan that Helena was certain, didn't come from the sun and dark eyes that seemed a little too focused on her girlfriend. In short, the man made her skin crawl.

"Mr. Kincaid," Barbara said warmly. It was only the subtle flicker of Barbara's finger against her thigh, that kept Helena from growling at the arrogant man.

"I'm flattered that you invited me to your fundraiser, though I have to admit I was surprised."

"Well, I have to admit to being a bit selfish. The Gordon name carries quite a bit of influence with these people and when your father said he would be out of town this year, I felt you would be a more than adequate substitute considering your reputation is just as stellar as his."

"Thank you, I think," Barbara laughed politely and Helena grinned her teeth.

"And who is this beautiful young woman?"

For some reason, Helena stiffened. She braced herself to be 'friend-zoned', which she supposed, would be a huge improvement over 'ward'. Then a warm hand slid into hers.

"This is my girlfriend, Helena Kyle."

It took every bit of strength Helena had, not to grin like an idiot. Instead, she squeezed Barbara's hand, mostly in gratitude but also to keep from slapping the disgusting leer on the man's face as he looked between the two of them.

"Helena Kyle…any relation to Selena Kyle?"

"Maybe," Helena said, leaving it at that.

Barbara could feel the tension radiating from the woman next to her and decided it was best to redirect it. "Helena, this is Richard Kincaid, Founder and President of Kincaid Industries."

"Pleasure," Helena said as politely as she could and took his outstretched hand, unsurprised to find them soft as a baby's arse, without any sign of manual labor at all, not to mention damp.

Richard looked between the two very beautiful women, his baser instincts flashing images of these women in their intimate moments, but it didn't last long. Richard Kincaid was not a slave to his instincts.

"Well, please come in and enjoy yourselves. The gambling tables are in the ballroom and…"

"Gambling?" Helena's ears perked up.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you that the primary fundraising tonight is through a mock casino?" Barbara smiled innocently up at her girlfriend.

"Yes, you did," Helena glared.

"In assure you that it's all legitimate," Richard added. "It's all for charity and the only winning will be various prizes instead of money."

"You're no fun," Helena muttered.

"I'm fairly sure that if you weren't otherwise engaged, I could show you how wrong you were," Richard replied with a leering smile.

"Well, I am the lucky one, then," Barbara smiled politely as Richard walked away.

"I feel like I need a shower now," Helena grumbled.

Barbara pulled Helena down to her level. "When we get home, we'll take a nice long one," she whispered into Helena's ear. Her smirk faded into a nervous swallow when she saw a flash of gold in Helena's eyes.

"I will hold you to that," Helena whispered back. She stood up and they were about to join the party when she stopped Barbara.

"You know, Kincaid will tell everyone here, don't you?'

"Tell them what?"

"That the beloved former Commissioner Gordon's daughter brought her lesbian lover to the fundraiser."

"So?"

Helena blinked at Barbara's unexpected response and then laughed. "Just when I think I have you figured out," she shook her head.

"I'm not ashamed of you Helena," Barbara said seriously, "and I won't hide our relationship. Ever."

Helena lifted Barba's hand to her lips. "Well then, let's go give them something to talk about."

BBBBBBBB

If Helena hadn't known better, she'd think she was in high class, professional casino. Instead of the cheaply made faux gaming tables that usually showed up at charity events, the three dozen or more tables filling the ballroom were clearly top of the line and entirely authentic. Roulette, Craps and more versions of poker than Helena had even known existed. There was even a separate area for the high limit poker tournament. She frowned, thinking that for a casino it seemed ridiculously dull and stuffy.

"Sorry Hel. Doesn't look like there are any slot machines Hel," Barbara said glibly.

Helena huffed in offense before she realized Barbara was teasing her.

"Did you say slot or sl…"

"Don't finish that.'

Helena grinned, proud of herself. A waiter passed by carrying champagne and Helena grabbed two glasses, handing one to Barbara. It would be so easy for her to forget why they were there and imagine this was the classy date that Helena had often dreamed of.

"Barbara Gordon, this is a surprise."

"Oh dammit," Barbara muttered, drawing a snort of surprise from Helena.

"Mrs. Harrington," she greeted with the warm smile that always made Helena's knees a little weak. "It's lovely to see you again."

"It's been far too long. The last Policeman's Ball, if I remember."

"Father's last, before he retired."

"How is your father?"

Barbara mentally sighed. Edna Harrington was a nice enough older woman, but she definitely loved to talk.

"He's just fine. He's actually visiting friends in Vancouver right now. I'll be sure to…"

"And is this…this can't be little Helena Kyle," Edna said, looking at a now fidgety. "I remember meeting you a long time ago after Barbara took you in. You have turned into a lovely young lady."

"Uh...thank you," Helena smiled awkwardly.

"Are you still living with Barbara then? I would have expected you to want to be away from your guardian after you turned eighteen," she smiled.

Only the fact that Helena only saw kindness on the old woman's face, kept her from losing her temper. "That was never an option for me," she said sincerely, turning to look at Barbara, love so clear on her face, it brought tears to Barbara's eyes.

"Once I met Barbara, I had no desire to ever leave."

"Oh my," Edna said, looking between the two women as she realized the truth. "Well,, I must say, you both look very happy," she finally said. "It becomes you."

Helena's posture relaxed and she finally offered a warm smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Harrington." Suddenly something caught her eye and her instincts were screaming at her.

"I think I'm going to go try my luck at Craps," she told Barbara.

Barbara looked up and saw the focused expression on Helena's face. Her lover had spied a potential lead.

"You go ahead Hel. Have fun and at least try to behave yourself."

Not caring who was watching, Helena bent and placed a gentle kiss on Barbara's lips. "Just remember, you're the designated driver," she teased and then left Barbara with the older woman.

BBBBBBB

"Are we going to do anything or just stay here all night?"

Dinah looked at her companion. "We have to be patient Pete," she said with as much patience as she could muster. "Don't you think I want to rush in and save my…save Harley?"

"Is the crazy lady you're girlfriend?" Pete asked.

If Dinah had sensed any sarcasm in his voice, she would have taught him not to make fun of the woman she loved, but all she felt was genuine curiosity.

"Yes. And she's not crazy. She does have some problems, but she's taking her medications."

"I hate taking my meds," Pete said sympathetically. "They make me feel funny."

"I know what's wrong with Harley, but why are you taking meds?"

"I don't know. Some doctor just told me I needed them to help with the noise in here," he tapped at his forehead.

"What noise? Like voices?"

"No, not really. Well sometimes. When people start yelling at me all the time or screaming when the wolf thing shows up."

"Have you heard that noise lately?"

"Only when the crazy lady gets angry. She's scary."

Dinah wanted to laugh. If only he knew what a softie Harley could be. "She's scary to those who threaten her or the people she cares about," she said with a hint of warning. "As long as you don't do that, you won't have a problem with her. Still, when this is over, I think you should talk to her. She's a former Psychologist and…"

"She's a shrink?" Pete almost shouted before realizing their situation.

"Hard to believe, but yes," Dinah smiled. "I don't know, but maybe you're taking medication you don't need to be taking. You should talk to her."

"If you say so," he grumbled. Just then they saw the shadow of the guard at the edge of the house.

"Shit."

"I'll take care of it," Pete said with a confidence he'd rarely showed up to now. Dinah found herself captivated as the space in front of her shimmered and turned into a very large wolf.

"Holy crap," she breathed.

"I get that a lot," Pete said, almost proud, now that the strange women had helped him understand. He made a gesture of some sort and the wolf turned and walked toward the guard. Head lowered and teeth bared. He turned the corner and Dinah jumped at the sudden growl. The guard let out a shout and Dinah and Pete took the opportunity to race to the window. Dinah used her abilities and the small window opened easily. She slid inside followed by Pete, the growling instantly subsiding. _"_

"That big gorilla is probably still out there, scratching his ass and wondering what happened," Pete said, laughing delightedly.

Dinah smiled, finding the image pretty funny herself, but held a finger to her lips. Pete nodded and followed the tall young woman, still finding the fact that this kind hearted young girl was romantically involved with the terrifying Harley Quinn.

Dinah focused all of her mental abilities toward sensing danger and trying to pick up Harley. She'd never really thought about what sort of a basement an enormous mansion would have, but this was like an indoor maze. Long deserted hallways in multiple directions that didn't seem to lead anywhere.

"Oracle, it's Canary. I know you can't talk, but just letting you know that we made it inside. So far no sign of Harley or anything else. Not even cameras. I'll keep you posted."

She disconnected her comm and leaned against a wall. After asking Pete to keep an eye out, she let her mind, and her heart, reach out for Harley.

" _Harley. I'm here now."_

Dinah waited, her breath held for several seconds, and fear began to fill her.

" _Harley. Please tell me you can hear me."_

After several more painfully silent moments, she finally felt it.

" _Hello, dumpling. I can hear you. How ever did you get in?"_

Tears off relief stung Dinah's eyes. _"Me and Pete snuck in through one of the windows you told me about."_

" _Really? These are very small windows darling. I don't think you've been eating enough."_

" _I haven't been that hungry. We can talk about that later though. Hel and Barbara are here too, trying to get more information and waiting on word from me. I've got this thing that will help me find you."_

" _Oh? Another delightful gadget by Oracle?"_

" _Of course. So…have they hurt you?"_ Dinah asked, seriously.

" _Nothing more than a little tickle, love."_

Dinah knew very well that was Harley's way of saying yes, and it enraged Dinah to consider just what Harley considered a tickle.

" _They'll pay for that,"_ she said darkly.

" _Dinah, you have to keep your focus. They didn't do anything I'm not able to take. In fact, all they did was show me that I have finally let go of who I used to be."_

" _How?"_

" _That's an explanation for another time, after we're back in the safety of my penthouse. And no, I'm not expounding on that right now either."_

Dinah's heart was racing at the implication, but she knew Harley was right. _"You're a terrible little person, you know that right?"_

" _I revel in it, darling."_

" _Of course you do. Now, sit tight. I'm coming to get you."_

" _Wait, Dinah. I don't think you should."_

" _What? Why the hell not?"_

" _Because, sweetie pie, we have a chance to save the others as well as me and a chance to put Maxwell Carter and whoever else, in prison where they belong. If you get me out of here now, they'll call off everything."_

Dinah hated that she couldn't find one credible argument.

" _You realize that you are sounding more and more like Oracle."_ Dinah teased.

" _Oddly enough, that doesn't bother me as much as I would have thought. Now, go find yourself a nice place to hide and wait and perhaps we can talk about what happens next, when this is over."_

Pete watched the odd blonde girl as she apparently carried on a silent conversation with someone who wasn't there. He knew what that was like, though he didn't remember any of his mental conversations making his face turned red.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

"Do you mind if I squeeze in here?" Helena purred to the middle-aged man beside the craps table. The sudden leer and sucking in of his gut, nearly had Helena rolling her eyes.

"Absolutely," the man grinned, not bothering to move an inch, forcing Helena to brush against him as she stepped close to the table. It was all she could do, not to gag at the overwhelming amount of terrible cologne he was wearing.

"I hope it's okay if I just watch for a while. I've never played this game," Helena lied, batting her eyelashes in an insipid fashion.

"I don't mind if you watch, as long as you don't mind if I watch you."

" _Oh my God,,"_ Barbara was laughing into Helena's earpiece and Helena wanted to protest at the low seductive sound, but couldn't. She'd pay her lover back later, however.

"As flattering as that is," Helena replied with a sarcasm that went over his head, "I was hoping you perhaps show me how to play. I noticed you earlier, and seeing your…enthusiasm, it seemed you're the most experienced gambler here."

The man predictably puffed out his chest, and his arrogant smirk grew. "Yeah. I'm a professional."

" _Oh brother,"_ Barbara whispered in Helen's ear and Helena had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Still, this is all for charity, right? Nobody really wins except the cancer research, Kincaid does."

"Yeah, cancer research," the man snorted.

"Hel," Barbara whispered excitedly, and Helena really wanted to push the subject. Even if Kincaid wasn't doing something with Meta's, this guy just made a huge implication about fraud. Still if she had learned anything from Barbara it was the art of subtle interrogation and patience, though the latter was extremely hard to come by.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Helena said,

"Barton. Barton Finster."

Again, Helena had to ignore the snort of laughter in her ear. "It's lovely to meet you Barton."

"Not as lovely as it is meeting you Miss…?"

"Kyle. Helena Kyle." She wasn't surprised to see the interest flare in his eyes.

"Helena Kyle. As in the daughter of Selena Kyle?"

"Yes," she replied tightly, but Barton didn't appear to notice.

"The rumor going around is that you're here with Jim Gordon's daughter."

"I am," Helena said, unable to hide the pride she felt at the thought.

"So, you two are hooking up?"

Helena wanted nothing more than to rip that disgusting leer from the man's face, but she had a role to play.

"We're in a relationship, yes."

"That's hot," Barton said grinning. "I've seen her around and never would have thought she was the type to do women. She always seemed like a bit of a prude."

" _Rude much?"_

"Oh Mr. Finster, you have no idea," she practically purred. "It's the quiet ones that make the earth shake the hardest." Helena's lips twitched at the sputtering sound in her ear.

"Yeah?" Barton looked over toward the redhead who was sitting across the room, sipping her champagne and studying the room as if she owned the place. Just like her father. "Still, I guess her turning to women isn't a big surprise. I mean, I guess being with a man doesn't do much for her anymore and I'm sure a lot of guys are turned off."

Helena heard a small gasp and she felt her eyes flash, prepared to rip his throat out for that.

" _Not now, Hel."_

Just like that, Helena's rage subsided into a small boil that she'd release on this jackass later. She needed him to start talking.

"So," Helena, flirtatiously tugged at the lapel of his tuxedo, "are you going to show me how to play? Or is your talk about being a hotshot gambler, just talk."

Barton ran his eyes over Helena's body, licking his lips in a way that had Helena vowing to take a shower as soon as she got home.

"I'd love to show you just how good I am. At gambling," he smirked.

For five tortuous minutes, Helena endured his sweaty hand on her waist as he pretended to show her how to play craps. The second his hand slid down to her ass, she nearly said to hell with the entire plan and teach him some manners, but once again, the beautiful voice of Oracle whispered 'restraint' in her ear.

"I'm bored," she said, more truthfully than the idiot would ever guess.

Barton looked Helena over, once again practically stripping her clothes off with his eyes. "You look like the sort of girl that's up for anything," he mused.

Barton Finster nearly received a fist in his eye for that one. "Excuse me?"

Barton realized he had stuck his foot in it. "Whoa, I didn't mean what you think, though hell, I'd be more than happy to give you what I know you're not getting from that redhead. You're too much woman to settle for…"

"So what is it you think I'm up for," Helena said through gritted teeth. She could almost feel Barbara's hurt, and she swore to herself that Barton Fink was not leaving this house without two black eyes and several missing teeth.

Barton clearly missed the flash of gold in Helena's eyes and had no idea how fortunate he was to still be breathing.

"I just meant that," he looked around and then pulled her off to a private corner. "I'm one of Kincaid's biggest investors. It helps with taxes you know."

"I'm sure," Helena drawled sarcastically.

"Well, every year at this little fundraising thing, Richard invites his top investors to a little…side event."

"Oh really?" Helena didn't have to pretend to be interested now, though it nearly made her gag to trail a finger seductively down his lapel.

"Yeah. Every year he has a private hunting trip on his private island. During the fundraiser, he has a private little auction for us. He brings in these exotic animals where we bid on which animal we get to hunt. He always includes one special beat that drives up the bidding. Last year he brought in a big black panther. I still hate the bastard who got to bag that."

" _Okay so we'll be adding poaching and illegal smuggling to the list of charges."_

Helena wished Barbara would stop talking in her ear. That sultry voice of hers was distracting her to no end. It was hard to be infuriated at a man who took pleasure in killing large beautiful animals when there were flashes of desire shooting through her.

"That sounds extremely exciting," Helena said. Imagining having Barbara whispering in her ear when they got home, gave her voice a huskiness that Barton stupidly thought was for him. "And I do enjoy an exciting hunt."

" _Oh, yes you do,"_ Barbara purred in her ear, laughing at Helena's near whimper turned cough.

"I thought you might say that," Barton smirked. "And Kincaid promised that this years auction would surpass any he's ever had."

"Is that so? What could possibly outshine a panther?"

"I have no idea, but I can't wait to find out and I'm hoping I can convince you to join me."

Helena blinked at how remarkably easy this whole thing was turning out to be. Either he was on to her and this was a set up, or he was incredibly stupid. She was inclined to believe it was the latter.

"He won't mind you bringing along a guest?"

"If he does, he won't say anything. He relies too much on my money. Besides, some of the others bring their wives or mistresses."

"And, I would also like you to join me on the actual hunting party. I promise you that it will be a weekend you won't forget, whatever the prey, and I'm more than confident that by the end of the weekend I will have convinced you that I have far more to offer you than Barbara Gordon."

The man came very close to losing his life at that moment. "Oh Barton, darling," she drawled, channeling a bit of Harley's evil charm, "I can't tell you how much I look forward to your attempting to try."

Again, the warning in Helena's voice went unnoticed as Barton once again gave her a completely inappropriate once over.

"Splendid. Now, I'm afraid I have to go pretend to find my wife interesting for a while. Meet me near the study in one hour and I'll show you a night you won't forget."

"Maybe one day I'll say the same to you," Helena said with a wink, before walking away and heading straight for Barbara. She had a pressing matter that really needed to be resolved before they did anything else.

"I need some air," she announced without preamble and walked out to the terrace without seeing if Barbara followed.

For a moment, Barbara looked after Helena, bothered by the agitated look on her face and she wasn't sure if it was the man Helena had been talking to, or if Barbara herself had annoyed the volatile young woman. Sighing, she followed Helena, trying not to ogle the spectacular view that happened to be right at eye level and failing miserably.

Barbara felt a flutter of inappropriate desire as she watched Helena glare at everyone on the terrace until they all scampered inside, leaving the two women alone.

Helena led the way to a dark corner and then spun around to face Barbara.

"Hel? What's wrong? Did I…"

Helena was in Barbara's lap, hands plunged into soft red hair and lips clamped to hers, before Barbara knew what had happened.

If anyone else came out, Barbara didn't know and she wouldn't have cared if they had. Having Helena's body pressed against hers, and that silky tongue dancing with hers, was almost enough to make her forget everything happening around her.

Helena pulled back, fighting to catch her breath as she looked down at Barbara, eyes flashing the tell-tale sign of her heightened emotions.

Barbara saw the signature gold and nearly cried, knowing that neither of them could finish what Helena started but she simply smiled up at the woman who scrambled off her lap and adjusted her dress as best she could on legs that were visibly trembling.

"There, much better," Helena said shakily.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that?" Barbara laughed, struggling to put her hair back in place before giving up and simply letting it fall down around her shoulders.

Helena watched the silky mass tumble to Barbara's shoulders and her mouth watered. "Jesus, Barbara.," she said shaking her head. "You don't have the faintest idea what you do to me, do you?"

Barbara swallowed. "Well, that little display a few moments ago, may have given me a hint."

"That was your fault, for using that sexy voice of yours to make me crazy for the last hour."

"To be fair, Hel, it really doesn't take much," Barbara smirked.

"Not when it comes to you Red," Helena said seriously. "So, you heard the plans."

"Yes, and I can't believe someone of Richard Kincaid's stature and reputation would be so despicable as to hunting rare animals much less human beings."

"I can believe anything of anybody," Helena shrugged. "So, now what?"

"Now, we have an hour to kill."

Helena ran a finger down Barbara's cheek. Too bad it's only an hour. That's not near enough."

Barbara blushed. "Later, Hel."

"Any word from D?"

"Not yet. She may be talking to Harley."

"I wish I understood how that mental thing worked," Helena admitted. "Imagine if I could talk to you telepathically." A leer lifted Helena's lips.

Barbara laughed, even as her heart raced just imagining the inappropriate things Helena would whisper in her mind.

"You will have to tell me later. If I thought about it now, I'm afraid I'd spontaneously combust."

Helena preened a bit at that, before she turned her mind back to business. "How is this going to work. I can't go put on my Huntress gear before I go with Finster, and I sure can't fight in this dress."

"Silly Helena, you know I'm always prepared. Your leathers are in the compartment in my chair. As soon as the auction gets started, say something about having to excuse yourself and I'll contact. I'll meet you by the restroom near the kitchen and help you get changed and between all of us, this fiasco will be over with a minimum of fuss."

"No fuss? Doubtful. Especially if D is involved," Helena chuckled and then pouted, realizing the barb was wasted since Dinah wasn't there to hear it.

"It's almost over Hel," Barbara said. "I only wish I could be part of it."'

Helena placed a hand on Barbara's cheek. "Barbara, you are the biggest part," she assured her lover. "You figured out what was going on before any of us. You are the one carrying this out and keeping us all from rushing in blind and doing something stupid that would put a lot of innocent people in danger."

"It's not the same," Barbara muttered, remembering the time when she would have been in the thick of things, handing out beatings instead of sitting on the sidelines

"Barbara, I swear to you that when this is over, you and I will find a way to give that back to you okay? No matter what it takes, if you really want to kick asses again, we will make it happen."

No beautifully spoken promise of eternal love would have effected Barbara more. "I adore you," she whispered.

"The feeling is mutual," Helena replied. She kissed Barbara lightly. "Okay, I need to go find dear old Barton and we need to get this show on the road."

"I'll contact Jesse and we'll be listening for your cue to move in."

"I only wish I could be there to watch Harley express her aggravation on every person in the room," Helena grinned and Barbara laughed.

"I'm sure that she's had a lot of pent up hostility she's been holding back for us, so it should be something to see."

"Okay, see you in a few and then…" dark eyes flashed briefly, and then Helena was gone, leaving Barbara feeling a bit warm at all the possibilities that incorporated that 'and then'.

" _Finally."_

Dinah's voice breaking into her earpiece had Barbara nearly jumping out of her chair.

"Shit," she gasped, clutching at her chest. "Canary, I forgot you were there."

" _No duh,"_ Dinah managed between giggles.

"So, um… did you pull back?"

"Yeah. It was a bit hard to find a place to hide down here. Just empty hallways and locked doors, but fortunately, no cameras. They're either stupid, or what they're doing is so criminal, they don't want anything that could be used as blackmail. I…wait, hold on a second."

Barbara waited, the silence telling her that Dinah was most likely communicating with Harley in their odd telepathic way.

" Fuck. Carter's goons are taking Harley out of her cage. It's happening now."

Barbara cringed at the word cage, but she'd follow up on that later. "Get out of there Canary."

"There isn't anywhere to…oh wait."

Barbara heard a click and the soft closing of a door.

"I forgot I could do that," Dinah muttered, drawing a smile from Barbara. The poor girl had so many abilities developing, it wasn't surprising she'd lose track of one or two.

"Is there a window or can you hear anything?"

"There's no window, but I'm pretty sure Harley will make her presence known."

"If they're near you. She could be on the opposite side from where you are," Barbara worried.

"I'll know," Dinah said confidently.

"Fair enough. Just be careful and stay out of sight."

"Yes boss," Dinah said lightly, even though Barbara could hear the tension in her voice. She sighed, glad that there was nobody else nearby. She must really be slipping because she hadn't even thought to look before talking to Dinah.

Dina turned to her odd companion. "Pete, you need to stay here."

"No. I need to come with you."

"It's not safe."

"No," Pete replied firmly. "The crazy, scary lady saved me in more than one way and I'm going to help save her."

Dinah finally realized that despite his descriptions of Harley as scary and crazy, the man had formed a rather odd attachment to Harley. And, having been dismissed herself for not being 'good enough', she wouldn't do that to him.

"Okay, but just stay close."

Pete nodded and followed Dinah as she left the room. The quietly made there way back down the maze of hallways until Dinah heard the faint but definitely familiar voice of Harley. Her heart lurched a little but she kept walking, fighting a smile as she was able to here Harley doing her best to annoy her captors.

She spied the shimmering form of the wolf sitting in a corner. She still didn't understand the creature. It was clearly not real, but from what she heard, once present he was just as tangible and deadly as a real one. She didn't think she'd ever understand how a projection could rip a couch apart, but this one had, and Helena had nearly had a tantrum, since it was her old ratty couch the animal had destroyed. Even more bizarre was the animal's fascination with Harley. Barbara suspected it was the projection reflecting Pete's growing dependence on the unpredictable Harley, but whatever it was, Dinah had enjoyed watching Harley try to ignore the faux wolf, even as she scratched his ears and talked to him as if he were a real puppy. The wolf seemed to gesture to the left and not really questioning it, Dinah followed and peeked around a corner in time to see large double doors shutting firmly.

She pressed a button on her tracking watch, capturing her coordinates and sent them to Barbara, not willing to risk discovery by contacting her. Now all they had to do was find another place to hide and wait for Helena to do her thing.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

"Helena, my dear. I'm glad you decided to join me."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Mr. Finster."

"Oh please. Call me Barton."

 _Blech_. Helena thought, even as she offered a simpering smile. "Barton," she said with a seductiveness guaranteed to draw her prey even further into her net.

"You know, it's not too late to just forget the auction," Barton said, sliding an arm around Helena, who had to fight from removing the offending limb and breaking it in two.

"As tempting as that is, I have to see this auction of yours. I simply can't resist a good auction, especially one that's as mysterious as this one."

"Well then, let's go, shall we?"

"Let's."

"Oh, one little thing. Kincaid said he was fine with your attending, but you need to be blindfolded first. For security, you understand."

Helena frowned.

" _I don't like that, Hel. I already have the coordinates from Dinah, so I won't need you to tell me where you are, but what if he's lying to you?"_

Helena thought the same thing, that this could be Barton's attempt to get her alone, but she had no doubt, Barton was no match for her, if he tried anything. Unfortunately, she couldn't reassure Barbara at that moment.

"I understand perfectly and I don't mind at all. In fact, I've considered trying a blindfold, among other things, with Barbara." _There take that,_ she thought, fighting a grin at the sharp inhalation of breath in her ear.

"That's an image I won't forget," Barton leered.

" _Me either."_ Barbara promised huskily.

" _Gross,"_ Dinah chimed in and Helena wanted to scream and turn her com off.

"Well, then Barton, let's put the blindfold on," she said pleasantly. "However, just so we're clear...if this is a trick to get me off alone and try to demonstrate your masculine prowess, you will greatly regret it," she added. The casual tone in her voice causing the first hint of nervousness in Barton's eyes.

"I promise, I will be the perfect gentleman," he said quickly.

" _Go ahead and activate the camera Hel. It's connected to my phone and I'll go find somewhere quiet where I can monitor you. That way I can see what you can't and can help you."_

Automatically, Helena lifted her hand to the pendant, subtly activating the device. "Good," she said to Barton. Let's go see what Mr. Kincaid considers more exciting than an exotic animal."

BBBBBB

Helena absolutely hated being blindfolded. It made her feel helpless and she despised that feeling. Still, her abilities allowed her to adjust her other sense to compensate and having Barbara whispering in her ear almost made her forget it wasn't just her and her lover. They walked for a while, Barton thankfully saying very little and his hand remaining safely on her elbow, as if he suspected what would happen to it, should it wander.

"Well, here we are." Barton finally said, after what seemed like forever.

Helena blinked several times as the blindfold was removed. She looked around the room that was already full of several other people. She had to admit she was surprised. Given the nature of the event, she was expecting a group of old, uptight white guys and their twenty something, bubble headed girlfriends. Instead she saw the old guys, but there were a few that appeared no older than her, a few ladies well into their sixties and a variety of races and nationalities. Apparently, being an immoral douche canoe wasn't limited to one specific group of people.

A waiter walked around with a tray of champagned, and Helena briefly considered asking for vodka instead, but just then Richard Kincaid entered, looking far too smug for Helena's taste.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As you know, you are here because each of you continually give generously to my research foundation and my small way of repaying you is by inviting you to my private for retreat for a weekend hunting experience that you would never get anywhere else. As avid hunters, I've tried to provide all of us with game that would challenge us and last year, all of you doubted I'd be able to out do myself, but…I assure you. This year's hunt will be unlike any you've ever experienced because our game is, to borrow a cliché, the most dangerous game of all."

Kincaid pushed a button and the back wall turned around and Helena gasped as she saw ten narrow cages, each containing two people. She had known what was coming, but seeing these people, locked up like animals in the zoo was truly horrific, and it was all she could do not to give into her rage at that moment.

"Humans?" Helena, managed. "Isn't that a bit…I don't know…illegal?"

Kincaid clearly didn't see Helena as a threat as he just offered a smile that was dripping with condescension

"If these were actually humans than yes, that would be illegal, though to be honest, that just adds an added challenge, right?"

Helena clenched her jaw when Barton and the others laughed and applauded in agreement. "What do you mean they aren't human?"

"All of us, at one point or another, have heard of or encountered these freaks of nature who spend their time using their questionably acquired advantages to take what we have worked for. Clayface, Poison Ivy, _Bane? And_ how many of us haven't had our homes and businesses ransacked by Batman's whore, Catwoman?"

"I would have loved to have her ransack my bedroom," one of the guests laughed.

" _Steady Helena,_ " Barbara's voice chimed in instantly, knowing Helena was close to ripping the throats out of everyone in the room for that.

As always, that soft, calm voice soothed Helena before she could surrender to her anger.

"I've heard of Catwoman, though from what I heard, she never had any special powers," Helena said as casually as she could manage.

"I hate to disagree with a beautiful woman," Kincaid leered, "however, her ability to penetrate any security system and defeat the best armed guards without incident, tells us otherwise."

" _She was just far more intelligent than any of them. Just like her daughter,"_ Barbara said in Helena's ear and Helena wanted to kiss her for that.

"So, you've managed to round up people you think have these 'magical powers' and we're going to hunt them?"

"I see the lady isn't quite convinced," Kincaid smiled smugly. "Well I have arranged a demonstration so that you all can decide which one of these creatures you wish to bid on. Doctor Carter?"

Maxwell Carter stepped forward and Helena took a good look at the man who'd started all of this and brought Harley Quinn back into their lives. He didn't look like the crazed doctor type. In fact, he looked like the type of old guy you'd see on a golf course in Florida somewhere.

"Each of these…things you see before you hold a particular ability that will make them much more challenging to hunt." He went down the line of cages describing each person's abilities. "The members of our collection have the ability to teleport, as well as telekinesis, enhanced senses, speed and strength."

"How are we supposed to keep up with those sorts of powers?" One of the men protested. "How do you even have them here, if they really are what you say they are."

"That is another reason you're here. You will be the first to witness what your generous contributions have helped create." Carter opened one of the cages and yanked out one of the people who began to struggle. The crowd murmured and stepped back while Helena just watched the young woman, her heart aching at the fear on the young woman's face and her rage simmered as she was helpless to do any thing to help her.

"This thing here, well, she has an interesting little gift that would make tracking her a little more challenging. Show them," he told the woman.

"Go to hell," the woman spat. Instantly, Carter hit a button on his phone and the woman began to shake and scream. It lasted a painful two seconds, but to Helena it seemed like hours.

"Show them," he ordered. The woman met Helena's eyes and something she saw must have calmed her because she closed her eyes and turned almost invisible. Drawing an impressed gasp from the audience.

"How are we supposed to hunt it, if it can disappear?"

"Easily. To put it simply, I've injected all of them with a drug containing something similar to nanonites. It attaches to the part of the brain that drives these particular 'talents' and suppresses them. The collar they are wearing has electrodes in it that allows me to not just control the release of their abilities with as much or as little strength as I choose, and should they attempt to escape, another little app I developed, allows me to correct that misapprehension. As you've already seen. During the hunt, myself and my team will be monitoring the creatures and altering their level of challenge according to how close you are."

Kincaid pushed Carter aside. "The rules are the same as every hunt before. Whichever prey you win will be tagged. As always, nobody else can target your prey nor can you target anyone else's."

"Wait a minute," an older woman called out. "There are only 10 of those things but eleven of us. Are we supposed to share?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Weston. There is actually one more prize to be captured," Kincaid grinned broadly. Barbara sucked in a breath and Helena stiffened as they knew he was talking about Harley.

"This woman technically isn't the same as these. She stole her abilities and used it to terrorize anyone she could, all the while spreading her legs for that disgusting clown The Joker. She is the one who put Commissioner Gordon's daughter in the wheel chair. She has bullied every businessman in this city and anyone else it amused her to play with. Now, she will become our toy. Bring her in," he ordered the big, nameless gorilla standing beside another door. The giant man opened the door and in seconds, Harley Quinn entered, and Helena was almost amused to see the obnoxious woman still carried herself as if she owned the world, while wearing a bored expression on her face. However, the bruise on her face, handcuffs on her wrists and collar around her neck, squashed any humor Helena might have felt.

The other people around her erupted into murmurs, all of them excited about seeing the crazy, soulless pet of the biggest psychopath in Gotham, bound and soon to be the most sought after prey they'd ever hunted.

Harley met Helena's eyes and aside from the quirk of one elegant eyebrow, she made no indication that she was the least surprised by her presence.

"Why darling, all these people here just for me? I'm honored," she said with a glib smile, which only grew as Kincaid's jaw ticked.

Harley knew he expected to see her cowering in fear, and she would French kiss the penguin in front of City Hall before she gave him the satisfaction.

"You should be," Richard sneered. "You are going to make me a lot of money and someone else here a very happy hunter."

"So you're actually hunting people…how very…villain cliché," Harley tsked. "Though if you're expecting any special powers out of me, you're too late. Einstein over there, over did his little elixir and took my mind control. I have no extra powers to make your little game more interesting."

"Oh, but you're wrong. You have your cleverness, which we all know is superior, and there's the fact that you're an evil little bitch and getting rid of you will be one last dig at that puppet master of yours."

Harley snorted. "If you think that killing me will upset dear ol' Puddin', then you are sorely mistaken," she said blandly, hating the minute pang that struck her at the reminder. It had been too long since she'd taken her medication and she could almost feel the madness beginning to stir.

Kincaid scoffed. "We don't expect him to be broken hearted. Nobody in this city ever thought for one second he loved you. He was nuts, and you were just a pathetic groupie, begging for scraps of his attention."

"Hm. So then, why am I here?" She asked casually, shoving the pain and self doubt aside. She pictured Dinah's expressive blue eyes, full of love for her and clung to that.

"Because, whatever he thought about you, Joker doesn't like sharing his things and it will drive him crazier than he already is, knowing his favorite tool was being used by other people and he didn't get to watch."

The haze of madness started to fill her vision and she wanted nothing more than to rip the smirk off the man's face. She saw Maxwell Carter standing off to the side, hand on his little phone just looking for a reason to shoot electricity through her body.

" _I love you."_ Dinah's voice whispered in her mind and instantly the darkness began to recede. She didn't know if it was really Dinah or the memory of a previous declaration, but she didn't care. She looked at Helena again and saw the tell-tale golden slits and knew that Huntress was present and things were about to hit the fan and she needed to be the one to get things started.

"Kincaid, you are a pathetic fool. Do you think I give a single damn what the Joker thinks anymore? If I did, his ugly green ass would have been out of Arkham and stealing you blind right now, and you'd be too stupid to even realize it."

That set it off, Harley thought smugly, seeing the rage in his face. It wouldn't take much longer. "What," she prodded. "You don't like hearing the truth? You think you're so very clever. You put on this front of being some great philanthropist like Bruce Wayne, but you are nothing like him. Bruce Wayne may have many, many flaws, but he didn't have to fake his way into earning people's respect. You are, as the young people say, a 'wannabe', without a fraction of the class or…"

Richard never let her finish. He grabbed the phone from Carter and hit the button sending volts of electricity through Harley, his fury growing when she merely let out a whimper.

Harley had never wanted anything more in her life than to scream as the pain shot through her, but she wouldn't give in. Instead, she looked at Kincaid and smiled, nearly blacking out as he did it again.

"Now really darling, you are aware of my relationship with the Joker. Do you think this is anything more than a tickle to me?"

Richard hit the button again, sneering as the bitch stumbled. "You are nothing but a whore Harley Quinn. A whore that nobody loves or wants. Your only value to anyone is as prey. A target we can use to show others like you, that we aren't afraid of you."

Helena was beside herself. Everything inside of her was screaming to save Harley, and poor Barbara was in her ear, freaking out, hearing the noise but not knowing what was happening. It was time for her to act.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kincaid, I know I'm just a guest, but if you plan to auction the bitch off, you'd get more if she was actually alive," she said innocently.

Almost instantly, the rage vanished from the man's face and he turned an apologetic smile on the audience.

"My apologies for that little display," he said pleasantly, "but now you can see for yourself, what a challenge, not to mention joy, it will be to kill this one. Don't you agree, Miss Kyle?"

Helena's heart nearly stopped at the peculiar look in Kincaid's eyes. "Of course," she laughed. "I like my targets to have some fight."

"Even those you call friend?"

" _Son of a bitch. Helena, get out of there."_

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Helena laughed lightly, not showing any of the anxiety that was now filling her.

Richard nodded at someone and before she knew what was happening, two men stepped out of nowhere and took her arms.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She raged. She looked at Barton who just shrugged and she knew she'd been set up. She could easily free herself, but she couldn't risk putting Harley or the others in further danger.

" _Hel? Helena, get out."_

The fear in Barbara's voice nearly broke Helena, but she couldn't help her. "What do you think you're doing?" she repeated angrily.

"Come now Miss Kyle. You don't think I've gotten where I am by being stupid and incompetent, do you?"

"I'm not sure," she replied flippantly, earning a sort from Harley, a soft curse from Barbara and a slap in the face from Kincaid.

"I've done my research. I know Harley has been seen on numerous occasions at a bar with you. I know you have a close relationship with detective Jesse Reese and are now fucking Barbara Gordon, who happens to be the daughter of Gotham's most revered former Chief of Police."

"I'm not 'fucking' her," Helena hissed, refusing to have her relationship with Barbara demeaned.

"Too bad," Kincaid smirked. "Maybe that would get that stick out of her ass."

Helena felt the growl in her throat, vowing that Richard Kincaid wouldn't be leaving his house alive.

" _Hel, please, let it go."_

Helena took a steady breath. "I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing?"

"First of all, given your little fetish for people in law enforcement, and your frequent girls nights out with Satan's whore over there, it's not difficult to figure out that you are here to try and save this woman, though I have no idea why. Secondly, because I'm going to get rid of the spawn of another little problem. Amongst all the things I discovered about you, none was as interesting as the fact that you're the daughter of Selina Kyle, a woman that more than one person knew was Catwoman, which means that any mutated genetics she had, most likely carried on to you. In short, you are an added bonus for our little auction."

"The hell you say," Helena protested.

"Oh, I say," Kincaid smirked. "In fact," he ran his eyes over Helena, "if I were a different sort of man, I'd actually offer you as another sort of prize, and I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy it. You see, my research showed me what a harlot you are, another trait you got from your mother I presume, and given how long you've been chained to a middle-aged cripple, I can only…holy shit!"

Kincaid nearly fainted when he saw the woman's brown eyes shift and turn to the golden slits of a big deadly cat and heard the growl. "You're one of those fucking things," he cried.

Barbara was nearly going mad with fear, knowing Helena had just lost any control she had, and if she wasn't sitting in a locked bathroom with dozens of guests outside, she would have been completely freaking out…no, she would have done nothing. She was trapped in this damned chair while her friend, her lover and several innocents were in danger and couldn't do shit. Still, she couldn't think _about that now. She turned off the app on her phone and removed the earbuds she'd worn to listen to_ the conversation. She checked her comm.

"Canary? Have you been listening."

" _Yes_ , _"_ Dinah replied tightly and Barbara once again had to feel pride at the girl's maturity. Hel would have just run in without saying anything and wound up getting herself severely injured, if not worse.

"Go get them out Canary," Barbara said fiercely. Her trust in the girl's ability and strength strong in her voice along with the shame and regret that she had to depend on an eighteen-year-old girl and a half crazy homeless man to do what she used to do herself.

BBBBBB

Helena was almost desperate to get to Kincaid. It would be so easy. The men holding her had no idea how strong she was and she could easily break free. Kincaid's neck would be between her hands in a second and he would never have the chance to insult Barbara every again. Then she saw Carter, standing next to Harley and the other Meta's, hand on his phone.

"Stop right now," Carter stammered, fearfully. "I don't know what you are, but you if you don't control yourself, I will fry your little friend and these other animals."

"What the hell is going on Kincaid," one of the guests shouted, the others moving toward the nearest door.

"Please, all of you, calm yourselves," Kincaid said, straightening his jacket as if nothing had happened. "Everything is fine now and the merchandise is settled. Now you see the kind of challenge they will present, especially this one. And once you've hunted her…what you choose to do with your trophy is your business."

At that moment, the wall behind Kincaid exploded, sending everyone scrambling. A low, deafening growl filled the room and everyone began to scream, seeing a large deadly wolf standing before them, ears flattened and teeth bared.

"People, please, stay calm. It's not real," Richard called out, beginning to panic himself. "It's a mere projection it…"

The wolf leapt at Carter Maxwell, and to everyone's surprise, including Helena and Harley's, the wolf made contact, knocking the man to the ground before he could use his device.

"That's impossible," Kincaid cried, backing away when the wolf turned towards him.

"Nothing is impossible," Dinah said as she stepped through the rubble, "except your getting away without a serious ass-kicking."

Dinah had to fight not to look at Harley. She needed to focus as she unleashed her powers. Her training with Barbara and Helena helped her maintain her control as she took over the room. Anyone who approached her was thrown backwards with the force of her will, while the women and Barton rushed to hide in the corner and the men scrambled to get back to their feet.

Only then did Dinah turn to Helena and Harley. With a blink and a wave of a hand, Harley was free of her collar and the handcuffs. She knew Dinah had to concentrate so she merely gave her a wink, ignoring just how delicious the young woman looked in black leather and a mask, and then turned to release the others, while Helena went after Carter, grabbed the phone device and stepped on it, grinding her stilettos hard into it.

To Helena's disappointment, there wasn't much of a fight. Kincaid was either extremely cocky or extremely paranoid, or both, but he only had a handful of body guards and his guests were too busy cowering in a corner to be any kind of threat. The worst part of the situation for Helena was that during the quick dispatch of the gorilla that had held her immobile, she'd heard an inopportune rip and knew her dress was now in ruins, but she ignored it as she took care of Maxwell Carter.

"What are you doing?" Carter cried, scrambling to his knees before Helena pushed him back down to the ground. .

"I'm making sure you can't hurt any more innocent people," Helena replied.

"They aren't people and they aren't innocent," Kincaid retorted. "Especially that whore, Harley Quinn."

"You don't call her that," Dinah shouted, spinning around and with a flick of her wrist, sending the older man flying backwards. She was on him in an instant, holding him immobile with her abilities as she returned every flicker of pain he'd inflicted on Harley with punch after punch.

"She is more human than you will ever be. And when you disappear, the only thing about you people will miss is your money," Dinah snarled, hitting the man again.

"Little bird," Harley said softly, hoping to calm the girl down. She had no desire to see Dinah go too far with her powers out of anger. Especially on her behalf. Fortunately, the sound of her voice seemed to reach the furious young woman and Dinah froze, releasing her power and letting Kincaid fall to the ground in a painful thud.

"You're finished," Dinah spat. "The cops are here and you two are going to rot in prison."

"My lawyers will have me out in less than an hour," Kincaid shot back, wiping at the blood trailing down his chin.

"He's probably right, dear," Harley added drily.

"Maybe so, but one way or another he's finished in this city," Helena added as she made her way over to the others who had all been herded into a corner by the growling wolf.

"What to do with you," she stated thoughtfully.

"We haven't done anything, let us go," one of the older ladies, begged.

"You were willing to spend money so you could hunt human beings," Helena said, growing angry.

"We didn't know what this was," Barton protested, backing away from the hostile woman.

"You didn't leave when you found out, either," Helena reminded him with disgust. "However, you're right. You probably won't be charged with anything, but we're taking all of you out to the police where they can question you. Whatever happens, I hope you like reading about yourself in the newspapers."

"You can't," an older man said.

"I'm not doing anything. The press is already all over this place for the fundraiser. You think they're not going to notice the police cars?"

"We'll be ruined!"

"Oh that's a shame," Harley interjected, stepping up to the wolf. She looked down at the projection, amazed, despite herself at how real it appeared.

"You are a ferocious beast," she said fondly. Curious, she reached out a hand and gasped when she felt the soft fur of his head.

"I'll be damned," she muttered. The wolf stopped growling long enough to look at Harley and then sit docilely.

"Q, you realize you are not going to live this down," Helena smirked, ignoring the still terrified guests huddled in the corner.

"I'm pretty sure I will," Harley replied primly.

"The press will be interested to know all about you too Miss Kyle," Barton sneered and then yelped as the wolf growled again.

"What's to know? Some rich guy invited me to an auction where I was taken captive. In fact, a case could be made that you are an accessory to kidnapping."

"What? No way! You're a freak, Helena Kyle. A freak and a slut, just like your mother and the world will soon…" he never got a chance to finish it as Harley Quinn's fist landed right in his mouth, causing him to cry out as three of his teeth fell out.

"Bitch!" he lisped.

"Fuck that hurt," Harley swore, shaking her injured fist.

"I'm sure a certain someone will be more than happy to take care of that for you later," Helena smirked, no longer bothered by the thought of Dinah being involved with this woman.

"Good, but if we can wrap this up, I'm afraid I've been too long without my meds and…"

Helena's heart clenched and now she could see it. A hint of the familiar wildness that had once nearly destroyed all Helena held dear, but more importantly she could see how hard Harley was fighting it.

"Go ahead and go Q. Canary can help you get out without being seen. I've got things under control here with wolfie until the cops come."

It was a testament to Harley's condition that she didn't argue. "Thank you, Helena," she said sincerely.

"Don't sweat it Q. You're worth saving." To her surprise, she saw tears sting Harley's eyes, so she offered a leer, hoping to see the smug, obnoxious look back on the blonde's face and relieved when succeeded.

"I'll be back, Dinah promised and then led Harley out of the room.

" _Is it over?"_

Helena's spirit lifted considerably, hearing the warm voice in her ear. She stepped away from the others so she could speak quietly, glad the artificial wolf was still real enough to keep anyone from trying to run off.

"Yeah. You should have seen Canary, she was quite the badass. Even if it was over way too fast for my liking."

" _Yes, well she does tend to be more efficient than someone I know."_

"I'll show you efficient later," Helena promised. "Jesse out back?"

" _That's another interesting story. Turns out this 'casino' or the fundraiser itself wasn't quite as legitimate as Kincaid said and and half the Gotham Police Department is here along with most of the press. Jesse and his men are on his way down, so Canary, if you're listening, stay with Q._

" _If I have to."_

Helena bit back a laugh, imagining Harley's reaction to that.

"Where are you?" she asked Barbara, wondering how the brilliant woman had managed to hide her activities from t he large crowd.

" _I locked myself in the bathroom telling people that the shrimp puffs disagreed with me and I was going to be in here a while."_

Helena tried not to laugh, knowing how Barbara clung to her dignity. "Clever," she replied, honestly. Barbara Gordon was by far the smartest human being she'd ever met.

" _Are you alright?"_

Helena melted at the concern in Barbara's voice. She'd never get used to knowing that Barbara loved her.

"I'm great. Ripped my dress though," she added, looking down at the tear that exposed more of her thigh than was probably legal.

" _Is that so? I'll have to take a look at a it."_

"I look forward to it," Helena practically sighed. Just then Jesse and several other cops burst into the room and started rounding up Kincaid, Carter and the others.

" _I'm on my way down Huntress. I…"_

"No, you don't need to come down. I'll meet you back at base once I'm finished with the cops."

The silence on t he other end told Helena, she had said something very wrong, but she didn't have time to pursue it just then.

" _Okay."_

"Oracle, I…"

" _See you soon."_

Barbara disconnected and Helena sighed. It didn't take a genius to know what had upset Barbara and she was more than anxious to make up for it. Unfortunately, Jesse was walking her way and she knew she'd be standing there for longer than she wanted, giving her report about what happened.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

After finding Pete still hiding where she'd left him and telling him to meet Barbara at the van, Dinah pulled Harley down the maze of hallways, not saying anything. She could feel Harley's curious gaze on her and it was making her head spin. It had been so very long since she'd seen the woman she loved, outside of here dreams.

Harley could sense the tension in Dinah, even without her former telepathic abilities and to her irritation she found herself feeling nervous. She and Dinah hadn't parted on such great terms and despite their nocturnal encounter where they made up, she wasn't certain that Dinah had forgiven her and that came close to making Harley angry. She'd sworn that she'd never again give anyone the power to feel bad or doubt herself and now, here she was, ridiculously close to begging for the forgiveness of an eighteen-year-old girl. Not out of fear, as she'd done with the Joker, but solely out of a need to make things right with someone who actually meant more to Harley than Harley herself.

Still, she said nothing, just following the lanky blonde as she led the way, to where, Harley had no idea. Then, Dinah stopped so suddenly, Harley nearly ran her over. With a flick of her wrist a door was flung open and Harley was pulled inside.

"Dinah? What…?" she never got to finish as she found herself backed up against a wall and Dinah kissing her furiously.

With only one split second of surprise protest, Harley embraced the desire that flashed through her. She reached up and removed the hat and mask Dinah had been wearing, quickly sinking her fingers into the fine blonde hair as Dinah kissed her more deeply than Harley had ever been kissed.

Dinah felt Harley's surrender and her knees nearly gave out. She'd forgotten how good the older woman tasted and she needed more. She clutched Harley tighter, nearly whimpering with her need as Harley parted her lips and welcomed Dinah's tongue inside to dance with hers.

"God, I missed you," Dinah whispered as her lips trailed across Harley's jaw, nipping nightly at her chin before moving down to suck hotly at her throat. She shivered when she felt the rapid beating of the strong pulse beneath her lips.

"I missed you too, Little bird," Harley replied, fingers clenching painfully in blonde hair as Dinah continued her enthusiastic efforts to give her a mark Harley would be wearing for days.

Feeling her emotions starting to overwhelm her, Dinah pulled back and lifted her hands to Harley's face.  
"I love you Harley," she said earnestly.

"Oh Dinah, I do love you," Harley replied, for once not shamed by the sting of tears in her eyes.

"You mean that?"

"I do. I won't deny it anymore Dinah. I still don't know what you see in a half crazy, woman more than a decade older than you, but I'm not afraid anymore."

"I will never hurt you," Dinah swore. "Not on purpose."

Harley would dearly love to believe that, but she knew that once the wrinkles started to show, Dinah would most likely find someone else that drew her attraction, but she no longer cared. If all she had was a few years of being loved by this young woman, it would be worth the loneliness that came later and any lingering doubts she might have had vanished when she saw the big smile brighten Dinah's face,

"So, we need to get you home so you can get your meds and then…"

Harley smiled at the blush and sudden shyness on the previously fierce face. "And then," she agreed, saving Dinah from spelling out what she had hoped for the rest of the night. Despite the lingering fuzz of her re-emerging madness, she laughed in delight as Dinah grabbed her hand and literally dragged her down the hall until she found the place she came in.

BBBBBBB

Helena breathed a sigh of relief as she entered the apartment and kicked off her heels. She didn't mind dressing up once in a while, especially since Barbara seemed to love seeing her in a dress, but there would never be anything to compare to the comforts of yoga pants and a soft t-shirt.

"Hi honey, I'm home," she called out playfully. When she got no reply, she remembered that she'd inadvertently hurt Barbara's feelings before.

"Barbara?" Helena called out, seeing no sign of the fiery redhead. Instinctively she knew Barbara would be in the one spot she loved to be in order to clear her head. She walked out to the balcony and as always, her heart flipped at the sight of the woman she adored.

"Hey Red," she said quietly, stepping up beside Barbara.

"You used the door this time?" Barbara greeted, turning to smile up at Helena.

Helena wasn't fooled by the smile. "Yeah, this dress isn't really made for jumping roof tops. Even with this rip up the side."

Barbara's eyes fell to tear in question and her mouth went dry at the length of beautiful, toned thigh on display.

"Oh my," she rasped, fighting a very strong urge to reach out and touch the firm skin.

Helena saw the flush on Barbara's cheek and it sent her heart racing, but for once she wouldn't be a slave to her own desires.

"What's troubling you Barbara," she said seriously.

"What?"

"I know I said something earlier that upset you. What was it?"

Barbara sighed. "It wasn't any thing Hel. Honestly."

"Quit doing that," Helena said almost angrily. "Quit trying to cover up your feelings all the time."

"Isn't that my line?" Barbara offered a half smile.

"Barbara," Helena chided.

"Fine," the redhead sighed. "It's ridiculous."

"I don't care," Helena retorted. "Nothing that makes you unhappy is 'ridiculous,'" she added before moving to kneel in front of Barbara, forcing the redhead to look at her.

"It was my telling you not to meet me, wasn't it?"

Feeling suddenly foolish, Barbara shrugged.

"Barbara, I…" Helena thought back to what she had actually said and then realized how the words might have sounded to a woman who had been having a lot of self-doubt issues lately.

"Oh shit," she sighed. "Barbara, what I said…I didn't mean what you think. I wasn't saying I didn't want you to come down. It's just that…"

"I wasn't needed," Barbara interrupted quietly and Helena sucked in a breath, Barbara's pain hitting her as if it were her own. She was straddling Barbara's lap in a heartbeat.

"Barbara Gordon…there is not one second of the day that you aren't needed. You are like oxygen for me. There is no world, no life for me, without you in it. Do you get that?"

Barbara hated the tears that stung her eyes, but when Helena said such things to her, it always got to her.

"I know Hel, but…"

"No buts," Helena interrupted firmly. "The only reason I told you not to come is because I didn't want you to risk exposure, especially since I gave myself away."

Now Barbara really did feel stupid. She hadn't even considered that. "Oh."

Helena wanted to find the sheepish look adorable, but between Barbara's sadness over not being able to dance with Helena, to now feeling unneeded, Helena couldn't. Barbara rarely gave into the darker thoughts about being in a wheelchair, but it always frightened Helena when she did.

"Barbara, I can't say anything to you that can change the doubts you have and I wouldn't, even if I could. You are entitled to whatever what you want to feel and I won't take that away from you. All I will tell you is what I've said before and what I will always tell you. You are no less of a powerful woman because of this chair. Whether you're sitting, or standing, you are the smartest, strongest, bravest person I've ever known."

"Oh Hel," Barbara said, the tears she was fighting, making her voice raspier than usual. "I know all that. Just ignore me when I get like this."

"Not a chance Red," Helena smiled softly, reaching out to caress a soft cheek. "There is no way that I could ever ignore you. Ever. Now, tomorrow morning we're going to start discussing options for helping you walk again, but tonight…" Helena shifted deliberately in Barbara's lap, relieved to see green eyes flash to black, "tonight, I'm going to spend showing you in numerous ways, just how much I need you."

Barbara's hands went to Helena's waist and any lingering darkness she was feeling, was gone, replaced by a desperate need that only Helena Kyle could cause.

"Show me now," Barbara whispered, her hands sliding down to clasp the hard thighs resting on hers.

Helena swallowed. "Let's go inside and…"

"No," Barbara interrupted, fingers caressing the taut warm skin. "Here." Barbara nearly came undone when she saw the beautiful dark eyes turn golden.

"Anything you want," Helena swore, too turned on to make a sarcastic response. She quickly buried her hands into Barbara's soft hair and took that beautiful mouth that had been driving her crazy almost all night. She poured every ounce of respect, love, desire and admiration for Barbara into her kiss, her body craving closer and closer contact and the little whimpers she was pulling from the formidable Oracle's throat.

"I love you Helena," Barbara gasped as teeth nipped lightly at her throat. "Nothing in the world will ever be as important to me as that."

Helena wondered if she would ever stop crying when she heard those words from Barbara, but she didn't really care as she was too busy tasting every inch of the seductive woman beneath her.

BBBBBB

Harley's eyes opened and she lay there for a moment, letting her mind clear. Suddenly she felt a confining presence around her. For a second, she thought she was back with Joker and she began to struggle, desperate to be free.

"Hey, easy. Harley, please…"

The soft, soothing voice penetrated her panic and she realized the presence was actually Dinah and then she remembered everything, including their return to her penthouse the previous night.

Once Dinah had shed her hat and mask, she had escorted Harley back to her apartment. She had stood by quietly as Harley quickly went to take her overdue medications and to Harley's relief, made no attempt at idle chit chat as Harley waited for the pills to take effect. Instead, she sat on the sofa and pulled Harley into her arms, simply holding her as the ever-present buzz of madness began to fade.

She had no idea how much time had passed, but she allowed herself to rest in Dinah's arms and for the first time in her life, she felt safe and protected. It was terrifying but Harley Quinn thrived on terrifying. That was the last thing she remembered.

Now, she lay in bed, wondering how Dinah had managed to get her into bed. She shifted ad turned, rolling over to meet sleepy blue eyes watching her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

Harley smiled up at Dinah. "I'm fine, dumpling. I'm just not used to waking up with someone else."

"I'm sorry. I just…I was really tired and I didn't want to leave you."

"Don't apologize. I don't mind at all."

"No?" The familiar cheeky smile made an appearance and Harley's chest tightened.

"Not one bit."

Dinah looked at Harley and sighed. "I missed you so much," she said softly.

"I missed you too, Little Bird. Not a day went by that I didn't regret how we…how I left things and how I let you go thinking I didn't love you."

"It took a while, but I finally understood. You were afraid, not just because of what the Joker did to you, but that you wouldn't be enough for me."

"I did try to tell you," Harley reminded her.

"I know, but I didn't want to hear it. Being away from you for so long, I had nothing but time to remember what you said and it kind of made me mad."

Harley's eyes widened and she sat up, bringing Dinah with her.

"It made you mad?"

"Well, yeah. Not because I think you were being ridiculous, but because you couldn't stop to realize I had the same fears as you. Mostly."

"Do you?"

"Of course," Dinah said earnestly, nervously twisting her fingers with Harley. "You have told me a lot that you think I'm going to leave you for someone younger, but has it occurred to you that I'm afraid that one day you're going to decide I'm too immature for you? That I'm not as exciting or mature or sophisticated?

"Dinah," Harley started and then paused. The thought had never occurred to her. She sighed. "I suppose that if I tell you that's not going to happen, you'll throw my own words back in my face," she muttered.

"Oh, most definitely," Dinah laughed. Seeing a woman most of the city claimed to be evil incarnate, pouting like a kid was pretty adorable, not that she'd ever say that out loud.

"You know, as a therapist, my advice to couples having this problem would be to talk through their fears together, instead of making assumptions and trying to act in the other person's best interest."

"And that's why you were a successful therapist, when you weren't out being a felon and all," Dinah said.

"Well felonies are a lot more fun and make a lot more money than therapy," Harley grinned. "Are you sure I can't convince you to at least give it a try?"

"I'm sure," Dinah laughed.

Harley was silent for a moment. "Have you considered what you want to do now?" She actually gasped at the suddenly intense look in Dinah's eyes.

"I've considered nothing else since you woke up."

"I didn't mean it that way," Harley stammered, though the moment Dinah rolled her long, slender body on top of hers, she changed her mind.

"I guess we could discuss my career plans instead," Dinah pretended to sigh and started to move, but strong arms wrapped around her.

"We can do that later," Harley said firmly, sliding her arms around the blonde. "Right now, I think I like you right where you are."

Dinah smiled a bit nervously. "I…I've never done this before," she said shyly. "I hope I don't…"

Harley placed her fingers over Dinah's lips. "You have already made me feel more than I thought I was capable of," she said gently. "Just love me Dinah, that is all I need."

"I do," Dinah said, tears springing to her eyes at hearing words she knew Harley had never said to another. "I do love you, with all that I am." Then she took a fingertip into her mouth, thrilling at Harley's sharp intake of breath, before leaning down and kissing the other woman, pouring her soul into every movement.

BBBBBBBBB

One Year Later….

Barbara and Helena entered the enormous, sprawling mansion and Helena let out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Wow," she said.

"Wow is an understatement," Barbara agreed. The elegant and clearly high-end décor and overall spaciousness, just of the entry, made Helena feel underdressed.

"Like it?"

The two women turned to see Harley and Dinah walking toward them. Barbara smiled thinking she had never seen either blonde look happier and more at peace than they did at that moment and the way Harley had slipped her arm through Dinah's told her that their relationship, odd though it was, was as strong as ever and while it had taken a while, Barbara was finally happy for both of them.

"It's amazing," she answered honestly.

"Well the foyer is impressive," Helena added with a smile. "Take us on a tour."

"Pushy much?" Dinah rolled her eyes.

"How about an overview first," Barbara suggested.

"Practical and sexy," Harley said, batting her eyes in a way that had Barbara rolling her eyes, Helena snorting and Dinah pouting playfully.

"There isn't much to add to what you already know. On paper, this is my new private home. However, it has two separate wings. One side is where I'll be living when I'm not in the city. The other side houses a fully equipped training environment for any Meta's who have just discovered their powers or who, like Pete have been having trouble adjusting to them. Since there are so many who are homeless, there are also twenty full sized bedroom suites for any who need somewhere to stay. There is a large training facility in the lower level which Dinah will be in charge of, and offices where myself and Joan Leland will help with the more psychological needs of these people.

"That sounds really amazing Harley," Barbara said sincerely.

"I'm still trying to grasp the fact that this is actually me doing all of this," Harley chuckled.

"Me too," Helena said, earning an elbow in the stomach from Barbara, but a laugh from Harley.

"Delightful as always, kitten," she replied. "I do still plan on visiting Penguin's old haunt. It never hurts to know what the baddies are up to, but Dinah is always there to remind me of just how much I have to lose if I given in to my more…felonious tendencies."

Dinah beamed. "I'm also there to make up for any disappointment you feel at passing up an opportunity," she grinned down at the woman she adored.

"TMI kid," Helena snorted. "So, is this place all business? What about the fun?"

Dinah laughed. "You really think we'd leave that out?" She and Harley took the other two women through the house, showing all the features, including an elevator.

The living quarters were really done well and would give these poor people a place to feel at home instead of the crowded press and sterile rigidness of a homeless shelter. The training room was larger than the one in the penthouse and Helena couldn't wait to get in it.

"Still looking for the fun part," she interjected.

"Patience has never been a virtue of yours darling," Harley laughed. Then she showed Helena a media room that had the other woman nearly drooling. A flat screen TV that had to be over 80 inches, movie theater seating and a concession area. And then there was the four-lane bowling alley and arcade area. In case there were kids, Harley explained. Or Helena came to visit. Lastly was the large infinity pool and hot tub area, which was beautifully designed and overlooked the rolling green hills behind the house.

"This is absolutely gorgeous," Barbara said. "I know it's not polite, but how the hell did you afford it?"

Harley laughed. "Let's just say my previous life was quite lucrative and I did very well as a legitimate psychiatrist as well. I made some wise investments and, basically, even after all this, I never need to work again."

"Wow. Maybe crime does pay," Helena said thoughtfully.

"Prison orange isn't your color Hel," Dinah told her.

"So, you'd be sharing the pool and all that with your guests?"

"Hardly. I have admittedly changed considerably, but my aversion to prolonged contact with groups of people hasn't. Still, Pete will be living here as well. He will be in charge of security, maintenance and making sure everyone is settled when we aren't working together. And we…I have private pool area and living quarters on the other side of the compound."

"Fair enough," Helena said. It wasn't really fair to ask Harley to keep giving more than she was used to.

"Anyway," Barbara interrupted, "I really hope that when we get back, you'll let us help."

Harley's expression turned to one of sincere concern. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask, you're sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm positive," Barbara said, ignoring the knot of wariness that had been in her stomach since she'd made the decision.

"I do know it's a longshot," she continued, "but this doctor in South Africa has an experimental procedure that can make me walk again. I have to try."

"Barbara…"

"I know all the arguments Harley," Barbara interrupted. She knew the other woman meant well, but the second guessing would make her sick.

"I know that it will likely not work. Trust me, I'm not going into this with the expectation that it will, but I couldn't live with myself knowing there was one option out there that I didn't try. You know how thorough I am," she added, trying to lighten the mood.

"I sure do," Helena leered, picking up on Barbara's intentions and going with it.

"TMI Old Lady," Dinah quipped.

"Who you calling old lady," Helena retorted.

"Children, please," Harley said with a laugh. "Well whatever happens Barbara, I wish you the best and of course any help you and Helena want to give us here will be greatly appreciated."

"Thank you, Harley."

"No Barbara. Thank you. For everything," Harley said with a very rare seriousness. She bent down and kissed the woman who had ever reason in the world to hate her, on the cheek. "Thank you for giving me another chance to live."

"You earned it Harley," Barbara returned and then looked up at Helena. "We need to get going if we're going to make our flight."

"It's the Wayne private jet Red, they can't leave without us."

"It's still rude to be late."

"God forbid I'm rude or something," Helena muttered. Then she gave a startled Harley a hug, followed by Dinah.

"We'll call you. You two kids behave yourself. Helena teased.

Once Helena and Barbara were gone, Dinah turned to Harley and pulled her into her arms.

"Alone at last," she said.

"Well, I've heard worse cliché's," Harley grinned, sliding her arms around the taller blonde's neck.

"Well is it cliché to tell you that I'm happier today than I was a year ago?"

"Not at all. And I'm glad to hear it."

"Are you?"

Harley smiled, and ran her fingers across the nape of Dinah's neck, loving the fact that the young woman still shivered at her touch.

"Well, Little Bird, let's go out to the pool and I'll show you just how happy I am?"

Dinah's excited grin had Harley laughing even as she found herself chasing after the leggy blonde, her heart actually filled with the hope and love she'd always craved.

THE END


End file.
